


Nuts and Bolts

by Hangmans_Radio



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 92,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/pseuds/Hangmans_Radio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an attack that nearly ends his life Gerard is saved by a scientist that leaves him not all human. He continues his life and becomes the ringmaster of a circus, where young mechanic Frank first meets him. Set in a steampunk universe, this story contains a lot of explicit sex and some violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my older stories which I'm moving from ficwad to this site. It was one of the first stories I wrote which I felt really happy with. In the time that has passed since I wrote it, it still remains one of my favourites and I sincerely hope you will enjoy it too. 
> 
> xo

**Year: 1719**

The day was a cold one. Winter had well and truly settled and there was no doubt about it. 

The sky overhead was solid grey from horizon to horizon, there was no breeze blowing but that was a blessing considering how cold it was. Snow was drifting lazily from the clouds and seeming to hang motionless in the air before gently landing on the already white land. The trees that lined the icy road were bare and gnarled, snow landing and resting precariously on their outstretched branches. A little robin was hopping from tree to tree, its red breast standing out against the white of the snow.

The scene was beautiful, calming. And the man who rode down the path was pleased to be there, even if the air was so cold that the only thing visible was his eyes, peeking out from beneath the brim of his wide, black hat, above a black bandana wrapped around his face right up his nose. His hands that were wrapped around the reigns of his horse were coated in thick, leather gloves and beneath his cape and riding clothes he was wearing numerous vests and leggings. 

The man kept his horse at a steady trot, enjoying the scenery and making sure the great black beast did not slip on the patches of ice. The air was misty from the cold and the path seemed to stretch ahead into a great fog, like it was never ending. The man liked it that way, it was much more mysterious. Though he kept his wits about him, roads such as these could be dangerous. No amount of snow or ice would stop bandits from hunting for their next victim.

The man atop the horse was young and slender, but his body was strong. He had a flintlock pistol in his belt and a sword attached to the saddle of his horse. The horse itself was all black, with long eyelashes that were sparkling from snow that landed on them. Its eyes were large and brown, not unlike its masters. It had a blanket draped over its back beneath the saddle to help keep it warm as it clopped slowly down the snowy road. 

The man tensed a little as he noticed movement up ahead, only the slightest shift beside one of the trees but he knew he had seen it and he looked closer. As he gazed he thought he could see a figure stood beside one of the bare trunks and he considered pulling his horse to a stop, but he supposed the safest thing would be to just continue on his way. 

He didn’t get far though when another figure appeared, this one making themselves known. The gentleman could hardly miss them when they stood right in the middle of the road. There was only one at first, sat atop a chestnut brown horse and aiming a pistol at the gentleman’s heart, their face hidden by the black mask associated with their trade. 

“Stand and deliver.” The voice that demanded the gentleman to stop was smooth and cool, full of authority and conviction. “Your money or your life.” 

Another two highwaymen appeared beside the first, flanking him on each side. They too had horses, a white one and a grey one. They wore matching outfits to the man in the middle, and though they had guns they did not point them at the man on the black horse, waiting to see if he co operated first. 

The gentleman sighed and gently tugged on the reigns of his horse, pulling him to a slow stop and staying silent for a long moment as he looked at the highwaymen. His horse pawed the ground idly with one hoof and shook his head, air blasting from his nostrils like smoke and he whinnied softly. The snow falling around them made the moment somewhat calm and dream like, though the gentleman felt the first stirrings of fear. You would be a fool to not fear highwaymen, especially gentleman of the road, as those on horses were known. Footpads were nowhere near as dangerous, if they could not afford to own a horse then they were obviously not very good at their job, but those with horses, especially three all together, told the gentleman that these were serious men. They probably hijacked horse and carriages a lot, those were the richest bounties.

“Did you hear me!?” The one in the middle snarled, pulling back the lock on his pistol with a soft ‘click’ and the gentleman gave a tiny nod of his head. He didn’t do anything more for a moment before he ever so slowly raised his hand to his face, curling his fingers over the bandana covering it and drawing it down to reveal his mouth.

“I do not have any money.” He said calmly, his breath coming out like mist as he spoke and the highwaymen all laughed, their horses even nodding their heads and whinnying as if they too were laughing.

“Liar.” The one in the middle chortled, his black eyes twinkling from behind his mask and he clicked down the second lock on his pistol, both barrels now ready to fire. 

The gentleman drew in a sharp breath but was otherwise entirely calm, shaking his head slowly and gripping tight to the reigns of his horse. He knew there was no point in trying to gallop away; the roads were so icy that the risk of his horse slipping and breaking a leg was too high to chance. Besides, the highwaymen wouldn’t chase him, they would just shoot.

“I won’t ask you again.” The leader called, his voice calm. “ Your money if you please sir, or your life.” 

The gentleman sighed and shook his head, holding up his hands. “I have told you. I don’t have any –” 

There was a loud bang followed immediately by a second as the leader pulled both triggers of his pistol and sent two bullets flying at the gentleman. The black horse startled and whinnied loudly in its panic, rearing up as the bullets struck the gentleman. He gasped and grunted in pain, his gloved hands coming down to grab at his struck side and his knees lost all strength, causing him to slide right out of the saddle as his horse reared up and sent him down to the floor.

The gentleman landed heavily on the frozen ground and he groaned in pain. He could feel he was bleeding badly beneath all his clothes but only a small patch of blood seeped through all the layers and made a small stain around the bullet hole in his tunic. The highwaymen were laughing loudly and only once they knew for sure that the gentleman wasn’t going to get back up did they dismount from their own horses and drop gracefully onto their feet.

“Search ‘im boys!” The leader cackled gleefully, ignoring the black horse as it fled through the trees in its panic. Someone else would find it eventually, but by then its master would be long since dead and there’d be no hope in finding him. Maybe someone could make use of the animal though once it was found. In the mean time, the men had a corpse to search.

The gentleman shuddered very slightly when rough, gloved hands grabbed at his tunic and began pawing over it, searching for anything inside. The gentleman felt fear mingled with his agony coursing through his bones, his wounds throbbing with pain. He forced himself to hold his breath and lay very still as the two sidekicks searched him for money and valuables, the leader standing back and watching with a smirk. 

The two highwaymen searching the gentleman’s ‘corpse’ discovered only a golden locket around his neck with a picture of an elderly woman inside which they laughed at before tossing to the leader. They then found a fine leather purse tied to his belt but it was indeed empty save for one pitiful farthing which did no good for anybody. 

The leader caught the purse as they threw it to him and examined it, the leather was good quality so he kept that but he tossed the farthing to the ground in disgust. After that the two highwaymen at the body found only a fool’s gold ring but they took it anyway, as well as the gentleman’s boots just to find anything they could sell before they got up in disappointment. The man had seemed rich, like an aristocrat riding alone to seem inconspicuous but apparently it really was just some idiot peasant.

“Oh well lads, next one along will be a good ‘un, I can feel it.” The leader promised, grinning at them both and keeping them in high spirits as they all mounted their horses. 

On the ground the gentleman allowed himself a tiny sigh of relief. He had to use all of his strength not to screw his face up in pain, his feet growing numb in the cold snow. The highwaymen were laughing and chatting brightly and he was desperate for them to leave so he could start trying to get out of this mess. The next town wasn’t too far away, if they would just leave maybe he could somehow crawl there and get help.

The highwaymen were still chatting loudly as they turned their horses and jabbed their heels into their sides, sending the beasts off at a fast gallop down the road to go back to their hiding place before the next person came along. As they rode the leader laughed and shouted at the others to look at him, showing off as he sent his horse trampling over the gentleman’s body, cackling all the way.

It was all the gentleman could do not to cry out as he felt the bones on the left side of his body snapping and breaking, piercing into his lungs and his organs as the horse crushed them with its hooves. He gasped and choked on blood that rose into his throat, the highwaymen’s laughter fading in his ears along with the sounds of their horses galloping as they rode away into the distance, leaving the gentleman for dead. 

 

“Whoa boy.” The gentleman was unconscious when someone finally came down the road and found him. He hadn’t even tied to crawl away once the highwaymen disappeared, his broken body too wounded to move. Beside him a horse of deep reddish brown fur came to a halt, the man riding it looking down at the gentleman bleeding in the road.

“Oh my...” The man slid off his horse and dropped down on his haunches, examining the man pale and unconscious in the snow. He had clearly been here for some time, his black clothes almost white over with snow and blood that had trickled from his lips was now hard and frozen down his chin. His skin had taken on a blue tint but when the man removed his gloves and felt for a pulse he found one was there. 

“What a strong heart he must have...” The man whispered, his horse neighing and nodding its head as if in agreement. The man grinned and looked up at the grey sky, the clouds remarkably darker than they were when the gentleman had been attacked. Night was settling in now and only a little lantern dangling off a metal pole bent above the horses head offered light. Not even the full moon could pierce through the snow clouds.

The man looked down at the gentleman again, his hands delicately pressing over his body to assess the extent of the damage. The thick layers of clothes masked most things but he could easily feel one side was fine and one wasn’t. Broken ribs for sure, possibly worse. The man bit his lip and knew he would have to work quickly if there was any chance the gentleman would survive even long enough for him to get him to the lab, let alone survive the experiment. 

“A stroke of destiny, eh Marcher?” The man breathed to the horse, the animal blinking its wise, large eyes and watching as the man lifted the gentleman ever so carefully up. He felt bones shifting under his arms and he grimaced, hoping the gentleman would prove strong enough to stand the ride back. He draped his body over Marcher’s back and laid him out as straight as he could, taking the reins in one hand and laying his hand gently on the half of the man’s chest he guessed was fine. He then began to walk down the road, continuing on his way and leading his horse as gently as he could so as not to hurt the gentleman further. 

 

Hazel eyes slowly blinked open, the eyelids fluttering weakly and twitching before sliding up to reveal the glazed irises searching for the world beneath. The man groaned softly and winced when the exhale of air caused his chest to flare with pain. He tipped his head from side to side, blinking in the harsh light he found himself in. 

“Mm... Mm... Where am I?”  
Across the room a middle aged gentleman looked up from a wash bowl he was stood over, his hands coated in what appeared to be thick pink soap though the bar he was rubbing over his hands and forearms was in fact white. He glanced over his shoulder at the man stretched out across the highly polished oak table and grinned when his hazel eyes slowly came to focus on him.

“You’re awake? My goodness, your heart _is_ strong.” He beamed, the dazed man looking utterly lost by his words. 

“Wh – what?”

“Forgive me, I’ll be but a moment.” The man by the wash bowl turned back to the water and used his hands to lather the soap over his skin, washing it off in the water quickly. The clear water in the bowl turned murky and red when his hands touched it, the pink soap turning out to be a mixture of white soap and blood. The man then picked up the jug of water beside the bowl and poured some more over each arm and hand before he wiped himself dry with a towel, the man on the table watching him weakly the whole time. 

“My name is Axis. May I enquire to yours?” The man asked gently as he turned and strode back to the table, the long white sleeves of his shirt rolled right up to his biceps, a brown waistcoat over the shirt. He looked to be in his late thirties, early forties, and behind gold wire rimmed spectacles he had watery blue eyes that sparkled with kindness. His black hair was beginning to grey, smoothed back in a small quiff, and laugh lines framed his mouth and crinkled the corners of his eyes.

The man on the table kept his breathing shallow and careful as his lungs ached, his eyes not moving from the man approaching him. He seemed kind enough, but that didn’t change the fact he didn’t know who he was or where he had brought him.

“M – My name is Gerard.” He croaked, Axis smiling at him and stopping beside the table, gently touching his hand. 

“Don’t be afraid Gerard. I am not going to harm you.” He said kindly. Gerard swallowed thickly, his throat hoarse and dry. He felt sore all over, and so tired. And yet he was not afraid, he somehow knew he could trust this man.

“Where am I?” He asked, looking about himself but unable to come to any conclusion. 

All around him there were desks and tables and numerous shelves, everything covered with such a wide variety of objects it was like he had landed in some sort of organised chaos. For though the room was cluttered he got the feeling everything had its own rightful place. 

There were jars everywhere, some holding liquids of every colour of the rainbow, others holding organs, disembodied hands, feet, and even what seemed to be foetuses. There were hundreds of tools lying around made of bronze, some looked like medical tools, scalpels and knives and forceps, some though looked like they belonged to a blacksmith. 

There were tons of books dotted everywhere, along with ink and parchment and other such documents. There were scales, compasses, brass dividers, cauldrons, potion bottles, wooden boxes… It seemed like anything you could ever want was all here in this one room.

“You are in my laboratory. I am a scientist.” Axis said proudly, gazing around with his hands outstretched as if the room they were stood in was the most magnificent thing in the world. “I found you lying in the snow, left for dead by bandits I guess. I brought you here to save your life.” 

Gerard stared at Axis with wide eyes, stunned to the core. Of course he could remember the highwaymen and how they had left him for dead, but for this man, this perfect stranger, to try and save him – and succeed!- was just astonishing. 

“I... you... saved me?” He breathed, smiling widely and sitting up so he could clasp the man’s hand and thank him. Axis gasped and tried to stop him from moving but it was too late, and when Gerard sat up grinning at him his jaw dropped.

For a moment Gerard was confused, but then he too realised why this was so shocking. When the highwayman’s horse had trampled over him he had clearly felt the way all of his bones had crushed from the weight, the way they had crumbled like pipe ash inside him. He was incredibly lucky he wasn’t dead, but to sit up as he was with such hurt bones was damn impossible.

“Oh my....” He breathed, looking down at himself to try and figure out how he could be sitting up with such ease. His body ached, of course it did, but it wasn’t the excruciating pain it should have been. 

Gerard’s hazel eyes gazed over his exposed torso and his stomach lurched. All the way down his left side there was a straight line of stitches, red and fresh but perfectly neat, closing up what must have been one hell of an incision. His flesh was also bruised all over his side and arm where the horse had run but that was not the thing he noticed most. Located just to the left of the centre of his chest was a large, bronze square, complete with a keyhole. It covered nearly the whole of his left pectoral muscle, and when he laid his hand on it he could feel a soft humming and whirring beneath it. 

The fact he could even lift his arm up and flex his fingers with no trouble at all was crazy, the bones apparently back to normal but he knew that couldn’t be true. 

“Wha – What is this?” He breathed, grazing his fingertips over the metal in his chest and Axis bit his lip, trying to put things gently so as not to cause Gerard to panic though his eyes were sparkling with excitement and joy.

“Well... when I found you, you were close to death... I brought you here and tried to save you but the entire left side of your body was destroyed. Your bones were crushed and most of your internal organs were punctured or completely unsaveable... So I... I had to replace them.” He said softly, Gerard staring at him in horror.

“Replace them? With what!?” He demanded, Axis gently squeezing his shoulder.

“Please don’t get angry. It was the only way.” He said quickly, pushing his glasses up his nose. “I have been experimenting on animals for a while now... seeing if I can replace parts of the body with machinery. I’ve never done it on a human before but seeing as how you are now I would say it was a great success.” He beamed, Gerard’s jaw dropping and he simply gawped at Axis.

“M – Machinery... You... replaced my organs with machinery!?” He gasped, unable to believe such a thing could be possible but he was not angry. What did it matter as long as he was alive? He was too young to die, he was only twenty one, his whole life was stretching ahead of him. And machinery must be stronger than what he had before right?

“Well... not all of them. Some only parts of them... you’re lung for example, is only half machinery... and your heart, though mostly unhurt, now has some metal tubing which will pump your blood through your body like normal and serve as a way of keeping the machinery working... like a.... like a water wheel if you will.” Axis said delicately, picking up more steam when he saw Gerard wasn’t looking horrified anymore, only deeply curious.

“Your entre rib cage and all the bones in your arm and hand had to be reconstructed in titanium, it’s extremely strong. This here is full of a potion I created –“ Axis gently tapped a tiny green orb that Gerard hadn’t noticed. It was set beside the bronze plate, right over where his heart would be. It was made of glass and set deep into his skin, swirling with a green liquid. “It will gently release the potion into your blood stream, just a drop twice a day which will stop your body from rejecting the machinery. You will need to refill it every so often, I’ll teach you how.” Axis smiled, Gerard nodding and tapping the bronze plate again.

“And this?” 

“This is just so that if anything feels as if it is going wrong then you can open yourself up and take a look.” Axis said gently, Gerard staring at him like he was mad. 

“Like a door?” He asked, staring in awe at the bronze plate when Axis nodded. He could open his own chest and look at all the new adjustments to his insides? He felt both queasy and thrilled at the though. “Are things... likely to go wrong?” He asked nervously.

“Not at all, but like any machine, things have to be monitored and changed occasionally. It’s nothing to be frightened about. I will show you everything tomorrow once you’ve rested, but you may keep the key.” Axis held out a long gold chain with a tiny bronze key dangling from it, Gerard thanking him softly when he draped it over his head like a necklace. “These too will need tightening every now and then.” Axis tapped a line of screws up the side of Gerard’s neck and the pale man gasped softly, touching them with his hand.

“What are these?” He asked, gulping softly and feeling his skin tighten a little around them before relaxing.

“They’re connected to the artificial ligaments. They’ll loosen slightly the more they’re used, as in, when you move and such, but just tighten them every few weeks and you’ll be fine.” Axis smiled warmly to show it was okay and Gerard nodded slowly, lowering his hand flexing his fingers. Everything was shocking and new, and he supposed it would take him a long time to get used to everything, but it was kind of exciting too.

“Are you hungry Gerard? I have some chicken roasting over the fire upstairs.” Axis smiled warmly, offering his patient his hand and Gerard bit his lip, smiling hesitantly as he took it and nodded. 

“I’m starved.” He admitted, Axis chuckling and leading him to a staircase hidden between a row of shelves where the faint scent of food was wafting down. Gerard’s stomach growled and he blushed, chuckling sheepishly and Axis laughed, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on. You can tell me all about your attack and I will tell you how I operated.” He grinned, Gerard nodding eagerly and following his saviour up the stairs. 

From now on, he supposed, he would no longer be human. But half man, and half cyborg.


	2. Boom!

**Year 1724**

_MECHANIC REQUIRED_  
Must be skilled in the profession of ballistic machinery. Creating, fixing, replacing etc.  
Must be able to travel.  
Consistent wage of three gold coins to be paid each month.  
Please refer to The Steam Circus currently located at Rose Lane Gardens. 

The young man dropped down his heavy bag with a huff and squinted at the poster stuck to the wall of the train station. He had seen the poster everywhere around town but thus far hadn’t stopped to read it, but he had seen plenty of people who had. The poster had a different type of font used for each line to catch the eye and the young man’s curiosity had finally got the better of him.

Frank was not a fabulous reader, he had attended school until the age of twelve and then gone down to work in the mines as his parents had wanted. He had learnt the basics of writing and such before he had left the school house, but it still took him a long time to carefully break up each word of the poster, sounding out each part separately before he was able to read it fluently.

“M.... Mesh... Mec... Mec-hanic... Mec-hanic?... Mechanic! Mechanic... Re...Re... Rekwu... Rekw... uh... Err...D... Rekwuherrd... Re... Required... Mechanic required...” Frank frowned deeply as he concentrated hard on the font, people ignoring him as they bustled about, hurrying to catch their train or find loved ones who had just stepped off the steel creature onto the platform. Frank himself was due to get on the train but the poster had well and truly snared his attention.

He was a mechanic. A really good one too. He had become a locomotive engineers apprentice when he was sixteen and five years on he was one of the best mechanics around. Turned out he’d had quite the gift when it came to treating machinery, but sadly the old man who had taught him had died and Frank, unable to read and write enough to run the business had had no choice but to leave and find his fortune somewhere else.

So the young man had found himself in the city train station, due to leave for a different city where he would have to roam the streets until he found another job. But maybe this poster was his ticket to remain here, maybe it was just what he needed.

Frank struggled through the second line, biting his lip as he hesitated. Ballistic machinery... like guns and cannons and such. He had never worked with such things other than loading a pistol or two when he went with his master to other towns for supplies. He had been taught how to shoot a pistol should bandits or highwaymen attack but Frank hadn’t been trained in the skill of ballistic technology. 

_Just a little detail though._ He thought to himself, shrugging it off. _I can learn._

Frank had no doubt he’d be able to figure it all out, he was gifted in this he reminded himself. And he really didn’t want to leave for another city all on his own to try and find his feet in life. It was far too daunting for him.

“Mu – Must... Be... Abb... Leh... Abbleh... Abul... A.... Able to... Travel...” Frank huffed softly, the exhale of air sending his fringe up for a second. Able to travel? He wasn’t so sure about that. He liked this city, he was used to it. But then... he couldn’t stay here. He already knew there was nothing here for him, and if he was leaving anyway then wouldn’t it be better to travel around and see many different places, and at least if he took this job he wouldn’t be travelling alone. 

Frank quietly spelt out the next line of words, grinning slowly as he realised what it said. Three gold a month was nothing to grumble at, hell that was... Frank closed his eyes and his lips mouthed words silently as he worked it out in his head. Thirty six gold a year? That was good, Frank could live with that. If he was roaming about he wouldn’t need a home to uphold, just food and clothing and such, three gold a month should be enough. 

Growing more and more interested Frank read on. Once he reached the last line his eyes grew wide, landing on the word ‘circus’ and a smile split his features. 

Circus... Frank knew that word alright. He loved the circus. He had never been of course, his parents had been too poor to take him and when he had been working in the mines and with the locomotive engineer he had been too busy to attend any that came to town. But to work with one? Imagine that!

Franks hazel eyes roamed slowly over the name of the circus, locking it into memory and he nodded slowly. He had never heard of The Steam Circus before but it sounded interesting. And Rose Lane Gardens? He knew where they were, he had been there plenty of times in the summer after working at his apprenticeship to relax in the dying light of the sun. He could be there in ten minutes easily, maybe five if he ran. He didn’t know how long the posters had been up or how many other people might be able to apply but he certainly didn’t want to miss the chance. Maybe this was exactly what he needed. Maybe this was a stroke of destiny.

 

“Can I help you?” Frank jumped in surprise and quickly turned round, biting his lip as he came face to face with a tall, broad, bald man. He was wearing a tight white vest and black trousers, the leather belt around his hips completed by a silver buckle that was shining in the sunlight. The man’s arms were so muscled they were like tree trunks and Frank gulped, having to tip his head right back to come face to face with the skinhead.

“I err... Erm... I c – came about the posters... i – in the town?” He stuttered, the man quirking an eyebrow and pursing his lips, making his French moustache shorten a second before he gave a cheery ‘oh!’ of realisation and grinned a straight, white toothed smile. 

“Yes yes, the advertisement!” He beamed, Frank nodding and hoisting his bag further up on his shoulder, biting his lip. “You are mechanic?” The man asked, his voiced lilting from a foreign accent. Frank wasn’t entirely certain what accent it was, but he quite liked it.

“I err... yeah. Yes. I am.” He stuttered, his stomach churning with nerves. The man before him, though friendly, was intimidating and Frank felt terrified of what he might do to him when it turned out he didn’t have a clue how to handle ballistic technology. He only knew about trains and such, but he forced himself to suck down his fear and follow the muscle man as he began to lead the way round the back of the big top that had been erected in the middle of the field. 

The big top looked just like other big tops Frank had seen when circus’ came to town, but instead of the usual bright red fabric they were made from this one was made of a beautiful, shimmering bronze material that turned emerald green when the sun hit it just right. Frank was mesmerised by it and he gazed at it with parted lips as he followed the muscle man round. 

All about the field other strange people were bustling about, setting up separate tents and what appeared to be market stalls. A ticket booth was at the gate of the park and Frank felt some of his fear disappear to be replaced by excitement. There were townsfolk and children watching from the road, chatting excitedly as the circus was set up. Frank wondered why he hadn’t seen any of the posters around, there must be some if people were already watching. When would the first show start? That night? Frank hoped he’d be able to get the job so he could stay and watch.

“You are quiet man.” The muscle man stated, looking down at Frank as the two men walked. “You are shy?” He asked kindly, his smile warm and friendly beneath his moustache and Frank couldn’t help but smile a little back, shifting the heavy bag on his shoulder.

“A little.” He consented, his heart hammering. “Nervous mostly. I err... I’ve never been to a circus before.” 

“No!?” The man gasped dramatically, Frank giggling and the man shook his head, clicking his tongue. “Tut tut tut, this will never do. Circus is magical event. You have not lived if you not seen one.” He exclaimed, Frank relaxing a little as the two men came to the back of the big top and began to wander through what had become a little village of gypsy wagons. 

“I’ve always wanted to come to one...” Frank mumbled softly, gazing around in awe at the many brightly coloured wagons. “But I err... I was... Never had the time...” He whispered, left in shock at the beautiful travel homes around him. He couldn’t imagine living in such a beautiful atmosphere. The man beside him smiled, pleased by the look of pure happiness on the shorter man’s face.

“Ah, well if you work for us you see circus all the time.” He beamed, Frank nodding silently at the muscle man smiled warmly, nudging his arm. “Tell me then your name.” He chuckled and Frank blushed, grinning at him.

“Oh, it’s Frank.” He giggled, the man nodding and repeating his name carefully, as if testing how it felt in his mouth before he grinned, apparently satisfied. 

“Frank... Yes. My name is Pierre.” He introduced himself, stopping outside one of the wagons and shaking Frank’s hand vigorously. His grip was firm and hurt a little but Frank got the impression it wasn’t that Pierre was trying to hurt him on purpose, he just didn’t realise his own strength. 

“This is ringmaster’s wagon. He give job to you if it so pleases him. Come, knock, knock.” Pierre held his hand out to the door of the wagon they had stopped outside, Frank’s nerves returning as he looked at it.

This wagon was bigger than all the others and the grandest looking. It was painted mostly red, a red so deep it was like pure ruby. The windows, door and roof were outlined in bright gold as were the wheels, and the window shutters were painted in bronze. All along the red panels there were tiny, intricate patterns in bronze metal and three wooden steps led up to the door completed by a large brass knocker. 

Frank looked to Pierre for confirmation that he should indeed knock but the muscle man only grinned at him, nodding his head encouragingly. Frank bit his lip and took a deep breath, stepping up onto the first of the wooden steps so that he could reach the knocker, rapping it against the door three times before he stepped back onto the grass and waited.

From inside the wagon footsteps were heard, a lock being slid open before the door was swung out and a man appeared in the doorway. He had black hair that fell over his shoulders and the nape of his neck, a side fringe sweeping across his forehead though both of his brown eyes were still visible. He was wearing a loose white gypsy shirt tucked into tight black trousers, the strings of the collar open so that part of his chest could be seen. His skin was quite pale and his face incredibly handsome, when he looked down at Frank the mechanic almost forgot how to breathe. 

The ringmaster quirked an eyebrow and turned his face to Pierre, looking at him questioningly.

“Sir, this is Frank. He comes for mechanic job.” Pierre announced cheerily, the ringmaster giving a soft ‘aah’ and he looked at Frank again, scrutinising him with his eyes for a moment before standing aside with a small nod. 

“I see. Come in please.” He said coolly, his voice delicate but full of authority and Frank shuddered, his heart missing a beat and for a long second he couldn’t move until Pierre gave him a helpful shove in the back. The young man jumped and stumbled forward, tripping his way up the stairs and into the wagon.

The ringmaster looked to Pierre and gave a short nod, Pierre bowing his head with a smile and bidding Frank a soft farewell before he left to continue setting up the big top with the others. 

The ringmaster shut the door behind Frank softly and quietly told him to remove his shoes before he walked down the tiny walkway to sit at a window seat at one end of the wagon. Frank was trembling a little as he kicked off his boots and laid them gently by the door, hesitating a second before he followed the taller man and sat opposite him at the window seat, a tiny table separating them.

Inside the wagon there was a bed pushed up at the end opposite the window seat and table, and tiny cupboards and shelves filled up the remaining space. The roof was curved up like a rainbow for extra space, a beautiful painting of angels and cherubs covering the whole of the wood. 

The tiny windows were completed with little red silk curtains and the bed was a nest of silk blankets and cushions, a purple velvet drape pulled up against one wall which Frank realised would go round the entire bed when released, allowing for privacy. 

It was all so ostentatious; Frank had never seen such grandeur let alone in such a small space. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to live in such a quaint slice of heaven and he prayed he would be given the job. 

“So, your name is Frank?” The ringmaster began, pulling two small wooden wine cups and a bottle of wine out of a nearby cupboard. He placed them on the table and filled the two cups with the deep purple liquid, handing Frank one and keeping one for himself. 

“Y – Yes sir, oh, thank you.” Frank mumbled, taking the cup gratefully and allowing himself a sip when the ringmaster drank some himself. 

It was very weak wine, but fruity and delicious and Frank was terribly thirsty after a long day of nothing to eat and drink.

“I... I came about the posters in the town...” He whispered stupidly, as if the ringmaster didn’t already know that. 

“Yes yes. But please, introductions first.” The pale man chuckled, the airy laugh relaxing Frank somewhat as the man put down his cup and offered Frank his hand. “My name is Gerard; I’m the ringmaster of this circus. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He smiled, Frank unable to stop the wide smile that lit up his eyes.

“Like wise.” He said gently, Gerard’s grip firm but oddly delicate as they shook hands before Gerard let go and picked his drink back up, Frank doing the same. “Please, drink.” Gerard smiled, noting the tense way the short man held the cup, as if he desperately wanted to drink from it but wasn’t sure he should.

Frank jumped a little and offered a soft ‘thank you’ before he took another sip of the liquid, unable to stop himself before he couldn’t stand it anymore and he drank deeply from the cup. Gerard watched him curiously, a small smile on his lips. 

“So, Frank.” He smiled once the man had put his cup down and the ringmaster took the liberty of filling it up again for him. “You are a mechanic?” 

“Mm... Mhmm...” Frank nodded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand after another gulp of the sweet wine. “I was a locomotive engineer’s apprentice.” He explained and Gerard gave a thoughtful hum as he nodded.

“Steam trains eh?” He purred, leaning back in his seat and taking another sip of his wine. “Interesting... Have you ever worked with cannons Frank?” He asked, observing the young man over the rim of his cup and Frank looked up at him with wide eyes, biting his lip. 

On the way he had told himself he would just lie and say he had, but now he was sat facing the ringmaster he couldn’t bring himself to do it. How would he ever get away with something like that when it came to actually working on a cannon and finding himself completely lost? Gerard seemed nice enough but Frank was pretty sure he’d take no crap from him.

Gerard quirked an eyebrow as he waited for Frank to reply, the short man staring at him with wide eyes in silence for a long moment and Gerard sighed, knowing his answer before he finally managed to choke it out.

“Well erm... I... N –No, I... I’m afraid not.” Frank admitted eventually, Gerard sighing with a small nod. 

“Ah...”

“But I’m sure I could figure it out!” Frank added quickly, desperate not to lose his chance for this job. 

When he had seen the poster the decision to chase it up had been spontaneous and Frank hadn’t really been sure what had possessed him to come here and miss his train even when he’d found himself outside the big top, but now he was here, now he had seen what it could be like, he wanted it more than anything. Beside, his train was long gone by now and another one wouldn’t be along until the next day. He had nowhere to go that night, he needed this job. 

“Hmm... you think so?” Gerard asked softly, tapping his chin thoughtfully as he looked at the young man. He was very handsome, and his large hazel eyes swam with desperation and hope. He was clearly genuine, and Gerard liked that. He could tell he was quite naive, not yet tainted by the evils of the world that the ringmaster had suffered himself, as had many in his circus. Everyone had a sob story to tell but this boy was pure and untouched. But that did not mean he would be good as a mechanic. 

“I can’t mislead you Frank; we’re really looking for someone more experienced.” He said gently, Frank’s face falling. 

“I... I understand...” He whispered, bowing his head. He couldn’t pretend to this man that he was perfect for the job, of course he wasn’t. He worked with trains, not circus cannons. “But I really could learn. I... I’m...” Frank closed his mouth, blushing as he almost said he was gifted with machinery. He didn’t want to make himself sound like an idiot so he promptly shut up.

Gerard quirked an eyebrow at him, curious to know what he had been about to say but he didn’t push him, still in two minds himself as to whether he could really just turn this man away. 

“But then... We have been looking for a mechanic in three towns now; this is fourth we’ve put posters up in. You’re the first to apply...” Gerard sighed; Frank looked up with hope once more in his eyes. “Would you be happy to look at some of the things you would be working with, and whether you think you can understand their mechanisms?” Gerard asked softly and Frank nodded without hesitation.

“Of course. I... I understand if you don’t employ me, I know I’m not exactly what you’re looking for but I really... I erm, I have a knack for this kind of thing.” He said timidly and Gerard chuckled, smiling widely at him.  
“In that case, since we have nothing to lose, if you would just follow me I will show you the cannons.” 

 

The circus owned three cannons that Frank, assuming he got the job, would have to attend to. They were kept beneath a red sheet, chained down to the ground behind the big top with many of the acts rushing about around them getting everything prepared for their first show. Frank assumed they must be performing that night from the speed everyone was going out, and his stomach churned with nerves for them.

“Now then, these smaller cannons are not as important as the big one.” Gerard explained lightly as he gripped the corners of the sheet and whipped it off the metal devices. “But you’d need to know how all three work.” He added. 

Frank stood beside him and swallowed thickly, his eyes growing wide at the intimidating machinery. The ‘smaller’ cannons were what Frank considered normal size; if he lay down beside them they’d be longer than him by at least a foot, and on their stands they went right up his chest. To him they were huge, but they were nothing compared to the cannon in the middle. 

The ‘big’ cannon was the biggest weapon Frank had ever seen, though of course he knew it wasn’t used as a weapon. It was made of gold and Frank would have to sit on top of Gerard’s shoulders if he had any hope of seeing inside it. The stand was studded with red and green gems and there seemed to be pearl set into the cannon itself making white rings around the muzzle and chase. It was a grand, beautiful device but Frank felt sick looking at it. He had no idea where to even begin.

Gerard turned as Frank stared at the cannons and gave a loud whistle, one of the circus hands turning to look at him. Gerard made a gesture and the circus hand nodded, bustling away. 

“We’re getting you a ladder, you can take a look inside and if you think you can understand the mechanism we’ll see about you trying to fix it.” 

“Fix it?” Frank squeaked, looking at the ringmaster in shock. Gerard hadn’t said anything about him needing to _fix_ it. “But I –”

“Don’t worry; I’m not saying you _have_ to. I’m just saying if you think you could you can try.” Gerard quickly cut across him, shrugging casually. “That’s what mechanics do after all.” He pointed out sweetly and Frank blushed deeply, bowing his head as he bit his lip.

He wanted nothing more than to work for this mysterious man and roam around with the circus in the colourful gypsy wagons, but right now he just felt the overwhelming urge to run away. He was an idiot for ever thinking he could do this, just because he’d been able to learn how to work with trains easy enough didn’t mean he’d be any good at teaching himself how to work a cannon. Especially one this big that was clearly specially made for a specific purpose. 

When the circus hand returned with the ladder Gerard said nothing as he laid it against the side of the big cannon and beckoned Frank over with his finger. He stood aside so that Frank could step up to the ladder and he smiled comfortingly at him. 

“There’s a hatch just up there –” He pointed up to the top of the cannon as he handed Frank a golden wrench. “Undo the bolts and you’ll be able to look inside.” 

Frank took the wrench with a silent nod, gulping as he looked up to the top of the cannon. “And then I just... figure it out?” He clarified, Gerard nodding with a shrug. 

“Pretty much. If you think you can tell how it works then you can try to fix it. It’s basically just not firing anymore.” He sighed, Frank nodding his understanding and hooking the wrench onto his belt so he’d have both hands free to climb the ladder.

Gerard stood back and watched as Frank began to climb the ladder, his slender hips swaying a little as he carefully stepped up from rung to rung, his trousers hugging his pert butt in all the right places and Gerard wasn’t one to miss out on such a good view. He folded his arms across his chest and bit his lip with a small smirk, looking up as he watched the boy climb to the top of the cannon. 

Once Frank reached the top of the ladder he stepped right up to the second to top rung, resting his feet on the wooden bar and leaning his body over the domed top of the cannon. He could see the hatch that Gerard had mentioned and he reached down to grab the wrench, sliding it into place against the first bolt and using all his strength to unscrew the tight bolts.

Down on the floor Gerard could only see Frank’s legs and hips, his pert little butt sticking out from the way he’d draped himself over the cannon and Gerard began to sincerely hope that the guy would be able to figure out the mechanism just like he said he could so that he could get the job after all. God only knew how desperate they were for a mechanic who was able to fix it, their old mechanic had retired a year ago and the cannon had stopped working some months after. They’d been desperately searching for a replacement ever since. 

Frank unscrewed the final bolt with a soft ‘ooft’ and laid it down beside the others precariously on top of the cannon. He then put the wrench back on his belt and lifted the heavy hatch to peer inside the cannon. 

It took a long moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness inside the beast but once they had he began to see the different things inside the metal casing. There were cogs and tiny metal wires, wheels and pullies and weights. It was unlike anything he had ever seen and he assumed other cannons probably didn’t look like this, but this cannon was different. “This is used for firing people?” Frank called down to the ringmaster; Gerard’s smooth voice sailing back up to him.

“That’s right. We light the fuse like any cannon and it should explode, but recently it just doesn’t work. Not a single pop. We’ve tried everything to fix it.” 

“Hm...” Frank frowned and bit his lip thoughtfully, pushing his hands into the hatch and feeling about as he peered down between his arms. He was careful not to dislodge or move anything, just trailing everything with his fingers and trying to confirm what attached to what and how the whole thing came together to create the explosion that would send a human flying through the air without harming them. 

“Do you use gunpowder?” He called again, Gerard replying that they did indeed use gunpowder but only in the cascabel, not the bore, just to create an explosion the audience could hear and enough force to release a spring loaded platform that pushed the person out of the cannon.

“Oh!” Frank gasped as Gerard explained it, the coil of metal he had been currently feeling over curiously suddenly making sense. “I see...” He breathed, Gerard frowning from the ground and tiptoeing up as if he would be able to see inside the cannon himself. 

“See what?” He called but Frank didn’t reply, the young man apparently lost in his thoughts as he tinkered about inside the cannon.

Gerard stared up at the back of Frank’s legs and waited to see what the man would conclude. Things were looking optimistic though Frank was up there for a long time, wriggling further up every few seconds until only his feet could be soon and Gerard began to wonder if he was going to disappear down the hatch all together. 

“Okay... I think I’ve got it! Do you have any pliers!?” Frank shouted down after a long while, his voice echoing from inside the cannon and Gerard quirked an eyebrow, calling one of the circus hands to fetch him a tool kit and he sat down on the grass, guessing they were going to be here for a while. 

When the circus hand came back Frank made his way down the ladder to gather the tool kit, his face and hands covered in soot but his grin was so wide Gerard couldn’t help but laugh softly and smile back. 

“Looking good up there?” He asked, Frank nodding excitedly as he took the toolbox from the circus hand and began scuttling back up the ladder. 

“I think I got it sir, I promise you, you can be using this cannon in the show tonight!”

 

“Well Frank, you excited?” Gerard smirked as he nudged the young man who was watching the seats inside the big top fill up through a gap in the curtain that led to a long tent attached to the back of the big top where the performers got ready. The short man was looking pale and slightly green, his teeth clamped over his lower lip.

“I... yeah.” He lied, his voice coming out as a high pitched squeak. Of course he wasn’t excited, he was terrified. He had spent the day fixing the cannon as best he could, and they had tested it out by lighting it and listening to it give a satisfying explosion but as yet no one had been inside it to be fired and Frank knew that if he had messed up even just a little then a person’s life could be on his conscience. 

“Are you err... you sure you think it’s gonna be okay?” He asked quietly, looking at Gerard and the ringmaster shrugged, smirking softly at him. 

“I hope so.” He chuckled, doing nothing to make Frank feel better. “Say, Pierre told me you’ve never been to a circus before. Why don’t you take a seat in the audience and watch from there for tonight?” He smiled and Frank bit his lip, considering declining but then he figured he was going to feel sick with nerves no matter where he watched from so he gave a tiny, silent nod and padded out into the big top to find a spare seat.

 

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEEEN!”

Frank jolted upright in surprise when Gerard’s voice suddenly rang out inside the big top. The man himself was nowhere to be seen and Frank had been just nodding off, so tired after an early morning and long day that the sudden shout nearly gave him a heart attack. All around him the rest of the audience fell silent and an excited energy filled the air as that deep, seductive voice introduced the show. 

“For one night only I give to you.... THE STEAM CIRCUS!”

Frank sat up straight and stared in awe as tall, slender women bounded out from the back tent, rushing into the ring created by the circle of seats, wearing nothing but skimpy dresses that barely covered their backsides, feathers adorning their hair; they gave the audience no time to feel shocked by their tiny outfits though before they were shocking them with their movements. 

What had began as a dance somewhat like ballet immediately became a blur of colour and music as the women ran about and jumped to the music, springing off each other’s hands and backs, impossibly high into the air and somersaulting sometimes up to five times before landing on the floor. Others were pulling themselves into the most impossible of shapes. 

A wooden music box was being dragged into the centre of the circle, it was only about two feet in height and diameter but when the lid was open one of the girls actually stepped into it and began to fold herself up to fit inside. 

Frank felt his jaw drop along with every other person in the audience, staring in awe as the woman somehow managed to fit herself inside the box and another closed it for her. The music changed into that typical of a music box and after a long minute the lid opened and the girl inside gracefully unfolded herself, being lifted by two other girls and then set down on one foot. She lifted one leg up vertically, making it look so effortless as she balanced not just on one foot, but on the very tips of her toes. 

Frank felt like his eyes were going to fall out of his head as she turned gracefully in a slow circle to the music, like a little figurine inside a music box would. Around her the other girls continued to dance, bending and dipping their bodies like they were made of goo.

Frank felt like he could sit and watch the beautiful women all night long, but all too soon something much better was making itself apparent. 

As if from nowhere Gerard sauntered into the ring, the music fading away and the girls bent backwards until they landed on all fours, their backs bent so their stomachs faced upward, holding their positions as the ringmaster took centre stage.

Gerard was wearing a long military coat of deep red velvet, completed with brass buttons and shoulder plates. The coat was open to reveal a bronze waistcoat but no shirt, just enough milky chest on show to make Frank’s stomach tingle pleasantly. There was a gold pocket watch in the breast pocket of the waistcoat, the golden chain visible against the bronze fabric. The trousers were red and bronze pin striped, tucked into heavy black, buckled boots. A black top hat was set atop Gerard’s silky black hair, bronze and gold cogs bunched into one side of the top hat that sparkled in the dim light. 

Frank was aware that Gerard was saying something, arms spread wide and white gloved hands gesturing as he spoke, but all Frank could hear was a pleasant buzz in his ears. Gerard looked magnificent and he held the audience’s attention with ease, introducing them to the next act like a conductor to a song. His hands like the baton that forced your gaze where it was needed, and when the ringmaster left for the next act to take over Frank couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

With each new act that came on the amazement was stepped up a notch, no one in the audience ever seeing such a magnificent show as they were being given. But Frank could only think of the ringmaster and how his stomach clenched happily when he came out to introduce each new act. He didn’t even feel nervous about the cannon anymore, his thoughts completely redirected.

The audience were treated to acrobats that swung through the air above them, fire eaters and magicians who stunned them all with tricks completely unlike those seen in a typical circus. When the clowns came out they had the audience in tears of laughter and squeals. 

There were only two clowns, a short, skinny man with hair that fell right to the base of his back, white blonde and silky. His eyes were so blue they seemed to shine from inside their sockets, and he wore knee length blue trousers and a tight white vest, identical to the outfit worn by the girl with him. 

The two were twins, and though technically not identical she too had long, white blonde hair that fell down her back and shining blue eyes. Her features were softer than the boys, her lips deep pink and pouty, where as his were thin and arched in a perfect cupid bow. 

Frank had never seen such attractive people, though it was impossible to tell whether they were mature looking children or incredibly youthful looking adults. They were silent through their whole act, keeping it to mime like most clowns, but even Frank was crying with laughter by the time their act ended, having rushed about energetically, tripping each other and play fighting and tugging audience members into the ring for a variety of ‘games’ that usually ended with someone making a fool of themselves.

Once the clowns had left Pierre was up next wearing tight black trousers and no shirt, many of the women in the audience blushing deeply and fanning themselves as he flexed his large muscles and grinned cheekily at them all. He then proceeded to show his strength by lifting an assortment of things, including a bench filled with about twenty audience members. He then proceeded to stun them all by walking across the tightrope strung across the top of the big top, walking so daintily across he was like a strange sort of muscled ballet dancer. 

Frank was just as lost and amazed as the rest of the audience, his heart hammering with joy. All of his dreams of coming to the circus and he knew that what he was witnessing was better than any other circus he could have come to.

More acts followed, the time disappearing quickly and by the time Gerard came out to announce the final act of the evening Frank had such a wave of horror wash over him that his head span violently. His eyes grew wide and he whimpered softly as Pierre and a few more of the performers wheeled the giant cannon into the ring, the top of the big top coming apart on a strange sort of pulley system so that the starry sky could be seen. There was a line of multicoloured hoops hovering in the air, stemming off a tall pole. The final hoop just a few feet above the biggest, thickest cushion Frank had ever seen in his life.

The big top was silent as Gerard skipped to the back of the cannon and grinned, the beautiful boy from the clown act padding into the ring with his hair tied in a ponytail. His feet were bare and he looked so small and helpless as Pierre picked him up and effortlessly threw him into the muzzle of the cannon. 

Frank almost jumped out of his seat as if to help the poor boy and he was not the only one, women around him gasped and men looked on in horror, the air filling with tension as the boy disappeared inside the cannon and Gerard was a handed a flaming torch. 

Frank’s ears were filled with a roaring and everything seemed to go in slow motion as Gerard moved to light the fuse of the cannon, Frank’s heart beating so fast he was sure he would suffer a heart attack before he saw whether the boy survived or not. 

_Oh God._ He thought, his chest heaving as he breathed heavily, struggling to stay calm. _What was I thinking!? I don’t know anything about cannons, that boys going to die and it’s all my fault!_

Frank couldn’t keep back his horror and he jumped to his feet, opening his mouth to scream at Gerard to stop but it was too late, the fuse was lit and burning rapidly down. 

Frank barely had time to gasp before the cannon exploded loudly, the force sending it back a few feet and the muzzle lifted into the air, a blur of white and blue speeding from within. 

All around him people gasped, a few women screamed and Frank stared with dropped jaw and frightened eyes as the blur that was the boy shot into the air, spinning through the hoops without missing a single one before he landed heavily on the giant cushion.

For a long moment there was silence, and then the boy got to his feet, perfectly unharmed, only a few strands of his hair having fallen loose to show he had ever been fired from a cannon and the audience sprang to their feet, cheering loudly as the boy gave a low bow, grinning widely.

Frank felt ready to faint as a slow smile split his features, laughing breathlessly and turning to look for Gerard, his heart lurching and his cheeks burning as he realised the ringmaster was already looking at him. Gerard was grinning widely and he laughed when he saw how Frank was swaying a little on his feet.

“Welcome to the family Frank.” He called and Frank barely managed to mouth a soft ‘really?’ back before he fell back into his seat and pressed his head between his knees, breathing deeply between relieved giggles as the audience continued to cheer around him.


	3. So queer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to quickly apologise for how long this chapter took to come out, especially considering the entire story is already written. I've been bogged down with exam revision and have been pretty sick lately so I've had no time or motivation to focus on any story at the moment. Things are getting back on track though, and for any of you who follow Incubus the next chapter has been written I'm just waiting on my beta to clear it and it will be up (hopefully no longer than in a couple of days). 
> 
> Thank you all for being patient with me, I know its lame to have to wait.

“Eeeh there he is! Hallo Frankie!” Frank had no idea who the man shouting at him was but he smiled shyly and waved a little as everyone else turned to look at him and cheered.

The whole of the circus staff had reconvened to a long tent, lit up with candles and a fire pit at the back where food was being cooked. Everyone had got out of their costumes and make up and were congratulating each other on another successful show, the smiles on everyone’s faces proving to Frank that he had done a good job as they all rushed over to shake his hand, clap him on the back and thank him countless times.

Beside him Gerard was grinning, thrilled to see everyone so pleased. The show had always felt like it was missing something without the cannon so it was wonderful to have it working again, and hopefully Frank would be able to fix the other cannons too and then they’d be exploding glitter everywhere like they’d been dying to do since the damn things had broken. Plus, the fact that the mechanic was so good looking didn’t go amiss either. Everyone in the circus had their own individual look, but they were all attractive in their own way, and they were all also at their happiest when there was a bit of eye candy wandering around. Frank wouldn’t be kept busy all the time, so he’d prove useful just to wander about and brighten up their days with that pert ass of his.

Well... he’d be brightening up Gerard’s day that was for sure. 

“Frankie! What a success! Is good to see you made it.” Pierre pulled Frank into a bone crunching hug and the mechanic gasped, choking for air as he laughed against Pierre’s wide chest. The muscle man released him quickly once he realised he was crushing him and chuckled, giving a sheepish grin as he ruffled Frank’s hair. 

“You be sharing my wagon, that is okay?” He asked brightly, Frank biting his lip and nodding with a smile. Of course deep down he had secretly hoped he’d get to share with Gerard but he knew that being ringmaster if anyone was entitled to their own wagon it was him. 

“That’s erm... Great Pierre, tha –”

“Frankie! Hi! My names Silver, I’m afraid we’ve never met but I was watching the show and the cannon was amazing. I’m so glad you fixed it – well, we’re all glad of course but me especially because that’s always been my favourite part – meet Cogs, he’s my pet monkey.” Frank gawped at the young man as he shook his hand vigorously, the pet monkey he had talked about not the real monkey Frank had been expecting, but in fact a mechanical monkey made of shining silver with swirling green beads for eyes, sat upon the man’s shoulder.

“Oh err... Hi...” Frank offered, stunned by such an enthusiastic greeting. 

The monkey chirped and made a strange clicking noise, its wise green eyes turning round before it blinked heavy metal lids and grinned, showing sharp, ivory teeth. The man whose shoulder it rested on grinned too, his teeth also a little sharp.

“Silver, you’re not bothering Frankie are you?” Gerard smirked as he approached them and laid a hand on Frank’s shoulder, the mechanic blushing and smiling a little to himself. He didn’t know why everyone had taken to calling him Frankie but he liked it, especially when Gerard said it. 

“Course not; I was only introducing myself, wasnt I Frankie?” Silver beamed, his sharp teeth shining and Frank gave a small nod as he looked at him curiously. 

Silver was clearly a fully grown man, his cheeks and chin coated in a light cover of stubble, his eyes wise and as deep green as the jade beads of the monkey’s. His hair was brown and fell to his shoulders in soft curls, but his body, though wiry, was thin and short, like a young teenager’s. He was the strange sort of adult that the clown twins seemed to be, where you weren’t quite sure if they were adults or not. 

“Hmm, I’m sure.” Gerard purred sarcastically, flicking the tiny red fez hat with black tassel that sat atop the silver monkey’s head. The monkey squawked loudly and raised its tiny metal hands to pull the hat straight again, Frank watching in awe as Gerard dragged him away, Silver beaming at him and waving goodbye.

“Come on.” Gerard smirked; shaking his head fondly as he looked at Frank’s stunned face. “Don’t pay no mind to Cogs, he’s harmless.” He smiled, Frank looking up at the ringmaster with parted lips and wide eyes. All around him more people were calling his name and trying to introduce themselves, but he had eyes only for the handsome man he walked beside. 

“What is he?” Frank blurted out seconds after the ringmaster had spoke, a light blush coating his cheeks. “I mean... Cogs is... is he a toy or...?”

“A toy?” Gerard repeated, sounding shocked and he looked at Frank with raised eyebrows. “Of course not.” He scoffed, as if it was the most absurd thing the mechanic could say and Frank blushed deeper. 

“Cogs is a monkey, a pet if you will, though really he’s more of Silver’s friend.” He shrugged, Frank feeling himself grow panicky as he failed to understand. He had heard Silver well enough when he said Cogs was his pet but that wasn’t what he had been asking. 

“No I mean... I... I mean... Well, Cog’s is silver right?” He asked, his cheeks burning with the fear that he was going to insult someone. He didn’t mean to sound sceptical or stupid he just... wanted to understand. 

“Mm.... Tin actually.” Gerard said casually, walking Frank to the back of the tent where the food was being cooked. “But he does stay remarkably shiny, I can see why you’d think he was silver.”

“Right... so... how does he work?” Frank asked, Gerard’s hazel eyes flicking to look at him and making the young man feel the need to just hide in a dark hole somewhere. “I’m sorry I don’t mean to be impertinent I just... I just want to...”

“Understand.” Gerard nodded, finishing Frank’s sentence for him. “That’s perfectly natural. Forgive me, I forget that Cogs must seem strange to people.” The ringmaster shrugged, no longer looking at Frank but instead watching the man by the cooking pit intently. Frank slowly turned his head to follow his gaze and flinched a little when he saw he in turn was being watched intently, by the boy clown who had been in the cannon.

“Cogs is a special kind of tin monkey. He _was_ a toy, I suppose. But then one day Silver found a Marmoset, it was dying... so he took out its heart and whilst it was still beating put it inside the tin monkey. Of course it had to be wired up and put in a real mechanism so that it would keep it beating but at the time Silver lived with me and a scientist who knew how to work such things. And so... Cog’s was born.” Gerard chuckled softly, Frank nodding his understanding. He was a little surprised to hear of such a thing but he had no time to think on it, too busy looking at the clown watching him.

“Grub’s smelling good Cain, it nearly cooked?” Frank finally tore his gaze away from the boy with the long, white blonde hair to look at the woman who had just approached them. Gerard too stopped looking at the boy to smile widely at the woman. At least... Frank thought it was a woman...

The lady was tall, about an inch taller than Gerard, and she wasn’t wearing heels. Her legs seemed to run for miles but that might be because her skirt was so fantastically short. Frank had never seen such a short skirt before and it made him blush deeply. She was perfectly slender and slightly toned, her black hair falling all the way down her back to the top of her bum, stroked back off her face. She seemed foreign, though her accent was not. Her eyes were like black olives framed with long lashes, her nose thin and rounded, her lips were crimson and pouty, or at least what Frank could see of them were. It was difficult though due to the incredibly well groomed moustache and beard she was sporting. 

“You must be Frank.” The woman smirked; clearly pleased about the stunned look Frank was giving her. His eyes were so wide it was any wonder they hadn’t fallen out of his head all together. 

“What’s the matter honey, you never seen a bearded lady before?” She cooed, Frank only able to shake his head slowly. 

“This was Frank’s first night at a circus.” Gerard chuckled, Frank blushing and taking the hand the woman offered him, shaking it politely as she giggled.

“ _Really?_ Well, what a treat it must have been for you. My name is Maria.” She purred, delicately releasing Frank’s hand and turning her gaze onto Gerard, her eyes dark and sultry. Frank was still staring in shock at her, trying to get his head around a woman with a beard. He didn’t like facial hair on men, let alone women, and yet somehow Maria was the most seductive woman Frank had ever seen. 

“Gerard, my darling, why didn’t you introduce me to Frank earlier?” She giggled, stroking a hand up the ringmaster’s chest and stroking the side of her leg up his for a moment. Frank blushed deeply and turned his face away, his heart missing a beat when he realised those bright sapphire eyes of the clown were still watching him intently. 

“We were busy. Where were you at the show?” He asked, Maria laughing and poking his chest. 

“I was busy. Cain, when is that food going to be done?” Maria’s tone suddenly grew sharper as she turned to glare at the young man again; Cain slowly dragging his eyes away from Frank’s to scowl at her.

“Soon.” He muttered his voice soft and musical and Frank’s lips parted as he gazed at him. Just like Silver, Cain was a strange sort of man. He seemed fully grown, though he was shorter than Frank, his body slender, so unflawed his skin was pure. He was...

“A paedophile’s dream.” Gerard smirked, Cain rolling his eyes though he seemed to be smiling and Frank looked at Gerard in shock, choking a little. 

“Sorry?”

“Cain. He’s a paedophiles dream. As his sister, Belle. And of course, Silver. That’s what we call them all anyway.” He chuckled, Frank staring at him as if he had just realised he was there before slowly looking at Cain again. Of course he could understand the term, Cain was like a man and yet like a child, and of course, perfectly old enough to have legal and consensual sex. 

“If I believed in a fountain of youth, Cain would be the one I’d ask to its where abouts.” Gerard added with a smirk, Cain smiling at him from beneath his long, white eyelashes.

“Actually, I was bringing you down here to introduce you to Cain anyway. He’s most pleased with your work on the cannon.” Gerard smiled warmly, Cain turning back to look at Frank and he offered him his hand which Frank shook quickly. 

Cain’s grip was delicate, his skin incredibly soft. His cupid bow lips pulled up into a lazy smile and Frank felt some of his fear for the clown disappear. He hadn’t even realised he had been afraid of him, but he supposed deep down he had been wary of the strange man who was a child yet not. 

“Mm... Yes, I wanted to thank you.” Cain said softly in that musical voice of his. “It’s been a long time since I got to do my cannon performance.”

“Oh well it’s... it’s err, no problem at all.” Frank mumbled, mesmerised by the deep blue eyes gazing at him. Behind him, Gerard smirked softly. 

“Well, I’ll leave you two to talk. Come on you.” Gerard took Maria’s hand and grinned at her, the bearded lady grinning back and she giggled as she pressed tight to his side and the two walked away, Frank watching as Maria’s hips swung from side to side.

As they disappeared into the crowds of circus folk Frank came back to his senses and slowly turned back to look at Cain who was watching him closely again. Frank got the impression that the young man had that strange ability some have to be able to read people perfectly whether they knew them or not, and Frank felt his heart race a little. 

“So erm... Cain, how old are you anyway?” He asked shyly, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to strike up conversation.

“Twenty six, you like him don’t you?” Cain replied instantly, so fast that it took Frank a long moment to even register what he had said.

“Erm... sorry?”

“Gerard. You like him. Don’t you?” Cain repeated, slower this time and Frank couldn’t stop the deep blush that coated his cheeks. Was it really that obvious? He hadn’t even made his mind up about that yet himself. He supposed he did like the ringmaster, but he wasn’t at a point where he wanted to admit it yet. 

“Oh I err... no. No of course not, what makes you say tha –”

“It’s okay.” Cain shrugged; turning back to the fire pit and turning the spit fill of sausages. “Most everyone round here does. We don’t judge people on the kinds of people they like either. If you like men, that’s fine. I like men too.” 

Frank stared at the young man in shock, trying to take it all in. For a start, Cain was twenty six, which was enough of a surprise. Frank had guessed he was a full grown man, but he had thought more twenty one or twenty two, not twenty six. And secondly, he was into men. Frank of course knew about such things, he himself liked men not that he had ever liked to think about that, it was far too frowned upon. If anyone was found to be queer then it’d be the asylum or the death sentence for them, but here... to be told that no one cared. That this little village of carnies didn’t care at all was such a surprise, but a huge relief too.

“You... You like men?”

“Uhuh. And so do you. Gerard, to be exact.” Cain smirked, turning the sausages and giving a loud whistle for people to come and grab the food. Instantly the whole crowd surged forward and Cain grabbed a couple himself before he took Frank’s wrist in his hand and dragged him away with surprising strength. 

Frank looked about in surprise, the tent filled with loud chatter and laughter as everybody got what they wanted, Cain pulling Frank with him as he ran fluidly out of the tent, so light on his feet he was like a dancer. Frank felt positively fat and heavy compared to him. 

“Come on, let’s go sit here.” Cain smiled at Frank as he dashed lightly across the grass, the sudden way he turned his head causing his silky hair to swish to the side, shining in the moonlight and for a second Frank felt like he had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. He followed Cain in a daze and sat down with him when he flopped down on the grass and began lighting a little fire for them both to sit by.

“So, you didn’t deny it.” He smiled as he rubbed some sticks together, a circle of stones round ashes showing this was a spot often used to make a fire. Frank watched him curiously, blushing a little though he didn’t feel anywhere near as shy now he knew Cain liked men too.

“Well I... He is attractive isn’t he?” He finally said softly, his stomach giving a strange little flip as he admitted it. It felt odd to say it, even to himself. Cain laughed lightly and nodded, finally creating a spark and he idly dropped some twigs onto the little fire until it was bathing the two men in a soft orange glow, warming their hands and faces. Cain gave one of the sausages to Frank and the mechanic smiled, thanking him softly as they tucked in.

“He is... very attractive.” Cain agreed, gazing into the orange flames. “But you should be careful not to show him you like him anymore than anyone else. He wouldn’t mind but Maria is a severely jealous woman.” He sighed, biting into his food and Frank looked at him in surprise. 

“Maria? So... So her and Gerard are...”

“Together. Yeah. I’ve been with this circus for three years now and they were together when I arrived so... it’s been at least that long, but probably a lot longer.” He sighed, Frank wishing his stomach didn’t sink with disappointment like it did. 

He knew it was stupid to be into a guy he had only just met, but Gerard was so strange and seductive. Frank had never met anyone like him... but then again he hadn’t met anyone like any of the circus people before. They were all so colourful and interesting, the bland people Frank had spent his life with up until that point just couldn’t compare. He supposed that was part of the problem, everything was so new and exciting it was no surprise that Frank was falling for them all.

“Oh...” He sighed, looking down at his hands and he ate the last of his sausage. “Well... Maria seems erm... nice.” He offered, Cain scoffing beside him.

“Not likely. She’s nice to your face enough but I don’t think she likes anyone but Gerard deep down. She’s always saying horrible things about people behind their back.” He spat, clearly bitter. Frank wondered what awful things she’d said about him. “I don’t know what Gerard see’s in her.” Or maybe it was jealousy... “He’d be much better off with one of the other girls, everyone adores him. He could have his pick, and all the acrobat girls are so much lovelier.” Or maybe not... 

“I see...” Frank mumbled, chewing thoughtfully on his lower lip. As much as he tried not to think it he couldn’t help but consider how much better _he’d_ be. He never said horrible things about people behind their back, he made it quite clear how he felt to their faces. And he could be lovely, in fact he was lovely, he was too shy not to be. But then... 

“Gerard’s not... not like us then...” He sighed, Cain looking at him in the light from the fire. 

“Queer you mean?” He asked softly, chuckling and shaking his head. “That’s the worst part. He _does_ like men. He likes them just as much as women. I think that’s part of why Maria is so jealous. Whenever Gerard feels like having a guy he’ll go to one... he keeps it secret but Maria isn’t stupid. She’s suspicious.” Cain sighed and pulled at the grass with his fingers, slicing blades in half with his nails. “Sometimes he comes to my wagon...”

Frank looked at Cain with much more interest, his eyes wide. Cain wasn’t looking at him though, he was too busy focusing on the grass he was pulling up and splitting. Frank’s heart had begun to beat a little faster though, his teeth clamping on his lower lip.

“You mean...”

“Mhmm...” Cain nodded slowly, turning his eyes back to Frank. “Sometimes I think he even comes right after he’s done with her. It’ll be so late, and I’ll be fast asleep. And then I’ll wake up and he’ll be there...” Cain was leaning closer now, Frank doing the same as the young man lowered his voice to a whisper. “His hands all over me... touching me in my... well... you know.” He breathed, his eyes wide and imploring, Frank nodding his understanding as his own lips parted and his heart beat harder. “His lips will be all over me too...” Cain continued, leaning closer and closer still. “Sometimes by the time I wake up he’s already naked... and I can feel _him_ against me... and I’ll be throbbing... down there...” Cain’s eyes dropped down to his lap for just a second before he looked back at Frank, the two of them barely inches away from each other by now. Frank’s head was spinning slightly from the closeness and the soft way Cain whispered to him, painting obscene, delicious pictures in his head. 

“I tell myself every time I’ll force him to stop and kick him out, I don’t want to be used like some toy.” Cain spat, his face growing soft again. “But then... I always end up moaning for him...”

“Moaning for who?” 

Frank and Cain gasped and pulled apart as they both jumped, Frank turning terrified eyes on Silver who was watching them both curiously from behind, Cogs running across his back from shoulder to shoulder over and over, chewing on a hunk of bread. 

“Are you talking about Gerard?” Silver asked, sitting down between them and forcing them to move aside to make room. He smiled fondly and tickled his monkey’s metal chin before looking between the two men again. “Well?”

“Yeah... I was telling Frankie about what Gerard’s like... at night...” Cain whispered, Silver’s finger halting under Cog’s chin and he turned shocked eyes on Cain, biting his lip as he glanced at Frankie.

“What did you tell him that for?” He hissed, Frank blushing and Cain frowned, slapping Silver’s arm.

“Frank likes Gerard.” He shrugged, making the mechanic’s blush deepen. “I thought he’d want to know. It’s hardly any secret, no doubt Gerard will be sneaking into his room sometime soon.” He shrugged, Frank staring at him in surprise. 

“Really?” He squeaked, not sure if he was happy about that or not. Part of him was horrified, not wanting to wake up in the night to find Gerard all over him, but then another part, deep deep inside... was thrilled by the idea of such an erotic, and forbidden wake up call. 

“But I... I hardly know him.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Cain and Silver said at the same time, Silver once again playing with his monkey. 

“You’re a good looking guy Frankie, that’s all that matters.” He said simply, Frank biting on the inside of his cheek and he looked down at his hands clasped in his lap, frowning to himself. “I wouldn’t worry about it.” Silver added when he saw the worried look on his face and he gently touched his shoulder, Cogs scuttling down his arm and up onto Frank’s shoulder with a cheerful chirp. “If you ask him to stop he will... but odds are... when he gets going... you won’t want him to stop.”

Frank looked at Silver with parted lips, Cogs watching him with those strange, bead eyes as he gnawed on the bread, his eyes rolling in his head every time he went to blink. The monkey chirped happily and nuzzled its head against Frank’s cheek as a sign of affection, Frank jumping and giggling a little before Silver scooped the monkey up and held him in his lap with a laugh.

“N’aww you cute little monkey...” He cooed, tickling its chin again as Cain turned his blue eyes back to Frank.

“Besides, you’re sharing a wagon with Pierre right?” He asked, Frank nodding as he looked to him. “Mm... then you have nothing to worry about. I have my own wagon, so does Silver, that’s why Gerard comes to us so much. It’s just convenient. He can’t very well go to you when you’re sharing with Pierre.” He shrugged, Frank nodding slowly and hating himself for feeling a little disappointed at that.

“But then again... Pierre’s into men too...” Silver said thoughtfully, Frank’s stomach lurching and his head gave a strange spin. Was everyone in this damn place queer? 

“What!?” He squeaked, Cain smacking Silver again.

“Dammit Silver stop scaring him!” He scolded, Silver giving him an innocent look and he threw his hands in the air.

“What!?”

“Don’t worry about Pierre Frankie, he’s into guys but he’s into girls too. But mostly he’s just really big on his job. He won’t do anything to you, he won’t even look at you out of line. I shared with him for a whole year before I got my own wagon, and he was nothing more than a really good friend.” Cain said soothingly, leaning across Silver to stroke the back of Frank’s hand with his fingertips. “You can count on him for anything.” He smiled and Frank breathed a small sigh of relief, nodding.

“Okay... thanks.” He smiled, leaning back on his elbows and deciding the conversation needed to be desperately steered away from topics such as Gerard and his sneaky sex habits... “So... how did you guys come to join the circus?” He asked softly, Silver giving an excited ‘oooh!’ and he sat up straighter, Cain smiling fondly as Silver launched into his tale.

Frank chuckled and smiled softly, trying to pay as much attention as he could but in the back of his mind he was imagining going to sleep tonight and waking up to Gerard touching him in all the wrong places, making him feel so good. Imagining the way those lips would feel against own, to be taken just for enjoyment and then left as if it never happened. Such a painful, horrendous... _delicious_ thought. And across from him, those deep blue eyes stared intently.


	4. Amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post another chapter today because I should be revising but instead I'm procrastinating, yay!

“Mm... mmm... zzz... zzz.... mm?” Frank jumped a little as he suddenly woke up, his eye lids fluttering heavily before lifting halfway and he sighed softly against the pillows he was cuddling. He groaned and buried his face into the mounds of fabric, his knees curled up towards his chest in the tiny bed. There wasn’t much room in the tiny wagons, but especially not when they were already occupied by sleeping muscle men.

Since the wagon belonged to Pierre the strong man was of course sleeping in the bed, Frank however had had to make do with creating a sort of nest on the floor with all the spare pillows and blankets he could find. It wasn’t too uncomfortable either, so at first he couldn’t understand why he had suddenly woken up.

“Mm... Pierre?” He mumbled sleepily, feeling a hand on his side and he tensed as a mouth pressed to his ear, his eyes growing wide. “Pierre what are you –”

“Shh.... You don’t want to wake him... do you Frankie?” The voice that purred into Frank’s ear was definitely not Pierre’s, the accent not French and the voice far too husky and seductive to be the friendly, silk tones of the strong man. 

Frank felt his heart begin to race as the hand on his side slid down to his hip, the lips on his ear now kissing down his neck and he felt someone’s chest press to his back. He choked softly and considered pushing the person away, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was transfixed. And he knew who it was, shouldn’t have been surprised this was even happening, really...

“Gerard?”

“Shh...” The ring master whispered again with more force this time, his hips pushing forward to press against the curve of Frank’s ass through their trousers and Frank squeaked softly, biting down hard on his lip as he felt the length of the ringmaster’s manhood pressing against his ass. 

“G – Gerard?” Frank breathed, his voice barely audible as he did his utmost not to wake the sleeping Frenchman in the bed, but he couldn’t keep his mouth shut entirely. This was one wakeup call he didn’t know how to react to. 

“Shh Frankie, I won’t tell you again.” Gerard growled, his tone not unkind but it made Frank shiver with fear anyway. “Be silent.” He demanded in a soft, seductive tone and Frank instantly clamped his teeth down on his tongue to make sure he didn’t slip up. 

Now he could understand why Cain had said he was never able to push Gerard away, because as much as Frank knew he should call this all to a stop the way Gerard was rubbing against him, the way he could feel him growing hard in his trousers was making Frank’s own cock stir into life.

The young mechanic gulped softly and screwed his eyes tight shut, his breathing growing heavy as Gerard stripped him of his clothes fluidly, his fingers quick and nimble, going about a task they clearly did often. Frank didn’t know what to do as his garments were cast aside, his body shivering not from cold but from the pure fact of being exposed to such a devilishly seductive man. He didn’t know whether he should turn round or try to cover up, so he merely lay as still as he possibly could, letting Gerard do with him as he would. 

“Mmm... Good boy...” Gerard purred huskily into his ear, clearly pleased and Frank’s breath caught in his throat as he felt the ringmaster shuffling out of his own clothes. The wagon was filled with the soft rustling of the fabric before Gerard’s hands came back to Frank’s hips and held tight, pulling the young man back as he pushed forward and Frank gasped at the feeling of his erection on the bare skin of his ass.

“Oh God...”

“Quiet.” Gerard hushed him instantly, though his tone held amusement as he snaked a hand round to wrap around Frank’s erection and stroke lazily. 

Frank hadn’t even realised how achingly hard he had become until Gerard touched him and it was suddenly all too much. It was all he could do not to utter a sound and he bit so hard on his tongue it was a wonder it didn’t bleed.

Gerard’s fingers played over the head of Frank’s erection, drawing the foreskin down to get at the more sensitive areas and Frank’s hips jolted in response, the ringmaster biting over the shell of his ear as he swiped his thumb over the tiny slit on the head of Frank’s cock, Frank whining quietly in his throat. 

“Mmm...” Gerard purred, rocking his hips slowly between the soft globes of Frank’s ass, his hand wrapping firmly around the mechanic’s shaft and he began to jack him off at the same speed, Frank’s eyes rolling back as he closed them and Gerard moved his free hand round to clamp over Frank’s mouth before he had chance to moan out and wake Pierre.

As both men became gradually more and more aroused Gerard movements were helped by his pre cum, moving slickly against Frank before he began to nudge the head against the mechanics virginal entrance and Frank’s eyes flew open, his body shivering in anticipation as Gerard slowly began to breach the tight ring of muscle. 

“Ughnnn... so hot... F – Frankie...” The ringmaster groaned into Frank’s ear, Frank pushing his hips down to get the older man inside him faster as his cock throbbed and pulsed, Gerard’s hips slamming against him causing his body to jolt and he cried out in delight, his toes curling as pleasure washed over him.

“O – Oh...” He breathed into his pillow, his tasselled hair creating a dark halo about his head as he tensed and relaxed repeatedly, his body moving slowly under his thin blanket as he tried to mirror Gerard’s movements. 

From his bed Pierre watched him with curious eyes, resting his chin on his fist as he observed the sleeping mechanic with half amusement and half agitation. He could feel his own member filling and swelling with blood as he watched Frank sweat a little and moan quietly through his dreams, his blanket slipping down his body to reveal a sizable bulge in the loose trousers he was wearing to sleep in. His top half was completely naked and Pierre squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.

Pierre had been woken by Frank’s soft moans and pants of pleasure, and for a heart stopping moment he had thought someone had snuck in and were having their wicked way with the young man, but as soon as he realised he was dreaming he had been unable to take his eyes off him. 

Pierre was not like Gerard. He didn’t prey on the attractive men in the circus as if they were animals he could turn into his pets and bend to his will. In fact, Pierre never ever made the first move with anyone. Despite everything he was quite a shy man and he didn’t like people to think he was making a move in case it frightened them. Being as muscled and foriegn as he was he knew he was intimidating and as such the only times he ‘got any’ were few and far between and never with anyone in the circus. Usually a woman from the crowd who would insist on seeing him to feel his muscles. That happened a lot, but sometimes the women wanted more and Pierre, usually at that time, sex deprived, would readily agree to a one night stand. As such, the others in the circus had come to trust him not to be the sexual deviant Gerard was, but Pierre couldn’t help the way his body responded to Frank’s quite mewls of delight.

Pierre quietly slid out of his bed and knelt down on the floor beside Frank’s sleeping form, his fingers trembling as he hovered them over Frank’s face. He hesitated for a long moment before ever so slowly tracing his thumb across the mechanic’s cheek bone. He hadn’t meant to really, his plan was to leave the wagon and take a long walk in the early morning air to cool off, after all, it was only Frank’s first real day with the circus and this was no way to be beginning it. But as Pierre gazed down at the sleeping man, he just.... couldn’t keep his hands off him. 

Frank moaned a little louder as Pierre ever so slowly slid a hand down his body and gingerly touched his erection straining to be freed of its fabric prison. It was only the lightest of touches but Frank gasped in delight and threw his head back, locks of his hair falling into his closed eyes as he gyrated his hips, making Pierre’s mouth water. 

“Mm... Oh, Frankie...” He breathed, his half lidded eyes scanning every inch of the sleeping man’s body as he hooked his fingers into Frank’s trousers and slowly tugged them down his legs. Frank groaned and shifted, lifting his hips a little so Pierre could pull them down and push them aside, his heart beating a little faster at the sight of Frank’s erection, engorged and weeping with cum as he mumbled softly in his sleep. 

Pierre couldn’t hold back another minute and he lay down between Frank’s legs, holding them apart so he wouldn’t fidget as he flicked his tongue over the head of Frank’s cock and got to taste the beads of pre cum pearling at the tip.

“O – Oh!” The sudden contact was like a red hot spike of pleasure up Frank’s spine and he gasped awake, his eyelids fluttering as he was rudely dragged out of his dream, the throbbing in his erection making him groan and cover his eyes. Oh God... had he really just dreamt that he and Gerard had...

Frank’s cheeks flamed and he bit his lip, knowing only too well that he had now developed a problem that needed taking care of and he cracked open an eyelid to see if Pierre was awake yet, praying that he wasn’t so he’d be able to quickly take care of himself before he- 

“PIERRE!?” Frank suddenly realised that said muscle man was actually very much awake, and currently looking up at him from between his thighs, biting his lip shyly.

“What are you... What are you _doing!?_ ” Frank gasped, his chest rising and falling rapidly and he felt as if he was about to start hyperventilating, not sure whether he should be embarrassed or furious. 

Pierre whimpered a little and met Frank’s horrified gaze, gently squeezing his thighs he tried to calm him down, his own heart beating a frantic rhythm in his chest.

“I’m sorry – I’m sorry Frankie! You were sleeping, and I... I heard you make noise and I wake up and I see you have problem. I wanted to help.” He mewled, Frank feeling far from comfortable to be discussing this with Pierre still between his legs and his cock still standing proudly to attention against his stomach. He couldn’t help it, despite his embarrassment Pierre’s warm breath against the swollen length was keeping him aroused. And he had never had anyone suck it before...

“Pierre you... you wanted to... help?” He repeated, feeling dazed. He had only just woke up, he couldn’t think straight… Especially not after what he had been dreaming about.

Sensing that Frank wasn’t about to punch him in the face and throw him out of his own wagon Pierre grew more confident and he nodded eagerly as he licked his lips, softly stroking the supple skin of Frank’s thigh as he gazed at him.

“Mmhmm... I want to suck it... oh Frankie, please say I can?” He begged softly, nuzzling his face against Frank’s thigh, kissing and nipping tenderly at the skin. His moustache tickled a little and Frank squirmed, running a hand over Pierre’s bald head and sighing. It wasn’t the person he would have chosen first to do this kind of thing but then if he was the only one available...

“I... I... O – Okay just... hurry... please...” He whined, Pierre nodding with an ecstatic smile and he kissed Frank’s thigh one last time before he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and sucked the head into his mouth.

As soon as Frank felt himself getting swallowed down by the muscle man he couldn’t help the quiet scream that erupted from his throat, his hips bucking up of their own accord to push more of his length into the wet, hot cavern of Pierre’s mouth. The Frenchman smirked a little around the engorged flesh and he closed his eyes, sinking down to take all of Frank in before he cupped his balls in one hand and began to rub his tongue all over Frank’s shaft.

Frank raised his hands to tangle into his own hair, already sex tasselled from his dream and he groaned deep in his throat, the feeling so indescribably good. He had always known this would feel amazing but he’d had no idea it could be _this_ good, and just imagine if it were Gerard’s mouth instead.

Normally Frank would have felt guilty for fantasising about a different man to the one currently making him feel so good, but when he closed his eyes and pretended it was Gerard’s tongue lapping at the tip of his erection, and Gerard’s hand that gently kneaded his balls, especially so soon after dreaming so vividly of his face, it was like pure bliss. He moaned and panted softly, encouraging Pierre by being so responsive and the older man sucked at him eagerly, as if he were trying to suck the cum right out of him. And he wasn’t failing.

“O – Oh my... Oh... I’m so close...” Frank mewled, not caring that he was hardly lasting long. The way he saw it, this wasn’t even supposed to be happening and so he wasn’t trying to impress Pierre, so what was the point of even trying to hold out? Though he was extra careful not to scream Gerard’s name. He was at least that considerate.

Pierre gazed up at Frank through his eyelashes as he worked the tip of his tongue into the tiny slit on the head of Frank’s cock, humming around him as he swallowed him completely down again and bobbed his head quickly. He couldn’t wait to feel Frank cum and he wasn’t left waiting, Frank soon arching his back and screaming out in delight as his orgasm tore through him. 

Gerard’s name was on the tip of his tongue, his mind full of images of the ringmaster’s seductive smirk but luckily he managed to keep names out of it as he came hard into Pierre’s mouth and moaned words of praise as the muscle man swallowed down every last drop he had to give. 

Pierre moaned a little himself as Frank exploded into his mouth, his cum gushing over his tongue and the muscle man just had to thrust a hand into his own trousers and tug at his weeping erection, the pain too much. He knew Frank wouldn’t want to touch him and that was okay, he knew he had only got away with this because Frank had been so aroused anyway but he wasn’t complaining. 

Frank hadn’t even finished cumming before Pierre was joining him, Frank’s cock still in his mouth and he choked a little around it as he came all over his hand, Frank shivering and slumping against his blankets.

“Oh... Oh God... P – Pierre...” Frank covered his eyes with his hands and took a deep breath, shuddering when he slid from between the Frenchman’s lips and he quickly shimmied back into his trousers, feeling a strange sort of guilt gripping him. He felt slightly stunned, not really sure what had just happened... How was it he had woken up to something like this? Was it always going to be this way? He wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle it if it was... 

Pierre bit his lip as he sat up, wiping his hand clean and blushing a little as he quickly changed his trousers, Frank looking away with a blush of his own. 

An awkward silence fell over the two men and Frank sat up, rubbing a hand through his hair and slowly looking at Pierre once he had changed. Pierre smiled weakly, almost uncertainly and Frank felt another smack of guilt hit him. 

Pierre looked set to cry, clearly terrified that he had upset Frank and the mechanic quickly smiled shakily at him. He had been up late talking to Pierre in the night before they both went to sleep and he liked him a lot, he was looking to be a good friend and what with them living together as well, Frank didn’t want to lose that.

“Pierre, listen... I –”

_THUNK THUNK THUNK_.

Both men jumped when there was suddenly a loud knock on the door and Pierre blinked stupidly before he stepped over Frank to throw the door open. Waiting outside, Gerard grinned widely and raised his top hat in a polite gesture, his eyes flicking over Pierre’s naked torso before looking at his shining eyes.

“Morning Pierre. Is Frank awake?” Gerard asked somewhat hesitantly, trying to peer behind the muscle man and Pierre nodded, blushing as he stood aside.

“Morning sir, I... Yes, yes he is. Frankie – it’s Gerard.” Pierre scuttled to his bed and sat down on it, resting his hands in his lap as he bit his lip and watched silently as Gerard leaned his torso into the wagon, grinning brightly at the mechanic though he quirked an eyebrow at his tasselled hair which Frank was subtly trying to flatten. His trousers were also still undone and Frank blushed deeply as he hastily did them up, hoping Gerard didn’t notice but of course he did.

“Erm... M – Morning.” Frank stuttered as casually as he could and Gerard’s smile faded before slowly being replaced with a lazy smirk.

“Good morning Frankie. You slept well I trust?” He asked, Frank nodding quickly and Gerard grinned. “Splendid, splendid. I wondered if you would like to join me on a walk before breakfast, so that I might explain to you your tasks for the day.” He smiled and Frank nodded again, still trying to tame his hair.

“Oh err... Yeah. Yes, that would be... good.” He agreed and Gerard flicked open a pocket watch in his hand before stepping back out of the wagon. 

“Excellent. I’ll wait here for you until you get dressed.” He smiled sweetly, closing the door as Frank lowered his gaze shyly. 

Once Gerard had gone Frank got busy rooting through his bag to get some clothes. He hadn’t had chance to unpack yet, but part of him felt bad at the thought of taking up space in Pierre’s wardrobe and drawers. It was bad enough he was intruding on him by sleeping in his wagon, although of course he knew that Pierre didn’t mind.

“Have good day, Frankie.” Pierre said softly once the mechanic had pulled on a loose white shirt over his trousers and had finally managed to make his hair look presentable. Frank turned and looked at him, biting his lip softly before offering a smile which Pierre gladly returned. 

“Thanks Pierre.” He said softly, folding up all of his bedding before he stepped out of the wagon where Gerard was waiting for him. The ringmaster turned and smiled, giving Frank a knowing look.

“Shall we?” He smirked, Frank nodding and stumbling along beside him as Gerard began to walk across the dewy grass.

For a moment Frank was stunned, just staring in awe at the ringmaster. Gerard was dressed rather ostentatiously, wearing a suit of deep plum coloured satin, that went red in the light. The back of the coat was long, the fabric light so it drifted along in the breeze. 

The top hat was coated in the same shimmering material and his waistcoat, complete with pocket watch chain, was a deep royal blue silk, and like the day before Gerard wore no shirt beneath it. His feet were covered by heavy looking black boots that went right up his calves, covered in thin, tiny cogs of bronze and gold. His hands were coated in white silk gloves and his hair fell sexily into his eyes, a long gold cane held in one hand with a round clock as its top. 

He looked magnificent, and despite how out of place the outfit should have looked, surrounded by the colourful gypsy wagons with the big top in the distance Gerard couldn’t have looked more suited to the environment. In fact, Frank in comparison felt horribly underdressed.

“I fear I might have interrupted you and Pierre this morning.” The ringmaster sighed softly, taking on a tone of sadness that was far too dramatic to be genuine. Frank blushed deeply, trying not to look so guilty as he avoided Gerard’s amused gaze.

“I –Interrupted us, of course not. W - What could you have been interrupting?” He stuttered lamely, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at his feet as he walked. Gerard smirked down at him and shrugged, walking with Frank to where the cannons were kept. 

“Oh nothing I suppose.” He sighed, gazing ahead. “I just couldn’t help but notice how you appeared to be undressing yourself.” He said innocently, Frank’s face burning he blushed so much. He looked up at Gerard in shock, stuttering a little. 

“I – I – I wasn’t undressing myself. N – No, you’ve got it all wrong. I was getting dressed.” He was quick to correct him, before he realised how that made it even worse and he blushed harder, unable to choke out another sentence to make it better as Gerard shot him a surprised look.

“Really? I see.” He said softly, trailing off with a thoughtful expression. He didn’t look amused anymore and Frank felt his heart hammer erratically. He hadn’t meant to make it sound like he and Pierre had done anything... even though they had... and he chewed on the inside of his cheek as he looked at Gerard. 

“So, you and Pierre had a rather good morning then.” Gerard said softly, his tone a little bitter and for a moment Frank was shocked.

As he looked at Gerard he realised that the ringmaster was refusing to look at him, his lips pursed and his face a carefully composed mask of calm though he seemed tense behind it and Frank felt his stomach lurch as he wondered if perhaps Gerard was angry that he and Pierre had done something. It wasn’t exactly against the rules or something, Gerard himself went sneaking around having sex with people all the time by the sounds of it and Frank dared to wonder if perhaps he was jealous. At that possibility the guilt he had felt that morning disappeared and he smirked a little himself.

“Yes... I suppose we did.” He said softly in response to Gerard’s words, looking straight ahead with a small smile and Gerard glanced down at him, scowling softly.   
“Hm... I see...” He whispered, taking a deep breath and re-composing himself before they reached the cannons and he pulled the sheet off them, smiling warmly again as if he had never given Frank such a look of disdain and he waved a hand over the two smaller cannons. 

“Well Frankie, today I want you to see if you can fix these two for us. If you can we’re going to use them in tonight’s show, and as it’s the last one in this town it would be a perfect end if you could achieve it for us.” He grinned, tapping his cane on the side of one of the cannons and Frank nodded, biting his lip.

“I’ll give it a try.” He agreed, falling serious again as he ran a hand over the nearest cannon and touched the hatch on the top. “What are these ones used for?” He asked, judging that they were too small to fire a person out, but maybe the circus had some midgets he hadn’t met yet.

“These are for firing glitter.” Gerard chuckled, smirking a little as if he could read Franks thoughts. “When we shoot Cain out of the cannon these two go off at the same time and explode glitter everywhere – it’s a most magnificent sight. In the winter months we also set off fireworks too.” He smiled, Frank’s lips parting as he imagined it. He believed that it truly was a magnificent sight and he smiled at Gerard with large, excited eyes and Gerard couldn’t help but smile warmly back. 

Frank’s eyes were still full of innocence and the ringmaster felt a little happier at it, guessing nothing much could have gone on that morning. 

The boy got around quick though, he’d give him that much. He’d have to make a move sooner than he thought. Still, that was no issue. Pierre was no threat to his plans, or anyone else for that matter.

“Well Frankie, you think you could fix those up for me?” He smirked softly and Frank beamed at him, nodding.

“Definitely. I’ll err... I’ll definitely try at least.” He grinned, his cheeks tingeing pink a little and Gerard chuckled, clapping a hand onto his shoulder and he squeezed softy before gently brushing a lock of Frank’s hair off his cheek, the silk gloves cool and smooth against Frank’s skin and his breath hitched in his throat a little as Gerard gave him the most devilish smirk he’d ever seen.

“Breakfast first of course, I’m sure your new friends will want to hear all about your morning.” Gerard teased lightly and Frank’s blush intensified. 

Gerard knew that Frank had spent the evening talking to Cain and Silver, and he was glad that they had chosen to take Frank under their wing. He had no doubt they’d be telling him about what Gerard did sometimes at night, and that was exactly what the ringmaster wanted. It was only fair that Frank be prepared for what might happen after all. 

Frank smiled a little shyly as he began to walk back with Gerard to the long tent they had all eaten in the night before to get some food. Others were now beginning to step out of their wagons, sleepily making their way to breakfast and Frank jogged forward a little, excited to see everyone. He couldn’t wait to start proving his worth and by the sounds of it tomorrow they’d be moving onto a new town... a new life. This was the fresh start Frank had been hoping for and he grinned, going to turn and thank Gerard for giving him this job but he wasn’t given chance, his smile fading a little as he swore he felt the ringmaster subtly squeeze his ass before he strolled past, waving at Maria who had just appeared from her wagon.

“Hello my darling!” He called, Maria turning and grinning at him, meeting him in a soft kiss as Frank blushed and wondered if he had just imagined the hand on his ass, but when he saw Gerard smirk at him from over Maria’s shoulder he knew it had really happened.


	5. Green eyed monster

“Hey Frankie – how’s it looking?” 

Frank jumped a little and slowly slid his torso out of the cannon he was fixing, turning and smiling when he saw Cain leaning against the side of the cannon with a devilish grin. 

“Oops. Did I startle you?” He giggled and Frank smirked, shaking his head with a small blush.

“Course not. I err... was just... erm... anyway, what did you want again?” 

Cain laughed loudly and smiled, poking Frank’s ribs as he repeated the question before simply listening as Frank explained that he had figured out what was wrong with the cannons and that he was almost finished fixing this one, the other cannon already back in working order. Cain smiled widely, pleased that everything was working out. 

“Wow... sounds like you’ve got it all under control then Frankie. That’s good.” He beamed, Frank grinning back before he bit his lip softly.

Cain was looking much more beautiful than Frank remembered, though it was probably just because this was the first time he’d seen him in full light. The sun was making his long, white hair shine as if it were made from fine strands of pearl, his skin had a strange, flawless glow about it, and his blue eyes were the deepest sapphire Frank had ever seen. 

It made him feel strange, knowing that Gerard took advantage of this odd, youthful looking man. Like he himself could never stand a chance when compared to such beauty. Cain gave him an angelic smile and laughed quietly as if he could tell what Frank was thinking as he gazed at him.

“Ya’ know... I heard about what went on between you and Pierre this morning...” He said softly, Frank’s blush intensifying. Cain smiled lazily, finding Frank oddly adorable with how he nervously began to stutter. His olive skin was smeared with soot and oil from inside the cannon, and the sleeves of his shirt he had rolled right up to his shoulders. He was not muscled like Pierre, but he was softly toned like Gerard was. He was very handsome, Cain especially liked how short he was, and the way his hazel eyes twinkled. It made it very clear to him why Gerard had spoke to him that morning and told him what he had.

“Gerard told me.” Cain offered when Frank seemed completely stunned to how Cain had discovered the truth, stuttering and stammering so much as he tried to deny that anything happened he was going quite red in the face. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of ya’ know...”

“But I... We... It was hardly anything, we just – wait. Gerard told you?” Frank stared at Cain in even more shock, his jaw hanging open and the beautiful boy smirked softly, his eyes half open as if he was too calm and relaxed to open them all the way. He was like a cat basking in the sun and he even tipped his head back to soak in more of the rays on his ivory skin, exposing the length of his throat and Frank got a little distracted. 

“He umm...”

“Yeah. He told me.” Cain smiled, swinging one foot slowly. “He was talking to me whilst he was getting his breakfast. Said I should keep an eye on you, make sure you don’t go around sleeping with any more people.” He purred, Frank’s stomach lurching and his heart gave a weird drop like it decided it wanted to go swimming in his stomach. 

“S – Sleeping? B – But me and Pierre didn’t do anything! Well we.... we didn’t go _that_ far!” He squeaked, Cain looking at him with a soft smile.

“I know. I believe you. I figured Gerard had probably got the wrong end of the stick, that’s why I came here to talk to you.” He said kindly, Frank relaxing a little though he still felt tense. 

Was Gerard going around telling everyone this? Did he really believe that he and Pierre had had sex? He would have to set him straight if he did but that seemed to be a very embarrassing prospect and Frank wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle it. 

“How many people has he told?” He breathed, staring at Cain in horror and the smaller man stood up straight, touching Frank’s shoulders and squeezing them gently.

“Hey, don’t worry. He only told me. He isn’t the type of guy to go around spreading stuff like this. He only told me because he knows we’re friends and wants me to ‘keep an eye on you’. Though I don’t think that’s all of it...” Cain trailed off, touching his fingertips to his lips thoughtfully. “I mean... He’s always made it clear he doesn’t care about anyone’s love lives in the circus. It’s all our own choice as far as he’s concerned. I guess he could just be worried about you, not wanting you to get hurt or even hurt others but... no. That’s not it. I think he told me maybe because he knew I’d talk to you and find out if you really did sleep with Pierre.” Cain looked at Frank with a bright smile, apparently decided that he had figured it all out and he beamed at him. 

“So, what _did_ you guys do?”

Frank was unable to answer for a long moment, simply stunned as he stared at Cain. He may have believed he had figured it all out but Frank was more confused than ever. He didn’t know why Gerard would ever care about what he did with Pierre... but then Frank remembered the way the ringmaster had grabbed his ass that morning and he wondered if perhaps, for some strange, unexplainable reason, despite the fact Gerard already had the seductive Maria, angelic Cain, and lovable Silver all ready and prepped for his bed... he maybe wanted Frank too.

“Frank?” Cain snapped his fingers in Frank’s face, frowning at him. “Did you hear me?”

“I... Yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking erm... Look. Me and Pierre we... well... see... What happened was...” Frank sighed and took a deep breath, not sure how much he should reveal to Cain. After all, this was only his first real day at the circus and he didn’t know Cain that well. He didn’t want to make himself sound like a slut by admitting to what he had done. But Cain’s eyes were so open and honest that he just couldn’t lie to him and the truth came pouring out as his cheeks flamed.

Cain listened with a calm expression as Frank told him about his dream and the way he had woken up with a problem he needed sorting, and that when he had opened his eyes Pierre had already been there between his legs practically desperate to get a taste of him. Cain didn’t seem at all surprised by the story, and he only nodded thoughtfully once Frank was finished, his perfectly arched eyebrows pulling together as he frowned.

“Hmm... So you dreamt about him... That’s not good.” He whispered, looking at Frank but his eyes were unfocused, like he was looking through him and the mechanic squirmed uncomfortably. 

“I... I didn’t meant to –”

“Well obviously, it’s not like you can control your dreams.” Cain laughed, relaxing and smiling at Frank again. “But still... it isn’t good Frank. I know the man’s good looking but he’s not the sort of person you want to be getting attached to. He’s nice enough, but I mean... think about what he does to me. And to Silver. I mean... do you really want that?”

Did he really want to have Gerard sneak into his wagon at night and drive him absolutely crazy with pleasure? Of course he wanted that. 

“Erm... No. I guess not.” He mumbled, looking down at his feet and playing with the wrench in his hands. “I erm... I just... I dunno. It was just a stupid dream. And the thing with Pierre, that won’t happen again. It was a mistake.” He said softly, hating himself for saying it because he knew how much it would hurt the Frenchman if he’d heard him but it was true. And it hadn’t been fair of him to allow Pierre to do that to him when his head he had been imagining Gerard instead. But, at least he seemed to have satisfied Cain for now and the young man beamed at him, wrapping his slender arms around his neck and pressing a feather light kiss to his cheek.

“Good. It’s best not get caught up stuff like that Frank, believe me. Just do your job and you’ll be fine.” He smiled, Frank nodding with a forced grin of his own before both men jumped to the sound of Gerard calling their names.

“Not distracting our young mechanic I hope Cain.” The ringmaster smirked as he walked over to them both from within the big top, one gloved hand coming down to rest on Cain’s shoulder once he’d reached them. “How’s the cannons coming Frank?” He purred, Frank biting his lip and trying to reassess his thoughts which had all decided to scramble when suddenly faced with the gorgeous ringmaster.

“Oh erm... I err... I’ve finished that one sir. And this one should be done soon...” He mumbled, his voice growing quiet as his eyes focused on the way Gerard’s fingers were softly massaging Cain’s shoulder. The shorter man acted as if he couldn’t notice, but Frank could see his jaw had tensed.

“Splendid! I’m so pleased you’ve figured out how to work them, you’re going to be a tremendous asset to this circus I’m sure of it.” Gerard beamed, Frank blushing at such praise and bowing his head as he mumbled a soft ‘thanks’. “I’d like to test them both of course when you’re done. If you just come and find me when they’re both fixed to your liking, I’ll be in my wagon.” He beamed, Frank meeting his gaze again.

“Sure. I’ll erm... I’ll come find you.” He nodded, watching with a strange sickly feeling as Gerard grinned and then turned to Cain, talking softly to him and asking if he could have a word for a moment, the young clown nodding before walking with Gerard back across the grass, his hand still on his shoulder. 

Frank watched them go with a small grimace, wondering if it was him he was going to be asking about and he hoped Cain didn’t reveal too much. Though he supposed it would be better for Gerard to know the truth rather than for him to keep believing that he and Pierre had had sex that morning. The thought made Frank’s stomach churn and he sighed, trying to push it all out of mind as he turned back to the cannon. 

 

It didn’t take too long for Frank to finish fixing the two cannons, and once he was done he used an old rag to clean his face and hands of most of the oil before he made his way through the rows of wagons to collect Gerard. He felt fairly certain that he had managed to fix them both perfectly, and though he was a little nervous, it was nothing compared to how he had felt with the big cannon so it was all fine. He felt almost optimistic even, excited to see the ringmaster though he was extremely self conscious of the fact his clothes and skin were grubby from the oil and soot. 

As he walked to Gerard’s wagon the whole of the area was eerily quiet, everyone working to set up that nights show and Frank wondered why Gerard, as the ringmaster, had decided to stay out of the action. Surely he would be needed to guide everyone? But then, Frank supposed, one of the perks of owning the circus was that Gerard could do whatever he wanted and no one could complain about it. 

_Even if it’s having sex with anyone he wants in the dead of night..._

Frank shook that thought of his head, his cheeks tingeing pink. He sort of wished Cain and Silver hadn’t told him about Gerard’s late night escapades as it was all he had been able to think about since, and it was very difficult to do his job with sex on the brain.

But it was all made much worse when he actually reached Gerard’s wagon...

Frank didn’t even bother knocking on the door once he reached it, his eyes growing wide and his stomach going icy as he saw what was inside through the windows. It wasn’t even like he had peeked inside, it was just clear to see as he approached the wagon. The windows were made to be seen through after all, and really, one should shut the curtains when doing things like Gerard was doing...

Inside the wagon, as plain to see as day, Cain was naked on all fours on Gerard’s bed. His arms were stretched out infront of him and his fists were clenched tightly around the sheets, his upper body pressed against the mattress so that his ass was elevated. His face was turned to the side so that Frank could see his expression, though Cain was oblivious as his eyes were squeezed shut. His mouth was hanging open and his expression was one of distress, though the way he ever so slowly arched his back and gyrated his hips made it only too clear how much he was enjoying himself.

Gerard was kneeling behind him, off the bed and still fully clothed. But that didn’t make the situation any better as his face was mostly hidden between the perfectly round, pale cheeks of Cain’s ass, Gerard’s still gloved hands holding them apart. Frank didn’t have to be able to see his mouth to be able to know what he was doing, and he could just imagine the way Gerard’s tongue was lapping sinfully against Cain’s puckered entrance, wriggling inside and licking at his inner walls. It was disgusting and obscene and so... so... hurtful. 

Frank felt strangely tearful as he stared in shock at the scene through the window, Cain’s movements growing more frantic as he writhed about on the bed, his moans unable to be heard outside and Frank supposed the damn wagon was sound proof or something. 

He didn’t know why he was so surprised to be seeing this, or why it was upsetting him so much. He knew that Gerard and Cain did stuff because Cain had told him himself, and he knew that Cain was never able to say no because he had told him that too. But Frank had had no idea they did it like this... in broad daylight where anyone could walk by and see. He had thought it was some terrible, dark, night time secret that Cain was ashamed of. Though right now he looked far from ashamed, he looked on the brink of orgasm and Frank turned away quickly before he would be forced to witness that too.

“Frankie? Hey!” Frank turned and swallowed thickly when he saw Silver bounding over to him across the grass, Cogs clinging to his shoulder and chirping brightly, it’s eyes spinning and blinking as it grinned widely. Frank tried to offer a smile, stopping only out of politeness as Silver jogged to his side. 

“Hey, I saw you back there and wondered what you were – are you okay? You look like you’re about to c – Oh my...” Silver’s eyes grew wide as he looked over Frank’s shoulder to Gerard’s wagon and saw the dreadful sight through the window. 

“Are they...? Oh.. Oh Gosh, come on Frankie.” Silver’s hand was firm as he placed it on Frank’s shoulder and quickly pushed him across the grass, walking briskly as far away from Gerard’s wagon as he could and Frank was overcome with gratefulness. He didn’t want to see what the stupid ringmaster and stupid beautiful clown were doing... He hated them both in that moment, though he knew it was ridiculous. Why should he care what they were doing? It wasn’t like he even really knew either of them that well, and he especially didn’t know Gerard. Not well enough to be infatuated with him at least. It was absurd.

“Are you okay Frankie? Oh, I’m really sorry you had to see that.” Silver whimpered softly, Cog’s giving a sad gurgling noise and he hopped from Silver’s shoulder to Frank’s, snuggling into his neck and Frank offered a sad smile as he gently scratched behind it’s metal ears. It was cold as it wriggled against his skin, but he felt glad of the affection, and he didn’t want the little monkey to leave.

“Why should you be sorry? It’s not like it’s your fault.” He sighed as Silver sat down with him right on the outskirts of the park. They sat on the little wall that went round the edge of the park and Frank’s head span a little. Seeing the bustling streets and crooked houses helped to smack him back into reality. Being amidst all the brightly coloured wagons and circus tents and stalls made him feel like he was in an entirely different world, he had completely forgotten that he was still in his home town, capable of leaving at any moment and getting the train he should have got the day before.

“Wow...” He breathed, sighing softly as he swung his legs and Cog’s squeaked into his ear, watching him with those big, jade eyes. “It’s such a whirlwind in that place...” He sighed, gesturing vaguely behind himself at the circus and Silver nodded, idly swinging his legs too as he watched the people walking by.

“I know, it does get a little crazy. Never usually as crazy as that though... Gerard must really want you.” He sighed, Frank turning to look at him with a frown.

“What? Want _me?_ Didn’t you _see_ what he was doing to Cain!?” He snapped, feeling suddenly angry and tears welled up in his eyes, stinging and burning and he hung his head in shame. He felt so stupid, and angry too. How could Gerard ever look twice at him when there was someone as gorgeous as Cain so readily available? And why had Gerard told him to come to his wagon and then taken Cain there to do... _that_. 

“Obviously he knew I’m attracted to him... he planned for me to see that so that I’d realise I’m just being a fool.” He sighed, Silver raising his eyebrows at him and he shoved him lightly.

“You obviously don’t know Gerard.” He scoffed, Frank looking at him with confused, saddened eyes.

“I know he’s a tyrant.” He scoffed back, trying to defend his conclusion but Silver only shook his head, rolling his eyes at the same time as Cogs, the sight making Frank blink stupidly for a moment.

“A tyrant he may be, and yes, you’re right. He did plan for you to see that. But I know Gerard, and I know he wouldn’t have planned that to make you realise you’re a fool or whatever it is you said.” He shrugged, watching the people again as he continued to talk. “I don’t know what might have sparked it... but the way I figure it, he was probably trying to make you jealous...” He said thoughtfully, Frank’s stomach lurching.

“Make me... jealous?” He whispered, thinking back to the way Gerard’s lips had pursed and his body had gone tense that morning when Frank had made it seem that he and Pierre had done something. “W – Why would he –”

“Well, he doesn’t usually do things like this. But if he feels that maybe there are others in the circus who are interested in you, then he needs to snare your attention before they do. And Gerard always fights dirty.” Silver looked back to Frank, a small smirk playing about his lips. 

“Gerard sneaks into mine or Cain’s wagon most nights, whenever he can get away from Maria without making her suspicious... but he’s never _ever_ done anything with us during the day. And even if he did he’s not an idiot, he wouldn’t risk anyone seeing it... not unless he wanted them to... clearly he knew you were going to be walking by at that point and wanted you to see.” He shrugged, Frank staring at him silently for a long moment.

Frank couldn’t see any reason why Gerard would want to make him jealous when he could obviously do whatever he wanted to him and Frank would never complain. Surely he knew that Frank didn’t want Pierre? 

But then... what if Silver was right? What if Gerard really had meant to make Frank jealous? He had of course known that Frank would see, and he had seemed a little annoyed by the fact that he and Pierre had done stuff that morning. Could it be that he had been trying to hurt Frank on purpose? In some sick, twisted attempt to make him want him more.

“You.... You really think he wanted to make me jealous?” He asked quietly, Silver raising his eyebrows at him.

“I think so... And it seemed to work too. You looked really upset back there.” He said softly, Frank blushing and bowing his head.

Silver sighed and gently laid his hand on his knee, squeezing so that Frank looked at him again. “But Frankie... you know you mustn’t get involved like this. You need to just ignore what you saw today, and ignore Gerard too.” He said firmly, Frank frowning.

“Yeah, that’s what Cain said. But he doesn’t seem to be trying very hard to deny him.” He snapped a little bitterly and Silver squeezed his knee again, frowning.

“Gerard is a very persuasive man Frank... you’ll find that out soon enough if he really does want you. You’ll only end up getting hurt. Me and Cain... we don’t care about what he does because we enjoy it just as much as he does, without getting our feelings mixed up into it. But if I can look at Gerard and Cain like that and not feel jealous, then that must mean you _are_ going to get your feelings mixed up into it and you’ll only end up getting hurt Frank.” He warned, his tone serious. 

Frank sighed and looked down at his hands in lap, nodding sadly. Cogs seemed to sense his melancholy and chirped softly, nuzzling his cold, metal head against Frank’s ear before nibbling gently with slightly sharp teeth. 

“Ow!” Frank gasped, more surprised than hurt and he chuckled as he looked at cogs, the monkey grinning back before Silver picked him up and put him back on his own shoulder.

“Don’t look so down Frank. I’m just trying to look out for you.” He sighed, wrapping his arm around him and kissing his cheek. “Gerard will no doubt make a move on you soon enough, and when he does... it’s Maria you’ll be needing to worry about...” He sighed, Frank looking at him surprise.

“Maria?”

“Yeah. If she knew what Gerard got up to there’d be hell to pay. For me and Cain it’s fine, we can just deny it and she won’t be able to prove a thing. But you’re so innocent Frankie...” Silver sighed and gently cupped Frank’s cheek, looking at him sadly. “You won’t be able to deny it convincingly enough. And she’ll only figure out you like him and then you’ll really get hurt. Maria is not the kind of woman you wanna cross.” 

“I... I’m not innocent!” Frank squeaked, unable to think of anything else to say. He didn’t want to know what kinds of things Maria would do if she found out that he and Gerard had been doing things... assuming of course that they would. Frank supposed Silver was just trying to make him prepared so he’d be able to say no if that time ever came, but Frank knew already he wouldn’t be able to. As scorned as he felt after seeing Gerard and Cain he still found the ringmaster indescribably attractive, and he only hoped that Gerard would be smart enough to keep Maria off their trail.

 

“Frankie, the cannons worked perfectly!” Gerard beamed after that evening’s show, striding up to Frank and hugging him against his chest. “I’m so pleased!” He laughed, Frank squeaking and gulping as he suddenly found himself crushed against Gerard’s silk waistcoat, breathing in the sweet scent of his cologne off the fabric. Gerard’s chest was broad and slightly muscled and truly wonderful, and Frank shyly hugged him back as he bit his lip, his heart thudding erratically. 

“Did you see how much the crowd loved it!? I knew you wouldn’t let me down!” The ringmaster laughed, releasing Frank and ruffling his hair fondly. Frank barely noticing there seemed to be something hard against Gerard’s chest before he was released from his arms and he looked up at him with red cheeks. Now he was face to face with the ringmaster, he had been avoiding all evening, he found he couldn’t remember why he had been so mad at him before. Gerard was far too attractive to get mad at... Frank wasn’t angry anymore, he only wanted to impress him.

“I... Yes. I saw...” He mumbled, smiling shyly and Gerard laughed, beaming as he hugged him in one arm and began striding across the grass with him. 

“Wonderful! Now, it’s your job to get the cannons away from the big top and loaded up into their cart – Pierre shall help you I’m sure.” He beamed, looking down at Frank with a wide smile though his eyes swirled with authority. “And then once everything has been packed away we shall all have a celebratory feast and then – more good news!” Gerard laughed, Frank looking up at him curiously. “Cain has agreed to let you share his wagon from now on!” 

Frank stopped walking and stared at Gerard in shock, his heart missing a beat and his breath hitched in his throat. Gerard’s smile didn’t falter, though Frank felt as if he was challenging him to dare say that he didn’t want to share with Cain.

“I... Sh – Share with Cain? But... But I’m already sharing with Pierre...” He mumbled weakly, Gerard shrugging and placing his fingers beneath his chin, tilting his head up before moving his hand away.

“Of course, I know. But I thought since you and Cain are such good friends it would be nicer for you. And Cain has a much larger bed than Pierre, perfect for you to share with him. I’m sure you have no objections to sharing a bed – Cain is so small, after all.” Gerard’s lips curved into a deviant smirk and Frank’s stomach lurched. He could tell that this was all part of Gerard’s plan... but he had no idea what that plan was. He suddenly felt like a pawn in a game and Gerard was commanding his every movement.  
“Well.... Yes I... I suppose. But I... Wouldn’t it offend Pierre if I decided to share with Cain instead?” Frank asked softly. He supposed he would rather share with Cain, they were friends after all. But he was friends with Pierre too, and he didn’t want the muscle man to think that he was leaving because of what had happened that morning. “I mean... I’m happy where I am, there’s no need to –”

“Frankie.” Gerard said softly, his smile fading to be replaced by a stern look and he folded his arms across his chest, tapping his fingers on his bicep. “I am quite certain that Pierre will not be at all offended. In fact, I shall speak to him myself about the arrangement and move your things to Cain’s wagon personally. Unless you wish to continue to object?” 

The tone of Gerard’s voice left no room for argument and Frank knew that if he were to object it would probably be the last thing he ever did. He felt intimidated and afraid but almost... electric. Gerard was staring at him with firm, swirling eyes and his stomach tingled as he suddenly wondered what it would feel like to have Gerard place his mouth in that most intimate of places.... 

Frank jumped and quickly snapped out of his thoughts, his whole face going red as he wondered why on earth he had thought such a terrible thing and he stammered out a quick consent to sharing with Cain before going to hurry away before he could be attacked by anymore inappropriate thoughts.

“Ah, Frankie –” Gerard was quick to grab Frank’s wrist and he smirked softly at him as he tugged him to a halt. “I do love it when you’re so agreeable. Let’s have no more arguments, there’s a good boy.” He purred, patting his hand patronisingly before releasing him and Frank nodded, his heart racing at the horrendously seductive way Gerard had called him a good boy. He tried to turn and rush away, but he felt rooted to the spot, only able to stare as Gerard blew him a kiss and then sauntered away, swaying his hips as if he were a woman trying to secure a man’s attention.


	6. Master voyeur

Cain smiled softly as he finished fluffing up the pillows on his bed, arranging the second blanket so that the bed could be split into two before he sat down on it and watched Frank as he finished pulling on the oversized shirt he was going to wear to bed. 

“So, you want the window side or the wall side?” The beautiful boy asked softly, smiling warmly at Frank as he shrugged and tugged nervously on the hem of his shirt.

“Erm... I don’t mind. It’s your bed.” He giggled softly, his cheeks a little pink and Cain laughed softly, taking his hands in his and tugging him to come sit beside him.

“Frankie, you’re so tense.” He smiled, moving to sit behind him and his nimble fingers began working over Frank’s shoulders and the nape of his neck. “You don’t have to be nervous around me. We’re friends right? I’m not like Gerard, I’m not gonna pounce on you in the dead of night.” He giggled, Frank sighing and relaxing a little as Cain massaged his shoulders.

“Mm... It’s not you I’m worried about...” He admitted softly, closing his eyes for a moment as he sank against Cain’s warm touch. “Why did Gerard move me here?”

Cain’s hands went tense, and for a long moment he didn’t say anything. He began massaging Frank’s shoulders again but he still didn’t speak and Frank began to wonder whether he was going to answer at all. Eventually though, Cain spoke, his voice quiet and close to Frank’s ear, his breathe warm against his skin.

“I don’t really know...” He whispered, his hands stilling again though they were relaxed. “I know he has something planned though... Just remember what I told you before... about saying no. If he tries anything and you tell him to stop then he will Frankie.” Cain slowly turned Frank’s face to his and brushed his fingers down his cheek, gazing into his eyes to show how serious he was being. “You don’t need to be nervous.” He smiled, Frank sighing and bowing his head against Cain’s palm.

“I guess...” He agreed quietly, though both he and Cain knew that he would never be able to say no. Part of him really hoped that Gerard _did_ try something, but another part was frightened after what Silver had said to him. He knew the strange boy with the monkey was right... Frank needed to say no, even if he did want Gerard, because if he didn’t, he’d end up getting hurt. 

“Do you think he’ll try something tonight?” Frank asked softly and Cain thought about it for a long moment before shaking his head, pulling his hands away from Frank and turning to fluff up the pillows again.

“I doubt it. We’ll be leaving for another town first thing in the morning; he’ll probably just want to rest tonight.” He shrugged, his voice uncertain.

Cain really did doubt that Gerard would try anything, he’d already had his lust sated by him once that day, and no doubt Maria would be all over him right now too. But he really did seem to be into Frank, and Cain had learnt already that there were days when Gerard just seemed to be able to go forever. 

He just hoped tonight wasn’t one of them. 

Frank watched as Cain finished messing with the pillows and finally crawled under his blanket, smiling softly as Frank timidly crawled under the second blanket and lay down on his side of the bed. It felt strange, sharing a bed with another man. He had never shared a bed before, not with anyone, and Cain was far too beautiful to make this night easy he was sure. 

“What do you think of the circus so far then Frankie?” Cain asked once the two men were settled and he gazed at Frank through those deep, blue eyes. Frank picked at his blanket, shrugging his shoulders a second before looking up at him.

“It’s great. I mean... I really love it here. It’s everything I imagined but...” Frank trailed off, sighing and Cain gave an understanding nod.

“But... Gerard.” 

“Yeah.” 

Another silence fell between the two men, Frank finally starting to relax as he sank into the cushions and Cain smiled softly at him, reaching out to gently touch his hand.

“It’s going to be okay ya’ know.” He assured him and Frank smiled, nodding and kissing Cain’s knuckles, making the youthful looking man giggle softly. 

“I know. I just... don’t trust myself to push him away.” He admitted quietly, his eyes wide and imploring as he looked at Cain. He hoped the clown would be able to offer him some advice, be able to assure him that if the moment came Frank would be able to do the right thing. But the clown only bit his lip and sighed, squeezing Frank’s hand softly. 

“Frankie... You just... have to try. And if you don’t then... Well, it’s okay as long as you don’t get your feelings mixed up into it.” Cain offered a bright smile but Frank was slow to return it. 

“Please Frankie, just don’t worry. I’m sure Gerard would back off if he knew how worried he was making you – maybe I could talk to him for you. Ask him to give up.” He smiled but Frank only looked distraught at such a suggestion.

“What!? Oh... Oh no, no that won’t be necessary.” He assured him, biting his lip as his cheeks flamed red. “I mean... thank you but I... No.” He sighed and lowered his gaze, knowing there would be no use trying to make up some stupid excuse as to why he didn’t want Cain to help him out. The both of them knew only too well that as much as Frank tried to deny it, deep down he was eager for Gerard to make a move, and he sighed softly as Cain nodded.

“It’s okay... Let’s not talk about Gerard anymore.” He smiled and Frank nodded readily, sighing with relief at being able to drop the subject. 

Cain began talking about the evening’s show and Frank gladly joined in, the two of them already tired from working so hard to get all the tents and stalls taken down and packed away ready for the move in the morning, so they didn’t speak long before Cain gave a long yawn and snuggled further under his blanket.

“Mm... I hope... Pierre isn’t too upset about.... you moving...” He sighed dreamily, Frank nodding his agreement. He had felt terrible at first, and had talked to Pierre as they had moved the cannons, assuring him it was not his decision to move and that he was very upset that he wouldn’t be able to share with the Frenchmen from now on. Pierre had seemed okay with it and had hugged Frank tight, promising that he wasn’t at all offended and Frank had felt a little better about it. It seemed the Frenchmen knew only too well what went on in that ringmaster’s mind.

“I think he’s okay...” Frank nodded, yawning himself and smiling dreamily when he felt a tender kiss to his cheek.

“Good night Frankie...” Cain’s voice was close and soft and Frank smiled, reaching out and smiling when he felt Cain’s hand, squeezing gently.

“Good night Cain.” He whispered, falling asleep almost instantly after as his exhausted body gave in to the dreams tugging him away.

 

Frank woke up to the sounds of people bustling about outside the wagon and he sighed, stretching with a small groan. Cain was already awake beside him but it didn’t look like he had been that way long, his fingers still digging the sleep out of his eyes as he stretched his slim legs and wiggled his toes.

The night had been restful and uneventful, and Frank almost felt disappointed for it. It seemed that whatever monster Gerard was harbouring it had stayed locked in its cage, for that night at least. 

Frank sighed and sat up, stretching his arms above his head and clicked his knuckles before he slumped forward and sleepily ran his fingers through his hair. Cain had already sprung out of bed with more energy than should be allowed at such an early hour and began getting dressed as he greeted Frank with a chirpy ‘morning’. 

Frank watched him like he was crazy and sighed, waving a hand up before slowly rolling out of the bed and turning to give Cain some privacy as he tugged his clothes on, making the bed to pass the time. Cain was still chatting happily about a dream he’d had, asking Frank if he’d dreamt of anything and the mechanic was relieved to say that he hadn’t. If he’d have woken up with an erection that morning then he dreaded to think what Cain’s response would be. 

Cain smiled once he was changed and left the wagon to get them some breakfast so that Frank could change in peace too. The young man watched him go and dropped the shirt in his hands to take a moment to just relax on the bed a moment. 

Frank bowed his head and closed his eyes, thinking to himself for a long moment. Today he was going to be leaving the town he had called his home for the past few years. Once he left there would be no coming back... not for a long time at least. If he changed his mind and decided he didn’t want to be with the circus after all then he’d have to find a train that could get him back here. Then he’d have to find a new job and...

Frank looked up and dared to smile, biting his lip a moment. No. There would be no coming back. Not anymore. This town held nothing for him, and though he had only spent two days with the circus so far he knew that this was where he truly belonged. Working with the cannons was new and exciting, and being a mechanic was all he had ever known. All he could ever know...

He wanted to be here. He wanted to _stay_ here, and nothing was going to change that. 

With this new optimism in mind Frank felt much happier and he got changed as quick as he could, using the windows to quickly check his reflection and pat down his hair before he stepped out of the wagon and looked about in the cool, early morning sunshine.

Cain was just jobbing back up to him with some sweet pastry and a large cup of coffee for them to share. Some of the other circus hands were sat about eating and chatting, and those who had already eaten were leading horses to all the wagons. Frank watched in awe as dozens of the beasts were led from what seemed to be out of nowhere and Cain giggled as he reached them.

“We let them stay in stables in each town we go to. They get all pampered for a few days then come back when we move on.” The young clown explained as he gave Frank one of the pastries and sat down with him on the steps of the wagon. “That’s my horse coming now.” Cain nodded at a beautiful chestnut stallion being led by Pierre and Frank grinned.

“He’s gorgeous.” He breathed, biting into his pastry and Pierre grinned at him as he came to a halt beside the steps. 

“You flatter me Frankie.” He said playfully in his thick French accent. “You want horse tied now?” He then asked Cain who nodded.

“Please, thank you Pierre.” He beamed, eating his own pastry hungrily and Pierre nodded, smiling warmly at Frank before moving to the front of the wagon to attach the horse. Some of the wagons needed two of the beasts, but Cain’s wagon was only small. The cart for the cannons however had eight horses attached to it and Frank watched in awe as he ate his pastry and shared the coffee with Cain as the horses were tethered to the cart in four pairs. 

Overseeing all of this was Gerard, seeming to dance about in his happiness as he gave people jobs and waved others on like a conductor, his cane like a baton. He was wearing another one of his ostentatious suits, this one in a rich emerald green colour with matching top hat, and Frank idly licked some sugar off his lips as he looked at him.

Cain followed Frank’s gaze and smirked softly, gently jabbing his elbow into his ribs so that the mechanic looked at him. 

“Eyes on the pastry Frankie.” He smirked and Frank blushed, shoving him gently back with a small giggle but he obediently focussed on his food and got to work finishing it. Cain finished his own pastry and sipped at some coffee before letting Frank drink the rest, the final horses getting tied to their wagons and all of the circus folk came to assemble around Gerard.

“Alright – is that everything?” Gerard called, waiting until everybody nodded and he grinned widely. “Excellent, excellent. The horses are all tethered?” More nods followed and the ringmaster’s grin widened. “Then let us be off! Usual order.” He smiled, holding his arm out for Maria who happily curled into his side and giggled softly into his ear as they walked together to Gerard’s wagon, Frank watching them with hard eyes.

“Does she live with him?” He asked softly, still watching them go but Cain answered anyway, his blue eyes fixated on Frank.

“Not technically. Maria has her own wagon but she makes someone else lead her horses so that she can sit with Gerard on his. She sleeps in his wagon most nights too.” He said softly and Frank nodded, finally looking at the young clown once Gerard had disappeared out of sight. He sighed as Cain’s hand gently wrapped around his, squeezing gently.

“Come on. You can sit up front with me and help guide my horse. It’s nice... seeing all the scenery.” He said timidly, it clear that he was eager to make Frank cheer up and the young mechanic forced a smile, kissing Cain’s cheek.

“Thanks...” He smiled, trying to forget his jealously as he sat on the front stoop of Cain’s wagon, just a simple wooden stoop where Cain could hold the reigns of the horse and guide them away. The order of the wagons was the same as always, Cain explained, Gerard would of course lead the way, and next would come all the cannons and tents in their carts, and then the circus folk would follow like a strange, colourful carnival procession. 

“We like to make a grand entrance with each town we go to you see.” Cain winked and Frank laughed, smiling and gripping his seat as Cain gently tapped the reign’s on his horses back and set it to a gentle trot, following behind Pierre’s and a couple of the acrobats wagons, Silver’s wagon beside Cain’s so that he could grin and chat to he and Frank as they travelled.

 

As the wagons travelled out of the town Frank felt a strange jolt in his stomach, a sort of weird tugging and fizzing as he left his home to go and see the big wide world. Cain had shifted closer to him and laid his head down on his shoulder, smiling softly up at him and Frank couldn’t help but grin back. He had been nervous at first, but the more they travelled he only grew more and more excited. 

The day was sunny and warm, and as they rumbled down one of the highways Frank looked about the fields lining the dirt track on either side. There were cattle roaming about freely, and birds flying over head. There were trees and flowers to see, and mountains in the distance. Quite far to the left Frank realised must be the train track after a steal beast chugged past with a chirpy toot of its horn. It had made Frank laugh out loud and press closer to Cain, silver grinning at them from his own wagon.

The three men were chatting brightly as they travelled, the wagons coming to a stop late afternoon to eat some lunch before they got on their way again. 

Cain and Silver told Frank all about the different places they had seen and also about Gerard’s hopes to take the circus across the ocean to different countries. They were certainly popular here and the ringmaster was sure they could make a real name for themselves if they tried. Frank’s stomach had churned a little at the idea of sailing away to foriegn lands, but the thought of becoming famous with the circus, of growing up here made him day dream for a while about himself. He could imagine himself middle aged, muscular, handsome, as seductive as Maria and as mysterious as Gerard. He would work on the cannons and any other machinery, hell, maybe one day he could take an apprentice of his own and teach him the tricks of the trade. What a magical thought.

Frank had fallen asleep for a while after that, his eyes drooping closed as he had been daydreaming until he was dreaming for real, his lips pouting a little against Cain’s neck from where he had dropped his head onto his shoulder. 

Cain had smiled softly and shared a pleased look with Silver, the brunette grinning widely with those sharp little teeth of his and Cogs had chirped brightly. Both men were pleased to see Frankie so relaxed, though neither had liked to admit it, they had been worried he wouldn’t want to move town with the circus. That he would leave due to the issues with Gerard. But clearly the young mechanic was content and that made them both happy.

 

“That’s it men – pull!” Gerard’s voice was loud and commanding, ‘men’ referring to all the circus folk as everyone grabbed a rope each and began pulling the big top up to its full height.

The circus had arrived at their next destination late that night and they were all tired. The horses were being taken to stables whilst some of the acrobat girls were going around the new town to put posters up so that in the morning it would seem as if the posters had just magically appeared to the townspeople. 

Everyone else was helping pull up the big top, even Gerard. It was heavier than it seemed, the vast amount of fabric weighing more than Frank expected, but then of course there was that complicated pulley system they used to open the top when Cain was fired from the cannon so Frank supposed that made it heavier too. 

Pierre was the only one not putting the tent up; instead he was stood with a sack of long, thick nails and a large wooden mallet. He waited until the big top was in place and everyone was instructed by Gerard to lay their ropes on the ground and hold them taught. Frank looked about and quickly copied everyone, squatting down on the grass and laying both hands tight down on his rope so that it didn’t fly up or go slack. Once everyone was settled Pierre rushed around the entire big top, hammering the nails into loops at the end of the ropes to secure the tent in place. 

For such a muscled man he was faster than expected, and with his strength it took only one blow of the mallet to drive the nails home.

Once the entire tent had been pinned up everyone stood back and shared tired grins, some wiping the sweat from their foreheads. The wagons had already been positioned into another colourful gypsy town, and all of the separate tents and stalls had been put up before the big top. That left them chance to eat a hasty supper before Gerard sent them all to bed, telling them to “sleep well, for in the morning, we shall plan our evening’s show.” 

Cain had taken Frank’s hand then, smiling warmly at him as he led him back to their wagon, stopping to hug Pierre and Silver and a number of the other circus hands good night. Frank felt exhausted but pleased, and he had paused outside the wagon to breathe in the cool night air and gaze about his surroundings a moment before going in to sleep.

Once both men had changed and crawled into separate sides of the bed Cain had sleepily promised Frank they would go exploring the next day once all their planning for the show had been done, and Frank had thanked him whole heartedly and sighed as Cain had drawn him closer.

“Come... lie with me, it feels strange sleeping so far apart. We’re friends, aren’t we?” He mewled, almost drunk he was so tired and Frank had been in no mind to disagree and so had timidly laid his head down on the front of Cain’s shoulder, pouting gently against the pale skin as the two men wrapped their arms around each other and fell fast asleep.

 

Frank woke up with a start when a hand had gently shook him and he grunted a little as he awoke, rubbing at his eyes and staring about. For a moment he was disorientated, confused to have been woken up when it was still dark and so clearly still late. He turned to Cain, expecting him to give some sort of explanation to having woken him but Cain himself was only just waking up, rubbing at his own eyes sleepily and yawning.

Confused, Frank turned his head, trying to see what had caused them both to wake up and his heart flew into his mouth when he saw a dark shape sat on one of the little cushioned benches on the other side of the wagon. It was hardly a long distance, barely three feet, and Frank knew he didn’t have to light a candle to know who was watching them both.

“Gerard?” He breathed, rubbing a hand through his hair and waiting until his eyes adjusted to the darkness. A hand of the figure slowly reached out, drawing a small gap in the curtains, just big enough to let in a little moonlight and as the white, gloved hand pulled back Frank felt himself tense. “What are you doing here?” He whispered, the ringmasters teeth shining in the darkness as he grinned deviously.

“I hope I am not disturbing you...” He purred, Cain, now fully awake, groaned gently.

“You know you are. We were sleeping.” He snapped softly, Gerard’s quiet chuckle sending shivers up Frank’s spine.

“Yes, I saw. Quite entwined too.” He smirked as he slowly removed his gloves and placed them on the table, Frank blushing in the darkness. 

“We share a bed.” Cain shrugged, shifting closer to Frank and gently taking his hand, squeezing softly to show it was okay. “It’s only natural we would fall into each other in the night.”

“Evidently.” Gerard replied, the smile clear in his voice and he leaned forward slowly, moonlight falling over him so that Frank could see him properly and for a moment he forgot to breathe.

Gerard looked just as good as ever, better even, for he was wearing his usual waistcoat with no shirt but this time no jacket either. The expanse of arm and shoulders on show, the long slope of his throat, God... Frank wanted to kiss him so badly. 

“Tell me Frankie, has Cain ever told you about the fun times he and I have had?” The ringmaster asked delicately, still smirking to himself and Frank bowed his head in shame, remembering everything he had seen that day Gerard had told him to come to his wagon and Cain automatically wrapped an arm around him.

“He knows.” He said a little tensely, kissing Frank’s cheek gently. “Don’t you see you do nothing but hurt him? Play your games master, but not with him. He doesn’t deserve to have you break him.” Cain’s voice held conviction but he spoke softly, almost gently and Frank looked at him in surprise at the term ‘master’.

“Cain.” Gerard’s voice was delicate but firm, and Frank felt Cain tense beside him. “If I wanted your opinion on the matter I would have asked for it.” 

Cain nodded slowly and sighed, holding Frank closer and whispering a soft apology before Gerard spoke again.

“Now then. I fear we’ve made the moment tense. I want you both to relax, you know you can always say no to me.” He whispered gently and Cain relaxed, nodding his head.

“I know.” He sighed, turning his head to whisper into Frank’s ear. “He means it... just say no Frankie. You don’t have to do anything.” He breathed and Frank’s heart sped up even more. Was this it then? Was this going to be one of those nights where Gerard came to take advantage of the beautiful clown? Was he expecting Frank to join in or something? It sounded like it, and the mechanic didn’t know whether he wanted to say no or not.

“I... O –Okay...” He whispered and Gerard grinned widely, leaning ever closer so that he could search Frank’s nervous gaze. Ever so slowly he reached out a hand and stroked one finger down Frank’s jaw, causing the mechanic to shudder and exhale softly, his gaze never leaving Gerard’s.

“Such a beautiful boy... I have been thinking about this all day.” He whispered and Frank felt certain his heart was about to give up and stop beating all together any minute now.

“Th – This?” He repeated, not sure what the ringmaster was planning exactly. Cain still had an arm around his waist, but Frank could barely feel it. Couldn’t see the way the clown was staring intently at Gerard, as if waiting instruction.

“Yes Frankie... You have to understand, you will be a most wonderful asset to this circus whether you choose to do as I ask or not. Your mechanical skills are truly wonderful, but I... would very much like to see your skills in other areas too.” The ringmasters’ voice was soft and gentle, trying to keep Frank at ease even as he asked for something that no one should ever ask of a man. Not in this world. 

“Tonight... I would like to watch you and Cain be... intimate, if you will.” He whispered softly, Cain relaxing now he finally understood but Frank only tensed more.

“Intimate?” He repeated softly, Gerard nodding.

“You understand what I mean?” He asked and Frank nodded shakily, his hands trembling and his heart hammering. “Please do not feel obligated. I am not a rapist Frank, nor is Cain. If you say no then I will leave, no harm. No foul.” 

_’If only it were that simple.’_ Frank thought to himself, his teeth clamping on his lower lip as he thought about it. This was something he certainly hadn’t been expecting. Yes, he had been shocked to see Gerard here, and his body was trembling quite violently now but deep down he had known this would happen. At least... he had known Gerard would come in the night and try things like Cain had told him. He had not, however, been expecting Gerard to ask him to have sex with Cain and not him.

He glanced at the clown who was watching him with gentle eyes, trying to tell him with just a look that it was okay, he could say no. In fact, Cain wanted him to say no. If he said yes, then there would be no turning back and he would end up mixed in these strange games of Gerard’s. 

“I... You... want to see my... skills?” Frank eventually whispered, turning to look at the ringmaster again and feeling once more that strange tugging in his abdomen and urge to kiss all over the ringmaster’s body. Gerard nodded slowly, offering a smile.

“Correct...”

“But I... I’m afraid I do not have any... skills, in that area.” Frank whispered shyly, his cheeks blazing and he bowed his head in embarrassment, Gerard chuckling lightly and even Cain giggled, kissing his cheek. 

“Are you a virgin Frank?” Gerard asked curiously, amusement in his voice and Frank blushed harder.

“No I... I’ve had sex with women a... a couple times.” He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “But never men I... I know it’s wrong so I –”

“Oh Frankie, please, never say it is ‘wrong’. Here we believe it is just another spectacular way to experience pleasure. And please, do not be nervous, Cain shall do all the work this time instead, if you prefer.” He purred, Cain nodding and rubbing his hand slowly up and down Frank’s arm.

“Mhmm... I could... ride you... if you like?” He offered, his voice a little huskier and Frank realised he was excited just thinking about it. For such a heart stoppingly good looking man to be so eager to _ride_ him made Frank feel as though he could get hard at that very second.

“R – Ride me...” He choked, Gerard smirking and nodding at Cain.

“What a pleasant idea. Don’t you agree Frankie?” He asked softly and Frank nodded automatically before he hesitated and looked to Gerard, biting his lip.

“But... What will you –”

“I shall watch. For tonight.” Gerard smiled, as if the answer were obvious and Frank looked to Cain who offered him some form of explanation.

“Gerard is a voyeur. He likes to watch...” He shrugged softly and Frank questioned him with his eyes if this had ever happened before. Cain blushed ever so slightly, the pink quite beautiful on his pale cheeks and he smiled somewhat shyly. “He’s watched Silver and I a few times.” He whispered and Gerard nodded, settling down on his bench and leaning back, clasping his fingers together on his knees and smiling encouragingly as Frank gazed at Cain.

Could he have sex with this man? 

Of course he could. Cain was so incredibly beautiful, so flawless, so pure... But it made him look so like an angel Frank felt guilty already for just considering doing anything with him. But then... he so wanted to make Gerard happy. He could imagine it, the way Cain would ride him and the way Gerard would watch. He felt his dick twitch in his trousers and he blushed, gasping and bowing his head.

“Hmm... I do believe that Frankie is up for it...” Gerard purred, looking to the mechanic for confirmation and ever so slowly, only once he was certain he wasn’t going to regret this, once he was done battling with what he knew was right and yet what he _wanted_... Frank nodded. 

Cain sighed and bowed his head a moment before smiling gently at Frank, squeezing his hand and shifting a little closer, Gerard grinning widely and relaxing more, getting comfortable before nodding his head at Cain.

“Then... begin with a kiss. As is polite. Do not feel nervous Frankie, you are in good hands.” The ringmaster’s voice had grown deep and husky and Frank could tell he was already aroused just from the knowledge that Frank had finally consented and he was finally going to get the show he wanted. Frank had full trust in Cain, but that didn’t stop him from feeling a little terrified. He had never had sex with a man before, how would he know what to do?

“Cain I –”

“Shh... It’s okay, let me do everything. All you have to do is... lie back...” The beautiful boy whispered softly and Frank gave a shaky nod, gazing through wide eyes as Cain slowly leant forward, angling his body so that he faced Frank properly. Frank automatically turned with him, their body’s side on to Gerard and facing each other. Neither of them were wearing shirts and Frank felt something spark up his spine when Cain laid one hand on his hip and one gently on his cheek, drawing him in as his perfectly cupid bow shaped lips pouted ever so softly. 

Frank kept his eyes open to the very last minute, his heart drumming a frantic rhythm in his chest as he became only far too aware of how Gerard was watching them, how he might make a fool out of himself. He didn’t know whether he was a good kisser or not, and he hadn’t kissed anyone for so long he wasn’t sure if he knew how anymore. But of course, as soon as Cain’s lips touched his own, his eyes fluttered closed and he relaxed into his hold.

Cain kept their lips still for a moment, moving the hand on Frank’s waist round so that his arm wrapped about his lower back and tugged him even closer, beginning to move his lips as their bodies touched and pressed tighter. 

Frank followed Cain’s lead, kissing him shyly as their lips moved slowly, pouting and moving as one. His arms slowly came up to wrap around Cain’s neck and he sighed when the older man forced his lips apart with the tip of his tongue. He didn’t move it into Frank’s mouth though, only deepened the kiss by allowing their lips to part, to share breath, and give the tantalising promise of something deeper before pouting and moulding together again.

Gerard watched intently and kept his fingers locked together so he didn’t touch himself just yet, instead simply watched as the two men kissed. Cain was a true beauty, anyone could see it, and Gerard never grew bored of seeing him kiss another. But Frank was something extra special. Shy, and timid, and yet so handsome. His dark brown hair and deep hazel eyes had hooked Gerard in the moment he had seen him, his olive skin contrasted so deliciously with Cain’s own ivory complexion, and the scars and little marks obtained from working with locomotives and down mines had left Frank with a hardly flawless body, yet Gerard loved it. It told a story, ever scar and abrasion another path on the map of his life, drawn so beautifully over his tanned skin.

Frank was more toned than Cain was, though neither were exactly muscular. But once again it was something Gerard loved. He especially loved how Cain so easily made Frank relax, the mechanic soon lost deeply in the kiss and no longer tense or shaking. Gerard knew that it was going to be a show to remember.

Frank gasped gently as after a long while of kissing Cain finally slipped his tongue into his mouth, moving past the soft barriers of his lips to touch his tongue and coax it into a slow, seductive dance. Frank pressed closer to the shorter man, his fingers smoothing through his long, white hair and feeling how silky the tresses were. Cain was clearly experienced and he made Frank melt with pleasure as his tongue explored his mouth, the hand on his face moving down to lay ever so gently on his crotch.

Frank gasped and pulled away from the kiss, squeezing his eyes shut and bowing his head, embarrassed by how hard he was already. Cain only smiled though and captured his lips in another, deeper kiss and squeezed Frank’s shaft gently through his trousers.

“Mmm... Frankie, I wanna make you feel good m’kay?” He purred and Frank nodded timidly, gazing through half lidded eyes as Cain slowly pushed him down to lay on his back. Cain knew Gerard loved to hear them talking to each other during the whole event, and he could tell already that Frank was going to be responsive, and that Gerard was going to love it. In fact, he himself no longer cared about any of the consequences, his body already wracked with lust for the mechanic. He was gorgeous, there was no doubt about it, and it made a pleasant change for Cain to be the dominant one for once.

Frank wrapped his arms around Cain when he leant over him and kissed him again, Gerard’s voice softly commanding them to turn so they were side on to him again. Cain nodded and manoeuvred Frank so that he was lying side on to the ringmaster, grabbing a pillow to place behind his head all without breaking the kiss. 

Cain’s hand was still pressed flush to the bulge in Frank’s trousers, rubbing and squeezing softly until Frank’s erection had grown to its full length, so hard that he wriggled uncomfortably until the head appeared over the hem of his trousers, shining from pre cum already. Cain broke the kiss and gazed down at him a moment before latching his lips onto Frank’s neck and sucking gently.

Frank groaned ever so softly and his toes curled when Cain smeared his thumb across the top of his head. He wanted to turn and see if Gerard was enjoying himself, but he couldn’t bring himself to even open his eyes let alone turn his head. He sighed and moaned quietly, playing with Cain’s long hair as he sucked and nibbled over his neck, slowly undoing the ties of his trousers and tugging them down his legs.

Frank lifted his hips and pushed the garment off the bed once it had reached his ankles. Cain’s hand instantly wrapped around his shaft and stroked slowly, squeezing every now and then and smearing the pre cum down Frank’s length to slicken his movements. 

Frank gasped and clenched his teeth, trying to bite back his moans until Gerard demanded he let him hear him and Frank obediently moaned loudly, tugging at Cain’s hair gently. 

Cain smirked softly and left a trail of marks down Frank’s neck and round to his throat where he was contentedly sucking on his Adam’s apple. He knew how to mark him so that they would fade by morning, but at the same time it would please Gerard to see some form of ownership on Frank. Not that it was Cain who would be owning him, of course.

“Oh... Cain...” Frank sighed, arching his back a little when Cain squeezed the base of his erection and then dipped his hand lower, squeezing and caressing his balls for a long moment as Frank squirmed and wriggled, biting his lip and whimpering for more. 

Cain grinned devilishly and moved down Frank’s body, capturing a nipple in his mouth and teasing the rosy nub with the tip of his tongue. Frank gasped and moaned louder, praying in his head that no one in the other wagons would hear him before all moments of clarity were gone and his mind was nothing but a thick fog of lust.

Cain moved across to his other nipple once he was done with the first, sucking and biting gently as his hand moved back to once more pump at Franks’ erection, drawing down the foreskin to tease beneath the fraenulum with his fingertips, causing the organ to twitch in his grasp.

“Mm... Cain... tell me about it, you know I love it when you do that...” Gerard whispered huskily from his spot on the bench, his hand now over his crotch where a sizeable bulge was showing through his trousers, his palm working over it as he teased himself.

Cain glanced at him and smirked, nodding and flicking his tongue over Frank’s nipple as he kept eye contact with the ringmaster.

“Mm... He’s the perfect size master... so thick, you know I love men with girth...” Cain purred, stroking his fist over Frank’s erection faster and twisting his palm with each sweep up, Frank moaning quietly to himself. “He’s gonna fill me up so good... I can’t wait to feel him...” He groaned, beginning to rub against Frank’s thigh so that he could feel how hard he was in his shorts and Frank groaned louder, tugging at Cain’s hips.

“Mmpph... Please Cain... ride me now... I don’t wanna wait... don’t make me wait...” He whimpered and to his surprise a deep, gravelly moan drifted to him from the cushioned bench. Cain too seemed shocked and he grinned at Gerard as he bit his lip and gazed at Frank through half lidded eyes.

“Ooh... you heard him Cain... Don’t leave the boy waiting... mm... That’s it Frankie, tell him what you want...” Gerard groaned, Frank bucking his hips a little and he tugged at Cain’s shorts, undoing them hastily and dragging them down his slender hips.

“I want you to ride me... mm... want you to... to make me feel good...” He whimpered, Cain shimmying out of his clothes and nodding.

“Oh I will Frankie, I will...” He sighed, gripping Frank’s hair as he kissed him suddenly and passionately, stealing his breath away as the mechanic gasped and struggled to keep up with the intensity of the kiss. Cain was still rubbing against his thigh, his now bare erection warm and slick against Frank’s skin and he moaned desperately, shamelessly begging for Cain to hurry. 

“Mm... just give me one minute love... I need to prep...” He groaned, kissing at Frank’s parted lips over and over before slowly turning so he had his back to Gerard. Frank sat up a little and watched through hazy eyes as Cain bent over and pressed his chest against the sheets, spreading his legs wide and sucking on three of his fingers. 

Frank knew vaguely what was to come and his dick ached at the thought. He wrapped his hand around it and stroked lazily, not enough to get off but just enough to ease the pain as he watched just as intently as Gerard was, the ringmaster undoing his own trousers to free his own throbbing erection.

Gerard matched Frank’s rhythm as he stroked his cock, the quiet sounds of Cain’s sucking filling the wagon before he moved his hand down his body, past his erection, past his testicles, all the way down to his anus and Gerard bit down hard on his lower lip.

Cain squeezed his eyes shut and slowly ran a fingertip round his entrance, he could hear soft pants coming from both Frank and Gerard and he ached to please them both, not wanting to leave them waiting. 

It didn’t take long for his muscles to begin relaxing and he eagerly pushed the first finger inside himself, pushing past the sphincter muscle and feeling it clench tight a moment before relaxing. He swallowed thickly and waited a moment before slowly moving his finger inside himself, Gerard’s and Frank’s stares burning holes in him as he thrust the digit slowly.

Frank watched, mesmerized, as Cain’s finger moved inside himself, a second soon disappearing to join it and Frank’s stomach clenched tightly. He was desperate to find out how it felt to disappear inside him that way too and he whimpered in need. 

Cain heard Frank’s quiet mewl and began scissoring his fingers, gyrating his hips and moaning quietly, adding a third and feeling the stretch. It didn’t really hurt after all the times he had done this, and he grew just as impatient as Frank as he thrust his fingers, spreading them and teasing himself until he couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Unn... mmph... Frankie are you... are you r – ready?” He asked quietly, Frank moaning and nodding frantically.

“Yes, yes Cain I... Please, please hurry...” He begged softly, Cain slowly drawing his fingers away and Gerard hissed as he watched his anus clench and then relax at the loss of contact, his hand squeezing at his erection in response and he panted softly as Cain slowly crawled back to Frank.

The two men met in a passionate kiss, Cain resting his legs on either side of Frank’s pelvis and moving his hips up above him, breaking the kiss so that he could straighten his back. Frank watched Cain through half lidded eyes, his hands automatically coming to rest on his hips and hold him steady as Cain reached behind himself and took hold of Frank’s cock.

He held the mechanic’s length up straight and laid his other hand down on Frank’s chest, keeping his balance as best he could as he slowly lowered himself back down. He waited until he felt the slick head of Frank’s erection pressing just above his ass and he closed his eyes, focusing on what he could feel to angle Frank just right and get him pressing against his entrance.

Frank’s breath hitched in his throat as Cain began to slowly press down, gripping tight to the base of his cock to keep him steady as he moved slowly, allowing his muscles to slowly relax and allow Frank to slip inside. It was a long process, or at least it felt it to Frank who was using all of his will power to not push up and try to thrust inside the slim boy quicker.

Cain clenched his teeth and sighed, forcing his body to relax and keep his pace steady as he pushed down, but as soon as the whole of Frank’s head had popped past the ring of muscle he suddenly slid down the rest of his length and all three men gasped loudly, Cain moaning and Frank groaning in slight shock.

Cain collapsed forward and laid his hands on Frank’s chest, pausing for a moment to let his body adjust to the mechanic. He had been right about the girth, he felt full to the brim and stretched just the right amount. It stung a little but not too much, and his own cock twitched at the sensation.

“Nggh... How does it feel Cain?” Gerard groaned, his hand squeezing the base of his erection as he watched. Cain swallowed thickly and waited until he had composed some more before he answered, starting to move his hips up and down at the same time.

“It... It feels b – better than I imagined...” He groaned, huffing softly as he used his thigh muscles to raise and lower himself quicker and quicker over Frank’s length. “He’s s – so big... he’s stretching me s – so good...” He groaned, Gerard having to squeeze his eyes shut and take a moment to revel in the pleasure those words caused before he managed to compose a little.

“A – And Frankie? How is it for you?” He asked, his voice deep and husky and Frank finally managed to look at him, his cock twitching inside Cain at the sight of the gorgeous ringmaster slowly stroking his own erection, standing proud between the soft folds of the fabric of his trousers which he had only opened rather than remove entirely. 

“It... It’s l – like nothing I... I’ve ever felt...” Frank finally managed to choke out, finding it incredibly difficult to string together a legible sentence. “He’s s – so tight...” He groaned, moaning loudly and bucking his hips up.

Cain hissed in pleasure and begged Frank to keep doing that, and soon the two men had found a rhythm that worked for them. Cain rode Frank eagerly, lifting himself up and dropping back down as quickly as he could, Frank bucking his hips up to meet each drop down so that Cain was lifted a little, bouncing on Frank’s cock and moaning for all the world to hear.

Gerard began to move his hand faster over his length, the sight so much better than he had been expecting. Frank was perfectly relaxed on his back, his hips moving up and down in an almost dreamlike way, his hands clamped on Cain’s hips and holding him steady as he moved. Frank had his eyes closed again, his lips parted as he panted and moaned softly, his toes curling and his stomach clenching every now and then as pleasure wracked through him.

Cain looked almost silver in the moonlight, moving frantically up and down over Frank as his erection stood red and weeping, pre cum drooling from the tip. He had his head thrown back and strands of his hair stuck to his face, the rest falling like a straight, silver waterfall all the way down to his ass. His nipples were hard as were Franks and Gerard had to fight the urge to go over to them and suck at the nubs, to tug at Cain’s cock, to steal kiss after kiss from Frank’s swollen lips.

In fact, the ringmaster thought he was being rather well behaved considering the circumstances, though he could feel his orgasm creeping up on him so quickly he was struggling to fight it back. But from the way Frank’s stomach was clenching faster and faster now he got the feeling the mechanic wasn’t going to be able to last much longer either.

Frank was beginning to moan much more now, unable to say anything other than ‘Cain’ and ‘Oh Gerard’ over and over, his hips losing their rhythm as he bucked them erratically, desperately seeking the end he could feel tugging at his insides. Cain too was beginning to clench continuously around him, drawing Frank ever closer as he rode him desperately. 

“Oh, ah! Frank... Oh... Oh my... Gerard... Gerard... M’so close master...” He whimpered, Frank nodding his agreement and Gerard groaned from deep in his chest.

“Then don’t hold on... Agh... either of you... cum for me, let me see it...” He grunted, his hand working furiously over his erection as Cain moved faster, Frank beginning to moan continuously, stopping only to take in deep, ragged breaths before he’d be moaning again.

He lasted only a few more seconds before he felt his orgasm tear through him, cum shooting from his tip and exploding into Cain, the older man crying out in delight and slamming his hips down so that he had Frank fully seated inside him, his balls pressed to his ass as he felt his dick twitching and throbbing inside him. Cain’s nails scratched down Frank’s chest before he wrapped a hand around his own erection and began pumping his fist frantically, moaning at the way Frank’s cum filled him and dripped down the backs of his thighs.

Frank felt like he would never be able to cum again by the time he collapsed back into the sheets, his cock over sensitized and he whined in a mix of pain and pleasure as Cain bent over him, his hair falling forward like a curtain over his cheeks as he moved his hips back and forth, grinding over Frank’s pelvis as he tugged at his erection.

Gerard was the first to cum, moaning deeply as he exploded over his hand, his hips bucking and his eyes never leaving Cain’s erection, the clown quick to follow and he groaned through his release, cumming hard over his hand and Frank’s torso. The first few ropes shot over the mechanics collar bones and chest, before the last few spilled over his stomach. 

Frank was whimpering with the need to end the stimulation on his softening cock, and he sighed with slight relief when he finally slipped from out of Cain and the older man slowly relaxed from his orgasm, collapsing down beside Frank and the two lay with their eyes closed, panting heavily. 

For a long while no one moved, all three men spent and exhausted. But finally, Gerard got to his feet and slowly walked to the bed. Frank watched through half lidded eyes as the ringmaster slowly bent down over him, licking Cain’s cum away from his chest and stomach, sucking his nipples clean and making Frank squirm and pant softly.

Cain cracked open an eyelid and mewled, sitting up a little so he could grab Gerard’s hand still coated in cum and he eagerly licked it clean, sucking on his fingers as Frank watched. He had never witnessed anything like it and part of him felt certain he was dreaming. 

“Mm... My beautiful boys... you have pleased me greatly.” Gerard purred, kissing Frank’s forehead and turning to kiss Cain’s, but the clown lunged at him and wrapped his arms tight around him, kissing him deeply on the mouth before moving his hair away from his neck so he could kiss up to his ear.

“Thank you master...” He sighed, nibbling over his skin and Frank watched with a dreamy expression, practically asleep already from exhaustion, but he felt sure something glinted in the moonlight. Something... silver, on Gerard’s neck. It seemed that whatever it was Cain was tugging gently on it with his teeth, but Frank couldn’t quite see enough to tell what it was and then Cain was being gently pushed away, Gerard’s hair fell forward to cover whatever it was.

“You are a terrible man Cain, enough of your playfulness. You are exhausted.” The ringmaster chuckled fondly and gently lay Cain down against the pillows. He then scooped Frank up and lay him down beside the white haired boy, lifting the cushion he had been lying against and placing it with the others.

Frank gazed up at Gerard as he did up his trousers and then picked up the blankets that had fallen to the floor. He draped them over the two men and kissed them both again, Frank taking his hand when he turned away and he tugged him back.

“Gerard I –”

“What is it, Frankie?” The ringmaster asked with a calm smile and Frank blushed, biting his lip. He was so very tired, he just wanted to sleep. Cain was already lying on his side, fingers curled around his pillow and his lips pouted in sleep and Frank longed to join him. But he knew he had meant to ask something, but suddenly all words were out of his head.

“I just... I... Thank you?” He finally offered and Gerard laughed, pressing a feather light kiss to his lips. It lasted barely a second, so light Frank could hardly feel it, but it still made his heart melt all over his ribs.

“Should I call you master now?” He asked dreamily, his eyes fluttering closed as his body gave up fighting and let sleep take him. Gerard sighed and smiled fondly, smoothing his hair back off his damp forehead and he gave an amused look as he shook his head.

“If you like... but it is hardly necessary.” He whispered, waiting a moment before it was clear Frank and Cain were both deep asleep and he sighed, laying another, gentle kiss to Frank’s parted lips before he slipped out of the wagon and into the night.


	7. Of pistols and other such machinery

Frank stumbled out of the wagon and sighed, blinking in the harsh sunlight and squinting as it burned his eyes. He felt tired and achy but happier than he had felt since... well, ever.

When he had woke up that morning to Cain handing him some coffee and another one of those delicious sweet pastry’s he had wondered if he had simply dreamt about what had happened in the night. But when he had glanced to the table at the other end of the cabin his heart had missed a beat to see Gerard’s white silk gloves still resting there.

Cain had looked worried for a long while, quietly asking Frank if he was okay but it soon became clear that Frank was better than okay. He was ecstatic. 

As they had eaten their breakfast they had both felt a little awkward at first. Frank had just had sex with a man for the first time, a man who was becoming one of his best friends, and he wasn’t exactly sure how to feel about it. All he knew was that he had enjoyed it and that Gerard had enjoyed it too... and to know that he had made the ringmaster happy made Frank feel dizzy with pride. 

Once they had eaten Cain had talked it out with Frank, making sure he had no regrets or felt used in anyway, and once they both knew how the other felt they had shared a warm embrace and Cain had grinned at Frank, reminding him of his promise to take him out for the day. Frank had then got dressed in a rush and hopped out of the wagon, eager to see the new town they were in.

Cain smiled warmly at Frank as he blinked in the sunlight, his eyes taking a moment to adjust before he beamed back at the clown and kissed his cheek.

“Mm, you ready to go exploring?” Cain asked brightly, offering Frank his hand and the mechanic took it with a smile, lacing their fingers as he nodded.

“Yup! Let’s go.” He grinned, rushing off with Cain and making the older man laugh at his enthusiasm. 

The two walked through the town of gypsy wagons until they reached the outskirts of the field they had set up in. They stopped and looked out at the rows of houses before them, beautiful, timber cottages with thatched roofs stood in lines with flowers overflowing from window boxes and little front yards. Frank sighed happily and breathed in the scent of the flowers that the sun was making rise into the air and Cain squeezed his hand before letting go lest anyone from the town see.

“Which way shall we go?” Cain asked brightly, looking left and then right. Trying to work out which way would hold the most fun for them. Frank copied him and gazed down both directions, biting his lip. He didn’t suppose it mattered, it all looked beautiful and he wanted to see it all.

“I don’t mind. I’ve never been to such a pretty place before.” He giggled, Cain grinning at him and nodding for him to follow as he set off to the left.

“We’ll go this way then.” He beamed, walking at a steady but brisk pace down the cobbled streets of the town. Frank followed him with a large smile, looking about in awe as he took in all the sights and smells of the foreign place. It was hard to believe somewhere so beautiful lay just a day’s travelling away from the other town and Frank was already eager to see what other places they would go to. 

He chatted to Cain as they walked, the day early and the streets quiet. The sky was blue and only a smudge of white cloud could be seen in the horizon. It seemed to be a small town, the two men reaching the town square after only ten minutes of walking. 

The square was cobbled like the rest of the streets and had a large stone fountain in the middle underneath a clock tower that stood on four legs. It was providing shade for a young woman selling roses from a basket, tied in bunches with white ribbon. Cain offered to buy Frank one with a playful smirk and the mechanic blushed, giggling as he shoved the clown lightly and insisted he didn’t want one.

The two walked slowly round the square with soft smiles, their hands hanging close together but never quite touching as they gazed about. The outside of the square was all lined with market stalls and people were walking about, chatting and laughing as they purchased every day things like bread and eggs. But there were some other stalls too, much more interesting stalls.

Frank was pulled towards a weapons stall like a bee to honey and he gazed in awe at the beautifully hand crafted guns and daggers on display. The man attending the stall was large and muscular, his hair tied in a loose ponytail and his upper lip coated with a long, handlebar moustache. He rested his fists on his hips and leaned forward a little as Frank hovered his hand over a pistol.

“Lift if you like sir, get a feel for it.” He offered, his voice gruff but friendly and Frank looked up at him in some surprise. He had almost been in a trance and he blushed, thanking the man quickly before he lifted the pistol and sighed in delight. 

It was a flintlock pistol, the muzzle and barrel made of shiny bronze, the receiver a dirtier bronze. It was double barrelled and the two hammers raised in smooth spirals with flattened tops for cocking back. The handle was made of wood and engraved with an intricate swirls and spirals designed that matched that of the one on the receiver. It was a good weight, heavy in Frank’s hand and he gripped it with shaking fingers, his eyes wide with adoration.

“Erm... Frankie...” Cain smirked, touching his shoulder and making Frank jump in surprise. “It’s a gun not a girl.” He teased lightly, Frank blushing and the man behind the stall laughed heartily.

“Well, I believe a good pistol is just as beautiful as a good woman.” He smiled kindly, Frank nodding his agreement and shoving Cain lightly. Of course, Frank wasn’t attracted to women at all so he’d rather have a pistol any day. 

“This is gorgeous...” He breathed, testing the gun in his other hand and looking at every angle. “Handmade?”

“Yes sir, by myself. I own that shop just there.” The man nodded at a shop across the square, the sign above it showing a painting of a pistol and a sword crossed over each other and Frank bit his lip. He would love to see inside it. See how the weapons were made. “That there pistol took me just over a week to finish. It’s good and sturdy, fairly light, durable... Only thirty gold, if you’re interested...”

Frank _was_ interested, but he didn’t have that amount of money. That was ten weeks wages all in one and he hadn’t even worked one week yet. He had a little money which he had saved for getting the train and finding a place to stay when he had planned to leave the town before he had got wrapped up in the circus but it wasn’t quite enough for the pistol. 

But it was truly beautiful...

“I... I don’t have that much.” He sighed, laying the gun back down on the wooden table top with a disappointed sigh. “Thank you though, it’s a beautiful weapon.” He smiled sadly at the stall vender and he looked sadly back at Frank, biting on his lip. 

The young man seemed genuinely saddened to have to walk away, and the gun maker didn’t have the heart to see him leave with such a hurt expression.

“Well, how much do you have?” He asked quickly, Frank looking up at him with big, innocent eyes. “I could drop the price to twenty five, but no lower.” He said as firmly as could and Frank bit his lip, thinking about it. 

For such a beautiful pistol it was a very good price, but it would take every penny Frank had. He would have to start saving all over again but then, he reasoned, what was he really saving for? He didn’t have to buy any food since it was all provided at the circus – but what if he wanted to go out for food, like today, if Cain wanted to have lunch somewhere Frank couldn’t expect him to pay for him. But what was one outing when he could have the pistol for life. And he’d be getting his first wage at the end of the week, and it wasn’t like he had rent or taxes to pay...

“Twenty five...” He mused, staring at the pistol and trying to decide how much he liked it. He had never needed a gun before, and he didn’t need one now. He wouldn’t use it but...

“And don’t forget there’s been lots of bandit activity round these parts recently. People are being encouraged to buy something to protect them if they travel a lot, and I’m assuming you do since I haven’t seen you round town before.” The stall vender added softly, waiting for Frank to make his decision as he gazed longingly at the gun.

Frank sighed and went over all the pro’s and con’s in his head. The bandit argument was certainly a good one, he had no idea if there was any increased activity in bandit attacks but he didn’t really care. It just made a very good excuse to spend the whole of his money in one go.

He had pretty much decided he _was_ going to buy the pistol when Cain stepped in.

“It’s a very kind offer sir,” he smiled at the man, “but I’m afraid my friend must decline.”

Frank turned and looked at Cain in shock, jaw dropped and eyes wide. 

“What!? No I don’t, I want it.” He turned back to the man and grinned at him, already hunting for his little leather purse to get his money. “I want it.” He insisted, the man grinning back at him but Cain shook his head and grabbed Frank’s arm to stop him.

“Frank you can’t! Gerard doesn’t allow any weapons in the circus.” He protested and Frank hesitated, looking at the clown with raised eyebrows.

“Really?”

“Uh huh. I didn’t want to tell you cos’ he doesn’t really like to tell many people but... He doesn’t like any kinds of guns or swords or anything. He says it’s unnecessary... it’s because he was attacked by highwaymen when he was younger and since then he’s despised all weapons.” Cain kept his voice low so others around wouldn’t hear him and Frank sighed, his heart skipping a beat at the revelation.

“He was attacked?” He whispered, Cain nodding with a grim expression. Deep down Frank felt that that gave him even more reason to buy a pistol, surely Gerard would want to be protected in case another attack happened? But then he supposed he should respect the ringmaster’s wishes and he reluctantly told the stall vender he was sorry before walking away with Cain.

Cain sighed and gently touched Frank’s shoulder, squeezing to show he was sorry. “I know you liked it Frank, but it was expensive anyway.” He shrugged, Frank nodding vaguely as he looked down at the floor. He knew it was ridiculous to be upset about not buying a pistol but it had been so pretty...

“Frank?”

“It’s okay.” He sighed, looking up and forcing a smile. “So, Gerard was attacked by highwaymen? I never knew...” He mumbled, Cain biting his lip and looking away as they looked around at the other stalls, but the excitement had gone.

“Yeah he... He doesn’t really talk about it. All I know is it was five years ago.” Cain shrugged, saying that it had been before he had created the circus and that since the attack the ringmaster had been against all weapons. When Frank asked if he had been hurt much Cain only shrugged.

“He’s alive isn’t he?” He pointed out, offering a playful smirk though it seemed contrived. As though he was worried Frank wouldn’t return it, but after a moment of considering his words Frank had decided Cain was right and that clearly when Gerard had been attacked it hadn’t been serious, only making him want the pistol more but he grinned softly back and shrugged.

“I guess so...”

“Come on, let’s go look round some more.” Cain beamed, leaving the square with Frank and trying to lighten the mood again as he led the way back through some more streets, Frank still thinking of the beautiful pistol.

 

Silver was waiting for the two men when they returned, laughing and chatting as they stumbled into the circus grounds. They had their arms wrapped around each other and were talking brightly about the wonderful day they’d had.

In the end they had had a wonderful time, exploring the town and finding where everything was. They had gone to a tavern and sipped ale by an open fire, listening to the old men around them tell stories of their childhood. Cain had been offered a try on one of the men’s pipes, which had left him a coughing, spluttering mess which had amused Frank greatly. 

They had then gone by a bakery where the smell of fresh bread had tempted them inside and they bought a currant bun each, which they ate on a wall beside a mill, watching the large wooden wheel turning slowly and listening to the crunching of the stone wheels inside. 

The town was quaint and picturesque and Frank liked it a lot. It being so small meant it wasn’t yet touched by the factories and steam engines Frank had grown up around, the air clean and fresh rather than filled with acrid smoke and dirt. Frank hadn’t been anywhere so beautiful before and he hoped they stayed here a long time, though Cain told him it would only be for two days, maybe three.

When they reached Silver he seemed a little disappointed that they hadn’t invited him and Frank was hit by a smack of guilt. He pulled the older man into his arms and hugged him tight, Cogs biting Frank’s ear as if to scold him before scampering over to Cain to give him the same treatment.

“I’m sorry Silv – Ow! Silver.” Cain giggled softly and rubbed his ear, holding Cogs up between two fingers and glaring at him in some amusement. “No biting you horrid monkey, I even brought you back a gift.” He scoffed, Cogs chirping and his eyes rolled in their sockets before blinking, waiting for the promised gift which Cain produced from a tiny paper bag. He had bought himself some cherries but he pulled one out and offered it to the tin monkey. 

Frank watched as he released Silver and they both smiled as Cog’s snatched the cherry from Cain’s hands and bit it off the stem. The fruit was almost too big for his mouth but he stuffed it inside and wriggled violently until Cain placed him down on Silver’s shoulder where he began chewing on the cherry until the juice ran down his chin.

“Oh, Cogs!” Silver groaned, laughing softly and wiping away the juice with his thumb. “Remember your manners please. And shouldn’t I get one of them? For not being invited and all.” He sighed, giving a sad expression until Cain rolled his eyes and handed him the bag. Silver beamed widely and pecked Cain’s lips before eating one of the cherries.

“Thanks Cain. By the way, Gerard wanted to talk to you, something about wanting to hear all about your day out with Frankie.” He shrugged, Cain nodding and walking away but when Frank went to follow Silver tugged him back. “Stay with me a while? I feel like you and Cain are getting all close all of a sudden and just forgetting me.” He whimpered softly and Frank could hardly refuse him.

He walked with him through the groups of wagons and asked him about his day, smiling when Silver hugged into his side and laid his head on his shoulder. He told Frank all about the meeting of the circus folk which he had missed that morning, filling him on the plans for that night’s show but it wasn’t like Frank had to do anything so it wasn’t important. He did feel excited about it though, especially when he heard Maria would be performing.

“What does she even do?” He wondered out loud and Silver laughed softly.

“Nothing much. She just wanders around and lets people touch her beard. She sometimes do exotic dancing too.” He shrugged, Frank scoffing.

“Is that all? I thought she’d do something like... I dunno. Can’t she cut her beard off and have it grow back real quick?” He asked and Silver smirked, even Cogs chirping as if he was laughing.

“No. No one can do that, can they?” He chuckled and Frank blushed, shrugging his shoulders.

“I thought I read about someone doing it once.” He lied, though of course, Frank never read anything unless he absolutely had to. 

Silver shrugged and continued walking, his arms wound around one of Frank’s. “Well... Maria can’t do that. She can’t even cut her beard at all.” He said idly, Frank looking at him for more explanation and he smirked, showing his sharp little teeth. “Her beard used to be really long, but one day she wanted a change so she cut it into the short goatee thing she has now... and it’s been that way for three years.” He said eerily, Frank stopping and looking at him in shock.

“You mean...?”

“That’s right, if Maria shaved her beard away... it would never grow back.”

Frank gasped softly and raised his eyebrows in surprise, Cogs dashing across to Silver’s other shoulder as he chirped and clicked merrily away.

 

After that night’s show and once everyone had eaten Frank walked back to the wagon with Cain to get to sleep. They had spent their dinner with Silver and he seemed to be feeling much happier now they were giving him attention again. Though Frank had been slightly distracted, since all the time he was eating Gerard had been watching him from across the tent. 

When he got back to the wagon things intensified when he found a little slip of parchment resting in the door handle, his name written on it in beautiful italic script.

“What’s this?” He mused, his heart hammering in his chest and Cain glanced at it with curious eyes, unlocking the door but not entering the wagon as Frank unfolded the paper. 

“Is it from Gerard?” He asked, recognising the handwriting and Frank bit his lip.

“I... I don’t know...” He looked down at the signature and slowly nodded. “Yeah it is...”

“Well.... what does he want?” Cain asked, almost laughing when Frank didn’t read the parchment right away and the mechanic blushed, looking back at the words on the page and his head swam as the words seemed to wiggle and morph. He hated reading, he was bad enough at it without people watching him but it was worse when it was in such complicated script and with Cain’s icy blues staring intently at him.

“I err... it says erm...” The message was only small, but as Frank stared at it he had to carefully spell out each word in his head, his heart racing so much he could feel it in his throat, beads of sweat warming his forehead as he gazed at the words. 

“He wants me to... err... come see him... in his... his... wagon. Right away.” He breathed a sigh of relief as he finally decoded the words and Cain stared at him in surprise.

“Wow... I wonder what he wants...” He breathed, not mentioning the clear difficulty Frank had had at reading. Many in the circus couldn’t read at all so Cain was hardly judgemental. “You better go over there.” He said softly, Frank biting his lip and giving a small nod.

“I... I guess so. Do you think he’ll want me to... do anything?” He asked quietly and Cain laughed, hugging him gently for a moment before kissing his cheek.

“If he does, you can still say no. He isn’t your master Frankie.” He whispered softly and the mechanic nodded, but as he began to walk to Gerard’s wagon he couldn’t help but wonder if that was really true.

 

“Ah Frank, come in, come in.” Gerard smiled warmly at the young man and stood aside so that he could enter the ringmaster’s wagon, shyly taking a seat at the table he had sat at the first day they had met when Gerard nodded towards it. “You found my note okay then I trust?”

“Y – Yes sir...” Frank whispered, sitting down on the edge of the seat and biting his lip softly as Gerard found some of that delicious wine he had given Frank the day they had met and sat opposite him. He poured it into two glasses and handed one to Frank, the whole thing holding a strange air of déjà vu for the young mechanic.

“So, tell me, did you enjoy your day with young Cain?” Gerard asked brightly once he had put the wine bottle away and was happily sipping out of his cup. 

Frank nodded and took a shaky sip of his own, looking anywhere but at the ringmaster. He knew there was no reason to be shy now after what he had done the night before but he couldn’t stop his heart from racing the way it was. Gerard had changed after the show and was now wearing tight black trousers and a loose, white gypsy shirt. The fabric was very thin and Frank knew if he looked hard enough he’d be able to see Gerard’s chest through it. Which, though tempting, would really not help his nerves at all.

“You look nervous Frank, is something the matter?” Gerard asked sweetly, swirling the wine in his glass around and peering at the mechanic over the rim.

Frank shook his head quickly and caught Gerard’s gaze, blushing a little beneath it. 

“N – No, of course not I...” Frank stopped, blushing even more and he lowered gaze. Gerard smirked softly and reached out, pale fingers cupping beneath Frank’s chin and tilting his face up to look at him again.

“Then... perhaps you should keep eye contact with me? It’s awful rude not to you know...” He purred, leaning close over the table and Frank almost forgot to breathe for a second. 

The wagon was warm and dimly lit by only a few candles, the bed at the other end looking so deliciously tempting with all those pillows and blankets and that purple velvet drape ready to be dropped at any moment. Providing total privacy for whoever was in the bed. Frank’s mouth watered just at the thought of being laid back in all that silk and driven crazy by the gorgeous ringmaster opposite him. 

“Mmph...” Frank shifted uncomfortably as his dick twitched in his breeches. He moved his chin a little sharply away from Gerard’s hand, knocking him back and the ringmaster stared at him in slight surprise for a moment before he leaned back in his seat.

“Hm... Well, I’m sure you’re probably wondering why I asked you to come here.” He sighed, looking at the wine swirling around his cup with each gentle movement of his hand. His tone was once more serious and Frank bit his lip, terrified that he had offended him. He didn’t mean to be so skittish, he just wasn’t used to these sorts of situations and he panicked sometimes. He hadn’t expected to get caught up in such a strange game and he was still learning the rules.

“I... Yes... Yes, I am.” He said softly, looking at Gerard’s free hand resting on the table and feeling a sudden urge to reach forward and lay his own hand over it. But he didn’t know how such an intimate gesture would be taken. Obviously Gerard thought it was okay for him to make moves on people, but was it okay the other way round?

“Well Frankie, I actually called you here because I have something to show you.” Gerard slowly got to his feet, Frank’s eyes following him as he moved to stand in the middle of the floor where the roof curved to its highest point so that he could stand at his full height. He gazed steadily down at Frank and slowly offered him his hand. Frank hesitated for barely a second before he wrapped his fingers around Gerard’s and allowed him to pull him to his feet.

“What did you want to show me?” He asked softly, almost whispered, as he found himself lost in Gerard’s calm gaze. The ringmaster made no sign of recognising the want that flashed across Frank’s irises, for now he had something important to tell the mechanic. If anything else was to follow... which truthfully, Gerard was planning on... then he would worry about that later.

Gerard gazed steadily into Frank’s eyes as he slowly began to undo the strings holding the collar of his shirt together, Frank forcing his eyes down to watch. He felt his heart pick up in speed and he passed his tongue over his lips, wondering what the ringmaster was doing. 

“Gera-”

“I’m not what you assume I am Frankie.” Gerard’s voice was calm and steady, almost distant as he slid the folds of his shirt apart and moved his hands down to take hold of the hem. “And you are not just a simple cannon mechanic either. You are something much more important...”

Frank was given hardly any time to ponder what this could mean before Gerard was slowly pulling his shirt up and over his head, revealing the taught muscles of his flat stomach and then the first signs of his pectoral muscles. Frank felt his abdomen clench a little and he stared in awe as the ringmaster’s body was slowly revealed to him. But it wasn’t all he had been expecting...

The first thing Frank noticed was the bronze square just left of centre of Gerard’s chest. He stared with wide eyes at its little keyhole for a long moment, wondering what on earth he was looking at. Was it a... door? In Gerard’s chest? 

Before he could really think about it Frank noticed the tiny green orb set beside it, a green, viscous fluid swirling about in it, sloshing against the side of the glass it was encased in every time Gerard moved. The orb was about half full, but what the liquid was Frank did not know. 

Next he noticed the long, perfectly straight scar all down the left side of Gerard’s torso. It was a nasty looking scar, despite its neatness, and the only reason Frank hadn’t noticed it first was due to the bronze plate being so much more shocking to see.

Gerard gave Frank a long while to get used to what he was seeing, letting him think about it and practically hearing as all the cogs clicked into place.

“Y – You... You’re a cyborg?” He breathed, stepping slowly closer and raising his hands as if to touch the metal. He hesitated, remembering himself last minute and he blushed deeply as he went to step back but Gerard suddenly took his hand, gently drawing him closer again.

“Yes... It’s okay... you can touch it...” He whispered, Frank looking into his face for a moment to make sure he meant it before he slowly touched his fingertips to the bronze door. 

Frank gasped softly as he felt gentle movement from behind the metal, laying his hand flat over it to feel more and he swore he could feel vibrating and whirring as if some great machine was alive behind it. He glanced up at Gerard again before gazing back at the door, so many questions forming in his head he didn’t know what to ask first. 

“Were you... born like this?” He finally decided on, Gerard’s soft laugh making him blush deeply and look up at him again, though he didn’t move his hand away from the bronze door. Amidst the other movement he could feel a soft thump thump which he guessed must be Gerard’s heart. 

“No. I was born a normal man, just like you.” Gerard smiled warmly, resting his hand over Frank’s and touching his other hand to a key that hung around his neck. “I was attacked by highwaymen when I was twenty one, but I was saved by a scientist and he made me what I am now.” He said softly, watching Frank curiously as the mechanic stared back at the door, and then back at the key. 

“That key...”

“Opens this.” Gerard smiled, tapping the bronze and chuckling at Frank’s dumbfounded look. “Please, sit down; I must explain everything to you for it to make sense.” 

Frank obediently dropped down onto the edge of the bed when Gerard sat down and patted the space beside him. Frank couldn’t take his eyes off the ringmaster’s chest as Gerard gently told him the full story of the attack and the injuries he had sustained. He went into detail about what the scientist had did to him, the changes he had made and how they needed to be checked and maintained regularly. 

“I’m just like those cannons or the trains you worked with. If my machinery isn’t up to scratch I simply don’t work.” Gerard flashed a grin at Frank and slipped the key from around his neck. “I don’t get sick often, the only times I’ve been ill since the attack is whenever I let my potion get too low.” Gerard tapped the green orb, Frank nodding slowly. Gerard had explained what every element to his new body did, and he knew now what his insides looked like without having to look through the door, but when Gerard pressed the key into his hand he knew he was being invited to see for himself anyway. 

“I... You want me to... to look?” He whispered, just confirming and Gerard smirked softly. 

“You don’t have to, but I would like you to. You see Frankie... Your ability to work out how the cannons worked without ever being trained in the area truly impressed me and I feel if anyone will be able to work out my machinery then it’s you.” He smiled, taking the key again when Frank just looked dumbfounded and he unlocked the door himself. 

“What I’m trying to tell you Frankie, is that I want you to try and work out how _I_ work, and then if anything ever does go wrong, you can hopefully fix me.” Gerard flashed a sweet smile and Frank blinked stupidly for a long moment, going to answer but then getting distracted when Gerard slowly swung open the bronze door to reveal the insides of his chest.

Frank’s eyes went wide and he leaned forward to get a closer look, his jaw dropping at everything he could see. Although Gerard had already told him about everything it was still a shock to actually see it and he gazed in awe at the ringmasters heart, beating steadily, half of it made of metal tubing. He could also see one of his lungs, half of it, just like Gerard had said, now half machine. The entire left side of his rib cage was also made of metal, and Frank knew that if he could see the bones of Gerard’s arm and left hand they too would be the same metal. Titanium, Gerard had said.

Gerard kept very still and silent as Frank slowly gazed into his chest, the feeling of having someone look inside him very strange. Gerard had never let anyone except Axis do this, but it was important Frank saw it all. 

Once Frank had seen his fill he nodded at Gerard and the ringmaster closed the door and locked it up again, slipping the key back around his neck. Frank looked into his eyes and bit his lip, his heart thudding erratically in his chest. He felt almost dizzy, the moment so strange. 

“Erm... So, are things... likely to need fixing?” He asked eventually, Gerard shaking his head with a soft smile.

“Not likely. I can change the potion and tighten my screws myself.” He smiled, tilting his head to the side so that Frank could see the line of screws down his neck. “I’d just want to know that you’re on standby if anything ever does happen. It’s like the security the circus folk feel knowing that one of the acrobats is also a doctor.” He explained softly, Frank nodding vaguely as he stared at the screws in Gerard’s neck.

He knew it was wrong of him but... he found them strangely sexy...

Gerard smirked softly as he saw Frank gazing at the screws and he slowly moved his head straight again so that his hair covered them and his smirk grew when disappointment showed in Frank’s eyes. 

“So... do you have any more questions?” He asked softly, Frank slowly shaking his head and Gerard smiled, leaning forward and delicately stroking his fingers up Frank’s thigh. Frank looked at him with some surprise, biting his lip and leaning a little closer to show he didn’t mind.

His heart was hammering but deep down he had been hoping for this. He knew that Silver and Cain had warned him not to get caught up in anything but it was a bit late for that anyway, and in that moment he couldn’t remember what the warnings had really been anyway. 

“So... How many other people know..?” Frank asked softly, nodding at the bronze door and Gerard smirked, leaning ever closer still and gently laying his hand over Frank’s cheek. 

“Almost everyone in the circus. I’ve only formally told Maria, Cain and Silver. But it isn’t a secret.” He shrugged, leaning so close now that Frank had no choice but to slowly lean back in response, his heart missing beats when it wasn’t beating insanely fast and his dick was already twitching as Gerard laid his body over him.

“But let’s not talk about this anymore. We have all the time in the world to discuss it and Frankie... you really impressed me last night. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it...” He purred, Frank swallowing thickly and struggling to form a response. 

“Oh... Oh well... erm.... Mmph!” Frank gasped softly when Gerard’s lips suddenly touched his own, the ringmaster smirking softly against his lips and tangling his hand into Frank’s hair. 

Gerard’s touch was gentle, surprising Frank though he wasn’t sure why. He hadn’t ever really thought that the ringmaster would be rough but... he wasn’t expecting him to be tender. His fingers weaved ever so softly into Frank’s hair and tugged gently, his other hand cupping Frank’s hip as he pressed their bodies together. 

“Mm....” Frank wrapped his arms slowly around Gerard’s neck and trailed his fingertips down the line of screws, bucking his hips up a little as their lips worked softly together. Frank felt like his head was going to explode it was spinning so much, his lips pressed against Gerard’s and working frantically to taste him. 

Gerard smirked softly at the desperate way Frank was kissing him, his own body heating up and his abdomen tingling as he thought of all the delicious things he wanted to do to the mechanic. He supposed he shouldn’t do too much just yet, but... he was making no promises...

“Frankie, you’ll be staying with me tonight...” He purred into Frank’s ear and Frank thought briefly of all the warnings he had been given before he shoved them out of mind and nodded, grabbing Gerard by the hair and kissing him eagerly once more.


	8. Flintlock

Frank had been right about the bed. It was divine. 

Being swamped in all the silk and pillows and velvet felt like nothing he had ever experienced before. Such luxury was not exactly something someone of his social class ever got to feel and whilst Gerard was busy shimmying out of his clothes Frank got busy rolling his naked form all over the bed, sweeping his hands across the different fabrics and wriggling his back to feel it against every inch of skin he could.

He wasn’t entirely sure how he had come to be naked in the first place, one second he had been kissing Gerard like it was the only chance he would ever get to do so and the next he was in nothing but his own skin and waiting patiently for Gerard to join him. He could remember vaguely, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he had been warned about this sort of thing but then he had known all along he wouldn’t resist, really. Who could resist someone like Gerard? Especially when it included a bed like this...

“What _are_ you doing Frankie?” Gerard smirked as he finished stripping of his clothes and stood at the end of the bed, hands on hips and legs slightly apart so that his erection could stand proudly for Frank’s inspection. 

The young mechanic felt his mouth water as he stopped wriggling around and leant up on his elbows, staring in stunned silence at the ringmaster’s engorged length and wondering how badly it would hurt when it was pushed inside him. 

“I... I was just... this bed is really... really...” Frank trailed off, lost for words as his eyes grew wider and wider, Gerard slowly crawling onto the bed with a devilish smirk.

“Something else?” He finished his sentence for him, Frank nodding mutely as the ringmaster settled himself above him and laid his weight over their hips so that their erections pressed tight together. Frank could feel Gerard’s pulsing and his own twitched in response, their bodies having a conversation all their own as Frank slowly slid his hand down Gerard’s bicep.

“I... I’ve never done this before...” He reminded him softly, Gerard grinning and leaning down to kiss him gently a moment. 

“I know.” He purred, though it was clear that didn’t put him off. 

Gerard was not a man who waited for things he wanted. Patience wasn’t all of it; it was also because he only ever used the men he slept with. Silver, Cain, even Pierre from time to time were all puppets on his strings and when he decided he wanted a man to push inside and not a woman, they were all there, ready and willing for him whenever he called. Frank, he decided, was going to be the same. He had never wanted a man quite as much as he wanted Frankie and he was not going to wait around and make sure Frank was ready to have a man touch him in the most private of places.

“You’ll enjoy yourself, don’t worry.” He smirked, leaning down and capturing Frank’s lips in another kiss before the younger man could think of anything else to say.

For a moment Frank was uncertain, knowing he should be afraid and tense, but instead feeling relaxed and giddy as he melted into the silk sheets, his body propped up in a variety of places from where he had fallen against randomly placed cushions. 

Gerard’s lips were warm and enticing as they suckled against his, slowly forcing his mouth to open before a hot, wet tongue snaked inside and explored his teeth and the roof of his mouth. 

Frank groaned softly and tangled his hands into Gerard’s hair, pulling gently and opening his legs wide so that their bodies slotted together, their erections rubbing as Gerard moved his hips back and forth in slow, lazy circles. 

Above them thousands of fake gems set into the roof glittered in the light from the lantern on the table at the other end of the wagon, casting both men in shadows that danced and flickered over their skin along with patches of colours all the shades of the rainbow. 

Gerard slowly reached out a hand to tug at the purple drape hooked against the wall so that it fell around the bed, shielding them in their own little majestic world and he smirked as he felt Frank relax even more beneath him. His tongue was still gently licking around his mouth, Frank not even trying to fight for dominance, only too happy to let Gerard have his way as he played with his hair. 

The ringmaster soon moved his hand to tease Frank’s nipples, rubbing over them until they formed tiny peaks and he began pinching and rolling, soothing the pain with gentle rubs until Frank was leaking pre cum over his stomach. As Gerard rubbed his own member over him he felt some of the creamy fluid stick to the head of his penis and create tiny strings before they snapped as he moved his hips back, only to push forward again for the same thing to happen, over and over. He moaned huskily into Frank’s mouth, wanting him to know how good it felt, how filthily divine it was.

Frank mewled softly as Gerard broke the kiss, pulling back before slowly withdrawing his tongue, a string of saliva shining wetly between their mouths, half lidded eyes watching as it broke and Frank’s nails began to dig into Gerard’s shoulder blades as lust overpowered him. He was so desperate to feel more that his dick was starting to hurt with the teasing, his nipples straining for more attention as Gerard moved down to suck one into his mouth, that sinful tongue of his nudging and flicking against the nub before moving to the other. 

“Mm... Nnghh...” Frank tipped his head back and rolled it to the side, the muscles in his neck visibly straining as he scratched lightly at Gerard’s back, beads of sweat appearing down the length of his neck and throat, his forehead and cheekbones beaded with perspiration and his penis smeared with his own pre cum as Gerard kissed his way down his body. 

Gerard grinned mischievously as he kissed down to Frank’s engorged erection, licking his way from the balls all the way up to the tip before sucking just the head into his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed at the onslaught of taste and texture, his mouth sucking greedily to clean Frank of his cum so far before gazing up at him with dark eyes as he slowly let him slip from his mouth.

Frank watched with parted lips and he tensed slightly before relaxing once more as Gerard stopped sucking him just as he’d barely begun. Frank felt a little disappointed, cheated almost as his body screamed for release but he knew that the ringmaster had something much better planned and so he didn’t say anything as he waited as patiently as he could. 

Gerard began the slow kissing back up Frank’s body, taking his time to explore the mechanic’s torso and seek out any sensitive spots he may have. He nibbled over his ribs, had another play with his nipples, licked right up his side and nipped down his bicep before sucking gently at the dip in his collarbone whilst Frankie slowly grew more and more crazy with desire. 

By the times their lips met in another passionate kiss Frank felt like he would explode if he didn’t cum soon and he mewled and whimpered shamelessly as he spread his legs as wide as they would go and tilted is hips up. 

Gerard caught the movement and slowly broke the kiss to smirk at the young mechanic, leaning across from him to grab some scented oil from beneath one of the pillows and he smeared it quickly over his fingers. His gaze locked with Frank’s as he spread his own legs, kneeling between Frank’s thighs with his erection curled up towards his stomach. 

Frank watched with half lidded eyes as his heart went crazy in his chest, his body trembling slightly as Gerard began nudging a fingertip against his anus, rubbing in slow, tender circles to relax the sphincter muscles. He could see the ringmaster’s length pulsing every now and then as he grew more and more aroused and Frank grew even dizzier at the thought that it was _him_ turning the ringmaster on. 

He moved his gaze from Gerard’s cock and stared at the bronze door in his chest, wondering whether that hybrid heart of his was beating jut as fast inside the cavity. He longed to reach out and scratch his nails down the door, to sit up and bite on the bolts in his neck, but he could hardly move as a long finger slid into him and nudged against his prostate. 

Gerard grinned as Frank gave a sharp inhale of breath, his eyes growing wide before falling shut and he whined softly, trying to spread his legs even more as he bucked his hips and whimpered with every thrust of the digit inside him. It didn’t hurt at all, not like he had expected. It felt strange, but only part unwelcome. It was a strange mixture of pleasure and just pure alien feeling.   
Gerard leant down to kiss at Frank’s neck as he began working a second finger into him, waiting until the muscles were relaxed so that they stretched readily for his fingers as he scissored them. Frank was moaning quietly and breathing harshly, making Gerard’s cock ache with the need to be inside him. He always had this effect on people but for some reason it was all the more exciting when it was Frank panting for him, spreading his cheeks for him and practically inviting him inside.

“Mm... Aaah! G – Gerard!” Frank groaned, scratching at Gerard’s shoulders as he tugged him closer and closer, his hips starting to buck wildly as Gerard rubbed over his prostate again and again, relishing the rhythmic clenches around his fingers and knowing that the young mechanic was oh so ready for him. 

“Mm?” He purred seductively, teasingly nibbling on Frank’s ear as he continued fingering his soft ass with no intentions of stopping. “Yes my dear Frankie?” He asked huskily, his low voice making Frank almost cum right then and there.

“G – God! Gerard... Please... Please... I wanna feel you inside me.” He mewled, not even able to feel embarrassed by how desperately he wanted this. He thought back to the way Cain had looked when he had fucked him, the way pleasure had contorted his features and Frank wanted to feel that too. He had no doubt Gerard would be better at sex than he ever could be and the curiosity to know how it must feel to have him drive him to completion was almost too much. 

Gerard purred softly at Frank’s words and gently withdrew his fingers, pouring the scented oil into his hand so he could rub it down his length and he gazed steadily at Frank. 

“Really?” He growled, Frank watching and panting softly as he stared through half lidded eyes at Gerard’s hand smearing the oil over his erection. His dick was soon glistening slickly in the rainbow light created by the gems and the half light from the lantern outside the curtain, the tip leaking pre cum which began to run down the underside of the shaft. Frank groaned softly just from the sight and he nodded desperately, barely able to get any words out as he tipped his head back.

“Y – Yes, ooh... please Gerard... please don’t tease me anymore. I can’t stand it.” He all but sobbed, Gerard hushing him gently and slowly pressing the tip of his erection to his anus. He kept it steady there a moment, just letting Frank feel it and brace himself before he began to slowly push his hips forward, his teeth clenching as he forced himself to remain slow. 

He could feel Frank’s muscles slowly relaxing, his body opening up for him and with just a little resistance and force he managed to get the head inside, Frank gasping sharply at the sudden pop and his nails dug harshly into Gerard’s back. The ringmaster though was undeterred and once he’d forced the head past the first ring of muscle and waited a moment the rest of his length slid in mostly without force. 

By the time he was fully seated inside Frank his erection was pulsing so much inside him it felt like it was jolting, and Frank’s body was trembling lightly as he kept his eyes squeezed tight shut. The pain was incredible, the stretch making his ass burn and sting. He felt like he would tear at any moment and yet he didn’t dare ask Gerard to pull out, the feeling of having him inside him too intimate to pass up. He knew it would get better too and so for a long while both men were perfectly still, Frank’s body slowly adjusting and the pain numbed as his clenching muscles slowed down.

“Mmph... O – Okay...” He whispered quietly as soon as he felt ready to proceed and Gerard kissed him deeply but tenderly to help him relax some more before he began slowly rocking his hips.

At first Gerard pulled out barely an inch each time before thrusting back in, just keeping the movement slow and gentle so that Frank could adjust and grow used to the sensation. Gerard did not want to hurt him, he lived to please people just as much as he used them and he purred quiet words of praise as Frank relaxed and melted under him, soon moaning keenly again.

“Mmm... That’s it... Mmph... Such a good boy... Like that, don’t you?” Gerard growled softly, Frank only able to nod his head like an idiot as his mind grew thick with a lust induced haze and he couldn’t think straight let alone form a legible sentence. Now that the pain had mostly gone the feeling of Gerard rocking into him was intense, the tip of his erection rubbing against something Frank had now dubbed his ‘special spot’ and he was leaking cum like the virgin he was. None of the women he had slept with had made him feel like this, not even having sex with Cain had made him feel this good and he moaned hotly for more as Gerard began lengthening his thrusts.

The ringmaster’s erection was pulsing with blood as cum leaked from the tip and further lubricated his movements. He began to pull out more and more with each thrust until he was finally slamming his hips back and forth into Frank without holding back. He drew right out until just the tip was inside the mechanic before pushing back in, his thrusts fast and relentless as Frank’s ass hugged his cock tightly. It was only too clear how new to this he was, Gerard had forgotten how good it felt to be inside someone so tight and he moaned huskily into Frank’s mouth as they shared hungry, slightly sloppy kisses. 

Frank soon drew his legs up to wrap around Gerard’s hips as he let himself go and just moaned loudly for all the world to hear. Luckily Gerard knew that his wagon was fairly soundproof so he let Frank be vocal, wanting to hear him himself and he started sucking on his Adam’s apple to feel it vibrating as he pushed into him over and over again.

Frank could feel that he wasn’t going to last much longer, a strange tugging sensation making his stomach quiver and his balls to tighten, his ass was clenching erratically around the thick length filling him, stretching him so deliciously and he tried to warn Gerard of his approaching climax but by now he couldn’t form any words at all, too busy panting and moaning with reckless abandonment. Gerard though could of course feel how close Frank was just from the way his body was reacting, his stomach quivering visibly and every now and then his body would seem to spasm as his muscles shivered. His nails were digging so hard into Gerard’s shoulder blades that blood was starting to run, but the ringmaster only got more turned on from it and he made sure to knock against Frank’s prostate with each erratic thrust.

“Ah! Ah! Aaah!” Frank was desperately bucking his hips as his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, his breathing hot and heavy as his erection grew harder and harder, lifting a little off his stomach with his pre cum sticking to the underside and making thin lines attaching it to his stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face to the side as Gerard leant over him, their chests touching and Frank could feel that the metal in Gerard’s chest had grown warm as it pressed against him. The new closeness allowed his erection to get trapped between their stomachs, providing extra friction that tipped him over the edge.

“Oh – Oh God!” He screamed, arching his back as high as it would go and dragging his nails down Gerard’s back as he exploded over both their stomachs, cum shooting from his tip and splashing over his skin in a hot, sticky mess.

Gerard moaned loudly at the feeling of Frank cumming hard over them both and he slammed his hips into him barely two more times before he too spilt his release deep inside the younger man. Frank moaned helplessly at the feeling of Gerard’s erection filling him, pressing tight to his prostate so that each spurt of cum provided even more sensation and his quivering body could barely stand it. 

As Gerard came Frank slowly slumped under him, panting harshly as he felt the ringmaster’s cum filling him and slowly dripping onto the sheets and by the time Gerard had rode through his orgasm and felt enough strength to slowly pull out of the younger man Frank was already a sticky, boneless mess on the sheets. 

Gerard chuckled breathlessly and collapsed down beside Frank, staring at him through half lidded eyes as he grinned drunkenly at him. Frank slowly rolled onto his side to face him and giggled quietly, smiling as Gerard pulled him to gently rest in his arms and tenderly kissed his forehead. 

For a long while neither men said anything, just came down from their orgasms together as they tangled their limbs and closed their eyes. Frank felt incredible, his ass tingling and aching a little but he knew it would only feel worse in the morning so for now he pushed it out of mind. He felt incredibly filthy, both covered in and dripping cum and he longed to wash off, but at the same time he felt almost proud. He liked that his body was currently covered in the evidence of their lust fuelled sex and he grinned sheepishly up at Gerard.

“Mm... That was amazing...” He purred, smiling when Gerard tenderly pecked his lips. 

“No, _you_ were amazing.” He corrected with a playful grin, chuckling as he shared another soft kiss with the mechanic before just cuddling him to his tired body. 

Frank lay with his forehead against the metal door in Gerard’s chest and he could feel the frantic beating of his heart behind it and it made him smile. He knew enough from Cain and Silver’s warnings that Gerard was not doing this because he particularly cared for him, it was all just a primal thing. He was attracted to him and so he wanted him, but for now... Frank simply didn’t care. He didn’t care if he was some sort of a pet, or just a toy. As long as he got to feel this good again then it was all fine by him.

 

Frank awoke that morning to find the space where Gerard had been empty. He knew instantly where he was and what had happened that night since he had woken in the mound of cushions and blankets, cum now dry on his stomach and down the backs of his legs and over his perineum. He wondered for a fleeting moment if he should feel guilty, or even worried that the bed was now empty. But one look through a gap in the curtains showed that the circus folk were all busy outside and Frank guessed he had simply slept in late. Gerard, being ringmaster, couldn’t have that luxury and so Frank knew he hadn’t just abandoned him.

His assumptions were further confirmed when he eventually dragged his body out of the bed to find some cinnamon rolls and a small jug of milk sat on the little table waiting for him. He grinned to himself and sighed, getting unsteadily to his feet and stretching his arms above his head. His ass was throbbing with pain but he had expected as much so he first turned to the little washbowl on one of the cabinets, a fresh cloth laid out for him also. He mentally thanked Gerard for being so thoughtful and cleaned himself of the cum and grime quickly, yawning and smiling giddily to himself as he did.

Once he had finished washing he turned to get his clothes off the floor only to find a new set of his clothes waiting for him, neatly folded. He stared at them stupidly for a moment before blushing, knowing Gerard would have seen Cain when he went to collect them from his wagon that morning and so the clown would already know of his antics in the night... not that the fact he hadn’t gone back to the wagon hadn’t already given him away. He smiled guiltily and quickly got dressed, keeping the curtains closed as he sat down to eat his breakfast as he wondered how Gerard was feeling that morning. He hoped he was feeling as happy as he was, though probably less achy – it taking Frank a full five minutes to carefully lower himself down onto the cushioned bench without seriously hurting his ass.

Once he was as comfortable as he could be he began digging into the cinnamon rolls, smiling to himself as he chewed and poured a cup of milk, swinging his legs happily before something shiny caught his eye. He slowly put down the half of cinnamon roll he was holding and moved the milk jug to the side, sliding it ever so slowly so it wouldn’t spill and his eyes grew wide as he saw what was behind it.

Resting on the table as if it belonged there was a gun. But not just any gun. A beautiful, polished, double barrelled flintlock pistol made of bronze and wood. It was instantly recognisable, those spiral hammers, the swirls and spirals pattern engraving... it was the most beautiful weapon Frank had ever seen and he was hardly likely to have forgotten about it. 

His hands trembled as he slowly reached out to take it, a red ribbon tied around the handle with a little card attached. It had on it only three words, beautifully written in the italic script he now knew as Gerard’s and it did not take him to long to decipher the lettering. 

_’For you, Frankie’._

 

 

“Hey! Frankie!” 

Frank turned and waved slowly at Cain and Silver who were both waving frantically at him with matching grins. They were stood beside the back of the big top, clearing having what was a secret conversation and Frank hesitated a little before obediently walking over to them.

Cain grinned as Frank approached and Silver was the first to dive on him, hugging him tight and kissing his cheek as Cogs chirped brightly on his shoulder as always. 

“Hey Frankie! We were wondering when you’d show your face.” He giggled, Frank blushing deeply and biting his lip as Cain hugged him too, resting his hands on his waist when he pulled back so that Frank remained close.

“Gerard’s been up for ages, I was starting to worry about you.” He smiled, touching Frank’s pink cheeks and gazing into his guilty eyes. “So... what was it like?” He asked softly when the mechanic remained silent and Frank shrugged, biting his lip nervously. 

“What was what like?” He asked as innocently as he could and Silver, Cain and Cogs all rolled their eyes perfectly in sync. Frank was stunned for a moment but then he pulled gently out of Cain’s hold and tried not to laugh at their smirks. “What!?”

“Oh come Frank! You were gone all night, don’t try and tell us you were just drinking hot milk and telling each other your life stories.” Cain teased lightly, hugging him again to show it was okay if he really didn’t want to talk about it, but Cain and Silver were Frank’s best friends and he knew he shouldn’t hide it from them. It wasn’t as if they wouldn’t understand. 

“Well...” He mewled, his cheeks once more flaming. “We...Well, he showed me his chest.” He said softly, Silver laughing and clapping a hand onto his shoulder. 

“Of course, as is usual practice when having sex.” He said playfully but Cain’s face was serious. 

“What did you think?” He asked quietly, Silver biting his lip as he realised what seeing Gerard naked actually meant and he gazed at Frank with wide, green eyes. 

“Did he tell you the full story?” He asked, Frank nodding and chewing on the inside of his cheek a moment. 

“Y – Yeah... He says he wants me to... to figure out how he works sorta thing so I can fix him if he gets broken.” He said softly, looking to the two boys for a form of explanation but Cain just looked stunned, Silver’s face split in half by the biggest, sharp toothed grin Frank had ever seen.

“Oooh!” Silver beamed, nudging Frank’s ribs with his elbow and winking. “Romantic.” 

“Shut up Silver.” Cain scolded fondly, smiling a little at Frank. “So was that all he wanted?” He smirked and Frank shook his head, Cain nodding. “I didn’t think so.” He sighed, his face amused. “I knew you’d never say no.” 

“Yeah well, I’m feeling the consequences of that decision, don’t worry about it.” He sighed, Silver laughing brightly and squeezing his ass playfully before pecking his lips again.

“It gets easier.” He promised, Cain opening his mouth to inform Frank that that didn’t mean he had to keep having sex with Gerard, but the mechanic cut him off before he could start. 

“Anyway, have you guys seen Gerard? I need to talk to him.” He said softly, the two boys shaking their head but Cog’s scampered up to the top of Silver’s head and pointed to the left. They all turned to look and blushed when they saw Gerard chatting with Maria only a small distance away. They quickly turned to look at each other again, trying to look casual in case the bearded woman looked over.

“What do you want to talk to him about?”

“Yeah, Gerard isn’t exactly big on the whole post sex chats.” Silver chuckled quietly, Frank rolling his eyes and pulling the flintlock pistol out from inside his shirt. 

“I wanted to ask him about –”

“Oh my God Frankie you did not go and buy that thing!” Cain gasped, Silver’s eyes wide with horror and Cogs gave a distraught little squeak before falling backwards off Silver’s shoulder as if he had been shot. Frank blushed and watched the little tin monkey lie still on the floor a moment before he climbed up Silver’s body and back up onto his shoulder when the brunette clicked his tongue at him. Cogs gave Frank a judgemental look – not an easy feat for a metal monkey with green beads for eyes, but he somehow managed it. 

“Frank, Gerard is really against weapons in the circus.” Silver said softly, Cain nodding with a scowl.

“He knows, I’ve told him already.” He said coldly, clearly angry that Frank had apparently not listened to him and Frank felt himself growing defensive as he held the beautiful pistol.

“I didn’t buy it.” He snapped, his tone wounded. “Gerard left it for me on the table this morning. See?” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little note that had been attached to the handle when he had found the weapon and Cain and Silver took it with stunned expressions.

For a long moment neither man spoke, too shocked to discover that the ringmaster, the man who was very strict about there being no weapons in the circus, had bought a pistol for the newest person here. A lowly mechanic. 

“He... He... Wow. Why did he do that?” Silver breathed quietly, holding his hand out for the pistol and turning it over in his palms when Frank gave it to him. “I mean... it’s a gorgeous piece of machinery but... why?” He frowned in confusion and Cogs scampered down his arms, clicking and whirring away as he opened his mouth and tried to chew on the muzzle. He squeaked in dislike when it turned out to be quite solid and ran back up to Silver’s shoulder, hiding in his hair. 

“I don’t know.” Frank sighed, looking to see Gerard still in the distance with Maria. “That’s why I want to talk to him. I mean... how did he even know I wanted it?” He breathed, so shocked himself but thrilled at the same time. It was an expensive weapon, and it was incredibly kind of the ringmaster to just give it to him for no reason. Still, that didn’t explain how he had known about it in the first place. 

“I told him about it.” Cain said softly after a moment, turning his wide, blue eyes on Frank. “When he wanted to speak to me about our day. I mentioned you’d seen this gun and described it to him, he didn’t seem interested at all when I told him.” He breathed, Frank taking the gun back from Silver and seeing Maria stroll away from Gerard with a flick of her long hair. 

“Well, I’m gonna go ask him about it anyway.” He decided, hugging the two men quickly before rushing across the grass to get to Gerard before he walked away. 

Cain turned to watch him go before looking at Silver, biting his lip as he cuddled into his side and Cogs nuzzled his face against his pale cheek. 

“What do you think Silver?” 

“I dunno...” The taller boy sighed softly, glancing over his shoulder. “Gerard never buys gifts for anyone, let alone things like that.”

“I think he must like him.” Cain whispered softly, giving an uncertain smile which faded as Silver shook his head. 

“I don’t think so. Gerard doesn’t like anyone.”

 

Gerard grinned when he saw Frank and brightly clapped a hand onto his shoulder, squeezing softly but doing nothing more as there were still many people around, Maria included, hiding in the background somewhere he knew. 

“Good morning Frankie! You slept in late I see.” He chuckled brightly, Frank blushing and glancing about. He understood that he couldn’t make it known that he had spent the night with Gerard so he simply nodded and gave a small excuse about sitting up late with Cain before he slowly produced the pistol. Gerard looked at it lying flat on Frank’s palms and bit his lip, Frank gazing up at him with innocent eyes. 

“I erm... I got this...”

“I heard you liked it, I wanted to buy it for you.” Gerard shrugged, letting everyone in ear shot know that Frank’s gun had been bought by him and therefore allowed in the circus, he knew the news would spread quickly, it was a big deal in this place. But at least then no one would give Frank trouble for owning it. 

“Yes... I... I wanted to thank you.” Frank said softly, blushing at the curious stares he was receiving. “But I... I thought you didn’t like pistols...” He mumbled lamely, Gerard chuckling and ruffling his hair fondly. 

“I don’t. But it is a beautiful weapon, I’m sure you agree.” He smiled, Frank nodding instantly. “And I see no harm in you carrying it around as a form of decoration. I bought no powder or shot for it, and rest assured, if I am given even the tiniest hint that you have bought some then I will take the pistol back off you. It must not be used for its primary function, ever.” He said sternly and Frank blushed, his hands shaking a little as he nodded. Of course he had never planned to use it to shoot anything or anyone, but Gerard’s tone still made him feel guilty, as if that had been in his intentions. 

“I understand.” He said softly, Gerard beaming at him and squeezing his shoulder again. 

“Wonderful, then let’s not worry anymore about it. I’m glad to see you’re feeling okay this morning.” He purred softly, his tone laced with hidden meaning and Frank’s cheeks flamed as Gerard flashed a wide grin at him and touched Frank’s hands, curling the mechanics fingers back around the gun before sauntering away to deal with some more business. 

Frank sighed and watched him go with a slightly drunken smile, his fingers wrapped tight around the pistol that was now his and his heart fluttered with happiness. He turned and walked away with a spring in his step, unaware of Maria watching him from afar with eyes churning with rage.


	9. Screaming infidelities

Weeks were passing by in a blur of colour and sex. Frank’s head was usually in some kind of a tailspin, trying to concentrate on keeping the cannons in working order and learning about Gerard’s own machinery; whilst spending his evenings watching shows always more amazing than the last and then often being called to Gerard’s wagon or having the ringmaster sneak into his and Cain’s wagon to have his wicked way with them. 

Silver had been right when he had told Frank that having sex got easier, his ass didn’t hurt that much at all anymore in the mornings after nights with Gerard and as his confidence grew the sex itself got better too. 

Cain and Silver seemed fairly stunned over how Gerard was treating Frank. Though whenever Gerard wasn’t sleeping with Frank he was sleeping with Maria instead, Frank didn’t seem to be the same sort of toy Cain and Silver were. Gerard often came to chat to the young mechanic whilst he was working, something he only did to Cain and Silver when he had something specific to tell them. 

He was also much friendlier to Frank in public. Though he wasn’t exactly cold to Cain and Silver when the other circus folk were around, he treated them only like he treated everyone else. Frank however often had the ringmasters arm around his shoulders or waist, a gloved hand playing through his hair or a pair of lips whispering things into his ear. 

Frank seemed oblivious to the way the ringmaster was treating him. He seemed to think it was just the norm and Cain didn’t have the heart to tell him otherwise in case Frank got his hopes up that it meant more than it did. Though Cain didn’t know why Gerard was treating Frank like this he refused to believe that it meant he cared for him more than the others.

Cain however, was not the only person to have noticed how the ringmaster treated the mechanic. Maria too often had her beady eyes on Frank and it was only too clear how much she didn’t like him.

 

 

Frank unhooked his feet from the ladder and gripped the sides so that he slid down it onto the ground in a matter of seconds. He landed lightly and turned to smile at Gerard who had come to watch him check over the big cannon, wearing another one of those brightly coloured suits of his complete as ever with a top hat and pocket watch. He handed Frank a rag to clean his oily hands on and leaned his weight onto his cane as he watched.

“All well?” He asked casually as Frank rubbed at his palms with the rag.

“Super.” Frank beamed, getting rid of the worst of the oil until he’d be able to wash his hands properly and he hung the rag out of the back pocket of his trousers. He then began placing everything back into his little tool box – a new one Gerard had bought for him – before closing its lid and lifting it up. “Everything set up for the show tonight?” He asked casually, Gerard grinning as he looked at Frank.

“Mhmm... of course.” He purred, pretending to examine his nails even though his hands were in their usual white silk gloves. “The acrobats have got some new choreography for it, I do hope you’ll stay to watch.” He smiled, Frank nodding as he turned to leave. 

“Of course I will.” He promised, smiling gently and nodding his head at the ringmaster before starting to walk away, but Gerard called him back. 

“Oh and Frankie,” Frank half turned to face him, biting his lip with a questioning smile. “My potion will need topping up tonight.” Gerard smiled, pulling his waistcoat open a little to reveal the orb in his chest with just a small amount of the viscous green liquid inside. “I’d like you to do it, so you can see how it’s done.” 

“I’d like that.” Frank nodded politely, smiling warmly at the ringmaster and they shared a knowing look before Frank smirked softly. “See you later sir.” He purred, making sure to sway his hips seductively as he strutted away and Gerard chuckled fondly to himself, pouting his lips. 

God love that mechanic. 

 

 

The show that night was amazing as ever, the first of three in the new place they had come to. This time it was a city and an industrial one at that. Frank had gone exploring with Cain and Silver in the afternoon but they had been quick to return. Everywhere had been dark and ominous, the buildings large and grey, the people walking around grubby and the sky polluted with acrid smoke as wheels and cogs turned on the side of factories and long chimneys choked smoke into the air. 

The circus had looked positively obscene in contrast, set up in an empty concrete square behind the factories. It had been the only place large enough they could find and they had worried the crowd would be small due to its fairly hidden location but the posters had done their work and the seats were full. The smiles on people’s faces had been huge even before the show began, probably due to finally having some colour in their grey lives.

Frank had sat with the audience that night, watching the show like he had on his first night with the circus and he fell in love all over again. Not that he had ever fallen out of love of course, but watching it all from a spectators point of view made the circus seem magical and innocent like it had that first night. No one would have guessed the charming, mysterious ringmaster conducting the show so effortlessly was really a sexual deviant who fucked the boys of the circus whenever he pleased.

Though that thought only made Frank tingle quite pleasantly all over.

When the show was finished they all ate in the long tent as usual, Frank draped across Cain’s lap as he and Silver sang drunkenly together. They didn’t often get drunk, in fact Frank didn’t think he had ever seen them drunk, but everyone was in a merry mood after such a successful show when they had all been worried it wouldnt have a big turnout, and they had received such an amazing response from Cain’s cannon jump too.

When the beautiful clown had been fired from the cannon the crowd had all sprung to their feet in shock, and when he had landed, unharmed on the giant cushion the explosion of cheering had almost deafened Frank who had laughed aloud in happiness. It was responses like that that fuelled them all and many were drinking to the moment, but poor Cain and Silver were such lightweights they were soon clearly drunk.

“Frankie, Frankie, Frankie... I have got to tell youuu...” Cain slurred, swaying a little as he poked Frank’s chest. “You are... so handsome... like wooow... and this cute lil butt of yours!” Cain squeezed Frank’s ass as a way of finishing his sentence and Frank squeaked, laughing softly as he batted his hands away. 

“Cain, behave yourself!”He scolded lightly, giggling as Silver and Cain fell against each other in fits of giggles. 

From across the tent Gerard glanced over, smirking softly at the sight of the two men crawling all over Frank as they tried to squeeze his ass again. Frank was squeaking and giggling, slapping at their hands as he tried to dash away from their clutches. 

“Frankie!” Gerard called as the mechanic squirmed so much he fell right out of Cain’s lap. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head before tipping it back to watch Gerard sauntering over to him with a cheery grin. “I do apologise but I’m going to have to pull you away from your friends.” He purred, holding out a gloved hand for Frank to take to help him to his feet. 

“Mm, I don’t mind.” Frank giggled, Cain and Silver whining in disappointment as Frank got to his feet and smiled gently at the ringmaster. 

“Why you taking our Frankie away?” Silver mewled, hugging his arms around Frank’s waist and trying to pull him back. “We got him first!”

“Ah gentlemen, of that I have no doubt.” Gerard chuckled brightly as he pried Frank out of Silver’s grip. “But I’m afraid I need Frank’s assistance in keeping myself... ticking, shall we say?” He smiled, Silver pouting moodily but he soon cheered up when Cain draped across his lap instead. 

“Mm... okay. Bye bye Frankie.” Silver beamed, wiggling his fingers at him and Cain leaned up to peck his lips before the two men let Gerard tug Frank out of the tent. 

Once they had left Cain turned drunkenly to Silver and giggled softly, stroking his fingers through Silvers wavy brown hair and tugging gently. 

“Mmm... They’re going to have fun.” He whispered softly, the two of them sniggering softly in each other’s arms. Silver nodded his agreement as Cogs scampered away to gather up scraps of food from the floor, Silver smiling drunkenly when Cain leaned forward to gently peck his lips. 

“We should have fun too...” He purred, Silver nodding and kissing Cain softly back. From across the tent Maria saw them and scowled, marching over to tell them to take it to a wagon if they were going to start getting passionate but as she walked closer she paused, hearing their slurred words. 

“Is my ass as nice as Frankie’s?” Cain was asking Silver, peering over his shoulder to try and look at his own backside. “I think I’m too skinny aren’t I?”

“It’s not as peachy as Frankie’s.” Silver nodded his agreement, both of their tongues loosened by alcohol. “But it’s still nice.”

“Gerard prefers Frankie’s.” Cain sighed, Silver giggling and kissing him again to cheer him up.

“But he still likes yours too, and mine. He likes us all!” He beamed, Cain giggling and flinging his arms around Silver’s neck. “Mm... And.... And whilst Frank and Gerard are having fun we can have fun so no one gets left out.” He purred, Cain ‘ooh’ing and giggling as he nodded and struggled to his feet. 

“Yes! Let’s go Silvy.” He beamed, the two men laughing and swaying as they tripped and stumbled out the tent with their arms around each other, off to spend the night together so ‘no one gets left out’. Maria’s fists clenched tight to her sides as her moustache bristled with anger. No... No one gets left out... except _her_.

 

 

“Okay... Now this is the potion,” Gerard smiled as he lifted out a small vial of the green liquid out of a wooden chest. “I have a whole life supply of these things in one of the store wagons, so I should never run out.” He dropped the glass vial into Franks hand and then sat down on the edge of the bed, taking off his top hat and gloves before beginning to unbutton his waistcoat. 

Frank bit his lip and looked at the ringmaster with an approving gaze. He still got weird little tingles all down his body whenever he looked at Gerard and he slowly sat down beside him so that he could push the waistcoat down his arms and reveal his torso. 

“Mm... Okay... so how do I do this?” He asked softly, tracing his fingertips around the little orb in the ringmaster’s chest. 

“Well... it’s really very simple.” Gerard smiled softly, slipping the key that forever hung around his neck off its chain and using it to open up the bronze door in his chest. “You just open this like so...” He purred, swinging the door open and Frank watched with intrigue as he slipped two fingers inside and hooked upwards towards the dip in his clavicle. “And up here is.... aha! A little switch. And when you press it the ball just pops out.” He beamed, catching the glass orb as it popped out of his chest. “See?”

Frank stared in stunned silence at the glass orb in Gerard’s hand, about the same size as a large marble with just a few drops of the green potion left inside it. He took the orb when Gerard offered it to him, rolling it about his palm before he examined where it had rested. The dip it had lain in was plated in bronze, a tiny hole in the bottom which Frank guessed was where the potion dripped into, then down into the heart where it could be pushed all around the ringmasters body.

“I see...” Frank whispered, smiling a little as Gerard took the orb back and clicked it into place again. 

“Great, now you try.” He beamed, sitting back on his elbows and smiling warmly at the young mechanic as he patiently waited for him to remove the orb once more. Frank bit his lip and hesitated a moment before deciding it seemed simple enough and he smiled. 

“Okay.” He took the vial of potion off Gerard and then gingerly moved his hand into his chest. He was careful not to knock anything, his heart hammering erratically in his chest. There was nothing stranger than placing his hand inside the ringmaster like this, it felt like the biggest intrusion to someone’s body anyone could make, but Gerard seemed calm and happy enough so he hooked his fingers up as Gerard had demonstrated and gently felt around for the switch.

Within only a few seconds Frank felt a tiny hook and when he pushed his finger experimentally against it the orb made a quiet clicking sound and popped back out again into his waiting palm. Gerard smiled approvingly and Frank grinned back at him, giggling when Gerard praised him for doing so well.

“It wasn’t hard.” He shrugged humbly, smiling as he turned the orb in his fingers before he found the small hole it dripped out of and he popped the top on the vial of potion. The neck of the bottle tapered up into a small nozzle the same size as a pipette and Frank found it easy to just slot it into the hole and pour in the potion.

“Very good.” Gerard praised softly, smiling as he just relaxed and watched Frank gently line up the hole of the orb and the hole in his chest before clicking the orb back into place. As soon as it was back in his chest Gerard felt serene and tranquil, complete again. 

“Mm... Thank you Frankie, you’re a natural.” He purred, Frank blushing as he smiled at him. 

“Heh... thanks.” He giggled, putting the chest of potion away before allowing Gerard to tug him onto the bed. He smiled as the ringmaster lay back and tugged Frank to lie on top of him, wrapping his strong arms around him and resting a hand on the back of his neck before he gently attached their lips. 

Frank smiled and sank down to rest against Gerard’s chest, melting onto him and shivering a little at how cold the bronze door was compared to the rest of Gerard’s torso. The contrast was something Frank had come to love and he slowly tangled his fingers into Gerard’s hair as they kissed. 

Gerard sighed and arched up slowly to nudge their crotches together, his lips suckling and nibbling over Frank’s playfully as he slid a hand down his body to squeeze at his ass. He had seen Cain and Silver earlier grabbing a feel themselves and since then he had been eager to have a go and he wasted no time in getting both hands down there, squeezing and kneading a cheek each as Frank sighed huskily into his mouth.

The mechanic could feel blood rushing south already, but Gerard always got him hard ridiculously quick. Within minutes his breeches were tight over his engorged member and his kissing grew more heated and frantic, his lips parting wider each time until Gerard took the hint and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Frank was never the one to introduce tongues to the kissing, he was always the submissive and he liked it that way, he just loved it when Gerard over powered him.

The ringmaster smirked softly as his tongue danced through Frank’s mouth, his hands on his ass dragging him down so that the bulges in their trousers rubbed together. The fabric grazed over his erection and he bucked his hips up more, Frank grinding for all he was worth too, the two of them seeking as much friction as they could as they began to pant and moan quietly into the kiss. 

One of Frank’s hands in Gerard’s hair trailed down to brush over the bolts in the side of the ringmaster’s neck. He ran his fingertips over them, feeling each little bump before he broke the kiss to dip his lips to them and bite playfully over each rod of metal. Gerard groaned huskily and tipped his head to the side, giving Frank better access as he tugged at the bolts with his teeth between kissing at the skin. His legs were parted wide, the bulge in his breeches angled just right over Gerard’s thigh so that he could rub against him just right; and his leg in turn was pressed tight against Gerard’s clothed erection as he bucked his hips slowly up and down too.

Frank mewled against Gerard’s neck when nimble fingers made swift work of his clothes; belts, buckles, clasps and string ties were all dealt with quickly by a practiced hand and in no time at all Frank was naked on his back, watching through half lidded eyes as Gerard removed his own trousers. 

As the final bit of fabric dropped to the floor Frank slowly ran his tongue over his kiss swollen lips, Gerard’s engorged erection curving up towards his flat stomach, red and pulsing and delicious. Frank mewled and bit his lip, grabbing Gerard’s hips as soon as he was close enough and tugging him up as he opened his mouth wide. 

Gerard chuckled softly at Frank’s eagerness and obediently guided the head of his cock to Frank’s mouth, sliding down over his tongue and closing his eyes with a soft hiss of pleasure when Frank clamped his lips around him. His hands stayed tight on his hips and Gerard rested his knees on either side of Frank’s chest, his back arched slightly as he tipped his head back and savoured the onslaught of sensations all focused on his dick.

“Mmm....” Frank looked up at the ringmaster through half lidded eyes, his tongue swirling and rubbing over the velvet flesh in his mouth as he sucked hungrily. He nudged the tip of his tongue against the fraenulum and smoothed it all round the crown, his hands on Gerard’s hips yanking him closer so he could swallow more of him down once he had dipped his tongue playfully into the slit on the head. 

Gerard purred softly and leant forward a little so he could brush his fingers through Frank’s hair, tugging gently and praising him with a voice laced with lust that sent shivers down Frank’s spine. Gerard hadn’t ever really expected Frank to be such a whore in the bedroom, but though the boy was hardly a slut - he only slept with who Gerard told him to – it seemed that the ringmaster had woken a beast inside the young mechanic when he had taken his virginity. There was no doubt about it... Frank just loved cock. And well... Gerard loved that Frank loved cock. They were a match made in heaven he had decided.

“Oh Frankie... that’s it... mm... my sweet boy...” He purred huskily, rocking his hips forward lazily as he fucked Frank’s mouth with long, slow thrusts. “Suck it real good...” He groaned, arching his back a little more as his cock throbbed against Frank’s tongue, the head rubbing and bumping against the back of his throat.

Frank fought to keep his gag reflex relaxed so that Gerard could thrust easily between his lips, but it was still a relief when he pulled back and let Frank just lavish the head in attention before that too disappeared.

“Mm? Mm...” Frank leant forward, chasing the head as it slid out from between his lips, his tongue poking out to get just one last lick at it before Gerard pushed him back with a fond chuckle. 

“Enough Frankie,” He laughed, idly stroking his fist up and down his length as he moved back to free Frank from beneath him. “Turn over.” He ordered seductively, Frank doing so instantly and getting onto all fours without the need for instruction.

Gerard gave a soft ‘mm’ of appreciation and shuffled forward to lay open mouthed kisses down the back of Frank’s neck and his spine. Frank arched his body slowly to lean up into the line of kisses, moaning breathily as his erection throbbed with need. Gerard’s hands came up to caress and knead his butt cheeks again, squeezing them and pulling them apart alternatively as Frank leant his chest down to press into the sheets, leaving his ass elevated as he mewled his want. 

Gerard sighed and smiled softly, his eyes sparkling with hunger as he held the soft globes of Frank’s ass apart and leant forward to softly flick his tongue over his anus. 

Frank squeaked in shock and a ripple ran up his back, his fingers clenching in the sheets as he squeezed his eyes shut. Though he had seen Gerard do this to Cain that one time, he hadn’t ever had the ringmaster do it to him and it had been something that he had often wondered on lying in bed alone at night. He had remembered the look of pure ecstasy on Cain’s face when he had been going through it and Frank had wanted so badly to know how it must feel. Knowing he was now finding out made his heart race even faster.

Gerard smiled proudly at Frank’s initial reaction and his erection throbbed harder as he slid his tongue back over the quivering ring of muscle again and again. Once he had completely wetted it he rubbed one of his thumbs over it in tiny circles, spreading his saliva before he moved his thumb away and nudged the tip of his tongue against it. Frank mewled into the sheets and gasped as Gerard forced his tongue into his entrance, barely a centimetre in but he plunged it back and forth, swirled it around the outside again before sucking gently against it. 

“O – Oh my...” Frank gasped, scratching gently at the sheets as he pressed his face into the pillows and spread his legs further, tilting his ass up for more as Gerard slipped both thumbs inside him and used them to stretch him open. “AGH!” Frank gasped harder and cried out into the pillows as Gerard’s tongue wriggled back inside him and began licking sinfully at his inner walls, the wetness and slight sucking sensation making his ass quiver and his cock leak pre cum.

“G – Gerard!” Frank choked, whining for more as he pushed his ass back and rotated his hips slightly. Gerard chuckled and slowly leant back, pushing in a finger instead and thrusting it slowly and lazily as he sought out the small vial of oil he kept beneath his pillow. He kissed Frank’s cheek as he leant over him, a second finger joining the first as he did so and Frank moaned louder.

“Mhmm... That’s it sugar... let me hear you.” Gerard drawled, moving back behind Frank and watching his fingers getting swallowed up by the young mechanics soft ass as he thrust them in deeper and deeper. Frank’s thighs were shaking as he bucked his hips and moaned shamelessly for more, Gerard keeping his movements slow and teasing as he poured oil onto his swollen cock and began spreading it down his shaft and over the head with his hand.

Once he was fully lubricated he slowly withdrew his fingers, Frank’s body flinching as if expecting pain before he relaxed again and blinked dreamily against the pillow. His hair was getting tasselled and his lips were shiny and parted, his hands gripping tight to the pillows. 

Gerard didn’t think he had ever seen a more gorgeous sight, what with Frank’s legs spread so wide too, his ass ready and waiting for him. Gerard had no doubt that Frank was his favourite and he told him so as he began rubbing his slick erection along the cleft of his ass. Every time the head brushed past Frank’s entrance the mechanic would whimper wantonly, his eyes falling closed again.

“Oh Gee... Gee please...” He mewled, Gerard chuckling as he pressed a tender kiss to his back.

“You don’t need to beg me my sweet; I would never leave you wanting.” He purred silkily as he began to nudge forward into the young mechanic. 

Frank clenched his teeth and breathed out slowly, keeping himself relaxed as Gerard lay his hands down on his ass and used just the softest of touches to keep him steady as he slowly pushed into him. Though Frank was now used to Gerard’s length he was still deliciously tight, and he still felt the stretch each time the ringmaster pushed into him. He moaned softly so Gerard could hear how much he liked it, his hands already gripping the sheet white knuckle tight in preparation for what was to come next.

Gerard watched calmly as he sank deep into the mechanic, pausing only once his balls were pressed against his pert ass and then he waited a moment, just savouring the feeling of his cock throbbing inside Frank. The tightness around his length made him feel even more engorged and he gently caressed Frank’s ass and thighs as he waited a moment.

Frank moaned quietly to himself as he waited for Gerard to move, his head so hazy by now that he couldn’t think straight let alone say anything. He pushed his arms up, stretching them out in front of him and gripping once more to the sheets beneath the pillows as he bowed his head and waited as patiently as he could. But it still felt like an age before Gerard began to move in him. 

But boy did he move.

Once Gerard had savoured the moment enough he slowly drew his hips back, paused a beat and then slammed back in. He pulled out again instantly and then thrust forward once more, and so began a rhythm that was so fast Frank could hardly tell whether he was coming or going. It felt like he had barely left his prostate before he was hitting into it again, the thick length inside him stroking against his inner walls so fast he couldn’t help but scream out in surprise and pleasure. 

Gerard sighed and tipped his head back, closing his eyes with a lazy smile as he fucked into Frank hard and fast, rubbing over prostate over and over with ease. He relished the noises Frank was making, louder than usual, and it just spurred him on even more. 

Gerard clamped his hands on Frank’s hips and began pushing and pulling him in time to his thrusts, yanking him back with every push in so that he could get deeper inside him, Frank sobbing for more as his hands scratched at the sheets. His body was rocking back and forth from the force of Gerard’s thrusts and he knew he would be aching badly in the morning, but right then the pleasure was so immense he wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold on much longer.

“O – Oh God, Gee... Gerard if... if you d – don’t... slow down...” He gasped, struggling to get his words out between gasps and moans, his erection weeping pre cum that ran in little pearl drops down his shaft and onto the sheets. Gerard didn’t hesitate at his words though, and he definitely didn’t slow down, only continued on at the same pace, driving into Frank’s prostate and making him crazy.

“Are you gonna cum sugar?” He asked, his voice deep and gravelly from lust and Frank almost came there and then from the sound of it. “You gonna cum soon?” Gerard purred, gazing down lustily at his lover as he suddenly slowed right down, pressing in deep to Frank and just rocking his hips against his ass. 

“Aaagh!” Frank groaned loudly and bowed his head, whimpering at the sudden change of pace that made his stomach flip dangerously, his cock twitching and he was certain he was about to explode but then he suddenly dropped from his dangerously close climax. “Gerard!” He groaned, half in lust and half in annoyance.

Gerard chuckled softly and pulled right out of him, stroking his cock lazily as he just looked at his ass quivering for him. “You didn’t answer my question.” He purred innocently, Frank almost crying at the lost of contact and he moved a hand to fist at his cock.

“Y – You know I was...” He whimpered, whining when Gerard smacked his hand away from his length but then suddenly he was back in him, slamming in in one smooth thrust and Frank saw stars as his throbbing prostate received another spine tingling blow. Gerard wrapped his long fingers around Frank’s pulsing length and began jerking him off rapidly in time to his erratic thrusts, his own stomach tingling as his climax approached. 

“Mmph... ooh Frankie... cum for me...” He sighed, squeezing his erection and thumbing the head as he fucked him, his hips not relenting in their thrusting even when Frank screamed his name and exploded his orgasm all over his hand and the sheets. 

Frank screwed his eyes shut and bowed his head as it span sickeningly fast, cum erupting from the tip of his erection as his body tensed and shook. The orgasm was the most incredible he had ever felt and he could only pant harshly as he rode through it, Gerard making his thrusts gentler though he didn’t slow them.

“Oh God... Oooh God... God, Gerard... Aaagh!” He gasped, whimpering as he just continued spilling over the hand rubbing his erection, his balls tight as they just seemed to force up every ounce of cream inside him. Gerard milking it with his hand and his thrusting hips until he suddenly halted against his prostate, growling softly as he too came hard.

Frank’s whole body shook as he fought to keep his ass up as Gerard groaned his release, spilling inside him but then Frank’s strength left him and he just collapsed, Gerard’s hands on his hips catching him half way but his erection had already slipped free and the last of his cum spurted over Frank’s ass cheeks and lower back.

The ringmaster sighed and tipped his head back, clenching his teeth as he milked his orgasm for all he was worth before he slowly moved aside and collapsed to the left of Frank. 

The mechanic was panting heavily, body pressed flat against the sheets and looking delightfully used with cum all over his skin. Gerard watched him quietly for a moment through half lidded eyes as they both just got their breath back. It felt like forever before they managed, and Frank still felt completely spent and exhausted. He forced his eyes open though, giggling breathlessly as he met Gerard’s gaze and bit his lip.

“Gerard... that was... that was so –”

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

Both men jumped at the loud knocking on the door and Gerard frowned, kneeling up to slowly peel back one of the curtains just an inch to peer outside. He squinted in the darkness outside and groaned softly when he saw who it was.

Maria was stood on the little wooden steps leading to the door, her eyes fixated on the painted wood with her hands pressed tight to her hips. Even with her moustache and beard Gerard could see how tightly her lips were pursed and the darkness did nothing to hide the utter rage in her eyes.


	10. Double trouble

“Oh dear.” Gerard sighed, rolling his eyes at the sight of his girlfriend waiting impatiently outside the wagon. “That’s not good.”

“What’s wrong?” Frank asked softly between his soft pants, struggling to raise himself up so he too could look out the window. “Who is it?” 

Frank struggled over to the window and peeked out through the gap in the curtains, Gerard doing nothing to stop him and Frank nearly had a heart attack when he saw the bearded woman tapping her foot angrily on one of the wooden steps, her moustache flaring with her angry breathing. 

_Oh no._

“Oh God... O – Oh God... Gerard... Gerard that’s –” He couldn’t get his words out, his heart racing erratically in his chest. If Maria walked in and found them like this... there was no way they would be able to make any excuses, they were both naked and Frank was covered in cum... Both his own and Gerard’s. How was he supposed to explain that!?

“Shh, quiet! Stop panicking.” Gerard hissed quickly, letting the curtains fall closed again as he turned to grip Frank’s shoulders. His own heart was racing but not with fear like Frank’s, instead with excitement. Adrenaline was already pumping through his veins and he grinned devilishly at the terrified mechanic. “Look, just hide under the covers.” He said quickly, moving off the bed to yank on some underwear. 

Frank stared at Gerard like he was mad, his eyes wide with terror. Maria would kill them both for sure, Frank didn’t know much about the woman but he knew that any woman when cheated on became erratic and unpredictable. 

_’Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.’_

“Gerard she’ll see me –” He whimpered but Gerard shook his head, turning to glare at him in just his underwear. He pointed a finger at the bed and laid one hand on his hip, giving Frank a stern look like a father telling off a child. 

“Get under the covers.” He whispered calmly and firmly. “Don’t move, don’t make a sound. I’m not gonna let her in.” He said in a ‘duh’ tone before he grabbed the purple drape and yanked it around the bed so that it was hidden from view. 

Frank stayed still for a long moment as he heard Gerard unlocking the wagon door, his heart like a frightened bird in his chest but then he remembered himself and quickly burrowed beneath the sheets, hiding amidst the many blankets and cushions until the sound of Gerard greeting Maria was muffled and distant.

“Maria, my love! I wasn’t expecting you tonight.” 

Frank blinked in the darkness of the blankets, a few golden hues dotted about from thinner layers where the candle light still got through. He breathed quietly against his palm, trying to be as still and silent as the dead so that Maria would not catch any sight of movement. Wouldn’t hear his heavy, sex strained breathing. Though he felt as though his frantic heart was loud enough to give him away.

“Who’s in there with you!?” Maria demanded, trying to get into the wagon but every step she made was mirrored by Gerard so that she couldn’t enter.

“What? No one is sweetheart. I’m really tired, so I just left the party early to get some much needed sleep – you know how all these early mornings get to me.” Gerard chuckled easily, his tone earnest and convincing but Maria wasn’t to be fooled so easily. 

“You’re lying.” She snapped, continuing to try and push past him and just growing angrier when she couldn’t. “Let me inside Gerard! Prove it if there really is no one in there!” She eventually snapped, standing back and giving him an expectant look. 

“Maria, Maria, Maria. My darling.” Gerard sighed, stepping out of the wagon, half naked as he was, and closing the door gently behind him. Luckily most of the circus folk were still celebrating so he had no worry of them being seen or overheard. “Can you hear yourself correctly? What is it you are trying to accuse me of?” He asked delicately, playing with a lock of her long, silky black hair. 

Maria faltered a little at the gentle touch, the man before her gorgeous beyond belief and he had always been so good to her. She loved him more than anything and to think of him cheating on her with some lowly mechanic was almost too much for her to stand... it would be so easy to just bow her head and let him convince her she was talking crazy... but she had to stand her ground. She knew what she had heard and she wouldn’t leave until she got the truth.

“Gerard I... Let me into the wagon. Let me see for myself you’re alone.” She demanded softly, trying to be firm and keep hold of her anger but looking into Gerard’s saddened, disappointed eyes made her lose some of her conviction.

“Maria...” Gerard sighed, cupping her face and gently pecking her full, crimson lips. “Do you think I have been unfaithful to you?” He asked sadly, giving her the best hurt look he could muster. Maria stared back at him, her eyes wide and tearful, what if she _was_ wrong? What if Cain and Silver had simply been rambling drunkenly with no substance to their claims? How upset Gerard would be...

“Just let me into the wagon.” She eventually whispered, touching Gerard’s bare chest and playing with the key around his neck. “Let me see for myself no one is in there. Why won’t you let me in if you have nothing to hide?” She demanded softly, Gerard sighing and letting go of her face. 

“Because I shouldn’t have to prove anything to you Maria, you’re supposed to trust me.” He sighed, his voice so convincing that in the wagon even Frank was falling for his act. “Don’t you love me?”

“Gerard that’s not fair.” Maria whined, stepping forward to grip his biceps as she pouted sadly at him. “Just let me into the wagon, why is that such a terrible request?” She groaned, Gerard opening his mouth to continue playing the ‘you should trust me, you should love me’ game but Maria could see it coming and she wasn’t having it. 

“Fine, if you’re not going to let me in, then I’ll let _myself_ in.” She declared, pushing past the ringmaster and storming up the steps to the wagon. Gerard turned with a gasp and followed her quickly, going to grab her wrist before he hesitated. If he desperately tried to stop her it would just give him away. 

“Fine.” He snapped, dashing up to her as she opened the door. “Go inside if you want to!” He pretty much shouted, making sure Frank could hear. Maria turned and stared at Gerard like he was crazy as he yelled in her ear and she scoffed, pushing him back before she strode into the wagon.

Maria was so tall she had to stoop a little whilst wearing her high heels and she peered about with a frown. The wagon didn’t exactly have a million hiding places of course, so one quick sweep of her eyes told her all the places the mechanic could be. 

She peered under the table and then the biggest cupboard before turning to the bed. The purple drape was drawn around it and she quirked her eyebrow at Gerard, clearly convinced by this alone that Frank was in here and she was going to find him. 

Gerard stood back helplessly as he watched Maria grab the end of the drape, her long nails curved around the delicate fabric as she wrenched it aside in one rapid movement. Gerard tensed behind her, his hands clasped infront of his chest and his teeth clamped tightly over his lower lip as he waited to see if Frank would be revealed.

Maria stared at the bed, huffing at the large mound of cushions and blankets right in the middle. Really, it was like hide and seek with a child. 

Gerard blinked innocently when Maria looked over her shoulder at him with an angry, hurt expression before she bent over the bed and grabbed the mound of pillows and blankets, scooping it all up and throwing it onto the floor. 

To her surprise it was lighter than expected, and it hit the floor with quite an unsatisfying ‘thud’. For a long moment neither she nor Gerard moved, just staring stupidly at the now deflated pile of textiles that had splayed across the floor. Maria turned to the bed, his lips parted in surprise. It was empty save for a few more cushions and blankets, but they were laying flat and no one would have been able to hide under them.

“Well? Are you happy yet? Or would you like to create some more mess before you leave?” Gerard demanded softly, folding his arms across his chest with a small scowl. His heart was racing in his chest and his hands were shaking a little where he hid them beneath his biceps. He was dying for Maria to just leave already.

“I...” Maria hesitated, gazing about in surprise. She... She had been so sure... “I’m sorry.” She finally offered, biting her lip as Gerard just continued to scowl at her. “Gerard please, I just... I heard Cain and Silver talking and –”

“I don’t want to know.” Gerard snapped, holding up a hand to cut her off. “Just get out.” He snapped, Maria looking at him with wide, teary eyes. 

“No... No Gerard, please just let me explain.” She begged but Gerard ignored her outstretched arms and held the door open for her.

“You don’t need to explain anything Maria. You don’t trust me. You’ve made that quite clear, now get out.” He demanded, his voice laced with anger and Maria could do nothing other than bow her head in shame and slowly leave the wagon. 

Back outside she turned to look at Gerard, opening her mouth to beg him to let her explain once more but she didn’t get chance to utter a single word before the door slammed in her face.

Gerard sighed with relief as soon as he had Maria safely out of the wagon. He sighed and tipped his head back, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment and waiting for his heart to calm down before he turned to peek out of the curtains and watch the tall woman walking away. He couldn’t tell if she was crying or anything, but it didn’t really matter anyway.

As soon as he felt calm again and he knew that Maria wasn’t going to come back Gerard turned and threw all the blankets and cushions back onto the bed. 

“Frankie?” He called softly, looking about. “You can come out now...” 

There was a soft sound of shuffling and grunting and then Frank appeared from under the bed, his hair tasselled and his eyes frightened as he slowly wriggled into sight and got to his feet. 

“Are you okay?” Gerard asked softly, smiling at Frank’s adorable dishevelled look and patting his hair down for him. Frank nodded shakily and looked about with a small sigh of relief, smiling back at the ringmaster as he shivered a little.

“Mhmm... I thought for sure she would find me.” He whispered softly, his voice still a little shaky and Gerard chuckled lightly as he cuddled him into his arms.

“Thank goodness she didn’t...” He whispered softly, smiling as he cuddled the mechanic to him for a moment until Frank stopped shaking and just relaxed into his warm hold. “I think she feels sufficiently ashamed of herself anyway, she won’t be causing any more trouble for a while.” He promised as he let Frank go and got to work putting all the bedding back onto the bed. 

Frank watched the ringmaster silently for a moment, his heart still racing from left over panic. It suddenly hit him what he was doing and he felt sick. He was sleeping around with, effectively, his boss. His boss who was already taken, by a _woman_. His boss who snuck into men’s wagons at night and had his wicked way with them. Frank suddenly couldn’t see how he could justify his actions, why was he helping Gerard get what he wanted when all it was going to do was end up hurting other people?

“Are you coming back to bed?” Frank looked up to see Gerard already lying back in the bed, his arms behind his head as he sat up a little against a mound of cushions. He quirked an eyebrow at Frank when he didn’t answer instantly and the mechanic blushed. 

“Actually I think... I think I should just get going.” He whispered softly, slowly bending down to gather up his clothes and get dressed again. 

Gerard watched him like he was crazy, completely taken aback by his words. 

“Frankie, don’t let Maria scare you awa –”

“I’m not.” Frank said quickly, pulling on his shirt and gazing steadily at the ringmaster. He looked so beautiful in the half light from the candles, his confident eyes only a little flawed by the surprise in them. Frank knew that Gerard believed he could bed anyone he wanted, believed he could get away with murder because he was gorgeous. But Frank wasn’t going to just lie down for him anymore. “I can’t do this anymore Gerard, it’s not fair on Maria.” 

“Oh please!” Gerard scoffed, laughing loudly and making Frank blush. “You don’t care about Maria, and believe me Frankie she definitely doesn’t care about you. We’re just having a little fun.” He grinned, shrugging it off and Frank scowled at him, clenching his fists at his sides. 

“Well I don’t want to have ‘a little fun’ anymore.” He snapped, feeling stupid and childish for ever falling for this man’s charms in the first place. “Maybe I want something more than that. Maybe I want someone to care for me, for _me_ , and not just because he feels like having sex with a man every once in a while!” 

Gerard’s eyebrows rose high at Frank’s little outburst, the mechanic’s eyes shining wetly in the light and Gerard tipped his head to the side, genuine shock coating his features.

“Are you crying?” He gasped, Frank‘s blush deepening. 

“No!” He snapped, turning the door and wrenching it open, not even caring if anyone saw him leaving. “I don’t want to just fool around with you anymore Gerard, it isn’t fair. And you’re right, I don’t care about Maria – but I do know that I deserve something better than this.” His voice weakened a little as he finished talking, a lump rising in his throat as he strode out of the wagon and slammed the door behind him. 

He left Gerard looking stunned, alone in his bed as he stared at the space where Frank had been standing. His hybrid heart thumped a little harder in its metal lined cavity, rejection seeping through his veins like venom. No one had ever said no to him, not really... not like _that_. Frank had made it quite clear that he didn’t intend on coming back and that shocked Gerard more than anything. 

He hadn’t even known Frank had a problem with the fact that he had a girlfriend. 

As Frank strode through the circus he felt hot tears racing down his cheeks, dripping off his jaw line and seeping into his shirt. He wiped at them angrily, not even sure why he was crying or why he had got all worked up like that in the first place. He had always known that he was nothing more than a bit of fun for the ringmaster, and of course he knew all about Maria. But seeing her stood outside the wagon with that look of anger... the hurt in her voice when Gerard had convinced her he was totally innocent... Frank just didn’t want to be the one to cause her that pain anymore. 

He hadn’t been lying when he had said that he didn’t care about Maria, he had never particularly warmed to her and he knew that she hated him but that didn’t justify him sleeping with her boyfriend. He had always had better morals than that and he knew, as much as he _really_ wanted to go back and just curl up into Gerard’s arms, that one day in the future when all this was just a distant memory he would sorely regret it. Would regret playing a part in no doubt breaking a woman’s heart.

Frank wiped at his tears again as he headed back to his and Cain’s wagon, his throat aching from the lump in it. He felt hurt and dejected, like it had been Gerard walking out on him. He didn’t know why he felt like that, he knew that Gerard hadn’t really cared for him but he supposed he had somehow let himself believe he had. All the things the ringmaster did for him that he didn’t do for anyone else, letting him own a pistol and buying it for him in the first place... all the subtle signs that he was special... Frank realised too late that he had let them lead him to believe he was special, that Gerard wanted him more than the others... and that had led Frank to get his heart involved. 

As Frank reached the wagon he saw that there was still some light coming through the curtains and he sighed, standing outside to take a moment to still his tears and compose himself before going inside. 

As soon as he entered the wagon two pairs of eyes met his, not only Cain draped over his bed but Silver as well. The two were clearly naked, though the covers were covering them up to their waists. Cain was lying with his head on Silver’s chest, playing idly with his brown hair as they talked but they both fell silent when Frank walked in.

The two men had sobered up dramatically since earlier that evening, their shining eyes making the reason for that obvious. Frank blushed deeply at the sight of them and tried to stutter an apology but neither seemed to really hear him, Cain sitting up properly as he got a good look at the mechanic and his face fell.

“Frankie? What’s wrong?” He mewled, his manhood very barely covered now from his new position but Frank really didn’t care, as soon as Cain had asked him what was wrong he had been unable to stop his tears and he just fell onto the bed as he sobbed, curling up tight into Cain’s arms when the angelic clown embraced him.

“Oh Frankie, oh my darling, what’s happened?” He mewled, hugging Frank tight and Silver too sat up, gently stroking his fingers through Frank’s hair and holding one of his hands gently, looking at him in sadness. 

“Frank?”

“Y – You guys were right! I sh – should never have let him... t – touch me...” Frank sobbed, burying his face into Cain’s shoulder and getting it wet with his tears. Cain though only sighed and bowed his head, his silky white blonde hair falling forward to form a sort of curtain as he held Frank ever closer and Silver groaned, shuffling to the other side of Cain so that he could hug his arms around Frank’s back.

“Oh Frankie... Don’t cry, please don’t cry...” He mewled, not knowing what to say since there was nothing he could do to change that Gerard had gone and done what they had suspected he would all along. 

Cain nodded his agreement and laid his cheek on top of Frank’s head, stroking his hair as Silver stroked his hip, the two of them surrounding him in warmth and Frank felt so safe and protected in their arms. 

“He’s not worth a single tear Frankie.” Cain whispered, Frank sniffling and shrugging his shoulders pathetically, not saying anything as he continued to cry. He knew they were right, of course Gerard wasn’t worth his getting upset... but knowing that didn’t make him feel any better.

Cain looked at Silver sadly over Frank’s shoulder as they cradled him, the two men silently agreeing that they would have to keep Frank away from the ringmaster from now on. They didn’t need to hear the details of what had caused Frank to come here crying, it was obvious that Gerard had simply broken his heart like they had known he would do all along. Cain had known that Frank would end up getting his feelings mixed into it, at least he and Silver had never seen Gerard as anything other than an attractive man... Frank had seen him as a friend, and that was never going to end well.

“Come on Frankie... just forget him okay? He’ll see he’s been an idiot eventually.” Cain promised gently as he tipped Frank’s face up and gently used his thumb to wipe his tears away. Frank sniffled and nodded, trying to stop the flood of tears but it was difficult. 

“Try not to think about him Frank; I know it’s hard but... if you just try...” Silver offered quietly, Frank nodding again but it didn’t seem any more convincing than it had the first time. 

Cain sighed and gently kissed Frank’s forehead, Silver helping him to gently strip Frank of his clothes. The mechanic made no effort to stop them, somehow feeling even better once he was completely naked and the skin on skin contact of their embrace made him feel warmer than ever. 

“Thanks for taking care of me you guys... I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you.” He sighed gently, Cain shaking his head as he lay Frank down and gently kissed his lips. 

“Don’t be sorry, it doesn’t matter. Just get some sleep Frankie, you’ll feel better in the morning.” He whispered gently, Silver nodding and cuddling Frank from behind as Cain hugged him from the front. 

Frank sighed and nodded slowly, deciding they were probably right and he leaned against Cain, smiling as Silver snuggled up closer to him and he yawned softly. 

“Mm... ‘Kay... night guys.” He purred, smiling as they whispered soft good nights back and simply held him protectively as he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

 

 

Silver bit his lip as Gerard strode back and forth inside the long tent they usually ate in. It was currently empty of people, everyone busy going about their jobs but Silver was helping Gerard finish off some new costumes for everyone.

Every year or so Gerard would buy in lots of beautiful fabric, lace and beads and he and a select few people would create a new wardrobe of clothes for everyone involved in the shows. They had been working on them for a few months now and Silver was just helping with the final few stitches. He was pretty good with a needle and thread, and he and Cogs both had an eye for detail that came in useful in the final stages.

Usually making new clothes was always fun and relaxing, but today Silver just felt tense since Gerard was acting so restlessly. The ringmaster hadn’t sat still all morning and he had a face of thunder on him. Apparently, whatever had upset Frank the night before hadn’t left the ringmaster unaffected. Silver was tempted to ask him what was wrong, but he knew that it would do no good. If Gerard wanted to talk about it then he would, whether Silver asked to hear or not.

“Erm... this is done now.” He said gently, holding up the tiny dress made of deep purple black fabric with a tiny, flowing skirt. It was for one of the acrobats and Silver had just finished stitching some pearls into the breast line. 

Gerard turned to take a look and snatched the dress of Silver, Cog’s chirping angrily on his shoulder and Gerard blushed a little, handling the garment more carefully as he examined it. 

The ringmaster tried to ignore Silver’s curious gaze as he looked at the dress, trying to focus on it but he just couldn’t. He hadn’t felt himself ever since Frank had walked out the night before and it was driving him crazy. 

He wasn’t sure what feelings were churning inside him, it was like anger but then sadness, jealousy but then understanding, pride but then... rejection. He felt sick to the stomach and a little pissed off. Not at Frank though, but at Maria... it was all her fault Frank had decided to leave. If she hadn’t come accusing him of cheating Frank wouldn’t have got mad and walked out. And now he wouldn’t get to be with the mechanic again, not unless he left Maria or something.

The idea hit him as suddenly as walking into a glass wall. His body jolted and he almost dropped the beautiful dress as he stared ahead with a faraway look in his eyes. 

Frank had made it clear that the reason he wasn’t going to ‘fool around’ with Gerard anymore was because he was dating Maria and it wasn’t fair on her or something. So if Gerard left her then... then surely Frank would be okay again?

“Gerard?” Silver’s uncertain voice brought the ringmaster crashing back into reality and he turned to stare at the younger man with wide eyes. “Err... Is the dress okay?” He asked, his eyebrows raised in slight confusion at Gerard’s strange behaviour.

“I – Yes... Yes it’s perfect.” Gerard said quickly, putting the dress down and tapping his lower lip thoughtfully. “Silver, do you know where Frank is?” He asked suddenly, turning to stare at the shorter man with an intense, questioning gaze. 

Silver hesitated a moment, biting his lip and thinking over the question before quickly shaking his head. He wasn’t sure why Gerard suddenly wanted to see the mechanic but Frank had still been upset that morning so he knew it was probably a good idea to not tell Gerard where he was just yet. 

“Erm... No. Sorry.” He shrugged, trying to sound casual and Gerard sighed, frowning to himself. 

“I’ll have to go look for him.” He decided, turning to stride out of the tent but then Cain appeared, stopping the ringmaster in his tracks. 

“Hey, you think this suits me?” He asked, oblivious to Gerard’s widening eyes as he gave a little twirl and Silver stood up slowly, both he and Gerard staring in stunned silence at the clown.

Cain had been sent off to try on his new costume, and it fitted a treat. The fabric was a new type that Silver had never worked with before, soft as cotton but as stretchy as elastic. It was mostly a beautiful, deep burgundy colour but had a pattern of large bronze and green diamonds dotted about it. The material hugged tight to Cain’s body, revealing every last contour, the sleeves and legs long and the neckline just at the base of his throat. Around the neckline, wrists and ankles delicate white lace ended the cat suit, and as Cain twirled again Silver felt like he could fall over in surprise.

“Well?” Cain asked uncertainly when neither man said anything, making him feel a little self conscious as he tugged at the skin tight fabric. “It’s too much isn’t it? I thought it might be when you gave it me, it’s so tight I-”

“No, no it’s perfect.” Gerard quickly cut across him, his eyes scanning every inch of the clown’s body. The suit was gorgeous on him, his slender body all on show. It made every movement look fluid and graceful and with his bare feet and long, flowing hair he just looked a true heavenly vision. 

“It’s gorgeous Cain.” Silver nodded his agreement, his mouth watering a little at the sight. Cain was always going to be beautiful no matter what he wore, the man was just so youthful looking, so flawless, he could never look anything less than spectacular. But well... Silver couldn’t deny that in that moment he looked damn well edible. 

Cain blushed at the hungry looks he was receiving from both men and relaxed a little, smiling as he shrugged his shoulders. 

“Oh well... okay then, I’ll just go get changed.” He offered, turning to walk away but Gerard stopped him again.

“Just a moment, did you see Frank at all on your way here?” He asked quickly, Cain tensing and looking past him at Silver for a moment before he looked back at him again.

“Oh... No. I didn’t, sorry.” He shrugged, Gerard sighing and biting his lip.

“Oh well, I’ll just go look for him then.” He sighed, Cain stepping in front of him quickly as he went to leave the tent. 

“What? Erm... Don’t you have lots of work to do here?” He asked lamely, trying to stop the ringmaster from looking for Frank. The mechanic was still too upset to see him and Cain didn’t want Gerard hurting him further. 

Gerard looked at Cain like he was crazy, a small frown furrowing his eyebrows. 

“I don’t think that’s really any of your business. I run this whole place, if I decide I want to go and look for someone then I think I can do it.” He said coolly, making sure Cain knew who was boss but when he went to walk forward the clown still didn’t move. “Cain.” He snapped warningly but the clown didn’t budge. 

“I think it’s best if you don’t see Frank right now.” He said softly, trying to sound confident and unafraid but the truth was Cain had never disobeyed Gerard and he didn’t want to anger him. 

“Excuse me!?” Gerard stared at Cain in surprise, his frown deepening. “I don’t think you get a say in who I do or do not se-”

“Haven’t you upset him enough!?” Cain snapped quickly, folding his arms across his chest and glaring defiantly at the ringmaster. “Just leave him alone! He’s upset!” 

Silver bit his lip and stared at Cain in surprise, his heart racing as he saw Gerard growing visibly tense. Silver took a step closer in case Gerard struck out at Cain or anything, but after an agonizing minute Gerard relaxed again and took a deep breath.

“Cain, tell me where Frank is.” He ordered softly but Cain didn’t even hesitate as he shook his head. 

“No.” He snapped, meeting Gerard’s gaze and not shying from it. “He’s upset and he doesn’t want to see you.” He said simply, faltering slightly when a sly smirk spread across Gerard’s face. He moved his gaze down to check out Cain’s body once again, clad tightly in his costume and he grinned devilishly as he met his eyes again. Cain’s cheeks tinged pink.

“If you don’t tell me where he is then I’ll be forced to punish you for defying me.” He purred, his voice silky smooth and dangerous. Cain gulped. 

“I won’t tell you.” He continued, regardless of the spark of fear that had ignited in him. “He doesn’t want to see you.”

“Then you leave me no choice.” Gerard shrugged, slowly shimmying out of his plain white shirt before he gathered the different screens used for changing behind and arranged them to section off the back of the tent from the front so they had more privacy. He knew everyone was too busy working to walk in on them, but it wouldn’t hurt to have just this one little extra precaution.

“I shall enjoy this.” He grinned softly, Cain taking a step backwards but Gerard lunged at him and grabbed him by the wrist before he could even think about running, a squeak erupting from his throat as he got dragged to the centre of the space created and pushed down onto his back on the floor. 

“Gerard? What are you doing?” Silver asked uncertainly as Gerard stood over Cain, his feet either side of his small waist as he began undoing his belt. Silver wondered fleetingly if he should help Cain, but then he saw the sparkle of excitement in the clown’s eyes and so instead he simply nodded as Gerard told him to undress too.

“What are you gonna do? Rape me?” Cain asked boldly as he sank against the floor, his cock already stirring into life from the pure promise of what might come. He hadn’t been fucked by Gerard in weeks because of the ringmaster’s sudden infatuation with Frank and so he couldn’t help but feel desperate for him. Besides, everyone always treated him like some delicate little flower but deep down he loved to be handled roughly, within reason of course. 

“Not much of a punishment.” He purred and Gerard smirked at him, dropping his trousers and kicking them away so that he was naked above Cain. Silver too was naked by now, standing a little to the side and just watching, obediently waiting for further instruction.

“Don’t worry, I have something extra special in store for you.” Gerard drawled as he gazed down at Cain, wrapping his hand around his soft penis and slowly stroking at it to get it hard. Cain gazed up at him with calm eyes, just lying still and biting his lip as he watched Gerard working his fist slowly up and down his cock. 

Silver took Gerard’s lead and began teasing his own penis into an erection, licking his lips at the sight of the gorgeous ringmaster, naked and erotic as his dick curved upwards as it filled with blood. 

Cain slowly slid a hand down his own body to cup his clothed cock but no sooner had he gently curved his fingers around it than Gerard had dropped down so that he was kneeling over him, his hands seizing both of Cain’s wrists as quick as lightning and pinning them above his head. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” He snarled, his eyes glinting with lust and Cain gulped softly, putting on the innocent face he knew Gerard loved as he slowly shook his head. “Then don’t do it.” Gerard ordered, releasing his wrists again so that he could grab at his costume and fumble with the hidden zip down the side. 

Cain bit his lip and when he suddenly felt hands back on his wrists he tipped his head back to see Silver kneeling behind him, keeping him pinned down just in case he thought about disobeying. He flashed Cain a grin which the clown was quick to return, his heart racing as Gerard started peeling the suit away from his body. 

“Well, well, well,” Gerard smirked as he dragged the suit away from Cain’s body to reveal his pulsing erection. “Already? I am flattered.” He purred, yanking the rest of the suit down his legs and then tossing it aside before he swooped down to capture Cain’s lips in a heated kiss.

Cain squeaked in surprise and groaned as Gerard devoured his mouth with a hunger he hadn’t felt in a long time. His lower lip got pulled between small white teeth and then a tongue forced its way past his lips, forcing his down and exploring his mouth as experienced hands teased his nipples and fondled his balls. He groaned and spread his legs further, wriggling about and trying to get his wrists out of Silver’s grip but the other man held tight. It wasn’t that Cain wanted to get away; he just liked the feeling of being restrained. 

“Mmhmm... Mmnngh...” He groaned inwardly as Gerard suddenly raked his nails down his chest and his cock twitched at the sensation, his nipples too standing to attention as he wriggled his wrists and whimpered for more. The nails scratched down his chest again and then Gerard suddenly pulled away from him, sitting back and smirking as he wiped his mouth.

Cain stared at the ringmaster with half lidded eyes, panting softly with a smudge of saliva shining down the corner of his mouth and chin. He pulled at Silver’s grip on his wrists again, pleased when he continued to grip them tightly until they bruised. 

“Let him go Silver.” Gerard eventually growled once he was done drinking in the sight of the beautiful clown submitted before him. Silver nodded and let Cain go, Gerard instantly leaning forward to grab a handful of his silky ivory locks and yank him upwards. 

Cain hissed in pain and stumbled up and then forwards until he landed on his hands and knees, Gerard slowly getting to his feet so that when he tugged Cain by the hair again he straightened up until he was kneeling directly infront of his cock.

“Suck it.” Gerard demanded simply, giving Cain an expectant look as he gazed innocently up at him. The grip on his hair was painfully tight but he loved it like that and he nodded silently, leaning forward to suck the head of Gerard’s dick into his mouth and swirl his tongue around it. 

Gerard bit back a soft moan and gazed down at Cain as he sucked tenderly around him, teasing the tip with his tongue but Gerard wasn’t satisfied. He tightened his grip on Cain’s hair and planted his feet firmly on the floor, readying himself before he suddenly yanked Cain forward and bucked his hips at the same time to get his full length into Cain’s mouth. 

“Unn - Umph!” Cain choked a little at the sudden intrusion, Gerard refusing to let him pull back so he was forced to swallow a few times around the thick length in his throat until his gag reflex settled down and he squeezed his eyes shut, tears beading at the corners as he began to bob his head back and forth, flicking his tongue around the shaft as Gerard loosened his grip a little on his hair. 

Silver idly stroked his erection as he kept back, waiting to be told what to do since he knew that he had to be just as submissive to Gerard’s demands as Cain was despite him being a second dominant role over the clown. 

Gerard moaned huskily as he watched Cain servicing his erection, his hands gripping his thighs to keep himself steady as he bobbed his head and suckled hungrily. A stray tear had left a wet track down his cheek but despite this Gerard knew Cain was loving every second. It had taken him a long time to realise Cain liked a bit of rough treatment every now and then, but once he had he saved it for times when he could use it to his advantage. 

“Silver...” He groaned softly, looking over at the brunette who met his gaze instantly. “Prep Cain.” He ordered huskily, running his fingers through the clown’s long hair as he spoke and Silver nodded without hesitation, moving forward so he could settle behind Cain and started sucking on three of his fingers. 

A gentle ripple made its way down Cain’s spine when he heard Gerard’s demands and he pulled back a little, sucking hard at the tip and drawing the foreskin up and over the head, clamping his lips over it to tug gently as Gerard’s legs spread further and a guttural moan burst from his throat. He watched Cain through half lidded eyes, playing with his long hair as pleasure tugged at his abdomen. 

Silver finished sucking on his fingers and slid them from his mouth, moving to kneel behind Cain where he gently slid one slickened finger down the cleft of his ass. The clown shuddered gently at the sensation and raised one hand to wrap around Gerard’s erection and draw the foreskin back down. A drop of cum had smeared around the tiny slit on the head and Cain was quick to lap it up, nuzzling his lips against the tip before swallowing Gerard back down as Silver nudged a finger inside him.

Gerard bit his lip hard to stop a cry of delight escaping his lips when Cain gasped around him and moaned loudly, sending vibrations down his shaft. Cain was pushing back eagerly against the finger inside him and Silver wasted no time in adding a second. He pushed them in and out of the beautiful clown quickly, scissoring them to stretch him as he sucked Gerard with more hunger as pleasure gripped him. He wasn’t entirely sure how this was meant to be a punishment but he really didn’t care, none of them did. 

Gerard pulled Cain’s hair a couple times as he thrust his hips, fucking Cain’s mouth slow and deep as the man writhed about on the fingers pressed deep into his ass. Gerard felt relaxed at last, safe in the knowledge that Cain and Silver wanted him even if Frank didn’t. Whilst his dick was in Cain’s mouth it numbed the sting of rejection if just a little.

“Nnghh...” Cain groaned loudly around the organ in his mouth as Silver added a third finger, stretching him wider and scissoring all three digits until he was satisfied his hole was loose enough. He removed his fingers the same time as Gerard pulled his erection free from Cain’s mouth, Cain clamping his lips around the head so that he made a soft slurping noise as it slipped free. He gazed up at Gerard with half lidded eyes as the ringmaster spat into his palm and worked it over his pulsing erection, Cain’s asshole quivering. 

“Lye on your side.” Gerard demanded softly, Cain quirking an eyebrow questioningly at him before he did as he was told and laid down as instructed. His own erection was pulsing and throbbing with need but he didn’t dare touch it, knowing that Gerard would only smack his hand away if he did. 

Cain lay perfectly still as Gerard moved round to the back of him, Silver standing back and watching with an intense gaze as the ringmaster lay down also on his side, shuffling up to Cain until his chest pressed against is slender back. Cain instinctively lifted one leg, biting his lip as Gerard pressed a hand on the inside of his thigh to help keep it levitated whilst his other hand guided the head of his erection to his opening. 

“Oh God...” Cain breathed as he felt Gerard start to slide into him, the angle new for him and his body quivered the whole time his ass swallowed Gerard’s length, his head bowed and eyes squeezed shut as he breathed deeply. He was long since used to accommodating Gerard’s size and the pleasure was like a hot spike up his spine as the engorged length filled him. 

“Mmph... So tight...” Gerard groaned, more for Silver’s benefit than Cain’s as he pushed all the way into the younger man. Silver was watching them with a look of pure hunger on his face, his hand slowly pumping his cock as he longed to feel what Gerard was feeling, his green eyes swirling with lust. 

“Ummph... God, yes...” Cain hissed as Gerard began thrusting slowly in and out of him, his toes curling a little as he scratched his hands down the floor, his eyes still tight shut as he gently gyrated his hips back against the ringmasters pulsing length. His head was hazy with pleasure and he was completely oblivious to the secret conversation Gerard and Silver were having with their eyes. 

Silver slowly teased the head of his cock with his fingertips as he quirked an eyebrow at Gerard who was looking intently at him and then very slowly shifting his gaze to look down over Cain’s hip. Silver slowly realised what he was trying to tell him and his cheeks tinged pink, Gerard smirking at him. 

“Hey Silver...” He purred, his voice husky from the pleasure coursing through him. “You wanna feel this too?” He asked cheekily, thrusting extra hard into Cain to illustrate his point and Cain gasped loudly, gripping the floor as Silver nodded. 

“Y – Yes... Yes.” He breathed, his cock twitching just from the thought and Gerard thrust slower into Cain, keeping his pleasure at a minimum level as he nodded for Silver to come over. 

Cain groaned quietly as he desperately pushed back against Gerard, trying to force him to go faster as his erection wept pre cum. He groaned in distress when the ringmaster stopped moving all together and he whined softly. 

“G – Gerard please –”

“Shh.” Gerard hushed him firmly, lifting his leg higher so that Cain felt the muscles stretching, his foot pointing into the air and he felt open and vulnerable. “Silver wants to feel your tight little butt too.” Gerard purred into his ear, Cain whimpering softly with desire. He waited for Gerard to slide out of him, waited for him to be replaced with Silver but when he felt a chest pressing to his own his eyes flicked open.

“S – Silver?” He croaked, staring in hazy shock as the slightly taller man wriggled up close to him, their chests and stomachs pressing tight together, one of Silver’s legs moving between Cain’s opened ones to hook over one of Gerard’s thighs. He lifted his knee so that Cain’s leg could rest on top of it and relax, leaving just enough room for both Gerard and Silver to rest between them. “What are you –”

Cain gasped loudly and clenched his teeth as he felt Silver start to press into him, answering his question for him by simply doing it. He groaned and gripped at the brunettes shoulder, digging his nails in as he tipped his head back, eyes and mouth wide in shock. He had never done this before but God, just the feeling of being sandwiched between the two men was enough to drive him wild. 

Gerard held Cain’s hips tight and steady as Silver struggled to push into him. Gerard’s teeth were clenched as he felt the head of Silver’s cock squeezing in beside his own, the friction along with the feeling of Cain’s inner tunnel spasming around him almost too much. 

“Oh God... He... He’s so tight...” Silver groaned, Gerard nodding his agreement as Cain moaned quietly to himself. He could feel his anus stretching to accommodate the second intruder and he focused on breathing steadily, Silver keeping slow to give him time to adjust and stretch for him, the last thing either of them wanted was for him to tear. 

“Ummph... Unnn... Oh G – GOD!” Cain cried out as the head of Silver’s erection suddenly popped past his sphincter muscle and for a moment he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He panted harshly as Silver slid into him with relative ease, squeezing into him and pausing once his balls pressed against Gerard’s, Cain’s head spinning so fast he couldn’t see straight. He had never felt so incredibly full like this, he felt like he couldn’t stretch another inch but somehow both Silver and Gerard were seated inside him and the pain was... the pain was hardly noticeable. 

“Oh God... Oh God oh God oh God...” He groaned softly, closing his eyes tight again as Silver and Gerard grinned at each other over his shoulder. He could feel both erections pulsing out of time with each other, and the two men were overwhelmed by the feeling of their cocks pressed snug together inside the clown.

“Ready?” Gerard grunted once he was certain Cain was completely relaxed. The beautiful man made no sign he had heard him, too busy trying to regain some sort of composure but Silver nodded for him and he cried out breathily as both men began moving. 

“O – OH!” He gasped, panting heavily and staring blindly through half lidded eyes at the top of the tent as Gerard pulled back some and Silver pushed in deeper. They paused again, and then Silver slowly pulled back as Gerard pushed in. Once they had established they could move like this without hurting Cain or either of them slipping out they began to move in earnest. 

Silver groaned through clenched teeth as Cain’s nails dug deeper into his shoulder, gripping tight as he thrust slowly and deeply into him, pushing in every time Gerard pulled out and vice versa. The feeling of being inside Cain’s clenching ass whilst rubbing against Gerard’s dick at the same time was all too much, his head dizzy as pleasure gripped at him and his erection throbbed heavily. His dick felt even more engorged with it squeezed against Gerard’s and he knew he wouldn’t last long. 

Gerard swallowed heavily as he moved, keeping his thrusts slow and steady though he pushed deep into Cain each time, being sure to hit his prostate and he knew Silver was doing the same. He kept one hand on Cain’s hip, holding him steady whilst Silver used his knee to keep his legs wide open as they rocked into him. Gerard hadn’t been sure this would work when he had come up with it but now he was sincerely glad they had tried, the pleasure was like a fish hook yanking at his groin and he felt overwhelmed by it. It was so dirty and obscene, so wrong in so many ways and that just made it all the better. He felt filthy and he loved it. 

Cain moaned and whimpered as both erections assaulted his prostate with each thrust in, the contact seeming never ending on it and his own cock was throbbing and weeping cum all over his stomach as he lay still and just let the two men take him. He moved his free hand behind him to tangle into Gerard’s hair, gripping tight as his ass clenched in rhythmic waves. 

“God... G – Guys I... I... I oh... Oh God...” He whimpered, tears wet on his cheeks though he couldn’t remember ever letting them fall, his body so overcome that he felt like he was in shock. There was a tingling in his veins and he felt like he was on the brink of cumming without being able to do it. He was pressed tight between the two bodies on either side of him and it was like a strange sort of pleasurable claustrophobia. 

“Gerard... S – Silver...” He whined, trying to warn them somehow, to beg them to move faster, deeper, to just completely overpower him but he couldn’t string a sentence together. 

Silver looked at Cain through lust hazed eyes, trying to work out what he wanted and he met Gerard’s equally glossy gaze over his shoulder. Gerard hesitated a second before moving faster, Silver following his lead so that their rhythm remained paired and Cain cried out huskily, his voice almost completely gone and Gerard smirked as he realised he had hit the right note. 

Silver moved his gaze away as he grinned to himself, his body shaking a little as he fucked Cain faster, his erection now slick with both his and Gerard’s pre cum, making their movements slick and easy as they slid against each other inside the beautiful man between them. He looked at Cain again, the clowns eyes closed and his mouth an ‘o’ of pleasure as he panted. Silver thought fleetingly that Cain had never looked more beautiful and he moved one of his hands to cup his cheek and turn his face more to his so that he could push his tongue into his mouth and press their lips together.

Cain’s eyelids fluttered a second but he couldn’t open them, only mewled softly as Silver’s tongue rubbed against his own, sucking against his lips as he moved faster still, Gerard matching his speed as if he had been aware of the tempo change all along. 

Cain knew he couldn’t hold on any longer and he whimpered desperately as Silver devoured his mouth, the erections pushing against his prostate over and over causing his body to suddenly tense and then jolt as if a spring had been released inside him and he came hard over both himself and Silver. He moaned loudly and Silver moved back for a moment, letting him pant and moan as he shot cum up their chests but neither Gerard nor Silver relented in their thrusts.

The ringmaster began to press harder into Cain, Silver matching him until they were fucking him hard and fast, their pre cum helping and Cain cried out into Silver’s mouth, whimpering and moaning breathlessly as Silver tugged at his lower lip with his teeth. Gerard watched Silver kissing over Cain’s by now unresponsive lips, the clown exhausted and spent though he continued to weep tiny drops of cum onto his abdomen as he breathed heavily. 

“Oh God...” Silver suddenly gasped, throwing his head back and exposing his throat as he tensed and quivered. “I... I’m gonna cum!” He cried, his nails digging into Cain’s thigh and Gerard nodded, his own balls dangerously tight and his thrusts grew erratic.

“M – Me too.. Me – agh!” He gasped as his orgasm suddenly tore through him, Silver pulling his erection out of Cain’s still clenching asshole as his own climax smacked into him.

Cain bowed his head and moaned quietly to himself as Silver groaned loudly and came hard against the outside of his quivering anus, Gerard leaving just the head of his erection inside him as he too came hard, spilling his seed inside him as Silvers coated his shaft. 

Both men came for an impossibly long time, holding still for a few seconds as they spilt rope after rope of sticky white fluid, Cain shuddering once Silver leaned back and Gerard slowly pushed back into him, coating his insides with both his and Silver’s cum. Cain gripped at the floor weakly, feeling the sticky substance oozing out of him and then running out in earnest when Gerard pulled his softening penis out of him. 

As soon as both men had moved back Cain collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily with his ivory hair splayed about him, a few glistening locks sticking to his sweat soaked cheeks, neck, shoulders and back. He opened his eyes a crack when a pair of lips that were not Silver’s pressed tenderly to his forehead.

“Tell me where Frank is.” Gerard whispered softly but firmly and Cain couldn’t find a single ounce of strength left inside him to refuse.

“He’s in... o – our wagon...” He panted, Gerard smiling and pecking his lips as a thank you before he got up and grabbed his clothes. He grabbed his handkerchief out of his pocket and spat into it, using that to clean himself off before dropping it on the floor for Silver to burn for him after. He got dressed in silence as Silver cuddled Cain to his chest and panted with him, both men smiling ridiculous exhausted smiles. 

“I shall bring a washbowl to the doorway and then go see Frank.” Gerard announced once he was dressed, smirking down at the two men. “Silver, take care of Cain and clean him off too if he is too tired to do so, everyone should still be busy for another hour or so, so just be sure to leave by then.” He told them, Silver nodding his understanding before he slumped again and tenderly kissed Cain as Gerard strode out of the tent, looking for all the world as if he had done nothing but sew clothes inside, only his shining eyes able to give him away.


	11. Hell hath no fury

Frank jumped softly when he heard a knock at the wagon door, instantly making his eyes narrow suspiciously. He sat up in his bed and stared at the door as if he’d be able to see through it to who was standing on the other side. 

Cain and Silver had told him they’d probably be busy until dinner time at which point they’d collect their food from the eating tent and bring some back for Frank too. They were going to spend the night in the wagon together, just relaxing and chatting to cheer Frank up. In the meantime Frank had been spending the day in the wagon moping to himself. Cain had told him to just take a day off to cheer himself up but so far all Frank had done was think of Gerard and cry.

Now though someone was disturbing him, and Frank didn’t have a clue who it could be. Cain and Silver would just walk in, and he couldn’t think of anyone else who might want to see him. His mind instantly jumped to the worst case scenario and he gulped softly as he wondered if maybe Maria had come to confront him... Oh God, he wouldn’t be able to handle that. 

Frank curled back under the sheets, trying to pretend as if he hadn’t heard the knock at the door but no sooner had he started to relax than there was another knock against the wood. He squeezed his eyes shut and continued to try to ignore it, pulling his pillow over his head and blinking stupidly when an all too familiar voice reached his ears.

“I know you’re in there Frank. Just open the door.” 

Frank shot up in surprise at Gerard’s calm, silky voice and felt his heart start to race erratically in his chest. Gerard was the last person he would have expected to be at his door. He thought the ringmaster had made it all too clear that he wasn’t interested in Frank, that he wasn’t going to go chasing after him when he walked out.

“Frankie. Open the door.” Gerard called again, his voice firmer this time and Frank bit his lip hard. What if Gerard had come here to tell him to leave? What if he was about to lose his job?

“Frankie!”

At the angry tone to Gerard’s voice Frank sprung up, unable to disobey him and he rushed to answer the door, in nothing but his breeches. He blushed deeply as he swung the door open to find Gerard looking at him with a quirked eyebrow.

“Well. You took your time.” He noted, Frank’s cheeks blazing as he stood aside to let Gerard in. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was letting Gerard in, he just couldn’t refuse him. He knew now, whether he liked it or not, he would do anything for the ringmaster. 

“I – I’m sorry I was... sleeping.” He lied quickly, Gerard giving a soft ‘hmmph’ as he walked in and slowly pulled off his white silk gloves.

“I see.” He said softly, looking about the wagon before sitting down on the edge of the bed. He waited for Frank to sit beside him but the mechanic simply stayed standing awkwardly by the door. “Sit.” Gerard invited, tapping the edge of the bed and Frank obediently sat beside him. 

“So...” Gerard began, looking at Frank with those swirling, smouldering eyes that the mechanic loved so much. “I thought I’d come and speak to you about last night, now that you’ve had time to calm down.” 

Frank blushed deeply at Gerard’s words, the patronising tone making him feel like a moody child who was sulking because they hadn’t got their way. He knew that he had had every right to react the way he had last night and he refused to let Gerard make him believe otherwise. 

“You know why I was angry...” He said softly, bowing his head when Gerard scoffed.

“Actually I don’t.” He shrugged, touching Frank’s cheek with his fingertips when the younger man looked away and he turned his face back to him. “All I know is that you played the moral card on me, trying to convince me it’s wrong for us to enjoy our time together just because of Maria. But if you really cared about that Frank then you would have pushed me away right from the start.” He pointed out softly, Frank blushing even more and bowing his head with an irritated pout. 

“I know that...” He whispered, feeling angry at Gerard for bringing it up, and angry with himself for never doing what he knew was right in the first place. He had known all along that Gerard had a girlfriend, he should have just said no to him right from the start. He had been an idiot, letting himself get sucked in by the ringmaster’s seductive charm, too thrilled at finally being able to feel a man’s touch and it had all backfired so spectacularly.

“So why do you choose now to make such a big song and dance about it?” Gerard asked innocently, dodging Frank’s hand smoothly when the mechanic tried to slap him. A slow smirk spread over Gerard’s face, his hand wrapping around Frank’s wrist and securing it with ease. 

“Let go of me.” Frank growled softly, losing all of his conviction when Gerard leaned closer to him, those softly arched lips of his suddenly drawing Frank in. “Gerard-”

“Come on Frank, tell me. Why is it that you care so much about Maria?” Gerard demanded softly, leaning closer and closer as he spoke. Frank’s eyes were fixated on his lips, his heart racing erratically as he tried to tug his wrist free from Gerard’s grip but the ringmaster was unrelenting. 

“Because... Because she almost found us.” He mewled honestly, deciding that his best option was to just tell the truth and then hopefully Gerard would leave. “Because it made me realise how much she loves you and I don’t want to be a part of breaking her heart. I may not like her, but I have more respect for her than that. I won’t do this with you anymore Gerard, now please get out.” He said softly, moving his gaze to meet the older mans and hold it steady.

For a moment Gerard was surprised, but it didn’t last long. He continued smirking and shrugged, gently cupping Frank’s face with his free hand and caressing his cheek.

“So that’s it. No more time with me...” He breathed, slowly leaning forward to touch his lips to Frank’s jaw. “Alone...” He purred, moving his lips slowly up to his ear, breathing hotly against his soft skin. “Naked...” He groaned huskily, Frank’s eyelids beginning to flutter. “Between the sheets...” 

As Gerard began pushing Frank backwards the mechanic snapped back to his senses and he squeaked in shock, shoving Gerard away hard. 

“Stop it!” He snapped, scuttling to the other end of the bed and gripping at his own hair. “Just leave Gerard! I won’t do this – I won’t be a part of this anymore!” He cried, Gerard scowling deeply as rejection sliced through him like an icy dagger to the heart. 

“Fine.” He snarled, getting to his feet and grabbing his silk gloves. “Fine. If that’s the way you feel then you can pack up your things and leave. When we leave for the next town you will not be joining us.” 

Frank’s heart missed a beat in horror though it was nothing that he hadn’t been expecting. He bowed his head and tried to hold back the tears stinging in his eyes, not wanting to give Gerard the satisfaction of seeing him cry. 

“Fine, if that’s what you want.” He whispered, thankful when his voice stayed steady. “Good luck finding someone who can fix you up if you get broken though.” He pointed out coolly, looking up at Gerard through his eyelashes with a meaningful look to his gaze. It suddenly occurred to him that he was not as replaceable as Gerard was making out and Frank refused to be pushed out of a job he was so good at just because he refused to have sex with his boss.

“Pfft.” Gerard scoffed, waving his hand as if it meant nothing to him but his face had gone paler. “We’ll just put out posters again, like last time.” He shrugged and Frank chuckled darkly.

“Yeah, cos’ it worked so well last time. How many towns had you been to before you found me again?” He asked innocently, surprised by his own audacity but he clung onto it, needing it to get through this and save his job. 

Gerard scowled deeply at Frank and for a moment he looked like he might hit him, but then slowly, ever so slowly his scowl was replaced by a smirk and he chuckled quietly. He was stunned by Frank’s sudden darkness but he loved it and he felt his heart flutter strangely, like its cogs were falling apart. He swallowed thickly and sighed, bowing his head for a moment before moving to sit back down on the bed.

“Okay fine, let’s be honest with each other.” He offered, Frank raising his eyebrows suspiciously at this new angle of conversation. 

“Okay...” He agreed uncertainly, making sure there was still a safe distance between himself and the ringmaster. 

“You got angry yesterday because... what? It suddenly hit you what we were doing?” He asked, his tone open and curious, trying to show how genuine he was being. He honestly just wanted to know what had made Frank react like he had and then hopefully he could sort it out. He didn’t want to lose what he had with the mechanic, and he certainly didn’t want to fire him. Frank may not have been anything particularly special when compared to Silver or Cain, but to Gerard he was the most gorgeous and wonderful man he had ever met. 

Frank nodded slowly in response to Gerard’s question and bowed his head, running a hand through his hair. So, they were to be honest with each other huh? He’d give Gerard honesty if that’s what he wanted.

“Yes.” He said softly, looking up at the older man through his eyelashes. “I admit I was in the wrong for letting you do stuff with me when I knew you had a girlfriend, but I won’t do that anymore. And I think if you want to sleep around with men then you should break up with Maria too, because it isn’t fair on her.” He said simply, his heart racing in fear that Gerard was going to get angry; after all, it was nothing to do with Frank whether Gerard cheated on his girlfriend as long as it wasn’t him he was cheating on her with.

For a long moment Gerard was silent, just watching Frank with a curious gaze. He didn’t seem mad, only intrigued and Frank began to blush more and more under his intense gaze. 

“I... See.” The ringmaster eventually spoke, delicately tapping his fingers on his chin as he considered this. “So, what you’re saying is that if I break up with Maria you’ll let me keep having sex with you?” He asked bluntly, Frank feeling his whole neck and cheeks blaze red and heat his skin.

“Th – that wasn’t what I said!” He squeaked indignantly, Gerard raising his eyebrows innocently at him.

“So... You won’t keep having sex with me if I do break up with her?” He confirmed, Frank avoiding his gaze as he floundered for the right words. This was the last thing he had been expecting. Was Gerard offering to leave Maria or was he just asking hypothetically? Was Frank still fired or not?

“I... I... I never said... I don’t know... I...” Gerard smirked at how flustered Frank had become and shook his head fondly, reaching out to cup his cheek with one hand. 

“You’re adorable.” He told him, leaning forward to kiss his forehead and Frank just felt frozen to the bed, unable to do anything about it. “If you want me to leave Maria then I will.” 

Frank closed his eyes tight and pursed his lips as he concentrated on composing himself. Gerard’s words were just knocking down all of his walls and destroying all of his conviction until he wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms and hold him tight.

“Th – That isn’t enough.” He insisted softly once he finally felt the strength to get the words out. He slowly opened his eyes and met Gerard’s gaze, holding it steady even as his heart raced. “If you leave her I still won’t have sex with you.” He whispered honestly, Gerard looking stunned for a moment before he slowly frowned.

“So... you just don’t want me?” He asked softly, the rejection splitting his heart and cutting right through his stomach. He felt sick and angry and hurt all at once, his head aching from the shock. Frank was the only person who had rejected him, the only person who had said he didn’t want him and Gerard just wasn’t sure he could stand it. “What you’re saying is... I’m not good enough?” He breathed.

Frank was stunned into silence, not entirely sure whether Gerard was being insecure or whether he was imagining it. Soon enough though he found his voice, growing indignant in his irritation.

“Will you stop putting words into my mouth!? I didn’t say that!” He snapped, Gerard blushing – actually blushing – and falling quiet. This sudden submission almost threw Frank off track, so unused to it. But he was undeterred. 

“What I mean was,” He sighed, explaining to Gerard as if the man was a child. “Was that I don’t want to just be another plaything to you. If you want to be with me then _be_ with me. Make me your boyfriend, or just leave.” He said simply, Gerard gawping at him.

The ringmaster suddenly felt like an idiot, unable to believe he hadn’t realised that that was what Frank was upset about. A slow grin split his features, his heart fluttering. It wasn’t that Frank didn’t want him, it was that Frank didn’t want to _share_ him.

“Oh... _Ooh_.” He gasped, Frank blushing at his smirk. “I see... so what you’re saying is, you want me to break up with Maria _and_ stop sleeping with Cain and Silver.” He chuckled, shaking his head at the absurdity of his never realising it before. 

“You don’t have to sound so smug about it.” Frank retorted, wounded and a little embarrassed by Gerard’s reaction. He had no idea what it meant but he didn’t like the way Gerard was slowly crawling closer to him, forcing him to move backwards on the bed and fall back onto his elbows.

“If you wanted to be my one and only all you had to do was say so...” Gerard purred delicately, his smirk gone and his face suddenly open and honest. His churning hazel eyes were full of conviction and Frank’s heart leapt as he wondered if perhaps the ringmaster was actually being genuine.

“B – But Maria...” He began stupidly, biting his lip when a hand lay softly on his thigh and forced his legs to part so that Gerard could settle above him.

“Is history.” He shrugged, leaning down to touch their lips ever so softly. “I’ll leave her first think tomorrow. I’ll never touch Cain and Silver again, whatever you want.” He promised, Frank shivering at his words and mewling when their lips met and he pouted gently against the ringmasters mouth.

“You don’t mean that.” He sighed, knowing it couldn’t possibly be true. How could Gerard just offer such a thing after so long? Surely if he had wanted to be with Frank all along then he would have done this long ago.

“I do mean it.” Gerard insisted, pressing soft, tiny kisses to the mechanic’s lips until he managed to coax his mouth open and gently touch their tongues for just a second. “I want to be with you Frankie, I mean it.” He whispered, Frank unable to think straight enough to properly consider if maybe he was lying. 

“O – Okay...” He finally accepted, just wanting to kiss the gorgeous ringmaster and not think about their argument anymore. He just wanted to feel amazing and he knew Gerard was the only man who could make him feel that way. He would worry about whether he was being honest or not later.

“Mmm... Trust me Frankie.” Gerard purred as he sank against his younger lover and kissed him deeply and passionately. He was well aware that Frank was torn between whether to believe him or not but deep down Gerard supposed things would always end like this. He and Maria weren’t right for each other. Of course they weren’t... if they were he wouldn’t feel the need to go around sleeping with men all the time. And well, Gerard had never considered having a relationship with Cain or Silver, they were gorgeous men but that was all they would ever be to him. Frankie though... He was different.

Gerard didn’t know exactly what it was he liked so much about Frank, all he knew was that he didn’t want to lose what they had. He was never good at handling rejection but when Frank had walked out on him it had almost torn him apart. He couldn’t stand for the mechanic to leave him, and he certainly didn’t want to fire him. Now he considered it he didn’t feel like only being with Frank was such a bad thing after all. Sure he liked sleeping with Cain and Silver, but he would give that up if he could have Frank whenever he wanted... and imagine not having to keep it a secret. In fact, Gerard couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of this before.

Frank began to relax as Gerard kissed him, his heart racing at the thought of maybe becoming the ringmasters boyfriend. If Gerard meant what he said then Frank couldn’t deny he’d be thrilled, but he was well aware that he could be naive at times and in the back of his head he could hear Cain and Silver’s warnings. But damn he just felt so good. 

“Gee...” He mewled, tilting his head back as the kiss broke and the older man began kissing down his neck. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, Gerard’s hands smoothing down his chest and stomach to touch the waistband of his breeches and work at removing them. 

“Mm... Let me make you feel good Frankie.” Gerard whispered huskily into Frank’s ear, nibbling gently on his lobe until Frank nodded and sighed in delight. He was already semi erect as Gerard removed his breeches but Gerard himself wasn’t hard at all. He kept his hips elevated just a little so that Frank wouldn’t notice, hoping his kissing and touching was enough to distract Frank from trying to make him feel good in return. It wasn’t that Frank didn’t turn Gerard on, because he did, usually without even trying. But after such an explosive climax not even an hour earlier with Cain and Silver, he just didn’t feel like having sex all over again. But the desire to feel Frank cum for him was too much to ignore.

Frank sighed and rolled his head to the side as Gerard kissed down his throat and began sucking on his collar bone, his hips lifting to help remove his breeches until he was naked beneath the still fully clothed ringmaster.

“Mm... Why aren’t you naked yet?” Frank groaned in slight frustration, his fingers tugging needily at Gerard’s shirt to try and remove it but Gerard only chuckled fondly and nudged his hands away. 

“Ah ah, contain yourself my love. Today I want this to be all about your pleasure.” He purred, Frank mewling but obediently dropping his hands as he realised Gerard was not going to be joining him in his birthday suit. 

“But...” He mumbled, Gerard laying a finger over his lips to cut him off before he could point out his pleasure was mostly a result of the two of them being naked and slotted together in the most intimate way. But he didn’t need Gerard to spell it out for him to know that the ringmaster simply wasn’t in the mood right now so Frank tried to be grateful that Gerard was giving him anything at all.

“Just let me do this Frankie...” Gerard smiled seductively, leaning in to kiss him gently until he relaxed again and he continued kissing down his body. 

Frank sighed and soon just forgot everything but the way Gerard was making him feel as long fingers wrapped around his semi and began teasing him up into an erection. A hot mouth enclosed around one of his nipples and began suckling gently and Frank’s head began to spin in delight. 

Gerard gazed up at Frank through his eyelashes to make sure he was enjoying himself before he moved across to suck on his other nipple, nudging it with his tongue and grazing over it with his teeth until it was a hard nub in his mouth. 

Frank was already breathing heavily, his hands playing through Gerard’s hair as his penis filled with blood and began to swell in the ringmasters fist. He moaned softly and arched his back, pushing his hips up until Gerard began pumping his hand faster around him. 

Gerard softly released Frank’s nipple and began kissing down his stomach, peppering it in open mouthed kisses, soft sucks and tender bites. Frank’s skin rippled in response, his hips gyrating slowly as he sought more friction, pleasure tugging softly at his insides until he was relaxed and serene, his body savouring every sensation Gerard provided it with. 

Gerard closed his eyes and kissed softly down over Frank’s hip bones and to his thighs, licking a wet trail to his inner thigh and nibbling gently as he rubbed his thumb over the head of Frank’s erection. The mechanic moaned huskily and lifted his hips just a little, eager for more and Gerard was just as eager to provide it.

When a hot, wet tongue dug into the tiny slit on the head of his penis Frank couldn’t stop himself from crying out in delight. His hands in Gerard’s hair tugged harder and he threw his head back, whimpering softly as Gerard quickly swallowed his length down and began bobbing his head back and forth. Their argument had felt as if it had lasted for years Frank had been so eager for it to end, and so it felt as if he hadn’t felt pleasure like this in forever. 

“O – Oh Gee... s – so good...” He mewled, Gerard suckling harder around him in appreciation of the praise. 

The ringmaster really was good at giving head and he used his talent to the best of his ability to ensure that he made Frank feel as good as he possibly could. He hollowed his cheeks and rubbed the flat of his tongue against the fraenulum with each bob of his head, one hand holding Frank’s hips down and the other gently caressing his balls. 

Frank was beyond himself within seconds, his head rolling from side to side as he struggled to keep his hips down. His heart was racing frantically and he moaned soft words of encouragement as his fingers massaged Gerard’s scalp. He felt so right like this, like he belonged with the ringmaster and he truly hoped Gerard had meant it when he said they could be together.

Gerard looked up at Frank through his eyelashes as he sucked at his length, gently grazing his teeth over the foreskin and revelling in every twitch and pulse he caused. He closed his eyes again so that he could savour the feeling of the velvety flesh in his mouth. Soft foreskin coating the hardened shaft and feeling so good against his tongue as he licked and sucked for all he was worth. He had always enjoyed sucking dick, but Frank was really something else. 

“Mm... Mmm...” Gerard hummed softly to send vibrations down Frank’s length, lapping up pre cum out of the slit and digging the point of his tongue inside for more. He gently rolled Frank’s balls in his palm and swallowed the extra cum that dripped onto his tongue, Frank starting to groan huskily as his climax built up inside him.

“G – Gerard... Oh God... Gerard I’m gonna cum...” He gasped, his grip on the ringmaster’s hair tightening as he cried out and arched his back up high, his whole body growing tense as he suddenly exploded his release into the older man’s mouth.

Gerard didn’t miss a beat when Frank came, swallowing every drop of milky fluid with ease. He ‘mmm’d softly to himself, eagerly bobbing his head and milking Frank dry as he suckled at the tip. 

The young mechanic moaned huskily as he pulled at Gerard’s hair, his cock over sensitized from his orgasm and he whimpered as he gently pried Gerard away from it. The ringmaster gently licked Frank clean, as tender as a kitten lapping at milk before he crawled back up his body and pecked his cheek.

“Mm... Love.” He purred, Frank sighing and weakly wrapping his arms around Gerard’s neck. He smiled as he felt the ringmaster’s lips gently trailing along his jaw and he moved his head to the side to tenderly peck his lips. 

“Mm... Did you mean it Gee? Am I your boyfriend now?” He asked softly, Gerard chuckling and cuddling Frank fondly.

“Of course you are sugar...”

 

 

Maria’s moustache was flaring as she glared down at Cain and Silver, stood with their hands linked looking at their feet. She had seen Gerard wandering to the tent where he had been stitching clothes all day and had been assuming he’d just nipped out for lunch or something, but in his hands he had been carrying a wash bowl, and as she had watched he had only been inside the tent for five minutes before leaving again.

Intrigued as to know why Gerard would be taking a washbowl into a tent and then leaving she had gone inside to investigate, only to find – much to her horror – Cain and Silver naked as the day they were born washing a suspicious white liquid off each other’s bodies. 

Filled with rage she had questioned them angrily for two hours (once they had made themselves decent of course) but both men insisted that they had done nothing with Gerard, that the ringmaster had walked in and found them like this and had been angry at them but very kindly left to get them some water to wash up with despite his rage. Maria didn’t believe a word of it, since if that was true then it meant Gerard hadn’t been in the tent making clothes when he said he had been, but Cain and Silver refused to change their story. 

In the end though she had finally managed to force out of them where the ringmaster was now, and after much crying, screaming and shouting it had become apparent that Gerard was in the wagon that Cain and Frank shared.

The wagon where Frank was currently alone. 

Maria knew in that instant that when she had first confronted Gerard she had been made a fool of. It was now clear to her that he had indeed been cheating on her and she was not going to stand by and take it anymore. 

“You boys should be ashamed of yourselves.” She snapped at Cain and Silver who were still refusing to look at her. “Be grateful that it is Frank who I am angry at and not you.” She snarled before turning on her heel and striding out of the tent, her eyes black with rage and her fists clenched. 

She was a woman scorned, and she would get her revenge.


	12. Like a woman scorned

Frank smiled as he lay against Gerard’s chest, purring like a kitten as the ringmaster played with his hair. He splayed his fingers over Gerard’s chest, which by now was free of clothes since the two men were relaxing in bed, and traced patterns over the bronze door. 

Gerard’s eyes were closed but a soft smile was playing about his lips, his fingers in Frank’s hair letting the younger man know he was still awake as they lay in comfortable silence. Moments like these were usually preserved for after sex, but Gerard found it surprisingly nice to be lying like this despite not having climaxed himself. It was good to just hold Frankie close and feel his warmth in his arms. 

“Mm... This is nice Gee.” Frank commented quietly as he closed his own eyes, his soft eyelashes tickling Gerard’s collarbone. Gerard smiled and nodded his agreement, his hand dipping lower to cup around Frank’s waist. 

“I’m so glad you’re not mad at me anymore.” He purred, turning his head to peck Frank’s hair for a moment before a loud knock at the door disturbed them from their peaceful moment. 

“Ugh... For God’s sake.” Gerard groaned in annoyance, expecting it to be Cain, knocking just in case Gerard and Frank were still busy, and Gerard mentally cursed him for coming back so soon in the first place. 

Frank leaned up a little with a confused expression on his face, biting his lip as he looked at the door. “I wonder who that could be...” He mused, Gerard sitting up with a scoff.

“It’s probably Cain or Silver. Hold on, I’ll get rid of them.” He sighed, sliding out of bed and patting down his hair as Frank giggled. 

“Okay...” He smiled, lounging back serenely on his elbows and watching his lover open the door to tell whoever was outside to get lost. Frank had never felt happier in that moment, he had a boyfriend who he adored and was incredibly gorgeous. And they were having a loving moment in bed, it was so good to feel like this. He knew that Gerard still had to break up with Maria but after his amazing orgasm Frank had conveniently forgotten this. 

He quickly remembered though when the bearded lady’s head poked around the door to stare at him with accusing eyes. 

“So, I was right!” She snapped, her eyes brimming with tears and her crimson lips trembling behind her facial hair. “And after I let you make me believe you were loyal!” She all but screamed as she turned back to Gerard, stood shirtless in the middle of the wagon. His lack of clothing mixed with Frank’s total nakedness beneath the sheets was all the confirmation the bearded lady needed.

“Well!?” She demanded as Frank and Gerard just looked at her. “Try to deny it!” 

“There’s no point.” Gerard shrugged calmly, not at all bothered by his girlfriends presence it seemed. Though Frank was shaking in the bed, his teeth clamped over his bottom lip as he picked nervously at a thread on the blanket. 

He supposed they should have wondered if it was Maria at the door but he had been feeling so happy he just hadn’t thought about it, and now he was paying for it. He was desperate for the lady to go outside, feeling terrified with her in the tiny cabin with them, so tall she had to stoop. Frank knew that nothing he could say would justify what he and Gerard had done, and the fact he had tried to stop it for a time would mean nothing now. 

“What?” Maria’s voice was dripping with ice and black olive eyes grew wide in surprise before narrowing as her fists clenched. “What do you mean? You don’t deny that you have been sleeping with him behind my back!?” She whispered dangerously, Frank almost hoping Gerard would deny it because it seemed not denying it might kill them both. 

“Why should I deny it?” Gerard shrugged, apparently not feeling the same fear Frank was. “It is plain to see I think. I won’t insult your intelligence by trying to suggest otherwise.” He said innocently, Maria looking stunned again for a second before her face fell, the pain clear to see and Frank was hit by guilt so painful it was crippling. 

“So you admit it then?” She whispered, this time her voice wounded and Frank could practically feel her heart breaking himself. 

“I admit it. In fact, my dear, your timing is impeccable. I believe it is about time I stopped doing this behind your back and let you move on to find a man who will truly love you.” Gerard smiled serenely at the clearly devastated woman before him, Maria starting to shake her head but Gerard paid no attention to it. “I think it is about time we broke up, don’t you think?” 

Frank looked at Gerard with the same look of hurt shock as Maria, his heart twisting with pain no doubt mirrored by hers. He couldn’t believe how calmly and coldly Gerard said this to the woman he had been with for however long, could act as if it meant nothing. Did he honestly expect her to just smile, agree and leave? Frank suddenly felt angry at the ringmaster for being so cruel to her. 

“B – Broke up?” Maria eventually repeated dumbly, looking as if she was going to collapse at any moment as Gerard regarded her with calm, indifferent eyes. “You’re breaking up with me?” She whispered hollowly, Frank sitting up as the urge to go over and comfort her suddenly grabbed hold of him. 

“I think it would be best.” Gerard replied with a sad smile. “I’m afraid my feelings have turned in another direction and I can’t seem to stop myself from feeling something much stronger for Frank than I’ve felt for anyone else.” He said simply, Frank looking at him with a small frown. The words should have made his heart flutter but the cool, rehearsed way he said them just made him ache. 

“Gee?” He mewled, Maria snarling and making Frank look to her again.

“So you’re leaving me for him are you?” She growled, her eyes turning to look at Frank at last and the dark orbs were swirling with rage. Frank’s heart missed a beat and he gulped as he looked at her, his cheeks tingeing pink and he tried to scuttle further back in the bed but he couldn’t move quick enough. 

Within a second Maria had lunged at him, her arms outstretched and fingers curled like cat claws. Frank didn’t even see it coming before she was on top of him, her hands scratching and clawing at his face. Her knees pinned his hips down, dangerously close to his crotch and he cried out in shock as he tried to grab her wrists and throw her off him.

“Maria!” Gerard roared, rushing forward to stop her as her nails dug into Frank’s face and ripped out pieces of flesh. Frank screamed and wailed loudly, kicking his legs and shaking his hips as he tried to throw her off, Gerard grabbing her around the waist and pulling with all his might. 

“YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARD!” She screamed as Gerard dragged her back, her hands still scrabbling at Frank’s face even once he was out of reach and Gerard yanked her out of the cabin.

Frank sobbed harshly as he rolled onto his side and curled up into a ball, cradling his bleeding face with his hands. It felt like he had just been attacked with razors but he knew it probably wasn’t so bad. He gingerly pulled his hands away to look at the blood on his palms but there was only a few tiny spots so he knew it was okay. It didn’t stop him from hiding beneath the covers anyway and crying softly as he heard yelling and screaming from outside.

Gerard shoved Maria away from him as he stepped out of the wagon, his face full of rage. He grabbed her wrists again when she tried to lunge at him but he overpowered her with ease and threw her back so forcefully she almost fell to the floor. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” He roared at her, his voice so loud it carried across the field and a few of the circus hands poked their heads out of their wagons and came out from working in the big top to see what was going on. “How dare you attack him! He has done nothing wrong!”

“He’s the reason you’re leaving me!” Maria shouted back, getting over her surprise of being handled so roughly by her lover – ex lover – and she found her voice again. “He deserved everything he got!”

“You don’t have a clue what you’re talking about!” Gerard yelled, raising his hand as if to hit Maria but then he became aware of the audience they were attracting and he slowly lowered it again. “Frank was against me and him being together from the start, he was always talking about how he didn’t want to ‘break your heart’. Ha, as if you ever even had one.” He snarled softly, keeping his voice low so that the people watching wouldn’t hear everything. He wasn’t ashamed of what he had done and he didn’t care if they knew about it, he just had more pride than to broadcast their argument to the entire circus.

“If he cared that much then why did he still sleep with you?” Maria hissed back, choosing to ignore the heartless comment. “If he didn’t want to hurt me then why is it I found you two in bed together?” 

“That was my fault.” Gerard said simply, his voice still laced with anger. “I can be persuasive when I want to be – you know that. He is a wonderful, kind, loving person and he would never have done this if I hadn’t been so persistent. And whether you choose to accept it or not, he is everything I want right now and you need to get out of this circus and out of my life.” 

A small gasp made its way around all the people watching, starting slow and then building as more people registered what Gerard had just said. Maria herself still looked stunned, certain she had misheard but then when she realised Gerard was being serious she screamed and tried to slap him around the face. 

Gerard caught Maria’s wrist with ease and held it in a painfully tight grip, clenching his teeth as he glared at her. 

“Just stop Maria! It’s over!” He snapped, Maria’s eyes teary as she tried to tug out of his grip.

“You can’t do this to me! You can’t leave me and kick me out like this. If you want to be with that cheap little mechanic then fine! But you can’t fire me just because you’ve found some new toy, you have no grounds to fire me!” She insisted, wrenching free of Gerard’s grip and smoothing down her clothes as she lifted her head high, trying to reclaim some of her dignity but Gerard only scoffed at her. 

“Come now Maria you have more sense than that.” He laughed cruelly, making her hesitate. “I am not firing you because I’m breaking up with you. I’m firing you because you attacked Frank, and surely you have learnt by now that if there is anything I won’t stand for in my circus then it is violence.” 

Maria fell silent as a soft murmur of agreement went through the crowds of circus folk watching and her face fell. She was suddenly surrounded by glares and she knew that she wasnt going to get anyone there backing her up. Of course she knew about Gerard’s feeling’s on violence, and as she stared at his naked torso and the bronze door shining on his chest she knew that there was nothing she would be able to do now to fix what had happened.

“I... I...”

“You have until tonight to pack up your things and leave. Tomorrow we leave to a new town, and you won’t be joining us when we do.” 

With this final word Gerard turned and walked back into the wagon where Frank was waiting, leaving Maria looking shocked and hurt on the grass outside with everyone watching her with wide eyes and open mouths.

At the back of the crowd Cain started to rush forward so that he could speak to Frank and Gerard about what was going on but Silver gently stopped him, shaking his head and sighing as Cain bowed his head and turned to walk with him to go back to the eating tent so that the ringmaster and the mechanic could have a while alone. 

 

Back inside the wagon Frank was crying gently into Gerard’s chest as the ringmaster cradled him close. Gerard had examined his face and left for a moment to collect some things from his own wagon before returning to Frank. He had brought with him a bottle of witch-hazel and a clean rag and was now gently tipping Frank’s face up to dab at the scratches all down it. 

“I’m so sorry this happened Frankie.” He whispered, wiping the younger mans tears away as he gently dabbed the damp end of the rag over the wounds to his face. The scratches weren’t deep and only small sections of each were bleeding, and even then the blood only slightly peppered the wounds, not even enough to run freely. Mostly the harm was mental though, Frank still shaking as he clutched tight to Gerard’s forearms.

“I – It’s not your f – fault... I d – deserved this...” He whimpered, wincing as Gerard wiped at the scratches and gently pecked his lips. 

“Shh, don’t say that. If anyone deserved to be hurt then it was me.” He sighed, Frank shaking his head but Gerard hushed him again before he could think about saying anything. “It’s true,” He insisted. “I’m the one who was sleeping around behind her back, I’m the one who made her angry, she shouldn’t have hurt you.” 

“I d – don’t care as long as you’re here...” Frank mewled quietly with a casual shrug, trying to stem his tears as he looked up at Gerard and offered a tiny smile. He didn’t want to talk about Maria anymore, didn’t even want to think about her. He just wanted Gerard to take care of him and make everything perfect again.

Gerard smiled softly as he met Frank’s eyes and he used the pad of his thumb to gently wipe the last of his tears away. Frank’s smile became more genuine and he pouted his lips softly as Gerard leaned in to kiss him for a moment, a tiny shiver worming through them both as their hearts seemed to flutter in sync. When they broke apart they met each other’s eyes and for a second both were stunned by the sight of the other. It was as if a strange second of understanding passed between them and Frank smiled giddily as Gerard smirked and quickly went back to dabbing at his scratches.

Frank smiled softly and closed his eyes, letting Gerard tend to him without either of them saying a word. A comfortable silence settled over them and Frank sighed happily. He still felt as if they should have somehow done things differently, that the pain they had caused Maria could have somehow have been lessened but they couldn’t change anything now and as selfish as it might be, Frank was thrilled that Gerard was now all his. 

Gerard too was feeling a strange happy sort of calm as he gently dabbed over every scratch his ex girlfriend had inflicted upon his lover. He was hurt and angry that Maria had taken her upset out on Frank, but knowing that within twenty four hours he would never see the bearded lady again it was easy to forget about his negative feelings. In fact, he found it hard to even figure out why he hadn’t broken up with Maria sooner. He supposed he had just liked the status it gave him, the strange sort of power he felt when he was seen with her. She was incredibly beautiful and exotic and it had just seemed fitting for a ringmaster as charismatic and mysterious as he was to date a woman such as Maria. Gerard had always been a sucker for image.

That was all changed now though. He smiled dreamily as he put down the rag and put away the bottle of witch-hazel before just cupping his hands around Frank’s face. The mechanic was incredibly handsome, but in a warm, real sort of way. Cain and Silver were both beautiful men, but they both, Cain especially, had a strange sort of surrealism to them. They were so flawless, so beautiful it was like they weren’t human. But Frank had a touch of the average about him, looking at him he came across as but a man... and to Gerard that was the most gorgeous thing about him. He was human... he was _real_. 

“Are you staring at me?” Frank whispered with a fond smirk, his eyes still closed as Gerard tenderly caressed his face. The ringmaster smirked back at him and shrugged, gazing with some amusement at the younger man.

“I might be...” 

Frank slowly opened his eyes and smiled back at the older man, his cheeks tingeing light pink when he saw Gerard really was staring at him. His heart skipped a beat and he raised a hand to rest over one of Gerard’s now stroking along his jaw and he sighed happily. 

“You’re so handsome.” Gerard smiled, taking Frank by surprise for a moment and making him blush even more. The sight made Gerard chuckle and he leant forward to tenderly peck Frank’s lips, sighing as the mechanic leaned forward to sink into his arms and curl up in his lap.

“Gee... you make me so happy.” He mewled, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s neck and cuddling in close to him. He could hardly even feel the scratches on his face anymore, his heart swelling with joy as Gerard tangled a hand into his hair and massaged the nape of his neck gently. 

“Mm... You make me feel happy too sugar.” He purred back, touching his lips to Frank’s temple and closing his eyes as they held each other. In that moment everything felt perfect, everything felt right, and neither man expected that anything bad could happen to them now.

 

 

Maria was furious as she paced angrily back and forth outside her wagon. 

Pierre had brought her horse back from the local stables and attached it to her wagon for her, keeping silent the whole time but his eyes had given his feelings away. Every time Maria met his gaze she found him staring at her with hurt, angry eyes. She knew he adored Frank, everyone in the circus was always talking about how wonderful the mechanic was, so she was fully aware that Pierre was not the only person who would be feeling animosity towards her for attacking the man. 

It angered her to know it, feeling betrayed to the fullest. All these people she had travelled with for years, and now they were going to turn against her just for this one thing? And it wasn’t even like she had been unjustified – Frank had deserved what he’d got and much more. He had been having sex with her boyfriend! He deserved to die for what he did. 

_No... No Maria._ She silently scolded herself, pausing in her pacing to stroke her beard thoughtfully. It wasn’t Frank she should be angriest with, she supposed. It was Gerard who had been completely in the wrong. Frank had simply been weak, easily seduced. And Gerard was gorgeous, she knew that. 

But Gerard... What was his excuse? He shouldn’t have made a move on Frank in the first place, he should have been loyal. He should have been happy with her and no one else!

Maria grew angry again as she thought about it, her eyebrows furrowing and her fists clenching. How dare he treat her like this, and to kick her out too! This was her home, if anyone should leave then it was him for being unfaithful. She belonged here, if he wanted to fool around and cheat on people then he should leave and do it somewhere else.

The more she thought about it the angrier she became and soon Maria stormed into her wagon so that she could grab a hand decorated cushion and scream at the top of her lungs into it. She hated Gerard. She _hated_ him. After all she had done for him, and she was beautiful. She had had plenty of men in every town they visited coming after her but she had always shot them down in flames, she had always belonged to Gerard and now he was just throwing her away like she meant nothing. Well... fine. If he didn’t want her then she couldn’t change it. But she sure as hell could punish him for it.

 

Gerard gave Maria till that night to move out, so that she wouldn’t be in the way when the rest of the circus left for their next destination in the morning. He had ignored her presence when everyone had been eating that night, Maria left in her own little corner to eat alone, a true outsider now. 

During that evening’s meal Frank had sat with Gerard, practically in his lap, and people had come up to them all through the evening to congratulate them on their new relationship and tell them they were all so pleased for them. It had made Maria’s skin crawl to see it. People must know that they had been fucking each other behind her back, and no one even cared? Everyone just acted as if Frank and Gerard had been childhood sweethearts and had finally plucked up the courage to tell each other their true feelings. No one gave a damn how she felt.

By the time she had finished eating and finally left the tent she had felt sick to the stomach and even more convinced that Gerard had to somehow pay for what he was putting her through. She knew what she was going to do too, she just wasn’t sure when. She had to decide fast though, she was expected to leave within the next few hours. 

Sighing she made her way back to her wagon and turned round on the top step to look out over the darkened grounds and the brightly coloured gypsy wagons. For the first time since she had found out she was going to be leaving... hell, for the first time ever she realised how lucky she had been to live here at all. She hadn’t realised how beautiful the circus was until she knew she had to leave it behind. 

For a moment Maria felt like she was about to cry, but then she spotted Frank and Gerard walking together in the distance. She couldn’t hear them but she could see that they were laughing, prancing about together and capturing each other in their arms between playful kisses all the way to Gerard’s wagon. She scowled deeply and her stomach felt as if it was rattling with rage, as if a snake was inside her hissing its disapproval. With a soft snarl she turned back and stormed into her wagon, slamming the door shut and drawing all the curtains.

Maria forced herself to remain calm as she quickly lit the candles and lanterns in her wagon, filling it with flickering light before she wrenched open her tiny wardrobe and began hunting for something different to wear.

After only a minute or two of deliberating she drew out a short, pleated skirt, one that when worn fell right above the knee. She was the only person in the whole world as far as she knew who wore skirts so short but she could pull it off, living in a circus one got away with a lot of things normal people would consider unacceptable. And Gerard had always loved to see her legs. 

Maria stripped from her clothes down to just her corset and slowly shimmied into the tiny skirt. It was one she had made herself, skirts this short simply weren’t for sale but she smiled at the way her already long legs appeared even longer once she had changed. She then selected a loose fitting white blouse that she rarely wore to go over the top. She knew it was Gerard’s favourite blouse on her but she preferred to wear tighter clothes, she compromised though by tucking it into her skirt so that her figure could still be seen, the puffed up sleeves a nice touch she decided.

With her outfit changed Maria began to feel calmer. She had composed a lot and she even smirked a little as she sat down at her little table and used a hand mirror to paint her lips red. She sighed once she was done pouting in the glass and ran her fingers through her long, black hair; working out any knots and making sure it was silky smooth and lying perfectly down her back before she sauntered to her bed and sat down to slide on her stockings and pixie boots. 

Once she was completely ready Maria turned to face the chest of drawers pressed tight against the bed. She slid open the bottom drawer and moved everything inside it away to find the item hidden beneath it all.

Gerard had hated all weapons, and had been strict on his orders that no one had any weapons other than those necessary for their job. Maria however had a beautifully ornate knife, long and sharp with a handle encrusted with diamonds. She had seen it in a market only a month or two after joining the circus and had fallen in love with it, and had kept it hidden from Gerard ever since she bought it. Tonight though she’d be sure he saw it.

For another hour or two Maria simply looked about her wagon, slipping a locket she had been given from her mother around her neck but leaving everything else. She loved her beautiful wagon and she didn’t want to leave it behind but it would only slow her down so she had no choice. 

Once the night was late and everyone was sleeping Maria slipped out of the wagon to free her horse from its place attached to the mobile home. She sighed as she saddled it up and took it by the reigns, leading it to a point not far from Gerard’s wagon. 

With her knife stashed beneath her garter she was ready. 

 

 

Frank was fast asleep curled up into Gerard’s side with a soft smile playing about his lips. He had spent the evening just lying in bed and sharing soft kisses with his boyfriend and getting used to the fact that he and Gerard were now, finally, a couple. Curled up in the ringmasters arms he had never felt happier and he slept deeply with nothing to trouble his mind.

Gerard too was heavily sleeping, his arms wrapped loosely around Frank’s waist as he lay on his back, his lips slightly parted as he mumbled softly in his sleep. He was dreaming about Frank even as he held him, dreaming about a future together that lasted forever, each day just as perfect as the last. It was incredibly cliché but Gerard had wanted a relationship like this all his life, he had just never thought they really existed.

Both men were practically unconscious, the emotions and the stress of the day had left them both exhausted so they didn’t so much as stir when the door slowly opened and a tall figure stepped into the wagon. Gerard never locked the door when he was in the wagon, he trusted everyone in the circus fully and he was usually such a light sleeper, he had never seen any need. Of course that had made entering the wagon a whole lot easier for Maria.

Now that she was inside the bearded lady took a moment to just look at the sleeping couple. Seeing Frank resting so serenely against Gerard’s side made her blood boil, but this time not for the mechanic. Even in the dark she could see the scratches down his face and though she didn’t feel sorry for what she had done she decided that was about all he deserved. After all, it wasnt his fault Gerard was too gorgeous to deny. 

No... the real punishment would have to go to the man who should have known better.

Maria was quiet as she slowly slipped her hand beneath her skirt and drew the knife from its resting place against her thigh. She kept her eyes fixated on the bronze door in Gerard’s chest, glistening in the moonlight seeping in through the windows. The door was solid and wouldn’t be pierced, that much she knew, but there was the key... resting so conveniently around his neck.

Maria smirked as she moved forward and crawled onto the bed. Her weight made the mattress dip a little and she tensed, waiting to see if either men stirred but they both continued sleeping soundly, oblivious to her presence. She breathed out a sigh of relief and continued forward, gently nudging Frank aside, biting her lip and praying he didn’t wake. 

Frank stirred a little and grunted in his sleep as Maria pushed him across the bed. It took a long time for her to do it, holding her breath and watching him carefully until finally he sighed and rolled over so that his back was facing Gerard, hugging one of the pillows rather than his lover, though still sleeping just as serenely. 

Maria waited a moment to make sure Frank wasn’t going to wake up before she turned back to Gerard. He was frowning slightly now that Frank was no longer resting against him but Maria didn’t care. She was transfixed as she gazed at his handsome face, moving to straddle his waist with her knees on either side of him.

Looking down on him now it was hard to come to terms with what she was planning to do, and she almost had second thoughts about it, but then Gerard’s hands, searching for his lover, slid up her knees and he sighed softly. 

“Frankie? Mm... Frank...” He sighed quietly in his sleep, Maria’s fists clenching and her grip on the knife tightening as she scowled. Her insides squirmed with rage and she grabbed the key around Gerard’s neck.

Within a second Gerard was awake, quicker than a candle going out in a hurricane he was sat up and his hand was clamped around Maria’s which was still gripping the key. Even in such deep sleep a part of Gerard was always aware of the key around his neck and he snarled as he dug his nails into the back of Maria’s hand. He was tired and disorientated but he knew almost instantly what she was trying to do.

“Maria, get the hell out of my – AGH!” 

Gerard’s eyes went wide and his grip on Maria’s hand slackened as she yanked the knife from out of his chest and struck again. There was no shock for her, no horror of what she had done, only a frantic need to cause as much damage as she possibly could. She had wanted to open the bronze door and go directly for his black heart but as soon as he’d woken up she knew that wasn’t a possibility.

Gerard gasped and choked as he tried to scream, his hands scrabbling at Maria’s as shock coursed through him. He could barely register what was happening, the knife barely pushing into his chest for a second before it was out and striking at another section. There was no methodology, no plan, it was just erratic, desperate stabbing.

Though she didn’t realise it Maria now too was screaming, sobbing at the same time as she plunged the knife over and over into Gerard’s chest, blood covering her hands and making the knife slippery, glass smashing and green viscous liquid mingling with the blood. She barely even noticed, didn’t even know she was making any noise, too consumed by her blood lust to notice that Frank had woken up.

Frank was given barely a second to react as he opened his eyes, confused to what the noise was he could hear and to why he wasn’t on Gerard’s chest like he had thought he was. But then he saw his lover, sprawled on his back with hands weakly trying to defend himself from a crazed bearded woman.

“GEE!” Frank gasped, sitting up and lunging at Maria before he even had time to think. One second he was trying to get a better idea of what was happening and the next he was on the floor wrestling a knife from Maria. His mind felt as if it had shut down and he was running solely on instinct, the knife clattering across the floor and he cried out in horror at the sticky red blood on his hands.

“Oh God... O – Oh God...” He wailed, helpless to stop Maria as she threw him off herself and practically fell out of the wagon. She was still crying as she ran across the grass, her vision blurred by tears and her feet slipping in her haste. Her heart was racing erratically in her chest but despite her desire to just fall to the ground and scream she managed to keep it together long enough to jump up onto her horse and send it flying through the jungle of gypsy wagons.

Loud, heart wrenching screams pierced the air, coming from Gerard’s wagon as the young mechanic inside shrieked and sobbed for all to hear, and as Maria’s horse disappeared from sight, her along with it, the first of the circus hands began wandering out of their wagons and rushing towards the ringmasters to find out why Frank was screaming from within.

Inside the wagon Frank was doing his best to compose himself and stay calm so that he could help Gerard, but he felt like he was about to pass out he was so afraid. 

Gerard was silent as he lay on his back, his hands shaking violently as he tried to take hold of Frank’s. The mechanic was quick to place his hands into his lover’s, kneeling beside him as tears flooded down his cheeks. The whole of Gerard’s torso was smothered in blood, the little orb where the green liquid should have been was smashed and empty, making Frank feel even more afraid as he clutched Gerard’s hands. 

“Gee? G – Gee, you’re gonna be okay honey, I – I’m here and I’m gonna get you help. Just hold on for me okay? You’re gonna be fine.” Frank sobbed softly, Gerard simply gazing at him with wide, slightly surprised eyes. He was clearly in shock, his skin already tingeing grey and his entire body shaking, but his hands the most as they clutched weakly at Frank’s.

“Oh God... Gee... Gee please talk to me, tell me you’re gonna be okay.” Frank whimpered, beyond himself with fright but Gerard didn’t give him any assurance, didn’t say anything at all, he simply slumped back into the mattress and tried to give Frank a smile before he began to choke and blood shot from his throat and down his chin. 

Frank fought back the urge to cry out in horror, needing to be calm so that Gerard didn’t panic either, but the ringmaster’s grip on his hands grew weaker and weaker and as Frank desperately tried to hold onto them they slipped from his hands just as the door to the wagon burst open.


	13. Bloody stitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to come out guys! I'll be totally honest, I've been so busy and so stressed about trying to update Incubus that I actually completely forgot I was even posting this story on here. Gah, how awful is that! I sincerely apologise for being a moron. This chapter is also only a filler (sorry sorry sorry) but now that I've actually got my head straight a little I won't be as long with the other chapters (I hope)!

Frank didn’t know whose arms were around him, he only knew that he wanted them to let go. The arms were strong, the biceps large, the limbs trying to drag Frank away from the body of his lover as he screamed and cried at the top of his lungs. 

“Frank! Frankie – come on!” The voice was familiar, something in the back of Frank’s mind twigged. Recognised the strong accent. The deep timbre of the vocals. But it wasn’t enough to move him; he refused to be dragged away from the ringmaster, refused to leave him.

“No – NO!” Frank screamed so loud his throat burned and the arms around him tugged harder, making his ribs ache as he was dragged away. He wasn’t strong enough to hold onto Gerard’s hands and he sobbed pathetically as Pierre yanked him away from the ringmaster’s body. 

“It’s okay... it’ll be okay...” Pierre promised softly, Frank not hearing him as he cried harshly. “Come on... Just come on...” 

Pierre gripped Frank tight as he dragged him away from the blood soaked bed and carried him outside of the wagon. Frank’s screaming had quietened by now, reducing down to desperate, terrified sobs that blocked his throat and threatened to suffocate him. It looked like everyone in the circus had congregated around the ringmaster’s wagon, everyone stood a few feet away as if trying to keep a safe distance from whatever might be inside. 

Pierre dragged Frank away from the wagon and the crowd as the doctor and some of the acrobats rushed to Gerard’s aid. The night was eerily silent now Frank had stopped screaming, and all the mechanic could do was stare with wide eyes at the floor with his jaw hanging open and his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe. The circus doctor was one of the acrobats, and she wasn’t really trained to heal something as serious as the wounds to Gerard’s chest. Frank couldn’t even see why she’d even bother trying; it was obvious there was nothing anyone could do.

“Frank? Frank please talk to me?” Pierre begged softly as he shook Frank a little, the mechanic not looking up from the floor as his knees buckled and he dropped down onto them, Pierre falling with him. The night air was cool, freezing Frank’s scratched face as tears streaked over his cheeks. Pierre whimpered softly and gripped Frank’s jaw, forcing his face up to look at him but Frank squeezed his eyes shut as if he didn’t want to see.

“Frank, please my friend talk to me!” Pierre begged, raising his voice a little as if he wondered whether Frank could even hear him; but Frank only kept his eyes shut and shook his head frantically. “Please Frankie, you must be calm.” 

“Calm...” Frank choked, finally opening his eyes and staring at the muscleman with a look of horror mingled with shock. “Calm!? My lover has just been murdered – how do you expect me to be calm!?” He all but screamed, his throat aching from the sudden force of his vocals and he sobbed as he pushed Pierre away from him with as much force as he could muster. “Gerard is DEAD and you want me to be CALM!?”

“Frankie please, you don’t know that he is dead, he might –”

“No! Shut up! He _is_ dead! You didn’t see him. I did! I did see and I know!” Frank shouted before collapsing down into a fit of fresh sobbing, crumpling against the dewy grass and hiding his face in his hands as he shook with the force of his sobbing. His throat was aching just as much as his heart, his felt like his insides were tearing into a million tiny pieces. It hurt more than anything he experienced, it felt like he was dying but yet the sweet release of death did not come to him. 

Pierre felt useless as he looked at the sobbing man, his hand half raised as if to comfort him but he couldn’t quite bring himself to touch Frank’s shoulder in case it made him lash out. Pierre wished he knew how to help Frank, but he was clueless as to how so he simply knelt beside him with sympathetic eyes as he chewed on his lip and prayed that someone else would come by to help. And it wasn’t long before his prayers were answered.

“Frankie! Frank!” Cain’s long hair was like a stream of silver moonlight fluttering behind him as he ran as fast as he could towards the mechanic and the muscleman. Silver was just a short distance behind him, Cogs sat on his shoulder and clinging to his hair so that he didn’t fall as his owner ran with all he was worth. 

Frank was so beyond himself in his sorrow that he didn’t even hear his friends calling to him, was completely oblivious to them both before Cain collided into him, barrelling him over as he flung his arms around his neck and knocked them both sprawling across the grass. Frank gasped in shock and choked a little on his tears, wrapping his arms around the clown just out of instinct as Cain clung to him.

“Frank! Oh Frankie... Oh God, are you okay? Oh Frank, it’s awful. Just awful.” Cain whimpered, struggling to sit up again and drag Frank with him so that he could pull the mechanic into his lap and hug him tight. 

Frank whimpered softly and buried his face into Cain’s shoulder, clutching his friend tight as he sobbed out all of his heart break. The fall backwards had knocked a little sense into him and he didn’t want to push people away anymore, he wanted to be held and comforted whilst his world fell apart. 

“C – Cain... H – He’s gone... He’s gone...” Frank sobbed softly, clinging to his friend as he shook and cried. Silver reached them barely a second after and another pair of arms wrapped around Frank from behind as his second friend held him. Cogs chirped sadly and scampered onto Frank’s shoulder, nuzzling his smooth metal head against Frank’s neck and making soft clicking noises as if to try and comfort him. 

“He’s gone guys...” Frank sobbed harshly, Pierre getting up and walking away to disappear into the crowd gathered outside Gerard’s wagon. “He’s gone...”

“Shh, shh Frankie don’t say that.” Silver whispered softly, gently rubbing Frank’s back and kissing his hair comfortingly. “You don’t know that...” 

“Yes I do!” Frank wailed, clinging tighter to Cain and leaning back a little into Silvers embrace so that the three men were almost sprawled across the grass together. “Y – You didn’t see him...” Frank whimpered, fed up of having to say it. 

Why didn’t they believe him? Why were people trying to give him hope? There was no hope. Gerard was dead and Frank wanted to be too. This was all his fault anyway, if he hadn’t been so stupid as to sleep with Gerard behind Maria’s back then this never would have happened. If he had only been strong enough to resist the temptation. If only he hadn’t demanded that Gerard leave Maria for him. There were so many things he had done that would have changed this if he had simply done them differently, and now Gerard was dead and it was all his fault. 

Cain looked at Silver over Frank’s shoulder, the two men sharing helpless looks as they begged the other with their eyes to say something that would make it all better. But neither man knew what to say. There were no words that could make this better for Frank just like that. Things like this needed time, these wounds would have to heal over weeks and months, not a matter of seconds. 

Cain sighed and bowed his head against Frank’s shoulder, holding the mechanic closer and keeping silent as he embraced him. He knew now there were no words Frank wanted to hear so he gave him what he wanted and stayed silent instead. Silver followed his lead and kept his mouth shut, only Cog’s gentle clicking’s and whirring’s and Frank’s sobs penetrating the silence of the group.

They didn’t know how long they stayed there, Frank crying in the arms of his friends, but for the mechanic it felt like forever. The sky remained dark and the crowd around Gerard’s wagon didn’t disperse but Frank felt as if days had passed by, but then it wouldn’t surprise him if he stayed locked in this moment forever. Unable to move on or heal. Just lost in the hell that he had caused. 

Of course though in reality it was only a few minutes before Pierre came back, running across the grass towards the trio with wide, sparkling eyes. 

“Frank! Frankie! Come quick, we need you!” He shouted as he ran over, Cain and Silver looking over with interest but Frank just acted as if he hadn’t even heard the Frenchman, not caring what he did or didn’t need. Couldn’t he see Frank was grieving?

“Frankie! Please Frankie, Gerard is alive!” Pierre cried, skidding to his knees beside the three men and tugging Frank gently out of Cain and Silver’s grip, cupping Frank’s face and forcing him to look at him as he panted softly. “Frank, Gerard is alive but we need your help.” He said frantically, Frank’s blood shot eyes growing wide as tears continued streaking down his cheeks. 

“W – What?” He squeaked, his whole body shaking as Pierre lifted him onto his feet, clutching his upper arms so Frank didn’t collapse again as Cain and Silver sprung to their feet too.

“He’s alive!?” Cain gasped, Pierre nodding as he gazed deep into Frank’s eyes. 

“Yes, but he is very weak. Frankie, you’re the only one who knows how to save him. We need you to come now.” He said as calmly and strongly as he could, Frank whimpering as he shook his head frantically, his heart jumping and racing as his stomach churned. Gerard was alive? He wanted to feel thrilled and yet he only felt more afraid, he couldn’t afford to get his hopes up now in case he still lost Gerard anyway and then it would hurt even more he knew. 

“M – Me? B – But I don’t –”

“He showed you how to fix him no?” Pierre demanded as he began tugging Frank across the grass back towards Gerard’s wagon. “The doctor, she trying her best but she no understand the machinery. You the only one who knows.” He insisted, his French accent thicker in his panic so that Frank had to concentrate hard to understand him and his stomach lurched. 

“But I’m no doctor! I fix cannons Pierre, not men!” 

“So what!?” Pierre demanded, by now the two men were barely three feet away from the crowd and as he rounded on Frank everyone turned to watch. “You won’t even try!? You are willing to just let Gerard die because you only fix cannons!?” 

Frank felt a fresh wave of tears building in his eyes and he whimpered softly as he shook his head, feeling ashamed of his hesitation as the rest of the circus all stared at him with wide eyes. 

“I... I want to try but I...”

“The doctor will be with you.” Pierre said, softer this time and he took Frank’s hand to lead him to the wagon. “She will know what needs to be done, but you must do it.” He explained as best he could and Frank nodded uncertainly, bowing his head and avoiding everyone’s eyes as he allowed Pierre to lead him to the wagon. 

The crowd of circus folk was silent as everyone watched Frank walking to the wagon, many of the girls were crying whilst everyone else just looked shell shocked; but Frank refused to look at any of them, his heart hammering as he walked to the steps leading up to the door of the wagon and Pierre moved to stand behind him.

“Don’t let anyone see inside.” Was all he said before he pushed Frank into the wagon and then shut the door behind him, standing outside with his muscular arms folded to ensure that no one tried to get in. Not that anyone wanted to, and as Frank entered the wagon he couldn’t blame them.

The sight was worse than he remembered, and he choked a little as he stared with horrified eyes at his lover. 

Gerard was lying flat on his back in the blood soaked bed, all the cushions and the sheets dropped in a sopping red pile at the other end of the wagon, leaving nothing but the mattress but even that was now stained red. Gerard was motionless, his skin a garish pale, tinged a light grey and kneeling beside him were two of the acrobats. One of them, the doctor, was perfectly calm as she worked quickly, trying to stem the blood and find a solution to healing the ringmaster; the other was here simply to take on role of nurse, and she shook and cried as she tried to compose herself and wipe away the excess blood so that the doctor could see clearly. 

“Frankie!? Oh thank goodness you’re here! Quickly, I need your help.” The doctor, Amelia, cried and she offered one blood soaked hand to Frank, beckoning him over as the mechanic stood glued to the spot. 

“G – Gerard...” He choked, feeling his chest start to heave as he began sobbing again but before any real tears could spill down his cheeks Amelia spoke calmly and clearly to him, calming him down with a voice full of authority.   
“Frank, compose yourself!” She demanded, Frank instantly stopping his sobs with supreme effort. He hiccoughed a little and though he tried to stop he shook violently, but he knew now his composure could be the key to saving Gerard’s life and so he tried his best to calm down. 

“I – I’m sorry.” He coughed, rubbing his eyes. “P – Pierre said something about erm... you needing help?” He asked shakily, Amelia nodding and beckoning Frank over again and this time he finally took the hint and tripped towards the bed. He tried not to look at Gerard but he couldn’t help but turn his gaze on him, his heart ripping into shreds as he looked at the mess that his torso had become; blood running freely even as the second acrobat tried desperately to stop it. 

“Okay, just try to stay calm Frank. Everything is going to be fine.” Amelia said calmly, her voice masking her panic, making Frank believe her words fully though deep down she was just as terrified as he was. Gerard was losing a lot of blood and she had no idea how to help him with half of his body made of machinery. “I need you to take a look inside him and tell me if you can see any damage.” 

Frank nodded shakily and knelt down beside Gerard opposite Amelia and the second acrobat. His hands trembled as he reached to take the key from around Gerard’s neck, the metal object slick with blood and Frank nearly dropped it several times as he slid it free and moved to place it inside the lock on the door in Gerard’s chest. The bronze door was coated in blood but Frank managed to fit the key into place with little trouble and swing the door open.

Amelia leaned forward with intrigue as she helped the other woman apply pressure to as many of Gerard’s wounds as they could, trying to stem the blood flow to give Frank as much time as possible to look inside the ringmaster.

Frank swallowed thickly and took a deep breath to try and stop his head from spinning as he gazed into the cavity of Gerard’s chest. He felt on the brink of collapsing and turning into a shivering, sobbing mess again but he forced himself to remain composed. Now that he knew Gerard was alive – albeit barely – he was determined to make sure that he remained so. 

As he looked at Gerard’s insides he began to notice things that were wrong instantly. His heart, thank God, had not been affected by the attack, saved by the door infront of it but the glass ball that had held the green potion had been smashed in the attack and was now missing, making the gears inside Gerard grind with a sickening noise. His lung had been punctured in its metal half and Frank could see it struggling to inflate. His metal ribs had bent out of shape and there was blood seeping through from the other side... the ‘human’ side. 

“We need a new ball here.” Frank said softly, his voice shaking but only a little and he tapped the empty dip where the glass marble should have been. “His lung is punctured and his ribs need seeing to. His heart is fine but there must be internal bleeding on this side...” Frank touched his hand to the right side of Gerard’s torso. “I can’t see any where down from his ribs so I don’t know anything from there.” He added, looking to Amelia for further instruction. 

Amelia was nodding slowly, her brow furrowed as she thought as quickly as she could. She wasn’t trained as a surgeon, she was a simple doctor. She dealt with colds and viruses, some minor poisoning and infections. She was not skilled enough to save a life in such turmoil as this but there was nothing she could do but try. She tried to use her medical knowledge to that point mixed with common sense to think of how to save Gerard.

“Okay, first things first, Frankie can you fix the problems here?” She asked, gesturing into Gerard’s chest. Frank glanced down again, his heart wrenching at the pitiful sight but he nodded slowly. 

“I... I think so. But I need my toolkit.” 

“PIERRE!” Frank jumped in shock at Amelia’s sudden shriek and then jumped again when the door banged open and Pierre poked his head round with wide eyes. 

“Yes ma’am?”

“I need you to fetch Frank’s tool kit. And another one of these glass balls here, Gerard had spare right?” Amelia demanded, Pierre looking to where she pointed before nodding.

“I – I believe so yes.” 

“Then fetch us one of those too, and the potion he filled it with. Also bring me some boiling water, fresh towels, a needle and lots of thread. As quick as you can please.”   
“Yes ma’am.” Pierre nodded politely and quickly moved back, shutting the door and barking to someone to guard it for him before he tore through the empty circus to get the required items. In the mean time Amelia passed Frank some bloody towels and got him to apply pressure to Gerard’s wounds too, he and the two women pressing down with enough force to stem the blood whilst they waited for Pierre to return.

It didn’t take long for Pierre to rush back, Frank surprised by how quickly he appeared, everything asked for cradled in his arms. He came back into the wagon and put the items gently down on the bed, Amelia thanking him and having him leave again before she passed Frank his toolkit. 

“Fix as much as you can Frank and I’ll do this side.” She said with a tiny smile, hoping it would help Frank keep positive and to her great relief he nodded with a calm, smooth expression. He seemed to have fully composed by now and his hands didn’t even shake as he took his toolkit and opened it. 

“I need the marble first.” He said softly, holding his hand out without looking up from his kit and Amelia quickly sought out the glass ball from the pile and passed it to Frank along with a vial of the green liquid used to fill it. 

Frank was quick to locate the tiny hole in the glass and fill it with the potion, feeling somewhat soothed by being able to see Gerard’s heart beating slowly and weakly in his chest. As long as that didn’t stop Frank could remain calm. At least with Gerard being unconscious he wouldn’t feel the pain of what was going to have to be done. 

Amelia used a cloth to pick up the heavy metal kettle that was full of boiling water and had her assistant hold a bowl steady as she filled it with the steaming liquid. She left Frank to do his thing as she got busy soaking the thread and needles Pierre had brought in the boiling water. She added some rosewater and turpentine to help sanitise the items and had her assistant wipe down Gerard’s chest again to get rid of some of the blood. 

“We might need to cauterize the wounds...” She said thoughtfully when the bleeding refused to stop, Frank’s stomach lurching at the thought but he carried on with his own work, placing the now full vial of potion into its place on Gerard’s chest, relieved when it clicked into place with ease and started dripping green liquid down into his heart. 

By the time Frank had pulled a mini blowtorch out of his toolkit the awful sound of grinding gears had stopped, the potion doing its job instantly and Frank felt even more positive as he looked back into Gerard’s chest. The punctured lung was a problem, but since it was only the metal part that was affected Frank knew welding it should do the trick. He would have preferred to have made a metal patch and screwed that in instead but he simply didn’t have the time, so he simply winced and got on with it as he lit the torch and held the attached goggles to his eyes.

Amelia watched with some interest but then shook her head quick, refusing to be distracted and she pulled the needles and thread from the water. She didn’t know what to do about the internal bleeding, she just had to hope that whatever was damaged it was not so severe that it would not be able to heal itself. 

“How much blood is there Frank?” She asked, Frank busy spraying flames into Gerard’s chest, his face the picture of concentration behind his thick black goggles. He ignored her question for a few seconds before stopping the blow torch and lifting his goggles to look at Amelia. 

“Erm...” He peered down into Gerard’s chest again before looking back to the beautiful doctor. “Not too much, I’d say it’s just coming from general wounds, if any of his organs were hit it doesn’t seem too severe.” He said uncertainly. He was no doctor so he couldn’t be sure and the last thing he wanted to do was make something seem fine when it wasn’t, but it really wasn’t a lot of blood, much more was coming out of his external wounds and so they needed seeing to most. 

Amelia nodded her understanding and left Frank to continue doing... whatever he was doing with that blowtorch, whilst she and her assistant got busy tending to the stab wounds. 

Frank watched through his goggles as the metal of Gerard’s lungs began to melt and fuse together, using a screwdriver to coax the two sides together without dipping. It wasn’t the best tool to be using, but he was having to improvise a lot. As soon as the two sides had joined and there were no more gaps to be seen he put the blow torch down, looking up in surprise when Amelia’s assistant took it from him. She had stopped crying by now too and Frank didn’t question her motives when she took a metal rod from out of the boiling water. The handle was wooden and Frank watched with some interest as she used the blow torch to heat the metal end until it was bright red and then promptly run it over one of the stab wounds.

Frank gasped but didn’t move to stop her. The metal touched Gerard’s skin for barely a second and when she moved away the skin had turned hard around the wound, the bleeding stopping and she was able to wipe the excess blood away so Amelia could move in with the needle thread and start stitching it up.

Frank was amazed but didn’t waste any more time watching, instead he pulled a large pair of pliers out of his toolkit and peered into Gerard’s chest again so that he could assess the damage to his ribs. He knew he’d have to be careful not to damage them any more as he worked, and he carefully gripped one metal bone in his pliers and began to pull.

It was a delicate, lengthy process, and the three worked in silence as they concentrated on their tasks. Gerard’s heart was still beating slowly but Frank fancied that it had got a little stronger and there was much less blood flowing now. 

By the time Frank had managed to carefully bend each rib back into its original shape – or as close as he could make it – Amelia and her assistant had finished cauterising and stitching each wound. Frank looked Gerard’s insides over one last time before carefully closing the metal door and locking it again, Amelia dipping a clean cloth in the boiling water which by now was simply warm and using it to wipe the whole of Gerard’s torso over.  
Two hours since Frank had first come into the wagon to help the trio finally sat back and breathed out soft sighs. They all gazed at the ringmaster with mixed feelings of hope and fear, knowing that they had done all they could and praying that it was enough. 

Gerard’s skin was still a sickly pale colour, but the grey tint seemed to have faded now. His skin was stained with blood and so his torso was a little pink from it, his skin a patchwork of lines of neat black stitches. But his chest was rising and falling with steady breathing and for now it seemed that he was stable. 

Frank got up with the girls and shakily picked up his toolkit to throw away. He would buy a whole new one, he never wanted to look at this one again after having to use it to try and save his lover and Amelia seemed to understand as he dropped it outside the door. He then helped the women to remove everything that had been touched by the blood, all the bedding and the cushions and a few items getting passed outside, the circus folk not asking any questions as they all rallied round to collect the items for burning. 

Pierre came into the wagon with some of the strongest men in the circus and they all very carefully lifted Gerard without moving him too much so that the mattress too could be removed. By then the wagon was like a shell and so the men carried Gerard outside, a blanket draped over him, to be laid to rest in Frank’s wagon.

The circus became like a funeral procession in that moment, Frank walking shakily beside the men carrying Gerard as they moved through the night to his wagon. Cain and Silver stood on either side of him, just a little behind him with their hands on his shoulders. Then came Amelia and her assistant, the two acrobats holding hands as they allowed their fear to finally grip them fully and they cried softly as the rest of the circus folk followed on behind. 

No one really knew whether Gerard was alive or not in that moment, but no one dared ask and Frank didn’t have the energy to tell them. He simply followed the men to his wagon and then waited outside as they lay Gerard down on his bed. Frank then embraced Cain and Silver and whispered that he would see them in the morning before going into his wagon too, leaving his friends shaken and bewildered outside. Amelia though called everyone to attention and took them to the big top to explain Gerard’s condition thus far.

For the rest of the night Frank sat at his little table, his knees drawn up to his chest and his eyes never leaving Gerard as he watched his chest rising and falling. He was frightened and tired but he forced himself to just follow that steady movement, determined to watch him all night to make sure that he didn’t stop breathing.

At some point just before the dawn a bonfire was built in the circus to burn all the bloodied items from Gerard’s wagon and Frank’s face was cast in an orange glow from the light of the flames coming in through his window. He didn’t turn to stare at them, and he ignored the scent of smoke as the flames climbed higher, though his brow furrowed a little. As he sat gazing at the ringmaster he made a vow to avenge him. He didn’t know where Maria had gone, nor did he care. But he knew, as soon as the morning came, whether Gerard was alive or dead at that moment... he would saddle up a horse and he would leave the circus. 

He would leave the circus and not return until he had found the bearded woman and made her feel every ounce of pain she had caused him, Gerard, and everyone else, ten times over.


	14. Thank you for the venom

At some point in the early hours of the morning Frank could not keep his eyes open another second and he slumped against his table as he collapsed asleep. He had been watching Gerard all night to the point where he wasn’t even able to focus his eyes properly. The ringmaster was still breathing, but Frank was still deeply worried about him. 

Gerard showed no sign of waking up yet, and when Frank fell asleep the last thought in his mind was that he hoped this was all just a bad dream and that when he woke up everything would be okay again. He certainly didn’t dream now he was asleep, too exhausted to do anything other than snore ever so softly with his face pressed against the hard table.

A few hours passed in blissful slumber, Frank not moving a muscle he was so deeply sleeping but soon a loud banging against the wagon door woke him up far too early for his liking.

“Mmph...” Frank grumbled softly as he slipped off his chair and practically crawled to the door. He was so tired he barely even glanced at Gerard before he pushed the door open with a yawn. “Yeah?”

“Frankie!” Cain gasped, scooping Frank up into his arms the second he opened the door and hugging him tight. “Are you okay? How’s Gerard? I’ve been so worried!” He whimpered, squeezing him tight and making him choke a little before Silver gently tugged Cain back with a smile.

“Don’t kill the man Cain.” He joked before going pale and covering his mouth as he realised what he said. “Oh, damn – Frankie I... I’m sorry I –” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Frank said quickly, his bone crunching hug from Cain having woken him up a little more and he didn’t want either men being sensitive around him because of what happened. He just wanted to be treated as normal; it made him feel less panicked. 

“I... I watched Gee all night, I think he’s okay.” He said softly as he stood aside and let his two friends into the wagon.

Both Cain and Silver looked nervous as they huddled close together and followed Frank to peer at the ringmaster on the bed. 

Frank hadn’t put the covers over Gerard, not wanting anything to hurt the older man and so he was completely exposed to their watching eyes. His chest was an array of angry looking wounds that had been stitched neatly shut, but all the blood had been washed away and he was still clearly breathing. 

“I’d say since he survived the night he should be fine.” Cain whispered, laying a hand on Frank’s shoulder and squeezing gently as Frank stared at his lover with a growing feeling of pain. He loved him more than anything, and to see him like this was making his heart break itself over and over again. 

“Shall I get the doctor to check him?” Silver asked quietly, Frank nodding but saying nothing. The slightly taller man sighed and turned him round to hug him a moment, pecking his cheek. “He’ll be okay now Frankie, you don’t need to worry.” He promised, offering a gentle smile which Frank was slow to return.

“I guess...” He agreed, shrugging and kissing Silver’s forehead. “Go fetch Amelia.” He smiled and Silver nodded, hugging him quickly again before slipping out of the wagon to go and get her. 

Once Silver was gone Cain gently took Frank’s hand in his and laced their fingers, looking at him and smiling weakly. 

“Are you okay Frankie?” He asked softly, worried about the mechanic. Frank was obviously upset and that was understandable, but there was an edge to him that was worrying Cain more. He had a thoughtful look in his eyes as he gazed at Gerard and Cain felt uneasy over what he could possibly be wondering about.

“Cain... Does anyone have any ideas where Maria might have gone?” Frank asked quietly after a long moment, his voice steady and calm, his body remaining relaxed even as he felt Cain tense beside him.

“I... No... No one has a clue. Why?” He asked suspiciously, gazing at Frank with intense eyes as he bit his lip. Frank ignored his gaze and didn’t move his eyes from Gerard, saying nothing as he stared at his lover. “Frankie..?” Cain mewled, gripping Frank’s hand tighter and tugging him round to look at him. “What are you thinking?”

“I want to find her.” Frank said simply, moving his eyes finally to look into Cain’s icy blues.

“Maria!?”

“Yes.” Frank looked back at Gerard and sighed, his free hand clenching into a fist. “I want her to pay for what she’s done.” He said softly, though his voice was laced with poison and Cain felt a shiver run down his spine. He had never seen that look in Frank’s eyes before and it frightened him a little. He could understand Frank would be feeling hurt and angry, and everyone wanted justice to be brought to Maria but Cain didn’t think justice was the thing on Frank’s mind. 

“Oh Frankie... Honey that isn’t the way to go.” Cain said as gently as he could, softly stroking a hand through Frank’s hair before just resting his arm around his shoulders. “Revenge isn’t... it won’t make this any less painful, you know?” 

“It’d definitely make me feel better.” Frank retorted softly, never moving his eyes off Gerard and Cain softly touched his cheek to force his face round.

“Would it?” He challenged, locking his gaze with Frank’s. “Let’s say, for arguments sake, that you went off now and actually managed to find Maria. What would you do once you had? Shout at her? Hit her? _Kill_ her? Would any of that change what she did? Would any of it make her regret it?” He said softly but intensely, staring deep into Frank’s heartbroken and angry eyes, trying to make him see sense. “Would Gerard want that?”

“I don’t care what he wants.” Frank snapped on impulse, his fists clenching so tight his nails dug into his palms. “I don’t care if it won’t make Maria regret what she did. She deserves to die for this, okay? She _deserves_ it, and nothing that you or anybody says will stop me from going looking for her –”

“Frankie?” 

Frank jumped in surprise and turned to look at Gerard with wide, stunned eyes. The ringmaster was wincing in pain as he struggled to push himself up on his elbows, his body giving up a moment after and he collapsed back against the sheets with a moan of pain.

“Gerard!?” Frank gasped, rushing to his side and gently laying a hand on his shoulder. “Shh, try not to move... oh God...” He groaned, his eyes filling with tears as his heart raced. Gerard gazed up at him with pained, confused eyes, but just the fact that his eyes were open at all was more than Frank could have hoped for. 

“Oh my... Gerard!” Cain fell into a fit of sobs as he collapsed down onto the bed and curled up at Gerard’s side, resting an arm around him but being careful not to touch him too much in case it hurt him. “Oh God... Thank God you’re alive.” He laughed through his tears, Gerard smiling weakly and tangling a hand into his long, blonde hair.

“I... What happened?” He asked eventually, his voice weak and gruff, his hands shaking a little. 

“Don’t you remember?” Frank asked gently, struggling to form his thoughts as he sat down carefully on the edge of the bed. He had been so lost in his blood lust that he had barely thought about whether Gerard was likely to wake up that morning or not, but now that he had he felt overwhelmed with emotion. “Maria came into the wagon and...”

“Ah... Yes... Yes of course.” Gerard sighed softly, tipping his head back and closing his eyes for a moment as he took deep breaths. He felt as if his whole body was on fire and he was struggling to remain conscious. He could only just remember tiny details of the attack the night before but it was enough. 

“Gerard, Silver’s gone to fetch Amelia and she can check you over.” Cain said gently, wiping his tears on his cheeks as he gazed at the ringmaster. “I’m so happy you’re okay.” He mewled, Gerard smiling at him again but it looked forced and unsure. 

“Yes...” He said softly, supposedly in agreement but it came out flat and meant nothing. 

“Gerard?” Frank mewled softly, his eyes full of worry as he began to wonder how okay the ringmaster really was. He didn’t seem himself at all and he began to panic that maybe he couldn’t remember. Maybe he didn’t even really know who he was.

“Gerard I... I’ve been so scared.” He whimpered, hesitantly reaching out to touch his fingertips to Gerard’s cheek and he sighed in slight relief when the older man automatically leaned into his touch, his eyes fluttering closed. 

“Mm... M’sorry... I never meant to frighten anyone.” He whispered, his voice a little stronger now and some of Frank’s fear dispelled. “I... God... I feel so... weak.” He mewled, Frank whimpering softly and moving to slowly lie down beside him. 

“Shh... Don’t waste your energy okay?” He whispered, softly stroking his thumb along Gerard’s cheekbone and gazing calmly at him when their eyes met. “I love you so much...”

“Oh Frankie...” Gerard sighed, closing his eyes and falling even weaker under Frank’s touch, one of his hands coming up to rest ever so faintly against the back of Frank’s wrist as he nestled his cheek into his palm. “I love you too...”

Frank sighed and relaxed at his words, smiling weakly as he lay beside his lover. He was still frightened, unsure as to how okay Gerard really was, but hearing him speak and seeing him awake was more than he had been expecting and so it meant the world to him. 

Cain was silent as he watched the two men, biting his lip nervously. Gerard was obviously weak still and Cain’s heart was racing with fear that he was going to end up dying anyway. He was anxious for Amelia to arrive and give him the all clear, but at the same time he was desperate to have a moment alone with Frank. All his talk of revenge had sent Cain on edge and he wanted to make sure that the mechanic wasn’t going to do anything stupid. Searching for Maria was the worst thing he could do right now and Cain only prayed that he could see that. 

“Hey, hey guys we – Is he awake?” Silver’s shocked voice caused Frank to open his eyes and look up, the brunette man tripping hastily into the wagon with Amelia close behind him. 

“Gerard! Oh God, Gerard I’m so happy you’re awake!” Silver beamed, Cogs chirping happily on his shoulder as he dashed to the bed and pressed a tender kiss to the ringmaster’s cheek, though he resisted the urge to hug him, knowing it would only hurt him.

“Mm... Thank you.” Gerard sighed softly, his voice hoarse and Frank looked at him in worry as Amelia approached the bed with a gentle smile. 

“How are you feeling Gerard?” She asked tenderly, sitting on the edge of the bed and starting to check Gerard’s stitches with delicate hands. Gerard closed his eyes and relaxed into the sheets, keeping quiet as he simply shrugged. “Do you feel any pain?” Amelia pushed, Frank gazing intently at his lover.

“I... mm... Everything burns...” Gerard eventually answered, Amelia nodding and biting her lip as she pressed over his wounds and checked his pulse. 

“Do you mind if I open you up?” She asked after a moment, touching her hand to the key that was back around Gerard’s neck. 

“Hm? No, go ahead...” Gerard whispered softly, closing his eyes and relaxing into the sheets as Amelia took the key off its chain and used it to unlock the bronze door in his chest. Frank leaned forward to look with her as the door swung open and they peered inside. 

For a long while everyone was quiet, Gerard looking as if he was sleeping as Cain and Silver watched Frank and Amelia with nervous eyes. Cain was biting tensely on his lower lip as he leaned against Silver’s shoulder, even Cogs quiet as they waited for the verdict.

“Well? What are your thoughts Frankie?” Amelia asked after a moment, it becoming clear to her that she was just simply not cut out for this. She couldn’t see anything obviously wrong but then Gerard was half machine, and she knew nothing of machinery. His heart was beating steadily and nothing seemed broken, but she still looked to Frank for confirmation. 

Frank gazed into Gerard for a little longer, his eyes scrutinising every last inch of the machinery inside the ringmaster to be certain everything was okay. He tipped his head at different angles, trying to see further inside the cavity of his chest but soon he had no choice but to sit back and let Amelia close the door again.

“It all looks okay... but I suppose only time will tell.” He said hoarsely, gazing at Gerard’s face with worried eyes until his lover looked at him too. 

Gerard forced a weak smile and laced his fingers with Frank’s, pouting gently when Frank leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

“Mm... I’ll be okay...” He promised but his words came out slurred, only making Frank worry more. He exchanged a look with Amelia as his heart twisted and his stomach churned, his head growing hot. 

“I think the best thing now is just to keep a close watch on you.” Amelia smiled at Gerard, biting her lip when she glanced at Frank who was staring at the wall opposite. “Hopefully you’ll start to feel more like yourself the more you rest, and me or Frank will always be with you to make sure you have everything you need.” She continued softly, but by now Gerard was staring at Frank too. “Isn’t that right Frankie?”

“Mm... Yeah... Yeah I – What?” Frank squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head frantically before looking back at Amelia, Cain and Silver watching him with confused expressions but behind Cain’s mask of surprise was a look of knowing and horror. 

“I was just saying me and you will stay by Gerard’s side until we know he’s fine.” Amelia said slowly, as if talking to someone who couldn’t hear properly. Frank stared at her for a long moment, taking in everything she had said and glancing at Gerard’s pale face again before he shook his head. 

“Frankie?” Cain mewled, stepping forward as if to stop him from doing something but Frank started talking before Cain had chance to move even a foot.

“I can’t stay here.”

The silence that followed was so intense it was like it was something solid. Everyone tensed and stood completely still, Amelia’s eyes growing horrified as she stared at Frank. Silver just looked confused but Cain looked mortified, a moment passing before he began to fidget restlessly and his eyes started to glisten. Gerard though looked perfectly calm, his eyes locked on Frank’s face as his own face remained a mask of composure.

“W – What are you talking about Frank? Of course you can stay.” Amelia eventually whispered, but Frank only shook his head again, looking at Gerard with apologetic eyes. 

“No... I can’t. I’m not going to sit here and be useless when I could be finding Maria.” He said simply, locking his gaze with Gerard’s and a moment of understanding passed between the two men.

“But... But why would you want to go find Maria? You need to be here.” Amelia gasped, Frank sighing and squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. He didn’t want to abandon Gerard, that was the last thing he wanted. But he couldn’t be here, couldn’t be what Gerard needed when inside he was just a writhing mass of anger. It was like Maria had poisoned him and his only antidote was to hunt her down and make her feel the same pain. He couldn’t help Gerard when he was becoming a revenge obsessed monster.   
“I’m sorry... I can’t, I... I need to find Maria I –”

“Damn it Frankie no!” Cain suddenly snapped, his fists clenching as he stamped his foot as hard as he could. Silver jumped in surprise and Cogs squeaked in fright, hiding against the side of Silver’s neck as Cain scowled hard at Frank. 

“You can’t do this Frank! You can’t just waltz off like this! Maria could be miles away by now, you’re no detective, you won’t be able to find her. You’ll simply end up getting lost and frustrated when you could be here helping Gerard. You’re supposed to _love_ him, you’re the only one who knows how to fix the machinery – if you’re not here he could _die_.” 

Frank scowled back at Cain and clenched his teeth, Silver whimpering softly and trying to calm Cain down but it was too late, and before anyone could say anything he and Frank were arguing heatedly together as Gerard watched in bewilderment.

“You think I don’t know that!? You think I’m not aware of what consequences it could hold!? I’m not doing this for the sake of it Cain! I _have_ to find her, I’ll never be able to think straight if I don’t!”

“Oh that’s the biggest load of crap I’ve ever heard! I can’t believe revenge is more important to you than Gerard is!”

“Don’t you dare try to tell me that revenge is more important! I love him more than anything, but I can’t be here like this, not when I know that Maria is out there living her life like everything is fine when it’s NOT fine! I can’t... I can’t even focus properly, it’s like my head is completely screwed up. I _need_ to do this Cain!”

“No! You need to be HERE to help Gerard, the man you supposedly love!”

“What do you mean ‘supposedly love’!? Don’t you try to tell me who I do or don’t love –”

“Well I certainly wouldn’t abandon someone I love just for the sake of revenge.”

“Well that makes you a saint doesn’t it?”

“Don’t be sarcastic.”

“What you gonna do about it?”

“You’re like a child!”

“ _You’re_ like a child!”

“Agh will you both just shut up!?” Silver suddenly shouted, gripping his hair and glaring at the arguing men as Cogs leaned forward on his shoulder and shook a metal fist at them both. “You’re driving me insane!”

Frank and Cain fell silent as they looked at Silver, shocked by his sudden anger. Cain’s cheeks slowly turned pink as he grew embarrassed and looked at his feet, chewing nervously on his lower lip and mumbling a feeble apology. Frank was panting softly, gazing at Cain and Silver with slightly shocked eyes, as if he couldn’t believe the force of his own rage.

“I’m sorry I... I just –”

“Just go.” Frank spun in shock as Gerard’s weak voice reached him, his eyes growing wide as he stared at his lover who was looking weaker than ever. 

Gerard sighed and tried to sit up, groaning in pain when he couldn’t and Amelia gently hushed him and brushed his hair off his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes again and looked at Frank, pain swirling in his hazel irises but at the same time he seemed calm. He was exhausted just from hearing Cain and Frank argue and he hated to see such conflict. He knew that it was unlike Frank to be like this, and he knew it was all because of Maria. He didn’t want Frank to leave, it would kill him without him being here but if Frank needed to do this then who was Gerard to hold him back?

“Gee?” Frank croaked, a lump rising in his throat as Gerard gazed at him.

“If you want to leave then I won’t tell you to stay.” Gerard said quietly, Cain going to interject but Silver softly hushed him so that Gerard could continue. “If you think that finding Maria is what will make you happy then don’t feel obligated to stay for me. I won’t feel abandoned.”

Frank gazed at Gerard in shock, his lips parting in surprise. He hadn’t expected Gerard to say that and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He didn’t want to just leave him but he couldn’t not do this. The idea of leaving Gerard behind made his heart break but the idea of staying just made him feel worse. 

“I... You know I’d come back...” He croaked weakly, Gerard struggling to muster up a smile as he nodded. 

“I hope so...” He breathed, a tear streaking down his cheek and Frank felt as if the lump in his throat would suffocate him if he didn’t do something about it soon. 

“Gerard I –”

“Perhaps... You should go and pack some things... Amelia, have Pierre ready a horse... and... gather some food.” Gerard closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his strength clearly deserting him. “The longer you stand there Frank the... further Maria gets... Go, now.” He ordered weakly, Frank whimpering and trying to think of something to say that would make it better, that would make him feel like he was justified but no words came to mind so he simply nodded and walked sadly to the door. 

“And Frankie –” Gerard whispered, Frank turning to glance at him over his shoulder. “Come back here before you go so... I can say goodbye... properly.” 

 

Frank was sobbing as he folded his clothes up with shaking hands and put them into his bag. He felt as if every organ inside him was rupturing and falling apart, the guilt shredding into him and he wondered again and again whether he should just stay. He knew he wasn’t doing the right thing by leaving, but he knew if he stayed he just wouldn’t be able to rest. He was torn between his head and his heart, and as much as he wanted to follow his heart he couldn’t stop his head from taunting him.

It took much less time than Frank was expecting for his bag to be packed and for Pierre to inform him that a horse and food was ready and waiting. No one else in the circus had been told about his leaving, Frank wanted it to be kept mostly secret. He knew the circus folk would be angry at him for leaving if they knew, and he was ashamed enough as it was without people trying to make him stay. 

“You really must go?” Pierre asked sadly as Frank stepped out of his wagon and slipped the strap of his satchel over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Pierre.” He sighed softly, tiptoeing up to kiss the strongman’s cheek before lowering his gaze to the floor again. “This is just something I need to do... I’m just going to see Gerard and then I’ll be ready.” He smiled weakly, Pierre nodding and telling him the horse would be waiting at the exit of the circus for him. 

“Thanks...” Frank mewled before heading off to see Gerard again, praying that it wouldn’t be the last time he did.

Gerard was still awake when he got back, Amelia sat with him though he had her wait outside when Frank arrived so that they could have some privacy. Frank sat down gently on the edge of the bed and tried not to look so ashamed of himself as he met his lover’s gaze.

“I’m sorry Gerard I... I know I shouldn’t be going and this is killing me but I just –”

“Shh, I understand.” Gerard hushed him quickly, smiling weakly at him and sliding his hand across the sheets to lace his fingers with Frank’s. The mechanic began to cry softly as he held his hand, sliding down so that he could rest his head beside his and slide an arm gently around him.

“I’m s – so sorry... I love you s – so much and I just... I wish I d – didn’t feel the need to do this but I...”

“Frank please, please shh...” Gerard sighed, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to force back his own tears. He simply didn’t have the strength to cry and he squeezed Frank’s hand gently. “I love you too... I love you so much. I understand...” He promised softly, not wanting this to be a sad farewell, it would only make it more painful than it already was and Gerard was suffering through enough pain as it was. 

“I won’t keep you long sweet... I just... wanted to give you something.” He purred softly, Frank peeking up at him through his tears with questioning eyes. 

“You did?”

“Mhmm...” Gerard smiled weakly, moving his free hand to wrap around the key round his neck and start tugging it off its chain. Frank watched him with slowly widening eyes, his lips parting and he tried to protest as Gerard pulled the key free and pressed it into Frank’s palm.

“What? This? Gerard I... I... What use would I have with this? Please, take it back.” He instantly began to complain, trying to force the ringmaster to take it back but Gerard only smiled at him and shook his head.

“No... No Frankie please, just take it.” He said as firmly as he could, gazing intently into Frank’s watering eyes until the mechanic slowly closed his fingers around the key. 

“Gerard...”

“I don’t want it whilst you’re not here.” Gerard said softly as way of explanation, sighing as he slumped a little into the sheets. “I don’t want anyone opening me up, not even me, whilst you’re not here. My heart belongs to you, you’re the only person who should be allowed to look it.” He purred, as if it should be obvious and Frank felt more tears threatening to fall.

“Gerard... I... What if you need to be opened? What if you take a turn for the worse, what if –”

“Well you’ll just have to hurry back then.” Gerard shrugged, smirking a little and wincing as he shifted and made his ribs ache. Frank sighed and bowed his head sadly, reluctantly putting the key around his own neck with a growing feeling of dread. If Gerard died whilst he was away then it would be all his fault...

“I... I will be back, as soon as I can.” He promised softly, Gerard nodding and gazing softly at him.

“I know... I’ll stay waiting.” He smiled back, pouting gently. “You better get going though, time is on the essence.” He sighed, Frank nodding reluctantly and moving to get to his feet but Gerard tugged his hand gently. “No kiss goodbye?” He mewled, Frank blushing as he looked at him.

“If I kiss you I might never leave.” He giggled weakly, Gerard smiling sadly at him.

“All the more reason to do it then.” He whispered, his voice full of hope and fear of rejection. As he gazed at Frank with sparkling, saddened eyes Frank could feel his heart breaking, and he knew he could never deny him. 

“I guess...” He sighed, biting his lip before whimpering and leaning back down, his hands moving to cup Gerard’s face. A soft ‘oh Gee’ whispered by his lips before he pressed them softly but eagerly to Gerard’s and captured them in a gentle lock. 

Gerard sighed softly and squeezed his eyes shut when Frank’s warm lips connected with his own. His heart began to race frantically, aching in his beaten chest as he weakly raised his hands to rest on Frank’s waist. Their lips suckled softly, parting every now and then to allow their tongues to touch for just a second before they would pout against one another’s mouths once more. 

Frank could feel himself growing weaker and weaker as he kissed his lover, the urge to crawl into bed with him and just kiss him forever so strong that he found himself crawling back onto the bed and had to quickly stop himself. He broke away from Gerard’s lips with a soft whimper and kept his eyes tight shut for a moment as he regained his composure. When he opened his eyes Gerard was gazing at him with tears on his cheeks, his lips wobbling as he tried to pull them into a smile that just wouldn’t come. 

“Gee –”

“Go.” Gerard choked, moving his hands away from Frank and shaking his head. “Just go, please. Please go, I don’t want to stop you.”   
Frank whimpered softly, wishing he knew how to make everything okay. Wanting to stay but needing to go. Torn, he finally made up his mind and pressed one final, desperate kiss to Gerard’s lips before he dashed out of the wagon before he could start doubting himself again.

Outside he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, sniffing back his tears and ignoring Amelia as she looked at him with worried eyes. He began to stride forward before she could try to talk to him and made his way through the field of wagons, past the big top and finally to the spot where his horse was waiting, Cain and Silver stood beside it.

Frank groaned quietly, not sure he could handle another goodbye but he continued forward anyway, trying to remain strong and re-find his earlier conviction. He knew he needed to go and find Maria, to get his revenge, but that didn’t make him feel any less of an ass. 

“Frankie!” Silver called, waving eagerly as Frank approached them. Cain wasn’t looking particularly happy but Frank was relieved when he was pulled into a hug anyway. 

“Hey guys... erm... I really don’t have time to –”

“We just wanted to say goodbye.” Cain interrupted, squeezing Frank tight. “Surely you have enough time for that?” He asked, glaring at Frank a little before sighing and hugging him tight again. “Do you really have to go?” He whimpered softly, his voice thick with tears and Frank sighed as he held him gently back.

“I’m sorry, but I really do.” He mewled, hugging Cain for a long moment before they reluctantly pulled apart and Silver hugged Frank too. 

“We’ll miss you.” He whispered, Frank smiling sadly and kissing his cheek.

“I’ll miss you too.” He sighed, Silver smiling weakly and squeezing his shoulder before reluctantly pulling Cog’s from his shoulder. 

“Erm... Frankie I... I want you to take Cog’s with you.” He mewled, holding out the metal monkey who gazed at Frank from his master’s palm, his jade eyes revolving and blinking as he clicked and whirred. He tipped his head from side to side, scrutinising Frank and scratching his ears with a metallic grating noise. Frank stared at him blankly for a moment before looking at Silver like he was crazy.

“Wh – What? Why!?” He gasped, tensing and trying to protest as Silver handed him the monkey who dutifully scampered up to sit on his shoulder. Apparently Cog’s was already aware that he would be leaving with Frank and fine with the arrangement. “Silver, I can’t take him he’s yours.”

“I know, but he can keep you company.” Silver smiled shyly, sadly tickling Cog’s chin as a way of saying goodbye and smiling when Cog’s nibbled his finger affectionately. “Plus, after you’ve found Maria and... everything, he’ll know how to find us if we’ve moved on.” He smiled, Frank opening and closing his mouth for a second though no sound came out.

Frank hadn’t thought at all about what he would when it came to return to the circus. But now Silver had mentioned it, it became strikingly obvious that he would never be able to find his way back if the circus had moved on. If Cogs would be able to show him the way back though there was no way he’d be giving him back. 

“I... I don’t know what to say...” He eventually whispered, making Silver grin at him and peck his lips. 

“Just say that you’ll take care of him and be home soon.” He smiled, Frank nodding and hugging his friend tight again before pulling Cain back into his arms. 

“Also, Cog’s is a clever little guy. Once you’ve found Maria... he’ll know what to do.” Cain whispered into Frank’s ear, the mechanic looking at him with questioning eyes but the beautiful man didn’t elaborate. “Hurry home.” He simply smiled, Frank nodding and even smiling a little as he said his final goodbyes and climbed up onto his horse. 

Cain and Silver stood with their arms around each other, Cain crying a little as they waved goodbye to the mechanic as he set his horse walking and began to make his way out of the circus. Luckily there was no one around to watch or try to stop him and he was free to wave goodbye to his friends, his heart breaking a little as he thought about Gerard. He prayed that his lover would heal and be fine by the time he got back, but he wouldn’t let himself dwell on those thoughts as he faced forward and drove his horse into a run, speeding out of the town with Cog’s bouncing about on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know, the next chapter will be the last. For anyone who reads Incubus you'll know that updates are slow because I seem to be incapable of figuring out how to juggle full time work and writing, but considering this story is already written I have like no excuse for how long things are taking. I'll definitely try and get the next instalment up quickly, and feel free to cyber beat me with sticks until I do!  
> xo


	15. Three cheers for sweet revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in such a rush to post this I can't say much guys, but I always like to thank everyone at the end of a story so thank you thank you thank you all for reading, much love, goodnight, god bless etc etc!  
> xo

It was five days before Frank managed to get any information that could lead him to Maria. When he had left the circus he had had no idea where to go and so had simply sent his horse at a trot through the city they had set the circus up in, looking about for any signs that could help him. He had stopped to talk to anyone he saw, asking around for a woman with a beard but most people just looked at him like he was crazy, and everyone else just told him to try the circus. It was just no use.

In the end Frank had reluctantly left the city in the direction he hoped Maria had taken. One way went back through little country villages the circus had come through in the first place. The other direction went the way the circus would be going next – through more country roads to another city. But that direction also had many other cities en-route, and so Frank hoped Maria would pick that way. It was easier to hide in a city than a village, and surely she would have considered that someone from the circus would come looking for her.

For the next five days Frank had travelled continuously, stopping only to sleep and eating whilst he rode to save time. Cog’s was mostly quiet, and yet still a great companion to have. He kept still on Frank’s shoulder and every now and then would wander down his arms to sit on top of the horses head. He often gazed at Frank with those large, knowing jade eyes and would sometimes nuzzle his head against Frank’s cheek as if trying to comfort him.

With every city that Frank went through he spoke to as many people as he could, asking around for a bearded woman but no one had seen her. In fact, people gave the impression that they thought Frank was either trying to take the piss or was in fact crazy. It was getting him nowhere, and with every city he went through the feeling of dread would grow inside him. Had he gone the wrong way? Had Maria chosen the little village route instead?

It was on the fifth day, when Frank was beginning to lose all hope that something finally came to light.

Frank had stopped in a tavern for the night, his body aching from the constant riding and his head full of thoughts of failure. He would never be able to find Maria and would soon have to admit defeat and return to the circus. The thought of having to do that made him want to be sick, but the thought of staying away for so long – and possibly making Gerard die without the key to his chest with him – all for no reason, was even worse. 

“Room for one please.” Frank sighed as he stood at the bar in the tavern. The owner nodded and turned to get a key for a room, taking the required gold and smiling sympathetically at the weary traveller.

“Long journey?” He asked politely as he came from behind the bar to lead Frank upstairs, the younger man nodding as he looked down at his feet. 

“You could say that...” He mumbled, following the tavern owner up the stairs to the second floor where a corridor stretched before them. There were about five doors along it and Frank followed the elderly man along to the final one. “Say, you haven’t seen a bearded lady around here by any chance have you?” He sighed, already expecting the man to say no and give him the same ‘are you crazy?’ look everyone else had been giving him. 

“A bearded lady?” The man repeated in surprise, Frank blushing as he nodded his head, opening his mouth to tell the man to forget it, but he spoke before he had chance. “We actually had one stay here just last night. Do you know her?” He asked, smiling warmly at Frank as he unlocked the final door and led Frank into the room.

Frank was staring at the tavern owner with wide, stunned eyes. The elderly man had walked into the room and started straightening up the bed sheets, listing the facilities they provided and asking Frank if he’d like any dinner brought up, but Frank was frozen solid in the doorway. For a moment he was sure he had misheard, but as the old man’s words sunk in Frank’s heart began to race erratically in his chest. 

“Y – Yesterday... There was a bearded woman _here_ yesterday!?” He gasped, dashing into the room and grabbing the elderly man by the shoulders. He had a mad look in his eyes and the man stared at him in fear, nodding quickly as he tried to lean out of Frank’s grip.

“Y – Yes, she stayed one night and then left.”

“Where! Where did she leave to – did she say!?” Frank demanded, shaking the man a little in his desperation. “Did she say where she was going!?”

“Err, the s – sea I think. She said she was going to the sea!” The man quickly replied, his voice shaking in horror and Frank stared at him with large eyes for another second before grinning and yanking the man forward.

“Mwah!” The man blinked in shock as Frank planted a huge kiss to his forehead, releasing his shoulders and gripping the sides of his face instead. “Thank you! Thank you so much!” He beamed, letting go of the man and rushing out of the room without another word. 

The tavern owner was left frozen to the spot, his jaw agape and his eyes wide. He had no idea what had just happened or if the young man would be returning, all he knew was that each day was stranger than the last.

“Such madness...” He mumbled to himself, shaking his head in bewilderment and slowly leaving the room, closing the door and locking it again as the sound of a horse galloping from out of the attached stable could be heard. He hurried to the window and peered down, frowning as he saw the young man on his horse, that strange metal monkey on his shoulder again as they raced through the quiet streets.

 

 

The sea was sparkling when Frank finally reached the coastline. He had ridden all night and was exhausted, his eyelids heavy and his eyes aching from the need to sleep. Cogs had sat up with him and the monkey two was fading, slumping against Frank’s shoulder and giving nothing but a feeble chirp when the ocean came into sight.

The town they found themselves in was a typical coastal town, small, quant houses lining the streets with a harbour wall stretching infront of the beach. There was a huge dockyard that was bustling with activity even at this early hour; men carrying wooden crates and rolling barrels onto waiting ships as others unloaded cargo from others. It was only an hour or so past dawn but the sun was bright and blinded Frank a little whenever he looked at it glistening from the water’s surface.

He wondered if Maria had come here to stay in the little town, or if now she had found herself at the coast she would board a ship and leave the country entirely. If that was the case then Frank had to find her quick. The only hope he had now was that she had stayed to rest last night whilst he had continued riding, closing the gap between them and now he simply had to find her before she boarded a ship.

Cogs blinked sleepily as he gazed about from Frank’s shoulder, scampering up to sit on his head after a while to get a better view. He was searching for Maria, Frank supposed, and he too gazed around, trying to pick up on every little detail even whilst his eyes strained to close. 

Frank led his horse down to the docks, deciding to start there in his search. He dismounted before he reached the floating wooden pathways, knowing his horse wouldn’t dare walk on them. He tied the reigns to a nearby post and made his way sleepily down towards the men going to and from ships, a gentle sea breeze ruffling his hair and blowing the stench of salt and fish into his nose. 

“Excuse me!” Frank called, walking faster towards a man who looked like he could be in charge. He was wearing a royal blue navy jacket and had a long, white walrus moustache. He was gazing intently at a pocket watch open in his palm, one hand idly twirling the end of his moustache around his finger. At Frank’s shout he looked up and quirked an eyebrow, snapping the pocket watch closed again.

“Can I help you boy?” He asked, his voice deep and rich, his words perfectly pronounced and Frank wondered fleetingly if he was putting on an accent to sound more intelligent. 

“Yes I... I wondered if you had seen someone.” Frank explained as he approached the man, stumbling a little. He had never been to the sea before and he was not used to walking on floating walkways such as these. He felt a little sick already as he wobbled and swayed his way over to the man, his cheeks tingeing pink at the way the man stared at him. “A – A woman, with a beard.” 

At first the man’s eyebrows rose so high they almost disappeared off his forehead altogether, but then barely a second after they furrowed deep. 

“I beg your pardon?” He grunted, his moustache flaring as he planted his hands on his hips. “You’re asking me if I have seen a woman who has a beard?” He clarified, his eyes glaring accusingly at Frank and making the young mechanic blush deeply. 

“Y – Yes sir, she... She’s from the circus...” Frank bit his lip as the man only continued to glare at him and he decided it was probably best if he just left. “I – I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have troubled you. I’ll just –”

“You shouldn’t go making up such wild stories boy, you’re not a child you know.” The man in the navy jacket snapped, pointing his nose into the air. “Boys like you should be put into jobs to stop such fancies – a good year at sea that’s what you need.” He declared, Frank scowling at him and shaking his head as he slowly backed away. 

“Yes, thank you. Well I’ll just be going.” He said as politely as he could, biting his tongue to stop himself from snapping at the man. He was tired and he was grouchy, that was all. At least he could safely assume that Maria hadn’t shown up to the docks yet that day.

As he was turning away again Frank heard the man shouting at people to hurry up with their jobs, shouting at demands and getting loud “yes cap’n” in return. Frank glanced over his shoulder again in intrigue, his jaw dropping a little to realise he had been talking to a captain of a ship, and his eyes trailed over him he spotted someone walking past him, rolling a barrel towards the ship.

Frank turned quickly and stared in shock at the man rolling the barrel, walking towards him without even really realising he was doing it. The man was tall and though he wore baggy clothes and oversized boots it was clear beneath the excess fabric he was very slender. His hair was short and black, cut so that the longest locks fell against the nape of his neck. He was concentrating hard on rolling his barrel towards the wooden walkway onto the ship, and there was a bead of sweat running down the side of his beautiful face.

“H – Hey! You there!” Frank shouted, the words bursting out of his mouth at the top of his lungs without him even meaning to say them. It was like in his sleep dazed state his instincts had taken over and he began to run as the man paused and glanced over at him.

As soon as Frank saw his face properly his stomach lurched and his heart missed a beat. The man had large, olive black eyes with long eyelashes, his nose small and thin and his lips slightly pouty beneath a French moustache and goatee. He had a gold ring shining in one ear and his skin was tanned, but not from sunlight. He was foriegn... he was gorgeous. He was... 

“MARIA!” 

The man startled and let go of the barrel he was pushing, turning his back on Frank and starting to run as fast as he could down the pier. Frank chased after him, men pausing in their work to watch with stunned expressions, the captain gawping a moment before snarling and chasing after Frank and the man. 

Frank stumbled and almost fell many times as he chased the man down the floating walkway. He was tired and not used to the sensation of walking and floating at the same time and he struggled to catch up to the man who easily ran with his long legs. But he was coming towards a dead end and soon he had to turn up another walkway and start back towards the town. 

Frank growled a little under his breath as Cogs clung to his shoulder, squeaking and clicking in shock as he bounced about from the force of Frank’s running. His jade eyes were spinning rapidly in their sockets, the tassel on his red fez hat fluttering as Frank ran as fast as he could. 

As soon as they made it back onto solid ground Frank managed to pick up speed, ignoring the sounds of the captain and some of the ship’s crew shouting behind him, yelling at him to stop. He couldn’t stop, not now. He had his eyes set on the beautiful man running ahead of him and he wouldn’t stop until he had caught him. 

Luckily it seemed that the man was not used to running great distances and he was beginning to slow, running from side to side in his desperation to find an escape route. He glanced over his shoulder and screamed in a rather high pitched voice when he saw how close Frank was. 

Giving up he turned and braced himself for impact, ready to fight instead as Frank reached him and barrelled so hard into him they both went sprawling to the ground. 

“Help! Help!” The man yelled, Frank growling angrily and easily blocking the weak way the man tried to push him. Within an instant he had grabbed him by both wrists and had his hands pinned above his head, his legs on either side of his thin waist to keep him pinned to the ground. As he stared at him he could easily see what he had been a little uncertain of on the docks. Close up though it was only too clear that he had found Maria at last.

“You can’t get away this time you.... you...” Now he had come this far, now he had finally found Maria the rage and hatred that churned inside him was too much to try to put into a word. He could call Maria every name under the sun and it wouldn’t be enough and he stuttered angrily as he tried to think of a word good enough to express how he felt. 

“Get off me! Help me!” Maria shouted, her voice breaking a little as she tried to be loud and yet still keep her voice at a low pitch at the same time. Her eyes were wide with fear and Frank growled as he pressed his hand hard against her throat. 

“Not so tough without a knife are you!?” He shouted angrily, his voice rising so high he sounded almost crazy, his blood shot eyes and aching body not helping the situation as he bent awkwardly over Maria. “You little bitch!” He snarled, gasping as he was suddenly yanked onto his feet by the scruff of his neck.

“What the hell is going on here!?” The captains booming voice demanded, another one of the crew grabbing Maria by the wrist so that she couldn’t run away. The sailors formed a ring around Frank, Maria and the captain. Caging them all in as angry, accusing eyes drilled holes into Frank.

“What the hell is wrong with you boy!? Explain yourself quick before I see fit to have you hanged!” The captain snarled, clearly trying his hardest not to raise his voice but his face was red with rage and Frank felt his heart begin to race in fear as he looked at him.

“I...” Frank bit his lip, panting a little as he glanced at Maria. The bearded woman was watching him with cool eyes now, clearly no longer worried now her new pals had come to her rescue. She was quickly straightening out her hair and clothes and Frank snarled as he glared at her. “I’ve come here to settle a duel, you could say.” He purred darkly under his breath and the captain scowled.

“A duel? I do not allow fighting amongst my crew, whether that be with each other or with a land lubber! Whatever issue you may have with Matthew you can take it up with me instead.” He snapped firmly, Frank gawping at him for a moment before spluttering in anger, pointing a shaking finger at Maria.

“Matthew!? _Matthew!?_ she’s not called Matthew! She’s called Maria!” No sooner had the words left his mouth than the crew around them burst out laughing, some of the men nudging each other and pointing at Frank as they all laughed. Frank blushed deeply and scowled down at his feet, even Maria smirking as the captain laughed a little too.

“Oh no, don’t tell me, this must be you’re bearded lady friend you were searching for.” He laughed, sending the crew into another laughing fit, the captain joining in with them and Frank snarled as their laughing faces surrounded him.

“She’s no friend of mine.” He snapped, raising his voice to be heard over their laughter. “She’s a murderer!” He shouted, the laughter around him stopping to be replaced with angry faces.

“That’s quite enough! I will not hear anymore. Clearly you are either mistaken or delusional, this man is obviously not a woman.” The captain declared, Frank shaking his head and clenching his fists. 

“She is a woman! Ask her to prove she is a man if you’re so certain, I bet she won’t be able to do it.” He retorted just as strongly, his voice so full of conviction the captain was silent for a moment. He glanced at Maria and looked her up and down with scrutinizing eyes, making her blush a little. 

“If he proves he is a man then you will leave?” He asked after a moment, Maria gasping and instantly starting to protest but the captain held up a hand to silence her. “Well?” He demanded, glaring at Frank.

Frank looked over at Maria’s indignant face and then looked back to the captain, taking a deep breath before he nodded. “If I am mistaken, or as you said, delusional; then I will admit I was wrong and take my leave without causing anymore trouble.” He promised as calmly as he could, the captain considering his words for a moment before shrugging.

“Fine. In that case, Matthew, prove to this man what you are and then we can all go about our business.” He decided, smiling serenely as Maria stared at him in shock.

“P – Prove... But captain, people will see!” She gasped, clearing her throat as her cheeks blazed when she forgot to lower the pitch of her voice. The captain didn’t seem to notice though, but he did scowl deeply at her. 

“Come now Matthew, it is still early in the morning and the men here have you surrounded. No one will see a thing, just make it very quick and then we can all forget this sorry affair.” He said firmly, Maria shaking her head frantically and taking a step back. 

“Captain no I... I really must refuse. I will not degrade myself just because some madman accuses me of... of impossible things!” She cried, gasping and trying to run away as the captain tutted angrily and lunged forward to grab her by the wrist. As she tried to flee one of the sailors gripped her shoulders and pushed her back into the centre of the circle, the captain spinning her round with a roll of his eyes. 

“Now really, there’s no need to be bashful. It’s not like we don’t know what it looks.... like...” The captain grabbed the front of Maria’s breeches and yanked them open, his eyes growing wide and his voice trailing off as he looked into the baggy fabric. Frank watched with wide eyes as his heart raced, waiting expectantly for the captain’s verdict. When he only continued to stare and say nothing the other men began to fidget uncertainly, craning their necks to try and get a look too.

“Impossible...” The captain whispered, slowly moving his gaze back up to Maria’s face. He gazed at her for a moment before he snarled angrily and grabbed the front of her shirt, ripping the fabric open easily so that it opened up to just beneath her breastbone, revealing the many bandages she had used to bind her breasts. 

“You... You liar!” The captain gasped, Maria screaming as he tore at the bandages just enough to reveal her cleavage before he threw her away in disgust. Maria gasped and fell to the ground, her hands scrabbling to keep what was left of her clothes around her as every man surrounding them took a step backwards in horror. 

“She is a woman!” The captain declared, Frank folding his arms and sighing softly as the captain and the sailors stared at Maria in anger. “You foul, lying little harlot! How dare you try to deceive and come aboard my ship. I will not have women on my ship!” The captain shouted, Maria keeping her gaze down as she trembled a little. The captain continued screaming at her as the men scowled down at her with judgemental eyes. Frank watched from a distance, unable to feel any sympathy for her as he thought of everything she had done to him.

“Come! We have much work to do – you,” The captain turned to look at Frank, his moustache still bristling. “Kill her if you wish, I do not care anymore.” He snapped before striding rapidly back towards the docks, his men stumbling after him as they whispered over what they had just witnessed.

Frank watched everyone leave before he approached Maria, doing nothing as she slowly got to her feet and avoided his gaze at all costs. 

“Th - There. They know now, you’ve just ruined my chance of getting away from this stupid country. Happy!?” She demanded, finally turning her black eyes on Frank and glaring angrily at him. 

“You murdered Gerard.” Frank whispered in response, his voice flat and dead, his eyes dark and without any of his past sparkle. The sight made Maria hesitate for a second, and for one heart stopping moment Frank thought he saw remorse flash across her face but then it was gone and she only glared again.

“He got what he deserved.” She hissed, pulling the fabric of her ripped clothes tighter around herself. “So what have you come here for? Revenge? You think that’s right of you, after everything that you two did? Shouldn’t it be me killing you?” She snapped, Cog’s chirping angrily on Frank’s shoulder but both Frank and Maria ignored him as they stared at each other.

“I will never forgive you.” Frank eventually whispered, Maria scoffing as she scowled at him.

“The feeling’s mutual.” She snapped, blushing as people began to walk out of their houses and spotted her. She missed her long hair, wishing she could use it now to fall and hide her face but she had had to cut it all away to pass as man. And thanks to Frank that was now useless. 

“Look you ruined my chances of getting away, you got what you wanted. Now just... go.” She scoffed, turning and striding away as she struggled to avoid the gazes and whispers that followed her, unused to such things.

Frank watched her go as Cogs chirped indignantly on his shoulder, looking at him with confused eyes. Frank eventually turned to look at the metal creature and he smiled sadly as he scratched behind his ears. 

“It’s not over yet Cogs.” He promised softly, turning away and wandering back to where he had tied his horse.

Now that he had faced Maria some of his anger had cleared. He wanted his revenge, that hadn’t changed. But he wasn’t so sure he could live with another person’s blood on his hands. Still, there wasn’t much he could do whilst stood in the middle of the street. Plus, he was so tired he just needed to rest. And his horse needed to be fed and watered and allowed to rest too. 

He slowly climbed back onto his horse and gazed about before setting it to a gentle trot through the streets. Maria had disappeared from view by now but with only a little asking around it was easy for Frank to find where she had gone and he made his way to the indicated tavern. He made sure Maria wasn’t aware of his presence before he paid for a room for the night and had his horse taken to the stable. He asked for his lunch to be brought to his room so that Maria would not see him at all and as soon as he was left alone he fell into the cheap bed and practically passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

Frank slept right through the day and deep into the night. He was exhausted from his week of almost non-stop riding and from refusing to stop and sleep the night before. It was coming up towards dawn of the next day when he finally woke up. Cog’s was already awake and helping himself to some grapes off a plate of food left for Frank on the little desk in the room.

Frank sighed and reluctantly slipped out of bed after considering his options. He wanted to return to the circus, that much he knew. He felt as if he had been away forever and wanted nothing more than to just go back. He couldn’t leave without seeing Maria one last time. He hadn’t come all this way just to let her walk away scot free. Still... he wasn’t sure entirely on what he was going to do when he did see her again. 

“Hmm...” Frank yawned and stretched as he made his over to the desk and helped himself to some of the bread and cheese laid out, his hand idly patting Cogs head as the monkey gazed up at him, chewing on the grape held between his paws. As Frank ate he glanced down at the little creature and slowly remembered Cain’s words about how Cogs would know what to do when he found Maria... but Cog’s had done nothing earlier. 

Frank quirked his eyebrow as he looked at the metal monkey, his chewing slowing down as he looked at him, Cog’s gazing intently back. 

“Do you err... Do you know what I should do?” Frank eventually asked, Cogs stopping in his chewing and putting down his half eaten grape so that he could dash up to Frank’s shoulder and chirp brightly. He nuzzled his head against Frank’s neck and nibbled his ear affectionately, Frank not really sure if that constituted as a yes or not but he guessed he’d just go with it. 

The sky outside was beginning to lighten and so Frank finished eating quickly and helped himself to some tea that was left in a kettle over the fire. Once he felt sated he got dressed quickly and gathered up all his things ready to leave. He could hear that the tavern owner had just got up and was making his way down the stairs and so Frank waited until his footsteps had disappeared before leaving his own room.

The corridor was silent and cool, grey light starting to filter through the windows as dawn broke. Frank crept quietly passed door after door, wondering which room Maria was in. He hadn’t thought about this predicament but it didn’t bother him as he continued walking, reaching the second to last door and jumping as Cog’s pulled a lock of his hair gently and pointed frantically at the door he was stood beside. 

Frank paused and turned to look at the door, looking at Cog’s again and biting his lip. “Here?” He whispered, Cogs nodding and running down his arm to sit on his palm and press one of his jade eyes against the key hole to the door. Frank watched with intrigue as the eye slowly turned and clicked before Cog’s pulled back and pushed one little metal paw through the key hole and began rattling around inside it. 

Frank watched with amazed eyes as Cog’s concentrated hard on what his paw was doing, barely a minute passing before a tiny click sounded and Cog’s scampered back up onto Frank’s shoulder. Frank barely realised he had been holding his breath until the door unlocked and he breathed in again, his eyes wide. 

Cog’s snuggled against his neck as he slowly gripped the door handle and turned it, his heart racing as he slid silently into the room. 

It was the exact same lay out as the room he had been in, a fire smouldering in the grate where a kettle was hanging ready for when Maria awoke. The bearded woman was still fast asleep though, breathing deeply as she lay on her back in the bed. The covers had slipped down to her waist, her body covered in an oversized mans shirt which was using as a nightdress. The side of her face was lit up by the dim light coming through the window and Frank slowly approached the bed on his tiptoes.

He gazed at Maria sleeping for a long moment, his heart racing as he wondered what he should do. Could he kill her? Was he really capable of that? He thought back to how he had felt when he had woken up to find Maria on top of Gerard, stabbing him over and over in the chest and he winced slightly as he squeezed his eyes shut. She deserved to die, of that he had no doubt, but could he be the one to kill her? 

“I don’t know what to do.” He groaned under his breath, Cog’s chirping quietly into his ear and scampering down to sit in his palm again. Frank opened his eyes and held the monkey up, looking at him curiously as Cog’s grinned at him with sharp teeth and began tugging against his stomach. Frank had never noticed before but there was circular hatch set into Cog’s stomach that Frank had thought was simply part of his design. He realised now though that this must be how Silver had created the creature and he watched in awe as the metal hatch swung open.

Lying inside the cavity revealed was an assortment of springs, cogs and wires. But though this was expected, something else lay inside which shocked Frank to no end. 

“Is... Is that...?” Cogs chirped brightly as Frank reached forward and slowly slid out the small barber’s knife resting inside the monkey. Frank stared with wide eyes as he unfolded the blade and watched it shine brightly, almost too brightly in the dim light from the window. It was sparkling and sharp, mesmerising almost. 

Looking back at Cog’s Frank grimaced a little at the sight of the heart beating inside the creature, revealed now the knife had been removed. It was a real heart, red and fleshy and obscene. Frank realised it must be the heart of the dying marmoset that Silver had taken it from in order to give Cog’s life and he gently shut the hatch again so he didn’t have to look at it.

“So... This is what I’m supposed to use?” He asked quietly, Cog’s nodding as he scampered back up to his shoulder and watched Maria with his wise green eyes. 

Frank slowly moved closer to the bed and leaned over the sleeping woman, gazing at her as he gently rested the blade of the knife against her throat. He hesitated a moment, biting his lip at the way her skin dipped beneath the edge of the knife. One quick motion and it would be over... 

“Like this?” Frank whispered, frowning as Cog’s remained silent and he slowly shook his head, moving the knife up and poising it against one side of Maria’s jaw. “No... Like this...” He whispered, his eyes growing wide with realisation and Cog’s chirped happily into his ear, letting him know he was right.

Frank almost laughed at the absurdity of the whole situation but he bit his tongue to remain silent. He had no water or soap to hand but as he slid the blade down Maria’s jaw he found that the barber’s knife slid with amazing ease, leaving a line of silky soft skin behind. It was the best shave Frank had ever seen and as he carefully shaved every last bit of facial hair away he wondered what this knife was, how it had come to be inside the monkey. It was almost like magic, the blade giving the closest and nicest shave Frank had ever witnessed. 

Cog’s was silent as he watched Frank shave away Maria’s beard and moustache, the whole thing taking only five minutes and then it was over. Frank stood back and gazed at Maria’s face, her beauty somehow diminished without the facial hair. Her lips now appeared thin and light pink rather than crimson and pouty, her eyelashes didn’t seem so long. Her chin looked too pointy and her cheekbones far too defined. 

Frank felt somewhat smug to find she was ugly now and he didn’t question anything as Cog’s reopened the hatch in his stomach. On instinct Frank placed the knife back inside the creature and then silently left the room, a strange curtain of calm descending on him. He felt as if everything was right in the world again, all his anger and hurt gone and he smiled as he left the tavern and collected his horse from the stable.

It was time to go home. He had been gone far too long he decided and he smiled as he touched the key around his neck. He knew that there was no certainty Gerard would even be alive when he got back, but as he set his horse at a trot he felt deep inside that he would find the ringmaster healthier than ever when he returned.

 

Maria awoke late in the morning whilst the sun was shining brightly through the window. She sighed and smiled a little as she stretched her arms above her head, yawning as she wiggled her toes. She was still disappointed she hadn’t been able to sail away the day before but today was a new day and she was sure she’d be able to fool some other ships crew into thinking she was a man. 

With another yawn Maria slid out of bed, her feet resting on the floor as she ran a hand through her short hair and her other hand moved up to scratch against her goatee. It was then that she realised what had happened and her eyes grew wide in horror as she felt over her chin and cheeks. 

“N – No...” She breathed, scrambling out of bed and racing across the room to look in the little mirror hanging above the watch bowl. Her heart missed a beat and her stomach twisted as she gazed in horror at her reflection. 

It was gone... her beard was gone. Her moustache was gone. It was all gone! 

“NO!” She screamed as she scratched her hands over her face, as if tearing her skin would bring the hair back. She felt her head spinning as tears began to streak down her soft cheeks. She knew instantly who had done this and she cursed Frank over and over as she sobbed. She couldn’t grow it back, her beard would never return and he had still shaved it away!

Everything that had made her beautiful, everything that had made her different was gone. Now she was just like any other woman and Maria had never been _normal_. 

It took the woman all of five minutes to realise she could not live like this, her reflection like a monster looking back at her. Her beard, her beautiful hair had gone. She would never get it back, she would forever be left looking plain and average and now she would never pass as a man. She would be unable to stow away on a ship, unable to join a circus now her pride and joy had been stolen from her. She would be forced to live an average, normal life and God, she could not have that. 

 

It was early afternoon when Maria’s body was found. The tavern owner was bringing some table scraps to the pigs in the back yard when he found her lying on the ground. For a moment he didn’t recognise her but when he realised it was the bearded woman only... without her beard he instantly called for help. Not that there was anyone who could help her now. The woman, overcome with grief for the thing that had meant most to her in life had thrown herself out of her bedroom window and cracked her skull open against the concrete floor, ending her pain and Frank’s along with it.

 

It took Frank a further nine days to make it back to the circus.

The six days it had taken to get to Maria had to be retraced and then Cog’s had to lead Frank through more towns and cities for a further three days before the familiar sight of the big top came into view. By then it had been just over two weeks since Frank had left the circus and his heart ached to be back there, so that when the big top finally came into view he felt as if he could cry with happiness.

The circus had set up in a large field in the middle of a bustling city. The red flag on top of the big top could be seen fluttering in the wind and as Frank got closer the golden green fabric of the massive tent came slowly into view, and then gradually the gypsy wagons around it also. Frank’s heart beat erratically in his chest as he gave an exhausted smile, Cogs running from one shoulder to the other as he chirped excitedly.

It was coming up to night time when Frank finally rode into the circus. He guessed they must have only just set up that day since there was no show going on... in fact, there was no one around at all. It was eerily quiet as Frank rode slowly through the little village of wagons and he bit his lip as he gazed about. He could see light through the curtains of each wagon, people clearly inside them but... no one outside. There was no usual socialising or chatter going on, there was no movement at all.

Where was everyone? Had something bad happened? Something that made them want to stay inside their wagons and not talk to each other? The only thing that could cause such a thing would be if they were grieving but...

“No...” Frank breathed, his hand coming up to his chest automatically and his fingers grasped at the key beneath the fabric of his shirt. He felt tears pricking his eyes, his heart racing in horror. Gerard.... Gerard couldn’t be dead. Could he? 

Frank dug his heels into the horses sides to make it go faster, galloping through the circus as he hunted for Gerard’s wagon, his head twisting from side to side as he felt fear grip at his lungs like an iron fist. If Gerard had died he would never forgive himself. He couldn’t live without the ringmaster, he knew he couldn’t.

“Aaagh!” Frank growled in frustration as his tired horse began to slow, soon coming to a halt as it recognised their location and refused to go any further. The poor animal was weak and exhausted from so long of constant riding and Frank was forced to slide off him and lead him to the temporary stables of the circus. He could see them ahead so he made his way straight there, though all he could think about was Gerard.

Once he reached the stables he finally found someone, a figure moving in the darkness to feed all the horses and top up their water. Frank recognised the shape of his body, all slender waist and muscled arms and he almost sighed with relief. 

“Pierre!” He called, smiling a little when the strong man spun round, his face the picture of shake as he saw Frank.

“Frank? Frankie!? Hey! HEY EVERYONE! FRANK’S BACK!” He shouted, his loud voice booming through the circus as he raced towards Frank so fast the mechanic barely had time to see him coming before he had barrelled into him and was hugging him so tight it hurt to breathe.

“P – Pierre! Whoa!” Frank choked, laughing a little as the strongman loosened his grip but didn’t let him go completely. He was babbling in French and Frank didn’t have a clue what he was saying, but it seemed heartfelt so he simply hugged him back and gently patted his back. “I missed you...” He giggled, gently pulling away after a while and blushing at the tears in Pierre’s eyes. “My horse needs to be taken care of, do you mind?”

“Not at all, no young sir I don’t mind. It is so good to see you again.” Pierre beamed, shaking Frank’s hand frantically before he beamed about and Frank slowly followed his gaze to see what he was looking at. He jumped in slight surprise and blushed deeply as he realised Pierre’s shout had been heard and that pretty much everyone who worked in the circus had come out of their wagons and were stood around staring at him in shock.

“Err....” Frank bit his lip and yelped as Pierre pushed him forward, taking his horse and leading the poor creature to a spare stall to get it fed, watered and rested as everyone else moved forward to engulf Frank in a sea of hugs and tears and kisses. 

Frank squeaked in shock at the onslaught of affection, stunned by the reception and not sure how to handle it. He had got along with everyone in the circus right from day one, and he cared for them all but he had never known that they cared for him so much too. In fact, he thought everyone would be angry when they heard about him leaving but all around him people were asking if he was okay, if he had found Maria at all, how happy they were he was back. It was astonishing. 

Then things seemed to slow down as a familiar face appeared, parting the crowd to get at Frank and barrelling into him so hard they almost fell to the ground. 

“Frankie! Oh God, you’re back! You’re back!”

“Cain...” Frank laughed, feeling a lump rise in his throat as he wrapped his arms close around the clown and held him tight. His long, silvery blonde hair tickled his cheeks as he hugged him, his voice slightly high pitched as he whimpered over how happy he was to see him again, how they had all been so worried and then suddenly there was another pair of arms, a second familiar voice.

“Frankie! I knew you’d come back, I just knew it.” Silver beamed, nuzzling his face into Frank’s neck and laughing as Cog’s gave a strange shriek of delight and scampered onto his shoulder to nuzzle eagerly against his cheek. “Oh and my beautiful pet, you did so well.” Silver beamed, raising one hand to stroke Cog’s fondly as he kept his other arm tight around Frank.

Frank felt overwhelmed with emotion as he hugged his best friends, mewling at their tight hugs and gentle kisses as they clung to each other for a long while. Everyone else stood back to give them some room, the faces around him all smiling and Frank felt as if his head was spinning.

“I... God, I can’t believe all this... I missed you guys so much. I couldn’t wait to get back, I promise I’ll never leave again.” 

“It makes me glad to hear that.” 

Frank gasped and looked up in shock, his eyes wide and jaw dropped as he recognised the voice that spoke from the very first word that passed his lips. He tugged out of Cain and Silver’s grips, searching frantically for the person who had spoke and his heart lurched as he finally found him, his hands beginning to shake as tears rose in his eyes.

The crowd of circus folk had parted to let Gerard pass and he now stood calmly in the little clearing they had created. He was leaning heavily against a wooden crutch, his white shirt baggy and the ties of the neck loose to reveal most of his chest. He was clearly still healing, his wounds red and scabby, only just beginning to scar. But he had a tiny, serene smile on his face and his eyes sparkled as he looked at Frank.

“It is so good to see you back home.” He said gently, Frank choking a little on the breath he was taking in and he couldn’t stand to gaze at the man any longer. 

“G – Gerard!” He whimpered, tears pouring down his cheeks as he broke away from Cain and Silver and ran towards the ringmaster. A few people in the crowd grimaced, worried Frank would knock the older man over but the mechanic had enough sense to slow down before he wrapped his arms around Gerard, careful not to hurt him as he pressed against his chest and buried his face into his neck. “Gee....”

“Oh, my love.” Gerard sighed, bowing is head and closing his eyes as he wrapped his free arm tight around Frank’s waist and held him close to his body. “I have missed you so.” He whispered, resting his cheek against Frank’s head and breathing in his familiar scent as Frank clung to him and sobbed softly. 

“I missed you too... s – so much... I’m never leaving again. I promise, never again.” He whimpered, Gerard smiling weakly as he held his young lover and peppered his hair and face with tiny butterfly kisses. 

“Good. I don’t think I could bear another day without you.” He sighed, moving his arm away from Frank so that he could press two fingers beneath his chin and tilt his face up to him. “You belong here. Don’t ever go again.” He smiled softly, leaning down as Frank automatically tiptoed up and locked their lips together.

A soft sigh reverberated around them as the people watching swooned, Cain and Silver hugging each other as they grinned, Cog’s clicking and whirring happily as Frank cried softly into Gerard’s mouth and kissed him with every ounce of love he possessed. He knew he would never leave again, being here now, feeling Gerard’s lips on his... he knew there was no reason good enough to ever leave his side. 

“Mm... Mmm....” He whimpered as Gerard gently pulled back from his lips, smiling gently at him. “Gee...”

“Shh, shh... you must be exhausted. We’ll get you a bath and a meal prepared.” Gerard smiled warmly, Frank mewling and snuggling into his lover’s side for a moment, sharing another tender kiss before Cain and Silver came to gently pry him away and lead him to the eating wagon to get him some food. 

Frank mewled and whimpered softly, not wanting to be away from Gerard but Cain softly explained that the ringmaster was still healing and needed to rest as much as possible, and so Frank reluctantly left with them to have some food and wash.

 

After eating a much needed meal and having an even more needed bath Frank was left to spend the night with Gerard in his wagon, the two men so eager to see each other Frank ended up crying all over again when he was finally back in Gerard’s arms. But his tears didn’t matter because Gerard was crying too, though he made no noise the tears on his cheeks were clear to see and he smiled softly through them to show Frank it was okay. 

Once the two men had finished with their soft tears and whimpers of how much they had missed each other Frank softly explained what he had done in the two weeks that had transpired, Gerard even laughing when he heard he had extracted his revenge by shaving off Maria’s beard and he grinned at Frank as they shared gentle kisses.

“Mmm.... Frankie. It’s so good to have you back. I felt as if I would never get better without you.” Gerard mewled softly, smiling as Frank groaned and nuzzled his face into his neck. 

“I worried about you the whole time.” He whimpered, his lips brushing against the soft skin of Gerard’s neck. “I was dying to get back to you.” He sighed, gently laying his hand over Gerard’s chest and smiling when the ringmaster slipped his shirt off so Frank could see how well he was healing. 

“Well, you’re back now and that’s all that matters.” He smiled, watching Frank with relaxed eyes as the mechanic gently brushed his fingertips over the scabs on his chest, smiling as he saw they were starting to form scars and he knew that in time Gerard would be fine. He was still weak and couldn’t walk far, especially without his crutch, but he was healing and that was all that mattered. 

“Mm... You’re so beautiful Gee, I missed this.” Frank sighed, leaning down to brush tender kisses over each healing wound and Gerard’s eyes fluttered closed, a soft exhale making Frank smile. “Oh! And I can give you this back now.” He added, sitting up and taking the key from around his neck. He dangled it infront of Gerard but the ringmaster only laughed and pushed it back into Frank’s hand.

“I told you before. It’s yours now.” He smiled softly, Frank blinking stupidly at him and stuttering a little as Gerard placed it back around his neck. 

“But Gee, if you need it –”

“Then you’ll be here.” Gerard shrugged, smiling as he finished putting the key around Frank’s neck and then started to work on unbuttoning his shirt instead. “You won’t leave again, you said so yourself.” He smiled sweetly, undoing the final button on Frank’s shirt and pushing the fabric away from him so that he could gaze at his beautiful tanned skin as he had longed to for those two weeks they had been apart. 

“Gee...” Frank mewled, smiling warmly as he nuzzled back into his lover’s arms and kissed softly over his lips. “I love you...”

“I love you too.” Gerard smiled, sighing as he tangled a hand gently into Frank’s hair and gently tugged him back for another kiss when he went t move away. Gerard had missed Frank so much, now he had him he refused to let him go all night. He wanted to kiss him and touch him and _feel_ him for as long as his energy would allow. 

“Mm... Gee...” Frank smiled as he noted the passion starting to spark through in Gerard’s gentle kisses, their lips starting to stick together for longer as they indulged in one another’s silky kisses and Frank sucked gently against Gerard’s tongue when it pushed into his mouth. “Mm... Mmph...” 

“F – Frankie...” Gerard purred as Frank moved away from his lips and started kissing his neck, biting and tugging playfully at the screws in his neck as Gerard sighed and sunk into the soft bed sheets, relaxing completely as he let Frank have his way with him. “Mm... Missed this so much...” He purred, tilting his head to the side and closing his eyes as Frank moved to suck on a patch of skin beneath his ear. 

“Mm... Yeah? Did you think about this whilst I was away?” Frank asked playfully, kissing up to nibble on the shell of Gerard’s ear. “Did you think about me when you touched yourself?” He whispered huskily, running a hand down Gerard’s chest to rest on his stomach, his fingertips tantalisingly close to the hemline of his trousers. 

Gerard chuckled a little and shook his head, smiling as he laid a hand on Frank’s ass. Soft, but possessive. “Mmm... I’m not as young as I was you know...” He smirked. “And I’ve been so weak I had no desire at all for such things.” He sighed, Frank mewling and kissing slowly down the slope of Gerard’s neck to brush his warm lips against his collarbone. 

“Oh? Then... Maybe you’re tired now too –”

“I never said that.” Gerard interrupted quickly, biting his lip as Frank sucked and kissed his way down his chest. “Quite the contrary, actually...” He purred, exhaling shakily when Frank flicked his tongue over a nipple and began to tease the soft nub with his teeth. 

“Mm? So, you desire me now?” Frank asked playfully, teasing Gerard’s other nipple with his fingertips as he sucked on the pert nub between his lips. Prickles of pleasure tingled over Gerard’s chest and he shifted uncomfortably, his trousers growing tight already as his body eagerly responded to what it had wanted for weeks. 

“Yes.... Oh... I don’t think I’ve ever wanted you more than I do now.” He groaned, pushing his chest up a little as Frank sucked tenderly over his nipple but the mechanic was quick to gently push his chest back down.

“Mm... Shh, just relax. I don’t want you using any energy.” He purred, looking up at Gerard through his eyelashes and grinning softly as he began kissing back down again. He kept his gaze locked with Gerard’s, his heart fluttering with emotion as he gazed into his lover’s gorgeous hazel eyes whilst feeling the soft mounds of his abs beneath his lips. 

Gerard sighed and tried to think of something to retort with his but his brain had already turned to mush. The once confident, animalistic sex deviant inside him was well and truly silent tonight. The urge to dominate was completely missing, he was not interested in fucking Frank like he used to do. Tonight he just wanted to do as the mechanic asked, to relax and savour everything about the younger man and all the things he could make him feel. 

Frank smiled softly as he kissed down Gerard’s midriff, still gazing seductively up at him as he popped the button on his trousers and started to drag the fabric down his legs. Gerard sighed and lifted his hips to help get rid of the garment, leaving him naked under Frank’s hungry gaze. 

“You’re so beautiful...” Frank sighed huskily, his heart tripping over its rhythm as he gazed at his lover and gently nuzzled his face against his inner thigh. “Missed this...” He mewled, his mouth watering already at the sight of Gerard’s semi-hard penis and he wasted no time in sucking the tip into his mouth and lathing his tongue around it. 

Gerard gasped and shuddered softly, his hands reaching down to tangle into Frank’s hair as the younger man suckled gently on the head of his dick before sucking more of him down. Frank ‘mmm’d softly as he swallowed down Gerard’s length and began sucking hungrily around it. It felt like forever since he had last done this and he took his time in gently working his tongue against the underside of his shaft, his trousers growing tighter and tighter as he felt Gerard’s dick slowly lengthening, growing firmer and more engorged in his mouth as he worked him into an erection.

Gerard groaned quietly under his breath as he squeezed his eyes shut, his hands clenching gently in Frank’s hair before relaxing again. His midriff was clenching softly over and over as his muscles tingled with pleasure, Frank’s tongue working so sinfully around him it was making his head spin.

“Oh Frankie... unn...” Gerard tipped his head back as Frank moved up to suckle softly on his tip again, gently lapping his tongue against the slit and rubbing his fingers in a circular motion round the coronal ridge. He mewled in delight as Gerard’s cock twitched in response, a drop of pre cum seeping onto his tongue and he dug the tip of the muscle further into the slit, eager to taste more. 

“A – Aah!” Gerard gasped, spreading his legs further as his stomach clenched, his body overcome with the sensations that Frank was making him feel. He whimpered quietly for more as the younger man swallowed his entire length back down, relaxing his throat until his lips were touching against Gerard’s balls. He sucked and swallowed softly, hollowing his cheeks as he began to bob his head up and down, grazing his teeth gently against the vein throbbing in the shaft. 

Gerard bit his lip hard as he squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying not to let the pleasure he was feeling overcome him too much. He wanted to last as long possible, but Frank knew exactly how to work him and all too soon he could feel his balls beginning to tighten, the twitching of his cock becoming more frequent, warning Frank how close he was and he whined in disappointment as the mechanic pulled off his dick with one final, obscene slurp.

“Mmm... You taste so good Gee.” Frank growled softly as he began shimmying out of his trousers, Gerard watching through half lidded eyes. “I wanna make you feel amazing...” He purred, Gerard smiling and shifting softly. 

“You always do gorgeous...” He mewled, leaning up a little and tugging Frank down to softly kiss his lips, not caring that he could taste himself on his tongue. He just wanted to kiss Frank all night long. “Mmm... Want you so bad Frankie...” Gerard whimpered softly, his cock aching painfully and Frank softly pecked his lips again.

“I know sugar, and I’m gonna make you feel so good. I just need to prep myself m’kay?” He whispered gently, knowing that after two weeks of nothing it would be a stupid idea to try and rush into having sex again. “I won’t take long.” He promised, raising his fingers to his lips ready to lather them in spit but Gerard touched his wrist to stop him.

“N – No, let me do it.” He breathed, his eyes shining with lust as he awkwardly sat up more and struggled to his knees. “Please, let me make you feel good too.” He mewled, gently kissing Frank for a moment before trailing his lips down his neck. “Let me...”

“B – But Gee you... You need to rest you mmm... Mm... M’kay...” Frank eventually consented and sighed as he tipped his head back, letting Gerard kiss and suck at his neck for a moment before obediently turning as Gerard guided him using his hands. 

Gerard watched through lust hazed vision as he moved Frank to lie on his stomach on the bed, using his hands to gently tug his hips upwards so that his ass was elevated. Frank bit his lip and closed his eyes, sighing as Gerard’s hands gently kneaded and massaged the soft globes of his ass before slowly spreading them apart and leaning forward to flick his tongue over his puckered entrance. 

Frank gasped and shuddered softly, a ripple worming its way up his spine as he mewled softly and curled his fingers round the silky soft sheets. Gerard smiled a little and leaned closer, nestling his face against Frank’s soft ass and lazily rubbing his tongue over his quivering entrance, teasing at first before adding more force and slowly pushing his tongue inside. 

Frank’s whole body felt on fire as Gerard licked and nibbled softly, stimulating every nerve ending round the tight ring of muscle until it relaxed and loosened gradually. Frank could feel his body giving in, his erection throbbing and twitching as his stomach flipped over and over. He felt as if he could cum just from this alone, Gerard’s hot, wet mouth driving him crazy. 

“G – Gee... Umph... F – Feels good babe...” He groaned, Gerard humming his appreciation and slowly pushing one finger inside him to join his tongue. Frank clenched his teeth and groaned deep in his throat, pushing back a little against the finger starting to thrust deep inside him. 

It wasn’t long before a second digit joined the first, Gerard moving his mouth away to kiss over Frank’s backside with tender care, his fingers thrusting and scissoring at a lazy pace. Frank was relaxed enough that not even the third finger was a struggle and his quiet mewls of pleasure was making Gerard’s head hot with desire. He could tease Frank all night quite happily, never able to get enough of the soft noises his lover made. But teasing Frank also teased him too and his body was already begging for release. 

“F – Frankie... Are you ready?” He asked huskily, Frank taking a moment to register the question and come back to his senses but as soon as he had he nodded quickly and the two men hurried to change position.

Gerard laid back down on his back, his hands reaching out to take Frank by the hips and guide him closer as Frank moved above him. He knelt with his legs on either side of Gerard’s thighs, one hand reaching backwards to hold Gerard’s erection steady as he poised his body above him, the two men working together to position the head of his cock until it nudged against Frank’s anus. 

“I love you Gee...” Frank groaned as he began to push down, Gerard clenching his teeth before gasping and turning his head to bury his cheek into one of the pillows, his stomach clenching over and over as his dick was encased in tight heat. 

“O – Oh God... L – Love... Love you too...” He managed to choke back, his breath coming in short, sharp pants as Frank sank down onto him, not pausing until he was completely seated inside him before he moved back and then slowly back down. 

Frank had almost forgotten how good it felt to have the ringmaster pressed so deep inside him and he moaned quietly as he used the muscles in his legs to raise and lower his body slowly but eagerly over Gerard’s erection. He tried to keep eye contact with his lover but soon the pleasure was too much and he had to throw his head back, his eyes closing tight as he panted softly.

Gerard slowly thrust his hips up and down in time to Frank’s movements, the two men creating a rhythm together and Gerard kept his hands cupped tight on Frank’s hips to keep the younger man steady and help him move up and down. They kept the movement slow and sensual, Frank rocking his hips back and forth even as he moved up and down, making his whole body arch and twist gracefully. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead and torso and Gerard could feel that his own body was also sticky with perspiration. The whole moment was more passionate and seductive than anything they had done before and Gerard could feel the tell tale signs of his orgasm approaching already. 

“F – Frankie we... We can’t I... I’m too close...” He whimpered, wanting to last longer, feeling embarrassed by how hard it was becoming to hold back his orgasm. He didn’t want to be like some ridiculous teenager who couldn’t even last three minutes, but Frank only smiled serenely at him as he panted softly. 

“D – Doesn’t matter... Mmph... I am too...” He purred in response, clenching his muscles so that he tightened around Gerard and he groaned in response to the way the ringmaster cried out in pleasure. All Frank wanted to do was make him feel good and his body quivered at the knowledge that he was succeeding. 

Gerard gasped softly and gazed at Frank half lidded hungry eyes, one hand moving off his waist to wrap around his engorged cock instead and pump it slowly in time to his thrusts. Frank had stopped moving up and down now and simply let Gerard thrust up into him as he rubbed his hips back and forth, pushing his erection needily into Gerard’s tight, sweat slick palm and rolling his ass over the thick erection inside him. He could feel Gerard’s dick twitching and pulsing and knew he was about to come and that made him all the more closer. 

“Oooh fuck.... Mmmph... S – So good... Want you to c – cum Gee... want it so bad...” He groaned, thrusting his hips faster into Gerard’s clenching palm, Gerard biting his lip as he pressed his thumb against the tip of Frank’s cock and rubbed in a circular motion, the loud moan it causing making Gerard’s stomach clench tightly. 

“Oh God... Oh Fuck... Fuck, Frankie I... I... Aaagh!” Gerard gasped and arched his back as his orgasm swept over him like a tidal wave, gripping his insides and making him shake as he exploded deep inside his lover. Frank gasped and pressed down hard against his dick, half moaning and half gasping as the tip of Gerard’s erection pressed hard against his prostate, cum exploding over it and making Frank’s spine tingle with pleasure. 

“A – Ah! Aaah... Haa... Unnn.... Mmm... G – Gerard!” He cried, choking out another, desperate moan as Gerard squeezed his cock tight and rubbed his hand faster, drawing Frank to his climax and milking him of his orgasm as cum erupted from his tip and shot over Gerard’s marred chest and torso. 

Gerard groaned softly as Frank whimpered and moaned through his orgasm and the afterglow. Gerard loved how vocal the younger man was and he tenderly stroked his sensitive penis until it was soft in his grasp, Frank having to gently bat his hand away before hissing softly as he lifted his hips and allowed Gerard to slip out of him.

Gerard sighed and smiled weakly when Frank collapsed next to him, the younger man exhausted but happier than he had been in a long time... maybe even forever. He gazed sleepily up at Gerard and for a moment the two men just gazed at each other, smiling drunkenly as they got lost in each other’s eyes. It was cliché but perfect, Gerard had never felt the cliché tale of love before and now he was he never wanted it to end.

“Mm... Love you so much Frankie.” He purred softly, snuggling down and pulling the covers over them as Frank smiled and tenderly pecked his lips.

“I love you too.” He sighed, settling down on Gerard’s chest, careful not to hurt him, and smiling ridiculously as he touched the key around his neck. “Mm... By the way, don’t think I’m letting you off that easy. I’m just gonna rest for twenty minutes and then I’m gonna make love to you all over again.” He warned, smirking up at the ringmaster who stared back in surprise for a moment before he slowly smirked back, his eyes sparkling. 

“Mm... Who needs twenty minutes? Keep up old timer.” He teased, flipping them over so he was on top and Frank gasped, laughing a little as he playfully smacked Gerard’s arm.

“Hey, you’re older than me and you’re meant to be resting!”

“Mmph, but I feel fine... more than fine... I could go all night.” Gerard chuckled, stealing kiss after kiss from Frank’s warm lips until he submitted to him.

“Mmph... fine... I’m gonna hold you to that. All night... Or I won’t be happy.” He teased, Gerard chuckling against his lips and running his hands gently down his sides as they kissed passionately. 

“Mmm.... mm... deal... mmm.” 

And so it was that the ringmaster and the mechanic made love all night long, eventually collapsing asleep in the early hours of the morning in a tangled mess of limbs, bed sheets and cum. It was loving and lusty and the perfect happy ending... And Maria? Well, it seemed that after Frank had been back at the circus for only one day no one seemed to remember her... 

Although Cog’s did grow the most charming black goatee, and French moustache...

_FINI_


End file.
